Our Lady of Longbourn
by leavesfallingup
Summary: Lizzie gradually takes over the running of Longbourn after becoming aware of her father's neglect... with impacts far greater than she could have ever imagined.
1. The Little Master

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _The events described in this story are entirely fictional. The author has had to take small liberties with certain historical realities, specifically those concerning King George III and his periods of cognizance and the movements of the Channel Fleet._

 **Prologue**

 _ **St. James Palace, 1809**_

Queen Charlotte fought the desire to roll her eyes as the pompous man, the mayor of a little town named _Meryton_ , droned on with his interminable speech. Granted, the medicines and herbs that he delivered had been a tremendous boon to the fleet which had been quarantined and out of operation at a crucial time the previous year.

 _Somehow I cannot see this man inspiring everyone in the community to gather four wagonloads of herbal remedies. Something doesn't make sense about all of this._ Still, the man didn't seem intelligent or self-serving enough to take all of the credit for himself. His wife, on the other hand…

The Queen glanced surreptitiously over at her poor husband. At the moment he was portraying an appropriately regal monarch. It was difficult to conjecture where his mind was in reality. _George has been the most intelligent and upright monarch this country has ever seen! Why has this madness turned him into the laughing stock of nobility? This audience is almost over, then we can adjourn and those vultures who call themselves doctors can descend._

She flinched as her husband spoke, but was relieved at how sensible he sounded, "We have decided to reward your incomparable service to the Fleet, the Crown, and the country with a knighthood. Kneel, Mr. Lucas." The crowd flinched as George III took up the heavy sword and stepped forward. Without mishap he lightly touched each shoulder of the kneeling man and said, "I dub thee, Sir William Lucas, Knight of the Realm. Take with you this honor and the sincere thanks of the King."

After the crowd disbursed and George was escorted to his rooms, Queen Charlotte quickly scanned the room and made a small gesture. A disembodied voice spoke from near the throne. The man deliberately kept his face averted so as not to alert others to the conversation. "What think you of _Sir_ William Lucas, Reginald?"

"I do not believe that we have the entire story, Your Majesty. He led the wagon train, assuredly. But I don't believe that he organized the gathering of the remedies. He looked decidedly guilty, but seemed to be deferring to his wife on the matter."

"I want you to look into the matter. But it isn't a priority. First you need to complete your assignment concerning the Duke of Carlisle. Fit this other in when you can."

"As you instruct, Your Majesty. It shall be done."

"Our time is limited, Reginald. My son is drinking friends with that fool Baron. That man would be as poor a duke as the past three. We need a good, industrious, and honorable man or it would be better to dissolve the title. Find _someone_ who has a legitimate claim before the Duke passes."

 **Chapter One - The Little Master**

 **In the year of our Lord, 1791**

Thomas Bennet fell in love the moment that the screaming little bundle was placed in his arms and it met his eyes with almost luminescent dark brown eyes. Only a minute out of her mother's womb, she already had curly brown hair and decidedly impish features… but it was those eyes that told the story.

"That one is an old soul," the midwife declared with an appreciative nod.

Thomas smiled at his little daughter, "I'm honored to meet you, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Seemingly far away, Fanny Bennet was bemoaning the fact that her second child was also a girl, "… at least she could have been beautiful, like my little Jane! All that work, nine months and then hours of labor! It should have been a boy! Oh, what's to become of us now…"

Mr. Bennet rolled his eyes and focused on his child.

Little Lizzy's tiny fist found her father's pointer finger and latched on tightly, regarded him with intelligence… and then she smiled.

 **In the year of our Lord, 1797**

Six year old Lizzy Bennet let go of her father's hand to run forward and greet one of the tenant families. In a flash she was over a fence, jumping into the mud to meet with the farmer herding his cows. Jane, still holding on to her father's hand and lugging a basket, tried to scold, "Lizzy, be a _Lady_!" But Lizzy's hem was already covered in mud as she engaged in serious conversation with the farmer. Thomas just chuckled. At the end of their weekly tenant visits Jane would always return spotless while Elizabeth would be scolded severely for looking like a little street urchin.

Yet the tenants loved both little girls dearly.

 **In the year of our Lord, 1800**

"You take that back, Dugan!" Lizzy demanded, her little fists clenched threateningly. Beside her Jane tried to calm the waters while little Mary watched the scene with wide-eyed concern.

Poor Dugan, although half a head taller than the little curly-haired pixie, quickly backed down, "I'm sorry, Lizzy… it's just what the menfolk were sayin'… the _other menfolk,_ but not me or my Pa, honest!"

Lizzy glared down the boy for a few moments longer. Then she 'har-rummphed', wheeled around, and began stomping home. After a bewildered moment, Jane and Mary followed.

Aunt and Uncle Gardiner came to visit that same day. All of the girls loved Uncle Gardiner's young wife, but Jane and Elizabeth most of all. She had a quiet dignity that surrounded her, so different from their own scolding, complaining mother. Often when she came she would find moments alone with each of the girls. Tonight she took over Mrs. Hill's child bathing duties. Fanny Bennet couldn't be bothered with this task, considering it beneath a gentle-lady's dignity. But she didn't intervene when Madeline Gardiner stepped in. After all, _she_ was only in trade.

While Madeline was scrubbing Elizabeth's back, she allowed her eight, soon to be nine year-old niece to discuss her day. "The nerve of Dugan, to say that Papa is a ne-gli-gent landowner! I almost punched him right in the eye!"

"Elizabeth! Is that the way that a Lady behaves?" Aunt Gardiner scolded disapprovingly.

Lizzy blanched. A soft rebuke from Auntie Gardiner carried much more weight with her than a thousand shrieking accusations from her own mother. "But Auntie…"

"You and I promised each other that we'd always be honest, right? And part of that is to always keep your eyes open for the truth." Madeline didn't want to undermine Lizzie's parents, but she had noticed that the young girl tended to demonize her mother and put her father up on a pedestal. In judging most others, Lizzie was usually remarkably intuitive. Yet she still had blind spots where her own family was concerned.

Lizzy twisted her lips in consideration. She loved the way that her aunt and uncle always spoke to her like an adult. She never felt small, insignificant, or belittled with them, "So then, are you implying that Papa is neg… negligent?"

"I have a suggestion. Tomorrow, why don't we take a walk over to talk with Mr. Matthews, the Steward at Netherfield Park? He's an old friend of your Uncle's. I imagine that he would be willing to show you around and talk about everything involved in managing a large estate."

oOo

Mr. Matthews was a friendly and distinguished looking man in his forties. He had served Lady Adelle and her deceased husband as the Steward of Netherfield Park for fifteen years. Under his management the estate was the finest in the area. He was also an Oxford classmate of Edward Gardiner.

When Madeline Gardiner and little Elizabeth rolled into the service yard of the estate, he was ready for them, a grin on his face. "Hello, Madeline. So good to see you again. And you, Miss Lizzy. I understand that you will be following me around today. Did you wear good boots?"

Lizzy grinned and lifted her day dress just enough to reveal her boots. Then she curtsied, "Hello Mr. Matthews. Thank you for allowing me to learn from you today."

"It will be my honor, Little Miss." Mr. Matthews knew a lot about little Miss Lizzy. Her exploits were the gossip of the neighborhood. She out-climbed, out-swam, and outran the boys her own age and some even older. The neighborhood women shook their heads, but nobody who knew the effervescent little spitfire could think too poorly of her. She was simply too likable and genuine.

For the next five days Lizzie Bennet shadowed the Steward of Netherfield Park as he went about his duties. He had been somewhat amused and skeptical at first, but the little nine year-old asked thoughtful questions, helped wherever she could, and even made two helpful suggestions. Lady Adele, having heard about Lizzy's quest for knowledge, insisted on taking tea with her each afternoon. Before her time was up a genuine friendship developed between the elderly dowager countess and the little spitfire. The same was true of her relationship with Mr. Matthews.

Despite the positive aspects of the week, there was a decided negative: Lizzy could not deny that her beloved Papa was not doing a good job as the Master of Longbourn. There were fences that needed repair, roofs that required patching, stone walls that were crumbling. There were fields with drainage problems and chimneys that needed to be cleaned to prevent house fires. In comparison to what see had witnessed at Netherfield, Longbourn was sorely in need of attention.

As clever as she was, she could not see a simple solution. The Gardiners' visit had ended and they had returned home. She wrote her findings, as well as a nine year-old, very intelligent girl could, but that would take time and the cost of posts was prohibitive. Oddly enough, it was her two youngest sisters who offered the answer. One afternoon, while sitting and reading, Lydia followed Kitty into the parlor, haranguing her older sister for something she wanted and Kitty had. Kitty was protesting, saying, "No, Lydia. You never paid me back for the dolly. 'Trade' means you give me something and I give you something. You promised that you would give me your cherry tarts for a week, but you didn't! You broke the deal!"

"What is happening here?!" Mama's shrill voice demanded, "Have you no respect for my nerves?!"

"Mama, I want the bonnet! I want it! Make Kitty give it to me!" Lydia whined with a pitch that even bit into Lizzy's nerves.

"Mama, Lydia is supposed to give me back my Dolly! If she does, then I'll…"

"Oh! Just give her the bonnet! It'll look better on her anyway!"

"But Mama! It's mine! That's not fair!"

Lydia snatched the bonnet from Kitty's hand in her moment of distraction and ran off, Kitty crying behind her. Mama stomped up the stairs yelling, "Hill! Hill! Fetch my salts! Where is that woman?"

Elizabeth shook her head sadly at the oft-repeated scene. She would console Kitty later as well as she could. _Trade… to give something for something… what if people traded work?_

The next day Lizzy put on her second best dress and went for a walk. She spoke with Farmer Fletcher, who had built a fence last year and stacked the extra material inside his barn and a chimney that needed cleaning. She spoke with Tom the blacksmith, who has long wire brushes for cleaning out his large bellows, and a leaking roof. She spoke with Mr. Cooper, who had two strong sons and not enough food in the house. Finally, she spoke with Mr. Hervey, who used to build houses but was now trying to farm… only something kept killing his chickens.

By the end of the week, Tom's apprentice had used the blacksmith's brushes to clean out the chimney. He started doing others as well for extra money. Farmer Fletcher agreed to give Mr. Hervey his extra fence boards so that he could build a proper security fence for his chickens. Mr. Hervey climbed on Tom the blacksmith's roof and made the repairs. The Cooper boys sat out for two nights at Mr. Hervey's place before they caught two ferrets slinking into the chicken coop. They also rebuilt the stone wall on Longbourn's home farm to keep the cows out of other farmers' fields. In return Mr. Hervey made sure that they always had eggs and Mrs. Hill managed to send food from Longbourn's larders to the Coopers as well.

Mr. Bennet watched his Lizzy's machinations with glee. He knew that she was trying to find ways to work around his negligence, and he felt slightly guilty, but not enough. Still, he made more effort and he looked for ways to aid his daughter's efforts. The drainage issue was a significant one. Lizzy spoke with Mr. Matthews. She read Papa's books. Finally, she had to speak to Papa.

"Papa, Mr. Landon's south field won't grow crops right because of the flooding. Our lower field is the same way. I know that you use it for pasture, but it isn't good for the cows to stand on wet ground all of the time. The book says that they will get hoof rot."

Thomas Bennet enjoyed his daughter's serious expression as she discussed these issues, "And what do you suggest?"

"The Coopers are real hard workers. If we could hire them to dig a ditch that followed a line through our field and Landon's field, the water could pour into Tolley's stream. I did everything else by trade, but you have to pay the Cooper boys for this work. Will you Papa, please?"

Bennet could not say no to those big brown eyes. He went with Lizzy to the Coopers and hired them that day.

After that, Lizzy sought out Dugan Miller and apologized for calling him a liar.

By the time that Elizabeth Bennet turned eleven, tenants started going to her with their problems instead of her father. She always found a solution, even if it involved begging her Papa to take action or pay for the work. Thomas found the whole thing quite entertaining.

The people of the area didn't find Thomas Bennet amusing at all… but they began calling little Lizzy Bennet the "Little Master."


	2. Conflicting Agendas

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 _Lizzie gradually takes over the running of Longbourn after becoming aware of her father's neglect... with impacts far greater than she could have ever imagined._

 **Chapter Two – Conflicting Agendas**

 _ **In the year of our Lord, 1803**_

Twelve year-old Lizzie Bennet completed the final tally of the harvest and its sale. She sat back and grinned. This year Papa had mostly sat back and allowed her to make the decisions. She had changed several of the crops on the home farm and she had convinced one of the tenant farmers to do the same. As a result of these changes and other improvements, Longbourn had enjoyed an increase of two-hundred pounds above the average for the previous years. It might not be much, but it at least proved her ideas.

Her mother had caught on to Lizzy's involvement in estate matters and she had vociferously disapproved. Papa had simply ignored his wife and allowed Lizzy to press on, but he also didn't intervene when Mama almost constantly harangued her second daughter. Now Lizzy had the proof she needed to show Mama that she should be allowed to continue.

At the dinner table that night, Mama began her usual litany. Lizzy waited for Papa to intervene and brag on her accomplishment, but Papa merely ignored his wife and tucked into his meal. Finally, Lizzy could take no more. Mama was saying, "If you let Lizzy continue with her silly, upstart ways, she'll be the ruin of us all! Why, when you die…"

"Mama," Lizzy spoke up loudly, causing all eyes to fall on her, "We completed the harvest figures today. Thanks to my changes, we saw an increase of over two-hundred pounds." Not wishing to hear any more, she rose and said, "Papa, may I be excused?"

Papa waved her off with a twinkle in his eye. Elizabeth ascended the stairs so quickly that she could only hear the volume when Mama resumed her complaints.

The following day Lizzie made a visit to Mr. Matthews to share her news. He congratulated her and they spoke of other possible improvements. Lady Adelle, having seen her young friend out of the window, sent down an invitation to tea. Lizzy gladly accepted. By the time that Lizzy arrived back at the house, Mama was just returning with Jane and her two youngest. At first she tried to block out her mother's voice and the senseless giggles of Lydia. Then she heard something that alarmed her.

"Didn't you enjoy Mrs. Lawry's face when we ordered _two dresses each?!_ " Mama cackled. Lydia nodded and tried to imitate the dress-maker's expression as a seven year old might have understood it. "I proudly announced that Longbourn had done _very well_ this year and we could afford to buy whatever we wanted!"

Lizzy paled and spoke up, for the first time alerting the others to her presence. Jane who had been sitting silently in the corner shook her head trying to forestall Lizzy, but it was too late, "Mama! Please don't tell me that you just spent the increase from the harvest! That money is supposed to be used to…" _Slap!_

Lizzy looked at her mother in shock. Mrs. Bennet glared at her daughter, "Lizzy, your father may allow you to interfere where you have no business sticking your nose, but you listen to me: don't you _ever_ try to tell me what I can spend! You had better remember your place, girl. Now you will go to bed now, without supper!"

Lizzy stared at her mother as if she were a stranger. Then Mama raised a hand again. Lizzy stood, refusing to cry, and walked with as much dignity as she could find up the stairs and to her room. That night Jane, Mary, and even Kitty snuck her food. Lydia poked her head in once to giggle at her sister and then left. Papa never even came up the stairs to speak with her.

When Lizzy tried to talk with Papa about what happened the previous day, he shook his head but did nothing more. When she begged him to stop Mama's spending before all of the profits were gone, he hushed her, picked up his book, and sent her away.

From that moment forward, Lizzy changed her manner of doing things. Father (no longer "Papa" in her mind) had a new ledger waiting on the shelf, having purchased more than one at a time. She took that ledger to her room and hid it. As autumn progressed into winter and winter to spring, she kept two sets of records. The records in Father's office mirrored previous years. Her personal ledger was the only one which showed any increases. She was thankful now that math came so easily for her.

Father knew what she was doing, but he said nothing, as usual. But he also did not say anything to Mrs. Bennet (in Lizzy's mind, she would always only be Mrs. Bennet after that day). Lizzy took the increases and squirreled them away. When she caught Lydia searching through her room one day, Lizzy spoke with Lady Adelle and began keeping extra funds at Netherfield. It was Lady Adelle who first spoke with Lizzy about investing. Uncle Gardiner confirmed Lady Adelle's assertions and offered suggestions for possible opportunities.

On the next harvest Mrs. Bennet demanded to know if there was any increase. Lizzy felt no shame whatsoever in deceiving the woman she used to call Mama. As Lizzy expected, she witnessed Mrs. Bennet sneaking into Father's study that same night. Lizzy was thankful for the second book. On the following day Mrs. Bennet harangued and laughed at Lizzy for failing, stating that the previous year's increase had nothing to do with her foolish and headstrong second daughter.

In fact, with Lizzy's aggressive study, she had managed an increase of another three-hundred pounds. Most of the other tenant farmers, having seen the positive effects of crop rotation, had agreed to follow suit. Altogether she had five-hundred pounds over the usual two-thousand. All of this went to Uncle Gardiner, who invested the money in his own shipping venture, as agreed. That year Mr. Gardiner's ships sailed for the India and the Orient. If they returned with a full cargo through the French and pirates, Lizzy's investment might more than double… or she could lose it all. She decided to make her next investment closer to home.

 **In the year of our Lord, 1805**

Elizabeth was fourteen, soon to be fifteen, with all of the awkwardness attending that age. Jane, on the other hand, was sixteen and turning eyes wherever she went, whether she wanted to or not. Predictably, her mother fixated on marrying her beautiful daughter off the richest man available.

Lady Adelle's nephew came to visit and provided the focus for Mrs. Bennet's obsession. To be fair, it was a promising looking match. Mr. James Meriwether was tall, handsome, and about twenty-five. He was believed to have a fortune of his own, but he also hoped to inherit Netherfield Park from his aunt.

"Imagine, Jane, being mistress of such a fine estate! Surely Lady Adelle can't last much longer. We need to get you married soon!"

That night Lizzy joined her older sister in bed, "What do _you_ think of Mr. Meriwether, Jane? He certainly pays enough attention to you. But what do you feel about him?"

Lizzy had seen unguarded moments when Mr. Meriwether looked at Jane. In Lizzy's mind it wasn't a look of love, but rather a more sinister expression. Even Jane, who wished to think the best of everyone, sometimes felt uncomfortable around the man. "I don't know, Lizzy. Mama says he is a good match, and I know that he is… but I wish that she wouldn't keep leaving me alone with him… it doesn't feel right."

Lizzy made a point after that to always be present when Mr. Meriwether was with Jane. She sometimes had to evade her mother, who constantly shooed her other daughters away from the pair. Occasionally she was unsuccessful, and one time she thought that the woman might strike her again. There had never been another repeat of that slap, but sometimes matters came dangerously close.

Once again, Lizzy tried to discuss her concerns with her father, but while he still enjoyed conversing with her and watching her efforts toward stewardship, he refused to intervene in matters of the heart. "Lizzy, if the man wishes to admire your sister, then who can blame him? If he wishes to marry her, then it will be Jane's decision whether or not to accept him. He is your beloved Lady Adele's nephew… I doubt that we need be concerned." Frustrated, Lizzy finally walked away.

Mrs. Bennet was convinced that Mr. Meriwether was only waiting for the right moment to propose. "After all, you cannot be so beautiful for nothing. Such jewels you will have when you are Mistress of Netherfield, Jane. Such carriages!"

Elizabeth watched her sister... and she watched Meriwether... and her disquiet grew. She finally decided to enlist the loyal servants to her cause, "Mrs. Hill, Mr. Hill... You see how Mama persists in placing Jane in compromising situations. Please help us to protect my sister?"

Mr. and Mrs. Hill had long since decided that Lizzie was the true Master of Longbourn... or at least that she was the only one who deserved the title. "We will do all that we can, Miss Lizzie." True to their word, all of the servants of Longbourn found ways to ensure that Jane was never without help if she needed it.

oOoOOoOo

Meriwether cursed as he stomped out of his aunt's office. He couldn't believe that little tart had the nerve to tell her tale! _Fool! What was I thinking messing with one of my aunt's servants? But she was such a tasty little morsel! Not as tempting as that Bennet chit, but with the fence her sisters have built around her..._

He kicked a rock out into the field. He had thought that it would be easy taking what he wanted from the little beauty. She was shy and submissive and her mother was so desperate to marry her girls off well that she had no compunction about leaving him along with her daughter. _She may be willing to see her daughter compromised for a little advancement, but that little brat Lizzie!_ He was foiled at every turn whenever he tried to get Jane far enough away to take his pleasure without getting caught.

 _And now that my aunt's kicked me out, I'll never... wait... The little brat will hear about this... that is certain... and if she thinks I'm gone..._

Lizzie was overjoyed on the following morning when Mrs. Hill passed on the news that Mr. Meriwether had been booted out of Netherfield. _I know that there is something that Mrs. Hill isn't telling me... it probably involves one of the female servants and she wants to protect the girl's name. It makes me sad and angry, but I am very happy that he's gone. Now I can feel safer about leaving Jane and visiting the tenants._ Walking with a skip in her step, she headed downstairs to break her fast.

Meriwether found a nice, secluded spot where he could tie his horse and watch Longbourn. He watched that annoying second sister as she walked the home farm. For a few minutes he entertained the idea of taking his pleasure with that one instead, but he liked his women to have soft curves. The girl might be entertaining in a year of two, but not yet. _No, I've waited for Miss Jane, and I'm going to get my fill of her._

His patience was rewarded when he saw Miss Elizabeth heading off toward a tenant farm. As soon as the second Bennet girl disappeared down the road, he walked confidently up to the front door.

Mrs. Bennet was overjoyed to see the handsome and wealthy Mr. Meriwether. She almost ruined his plans by her effusiveness and praise. _Will this woman ever be still? I don't want to hear about how wonderful I am! I want your daughter, you daft hen!_ But once again his patience was rewarded. After making much of him, she pushed her other daughters outside, excepting Lydia, who was up sick in bed. He saw his moment, "The day is so nice, I wouldn't mind a stroll myself. Miss Jane, would you do me the honor?"

"Sir, I don't think that…" Jane tried to demure.

"Nonsense!" Mrs. Bennet interjected, thereby demonstrating that she was listening at the door. "By all means, such a beautiful day should not be wasted. You should both enjoy a nice, long walk."

Jane felt uncomfortable at first, but as Mr. Meriwether spoke cheerfully about innocuous subjects, she began to relax. Then she noticed their path, "Sir, this path will take us too far from the house. I would much rather walk in our gardens…"

"But my dear girl, I walked this way the other day and saw such a beautiful bird by the pond that I wanted to share it with you," he said, holding her arm to his side and continuing his direction.

Jane, feeling more worried by the moment, tried to pull her arm away, "Sir! I believe that this is far enough! I wish to return…" She was stopped suddenly when the much larger man whipped her around so that she was facing him.

In a moment he had his hand wrapped in Jane's hair and he was forcing a kiss on her. Then he began to push backwards.

Lizzy enjoyed a short visit with a tenant family before remembering that she had promised to loan one of her books to the eldest daughter. Excusing herself, she headed back toward home. On the way she waved to Mr. Matthews, who was supervising the repair of a stone wall.

When she encountered Kitty chasing a duck in the yard, Lizzy asked, "Where are the others?"

"Boring Mary is reading a book on the bench. Mama is inside. Mr. Meriwether and Jane walked that way," Kitty pointed. Alarmed, Lizzy exclaimed, "Oh no! We can't leave her alone with him!" She ran that direction. Kitty, who was three years younger but almost as tall, thought it was a lark, so she chased after her sister.

Mr. Meriwether had Jane pinned to the ground beside the path, forcing his kisses on the struggling girl as his hands sought purchase on her dress. Suddenly a body drove into his, knocking him off of Jane. He recovered quickly though and grabbed Lizzy, throwing her to the ground and jumping on her with the intent of striking her in his fury.

In what became a defining moment in Kitty Bennet's life, she ran onto the scene just as the man threw Lizzy down. Unsure of what to do, she almost froze, but then her eyes fell on a jagged rock the size of a melon. Without any conscious thought, she seized the rock with both hands just as the man brought back his own fist to strike her sister. With all of her might, she brought the rock down on the man's head.

Two things happened. The first was that Mr. Meriwether's world turned black and he collapsed, thankfully beside Lizzy instead of on top of her. The second thing that happened was that Kitty screamed. When she seized the rock, she had gripped it tight. When she slammed it down, her pinky finger was in the way. Caught between a rock and a skull, her little finger was crushed. Collapsing in pain, she rolled on the ground, wailing.

Jane had been sinking into shock from trauma, but Kitty's distress saved her. Ever the mother figure, she couldn't ignore Kitty's terrible wails. Despite the shaking that threatened to overwhelm her, she pulled Kitty to her and rocked the little girl close. "There, there, Kitty, it will be all right."

By this time Lizzy was up as well. Her first attention was to Mr. Meriwether in case he tried to attack again. She was tempted to repeat Kitty's assault on the man, but one look told her that it wouldn't be necessary. The man was unconscious and bleeding profusely from the back of his head. In fact, he looked dead.

For the first time in a long time, Lizzy didn't know what to do next. Then she remembered seeing Mr. Matthews working on the stone wall that separated one section of Longbourn and Netherfield property. "Stay there, Jane. Try to keep Kitty quiet so that Father and Mother don't rush out here. I'll explain later." Before running away, she kissed Kitty on the head, "You are a brave little girl, Kitty."

It took more than ten minutes, but she returned with Mr. Matthews. She had caught his attention, then signaled for him to remain quiet and come to her. The steward was amused at first until he came close and saw Lizzy's expression. As they ran back to the scene, Lizzy had told her story breathlessly. His first response was, "We need to get your father right away."

"Wait, sir, you don't understand! Father won't _do_ anything… and Kitty might have killed Lady Adelle's nephew! And if you talk to Father, Mrs. Bennet will know! She always tries to listen at the door! And _she'll_ try to make Jane _marry_ that man… even after what he tried to do!"

"Fine. Fine. Let me look first, and then I'll decide what to do." One look at the scene told the tale. Mr. Meriwether was still bleeding on the path. Kitty's finger was bent and misshapen. And Jane's face was beginning to sport an ugly bruise. "This will have to be handled carefully. Did he bring his horse?"

Kitty, though still in intense pain, surprised all by replying, "He tied it over by the willow tree behind our garden."

"Good. Does anybody else ever walk this path?"

Lizzy answered, "No, this is Longbourn land and well off the road."

"Better still. Miss Jane, Lizzy, Kitty, I am going to get Mr. Meriwether's horse and ride to Netherfield for the carriage so that I can move you without anyone seeing you. I'll return as soon as I can. One of you must watch the road for me. As soon as I pull up, all three of you climb in."

"Where are you taking us?" Jane asked with concern.

"To Lady Adele," When he saw fear in her eyes, he added, "Lady Adele just told her nephew that he had to leave the estate. She has become aware of his true character through another incident. She will protect you until I can speak privately with your father. Please trust her."

Lizzy and Jane nodded. Kitty curled up against Jane. She would follow her older sisters' leads.

oOo

Only thirty minutes saw all three girls safely under Lady Adele's care. She sent a servant for Mr. Jones, the apothecary, while Mr. Matthews quietly collected Mr. Bennet. When their father heard the tale, he was animated for the first time in years. His first inclination was to find the man and either kill him or drag him in front of a magistrate.

"Don't be foolish, Mr. Bennet," Lady Adele interjected sharply, "Mr. Lucas is the magistrate… and the worst gossip in town. If you involve him, all of Meryton will know by breakfast. Miss Jane is bruised, but his assault was not successful. Do you want her reputation compromised? And what of your other daughters? If my nephew dies, it will be no loss to the family, but it will blacken your girls' names if word gets out."

Taking a deep breath and releasing it, Mr. Bennet demanded, "Then what do you suggest, your Ladyship?"

"You and Matthews will take the wagon back to that location. Don't involve any other servants or tenants. Get my nephew into the wagon, cover him, and take him and his horse towards London. He was supposed to ride there today anyway. Put him on the side of the road and leave his horse tangled in a thicket."

"That seems rather callous about your own nephew," Mr. Bennet replied.

"Mr. Bennet, I just spent the night consoling one of my female servants after he _successfully_ did to her what he intended to do to Miss Bennet. I do not want that animal anywhere near my home or my friends ever again." She stared at Mr. Bennet until he nodded.

Per agreement, Mr. Bennet left the girls with Lady Adele and he went with Mr. Matthews. It was backbreaking work, but the two men managed to drag the recumbent man to the road, load him, and hide him before anyone passed by. With Meriwether's horse tied to the wagon, they headed south. Mr. Matthews drove for ten miles before pulling to a halt, "Look at this ravine, Mr. Bennet. I believe that it would be ideal." It took another ten breathless minutes, but then the unconscious man was suitably situated as if he had fallen from his horse.

Mr. Meriwether was still breathing and his bleeding had stopped, but he remained quite unconscious. Neither man knew if he would live or die. Neither man truly cared now that he was away from Meryton. If found now, anyone would assume a simple accident.

As they climbed back into the wagon, Mr. Bennet suddenly paled and said, "Oh Lord. I forgot about Mrs. Bennet!"

Back at Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet was finally beginning to worry. Two hours had passed and neither Mr. Meriwether nor Jane had returned. Assuming that the pair had walked toward town, she eventually donned her shawl and began walking in that direction.

Meanwhile, the two men were riding back toward Meryton, discussing what to do next. "Sir, I recommend sending at least Miss Bennet and Miss Kitty to the Gardiners. Use Miss Kitty's injury as an excuse to visit a doctor in Town; actually, it does need to be seen to."

Mr. Bennet had his carriage readied as soon as he arrived back at the house. Thankfully finding Fanny absent, he wrote a quick note and departed for Netherfield. Just after the noon hour, the Bennet carriage was being pulled towards London with Mr. Bennet, Jane, and Kitty aboard. Lizzy arrived home to a very angry and confused Mrs. Bennet. Lizzy didn't like deception, but it was becoming second-nature when dealing with her mother.

"Mama (she used this term to defuse her mother's anger), Jane told me that Mr. Meriwether only wanted to tell Jane that he was returning to London and wouldn't return. Poor Jane was upset, so she was wandering around. I was walking home from the Taftons when I heard Kitty screaming. I ran over, but Jane got there first. It was terrible, Mama. Her little finger is all smashed from a fall. I ran for Papa and he came to help. When he saw it, he had me run back to find you and tell Mr. Tibbs to get the carriage ready. I couldn't find you, but Mr. Tibbs was there and he got the horses hitched to the carriage. Papa left for London right away. He took Jane along cause she was helping to keep Kitty calm."

Mollified, Mrs. Bennet completely forgot that when she had passed the stable, the carriage was still there. Instead, she fretted about what a deformed finger might do to Kitty's future marriage prospects. Then she suddenly smiled, "If Jane is in London, then Mr. Meriwether can continue to court her! I'll write to my brother right away and _insist_ that they keep her there for a month or more."

Thankfully, Mrs. Bennet didn't see Lizzy shiver at the mention of Mr. Meriwether. Keeping Jane in London was a good idea, however, so she said nothing more.


	3. Engagements and Windfalls

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 _Lizzie gradually takes over the running of Longbourn after becoming aware of her father's neglect... with impacts far greater than she could have ever imagined._

 **Chapter Three – Engagements and Windfalls**

 _ **In the year of our Lord, 1806**_

Sixteen year-old Lizzy stood beside her favorite uncle and watched gleefully as sailors and dock workers swarmed over the three ships of Mr. Gardiner's trading flotilla. Their return had taken longer than predicted, long enough that some investors had begun to assume that all three vessels were lost. Instead, they arrived low in the water with holds full of rich cargo.

"Well, my dear niece, after examining the manifests, I believe that we shall all be quite pleased. We will not know for certain until all of the goods are sold, but my man made several very lucrative deals… and your own investment will more than double. Coupled with the increases from your other investments and the continued prosperity of Longbourn, you should be very pleased."

Lizzy nodded, her expression turning serious, "Yes, Uncle, I am pleased. Though if my mother ever hears of this, she'll have spent it within a week. She complains so about our lack of dowries, but she refuses to curb her spending. I had to visit all of the merchants in Meryton and ask them to put a limit on our credit. If I hadn't managed to drag Father along, they might have refused."

Uncle Gardiner shook his head ruefully, "I'm sorry that your parents are behaving thus, Lizzy. Please don't allow yourself to become bitter."

Lizzy tried not to, but it was difficult, especially with her mother. Mr. Meriwether had been discovered by a carter on the way to London on the same day he was placed beside the road. The kind man had hauled him to the next small town and left him with the local doctor. Meriwether had lingered for almost two weeks before expiring.

It was over a month later that news of the "accident" reached Mrs. Bennet's ears. After much wailing and weeping and salts, she wrote to demand Jane and Kitty's return home. Kitty had been enjoying her time with her little cousins, but she obeyed. Jane refused. The sweet, compliant Jane of the past had fled. She was still a kind and sweet young lady, but her eyes had been opened to the evils in the world. Nor could she forget that it was her mother's relentless pushing that had placed her in such a dangerous position in the first place. Thankfully, Father had supported her decision.

There was no peace in Longbourn for months, until Mrs. Gardiner resolved the matter by writing to Longbourn and mentioning all of the attention that Jane was receiving from the men of London. From that point on Mrs. Bennet wrote Jane regularly with advice on how to "catch" a man. After reading the first missive, Jane consigned it and the rest to the fire.

"Have you considered what you will do with your investments?" Uncle Gardiner prompted to turn his niece's musings to a more positive matter. "You could reinvest in another venture like this one."

"I thought about it, Uncle. With Jane being seventeen, almost eighteen, I fear that she may need a dowry soon. That means that I can't tie everything up in a venture that will have no result for almost two years, even if it is the most profitable choice," Lizzy pondered for another minute, and then said, "I will reinvest the original five-hundred in another cargo. The one-thousand from this venture I will add to the other twelve-hundred invested in local ventures. That leaves two-hundred pounds to purchase livestock."

"Livestock?" Uncle Gardiner prompted.

"Yes, did you know that we own most of Oakham mount and it just sits empty and unused? It is useless for crops, but it is grassy. It would be perfect to run sheep. You told me that the fur trade was falling off with all of the wars, but wool prices are rising. I read about merinos and also this new breed from Kent called romneys. They both have finer wool that is becoming very popular."

"It seems like you've really thought this through. I will take care of investing your money as you chose. If you need help with the sheep, let me know."

"Thank you, Uncle… now… how is Jane really?"

"She is fully recovered physically, and she _seems_ her old self, but she shies away from all men except for me. Give her time, Lizzy."

Lizzy sighed, "I hope that she finds a man she can love and trust. Kitty is fine too, though her finger will never bend fully. She had nightmares when she first returned home, but Mary and I helped her. She used to be close to Lydia, but she spends most of her time with me now."

"Does she still worry about Mr. Meriwether?"

"Not that she mentions. I think that she was young enough that she doesn't realize that her blow is what eventually killed him. I'm glad of that, at least."

"Oh, by the way, we will have a guest to dinner tonight."

"Who?"

"Captain Archer. He was the captain of the little task force that happened upon our ships when the pirates tried to seize them. Thankfully they arrived before the pirates were successful, or the cargo and ships would have become prizes. Captain Archer seems a very good man and very highly placed. I was pleased when he agreed to come to dinner."

oOoOOoOo

"… so the _Hawkwing_ turned and took the weather gauge. The second pirate, in the brigantine, tried to follow, but a shot from our sloop, _Targus_ , took down his main mast. From there, it only required two more barrages before all three pirates lowered their colors," Captain Archer grinned a boyishly handsome smile and returned the condiments that he had used to illustrate the battle back into their places.

"A prodigious battle!" Mr. Gardiner agreed. "And enough prize money that I needn't feel guilty that my ships were not added to your coffers." Archer laughed. Some captains might have taken offense at that statement, but Archer had already proven himself to be an amiable and easygoing man.

Lizzy noticed the difference between this man and Meriwether. Both were dashingly handsome, though Meriwether seemed soft in comparison. Both were tall, though Archer was much broader than Meriwether had been. And both were amiable, but Archer had none of the falseness and oily quality of Lady Adele's nephew. Also, while Meriwether had been a gentleman with little responsibility and no industry, Captain Archer had already reached the rank of post-captain and had his own command.

Lizzy was impressed, though not at a romantic level. She had noticed that Captain Archer had difficulty keeping his gaze away from Jane. She couldn't blame him, but worried for her sister. Glancing over, however, she saw none of the cringing withdrawal that had characterized Jane in the past year. _Perhaps?_

oOoOOoOo

Lizzy departed for Longbourn two days later. As Jane watched her sister's carriage turn a corner and disappear, she sighed. A tug on her hand caught her attention and she smiled down at little Emmie. "Cousin Jane, would you take us to the park?" Jane saw Emmie's two brothers poking their heads around a door and knew that the little three-year-old had been sent as the emmisary.

She knelt down so that she could meet the little girl's large, hopeful eyes, "Well, cousin, we _are_ supposed to start lessons..." she paused long enough to make the girl worry, then continued, "But I don't feel like lessons yet either. Let's get you all bundled up and we can go to the park for an hour."

Emmy, James, and John all cheered and danced while she tried to get coats on them. Mrs. Gardiner, walking into the room, simply shook her head, knowing that Lizzy's departure had unsettled life in the household enough that a trip to the park was probably necessary. Still, she couldn't resist saying,  
"You're too easy on them, dear. They know just how to get what they want." Jane only smiled.

The day was fine and the walk to the park was quite pleasant. A footman was always dispatched to accompany the party, so Jane felt secure. Once there, she took a seat and let her little cousins run, "Just don't stray too far, dears." She sat back and smiled, absorbing the sun and not noticing anyone but the children. The sun shone on her golden hair and illuminated her beautiful face... and for just a little while she felt safe.

Unfortunately, Men _had_ noticed Jane on her previous excursions to the park. Few had seen a woman so beautiful. Not all had the best intentions. One, in particular, Nathanial Dryer, had begun to make plans.

Little Julia called for Simon the footman to help her with something by the water. When Dryer, who had been lingering nearby, saw the footman leaving Jane alone, he headed to the bench.

"Well, what a nice bit of fluff to find all alone in the park. It seems that it is my lucky day," Dryer sneered.

"Please go away, sir," Jane responded, her usual fears rising to the surface. "You have no business speaking to a lady without proper introductions." Despite her urge to flee, she felt her body collapsing into itself.

"Oh, I intend to _introduce_ myself to you, pretty lady… I am looking forward to it." If he was going to say more, it never came out. A powerful hand clamped around the back of the man's neck. In fact, the huge hand completely immobilized the man, to the point that he couldn't even find the will to speak.

"Don't kill him, Bosun," a familiar voice said calmly, but with ice in his tone. "Whatever he deserves, we are bound by the rules of society. Miss Bennet, are you all right?"

Jane looked up to discover Captain Archer looking at her solicitously. "He… he… and I couldn't…"

The previous day Captain Archer had met with Mr. Gardiner at his place of business. He requested permission to call on Jane. Edward explained to the captain about the abortive assault. "She was not compromised, Captain, but it has caused her to fear men. I will allow you to call, but you must be careful not to push her or intimidate her in any way. A successful suit may take you longer than you have before your next set of orders."

"Actually, Sir, I've been assigned to a task for Admiralty House for at least the next six months. With your permission, may I call tomorrow?"

Mr. Gardiner had noticed the man's interest in Jane, so he had made inquiries about the man. Everything that he learned was good. "You have my blessing… and God speed in securing Jane's."

As they looked at each other now, Captain Stephen Archer knew that he would work to win Miss Bennet's heart no matter how long it would take. "Miss Bennet, you are safe now. The large gent with me is my bosun, Bosun Jeremiah Toliver. Bosun, this is Miss Jane Bennet.

"Pleased to meet you, Ma'am," Toliver answered in a deep, but pleasant voice. "Beg'n yer pardon, Sur, but with yer permission, I'll take care of this'n and let yer visit."

The captain nodded his assent and turned back to Jane, "He'll send this scum off and make sure that the man never bothers you again, Miss Bennet." As Bosun Toliver dragged the man away, the footman and the Gardiner children ran up to investigate. The children remembered Captain Archer and swarmed around him. Oddly, the chaos restored Jane's self-control.

"Thank you, Captain Archer. You could not have arrived at a better moment," Jane smiled and the poor captain's heart raced. He took a seat beside Jane at her invitation. They talked while the children continued to play. When it was time to head back to the Gardiner home, Jane willingly placed her hand in Archer's arm. It was the first time she had voluntarily touched any man since that day.

Calls became a courtship, and by the end of the summer the good captain was certain. He knelt before Jane at the very same bench one fine morning and asked her to make him the happiest of men… and Jane happily answered "Yes!"

oOoOOoOo

Lady Adele sent for Lizzy only a week after the news of the Jane's engagement had reached her, but before the Captain could ride to Longbourn to secure Mr. Bennet's blessing. After her nephew's attack on the Bennet girls, the kind lady had seemed to wither. She was in her late sixties, but until that day she had been energetic and spry.

Lizzy arrived by horseback in time for tea. She had become an even more regular visitor in the past year. She had not been able to forget or forgive her mother's part in Jane's attack. She remembered Aunt and Uncle Gardiner's admonitions about bitterness, but the feelings remained. Lady Adele, though more of a grandmother figure, filled the role that Mrs. Bennet had long since relinquished. Lizzy loved her more than anyone and she hated to see how frail the elderly woman was becoming.

Lady Adele waited for Lizzy to pour the tea. She had been subtly guiding the fascinating young girl for years, molding her into a graceful and polished young woman. Adele never objected to the more masculine roles that Lizzy had taken on. She had been quite the rebel against fashion herself as a younger woman. But she did wish to guarantee that Lizzie also had the necessary skills to interact with women and not be embarrassed… especially since she had a plan for the girl.

"Elizabeth, I want to speak with you on a serious subject," Lady Adele had taken to always addressing her young friend as "Elizabeth," stating that it was a respectable lady's name.

"What subject, Lady Adelle?"

"My family… or rather, that of my late husband. I am sorry to tell you that Mr. Meriwether's behavior should not have been a surprise to me." She paused, took a deep breath, and continued. "I was the second daughter of a very noble, respectable, and wealthy family. Netherfield Park was my dowry. As I've told you before, it has been in my family for generations, but because it isn't in a fashionable part of the country, it was basically abandoned.

"My husband's family was also wealthy and well-known, but not well respected. The men of the family were notable rakes and gamblers and who knows what else. My husband's father was the worst of the lot in his generation. He had two children, my husband and his sister… who married Mr. Meriwether Sr.. My husband had already developed his own bad reputation, so when my husband first proposed, I rejected his suit."

She took a sip, raising and lowering her cup with trembling hands, "Elizabeth, I know that what I'm about to tell you shouldn't be heard by delicate ears. I also know that you are mature beyond your years and you have had your eyes opened to the evils of this world. Lizzy nodded, waiting tensely for Lady Adele to continue.

"Mr. George Fitzhugh didn't take my rejection well. He pretended to be saddened, but then he began scheming to catch me alone. One day, when I was resting by my favorite pond after a long horse ride, he came upon me… and imposed himself on me." Lizzy left her seat to sit beside Adele and take her frail hand. "After that, my father had to give his consent. Fitzhugh wanted me because I was beautiful in my youth, but also because his gambling debts were prohibitive and he wanted my dowry.

"Thankfully, though he did sell off two parcels of Netherfield Land, he died in a duel before he could sell the entire estate. Suddenly I was a widow at twenty-two, possessed of my own estate and several of his properties. His brother-in-law tried to seize the whole, but the two hadn't liked each other and Fitzhugh's will prevented the grab. I sold the other properties, repurchased the two lots sold by my husband, and invested the rest."

Lady Adele sighed and squeezed Lizzy's hand, "Elizabeth, as I said, the poisonous taint that made Mr. Meriwether the way that he was has followed multiple generations. It obviously passed through Fitzhough's sister, since her son acted just like her father and brother… and Mr. Meriwether was only the oldest of three brothers. I do not want either of the other two to inherit Netherfield Park… which is why I want you to buy it."

Lizzy rocked back in shock, "Lady Adele… Netherfield Park must be worth at least thirty-thousand pounds! I've saved up and invested, but that all only amounts to about eighteen-hundred pounds. Now that Jane is engaged, I intended to add one-thousand pounds to her dowry…"

Lady Adele retrieved Lizzy's hand and squeezed it, "I know how much Netherfield Park is worth. And I don't intend for you to pay anywhere near that much. But I am old enough that I can't will it to you either. You see, my solicitor warned me that the Meriwether's might successfully challenge my will by saying that my mental faculties were impaired. So I cannot just give it to you in my will, no matter how dearly I wish to.

"But what you don't know is that I have been paying off my nephew's debts, both with merchants and debts of honor. I am ashamed to know how much he imposed on my neighbors… but it laid the foundation for what I wish to accomplish: You are a child in the eyes of the law, but your Uncle Gardiner is your trusted supporter. If I sell the rights to Netherfield to the both of you to pay off a debt, then my husband's family will have no grounds to protest… especially if the debt was incurred by their son.

"But he didn't owe me or my uncle any debt."

"It doesn't matter. Working with my solicitor, I've kept the record of all of the other debts vague. I've also had him investigate Meriwether's London debts. I intend to pay those off as well. When I am done, the people who are owed will be paid, but there will be nothing left for the rest of the Meriwethers." Lady Adele's eyes turned cold, "If I had just willed my savings to that lot, they would never have paid one farthing of their debts. In this way honorable merchants receive what is rightfully theirs and I do nothing to advance a family that is a scourge on England… and my dear Elizabeth… the closest thing that I've ever had to a daughter… will receive my beloved Netherfield Park."

Lizzy hugged the elderly lady carefully, but with a heart full of love. She didn't need to express her feelings; they both knew. Finally, she said, "I will send a letter to Uncle Gardiner right away.

oOoOOoOo

When Captain Archer rode to Hertfordshire two days later, Mr. Gardiner accompanied him. While the captain met with Mr. Bennet about the settlement, Mr. Gardiner sat down with Lady Adele and her trusted solicitor.

Mr. Bennet was shocked when his little Lizzy informed him that she had accrued one thousand pounds to add to Jane's dowry. He was even more surprised when Captain Stephen Archer informed him that he and Jane had agreed to refuse the money, "Miss Elizabeth didn't know it, Mr. Bennet, but my Jane has been watching her sister for a while now. She believes that, in Elizabeth's hands, that money will continue to grow and be a benefit to your family. Jane did have one condition: her mother can never know. She held Miss Elizabeth on the night that your wife spent all the profits. She doesn't intend for it to happen again."

Thomas Bennet felt ashamed at the reminder of that incident, but it passed quickly. He then read the settlement papers and looked up at his future son-in-law in shock. "You are from _those_ Archers. I had no idea."

"And we intend to keep it that way. My brother is dead, but he left a son, so there is little chance of my inheriting the title. I am earning my way in the world on my own merit, even if I do have the one small estate. The rest that you see there is prize money… I have had a very successful Navy career."

The settlements were signed and the men shook hands. Then Captain Archer brought up another subject, "Mr. Bennet, after what happened to her, my Jane is deeply concerned about her sister's habits. Miss Elizabeth moves about your estate and beyond regularly, often alone. We spoke about this and reached an agreement, if you will also consent."

Mr. Bennet raised an eyebrow and waited. Stephen Archer continued, "I have a four-wheel trap that my sister used before she married. It is light, safe, and only requires one horse to pull it. I will provide both horse and trap, but it must be for Miss Elizabeth's use. Additionally, I have asked my man, Bosun Toliver to relocate and act as your daughter's footman. I will continue to pay him, but his responsibilities will be to protect Miss Elizabeth and help her when he can. He is an older man, nearing fifty, so people will not automatically assume impropriety when they are seen together."

After pondering this for a moment, Thomas Bennet agreed, "I would like to meet the man first." Toliver had taken up station outside. When he was called, he filled the doorway and the room seemed to shrink when he stepped in. Mr. Bennet asked several questions before he declared himself satisfied. He had occasionally worried about his Lizzy himself, but not enough to take action. He didn't mind having the responsibility taken out of his hands.

oOoOOoOo

At Netherfield Park, a deal was quickly struck. Mr. Gardiner, with his keen business sense, was able to work with the solicitor, Mr. Paul Westerfield, to carefully word the documents to best suit Lady Adele's requirements. Westerfield and Gardiner began a friendship that day that lasted for many years. Westerfield also consented to take on Miss Elizabeth Bennet as a client and to always protect her interests.

At the end of the negotiations, Lizzy handed over a check for five-hundred pounds, less than one-one-hundredth of Netherfield Estate's true value… Lizzy had underestimated the estate's value by thirty thousand pounds.

Lady Adele would continue to live on the estate until her death. She sadly informed Lizzy and the men that, according to the doctors, her end would come all too soon. She allowed Lizzy to cry in her arms for a few minutes, but then was back to business: For the remainder of her time, Lady Adele and Mrs. Nichols, the housekeeper, would train Lizzy on being Mistress Netherfield. Mr. Matthews would continue his work as well, training her to be the Master of the estate.

"Elizabeth," Lady Adele said with a smile, "You are the both Master and Mistress of your own estate now… therefore you are much too important to be 'Lizzy' any longer. From this point forward, you should be rightfully addressed as Elizabeth."

All profits above and beyond the day-to-day needs of the estate would now belong to Elizabeth Bennet, to use or invest as she chose. Under Mr. Matthews able management, the estate brought in four-thousand and five-hundred a year.

All agreed that this transaction must be kept secret until Lizzy's twenty-first birthday. Until then, on paper, the estate belonged to Mr. Gardiner. For her own assurance, Lady Adele insisted on a carefully worded document that would prevent the estate from falling out of Elizabeth's hands should something happen to Mr. Gardiner.

When all was done, the group enjoyed a light afternoon tea. Mr. Gardiner and Mr. Westerfield headed directly for London. Elizabeth walked home where the newly landed gentlewoman and endured a scolding from her mother over some imagined slight.


	4. Sickness in the Fleet

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 _Lizzie gradually takes over the running of Longbourn after becoming aware of her father's neglect... with impacts far greater than she could have ever imagined._

 **Chapter Four – Sickness in the Fleet**

 _ **In the year of our Lord, 1808**_

Eighteen year-old Elizabeth Bennet was _enjoying_ her visit with Jane at Archer House in London. She enjoyed spending time with Stephen and Jane and holding their little baby boy, Benjamin. She enjoyed visiting the theaters, the museums, and the parks. But mostly she just enjoyed getting away from Mrs. Bennet.

oOoOOoOo

In the past two years relations between mother and daughter had deteriorated dramatically. When Bosun Jeremiah Toliver had arrived with a horse-drawn trap, Mrs. Bennet had been ecstatic. It was a pretty little rig and she had instant visions of riding around Hertfordshire in style. Mr. Bennet had explained the reason and purpose of the rig, but she had ignored him as usual.

So when Bosun Toliver, all six-foot two and two-hundred pounds of solid muscle, refused to take her for a ride, she went into a screaming fit. The big man was unmoved. She threatened to fire him instantly. He reminded her calmly that he was employed by Captain Archer. She threatened to have her stableman take the rig. He calmly reminded her that it was Archer property, and he would hate to be forced to restrain such an attempt.

Mrs. Bennet complained to all and sundry, in the house and in the community, until Mr. Bennet finally stepped in and told her that he would cut off her allowance for a year if she didn't desist. To prove his point, he immediately closed her account at the dressmaker's shop. Fanny Bennet gave in, but she made sure that Elizabeth felt her ire in a hundred small ways.

To make matters worse, Longbourn's operation had improved so dramatically under Elizabeth's management that it became a matter of gossip. Mrs. Bennet, in hearing the gossip, finally realized that the estate _must_ be performing better than two thousand pounds per annum. When Elizabeth opened her bedroom door one afternoon to discover her mother tearing it apart in search, she was glad that she had moved everything important over to her study in Netherfield Park.

It had been over a year now since Lady Adele had passed. With Jane married and gone away, Elizabeth had felt terribly lonely. Her dear friend Charlotte was a help, but the Lucas family were even worse gossips than Mrs. Bennet, so she didn't feel safe confiding in her. Elizabeth had begun spending more time with both Mary and Kitty, but they were younger and only Mary could offer an intellectual challenge. Mr. Bennet's ongoing laziness had opened an ever-widening chasm between father and daughter. With nobody to turn to, Elizabeth threw herself into her work and her "accomplishments."

Lady Adele had attached one condition to her gift: Elizabeth was required to study with masters for pianoforte, voice, and languages. These gentlemen were mostly in London, which created a problem, but some were willing to travel the twentymiles to Meryton if room and board was provided and there was more than one pupil. Even Mrs. Bennet could not begrudge an expense that helped her daughters on the marriage mart. All of the Bennet girls were thus taught, though it was actually Elizabeth's own money which paid for the lessons. Mary learned the power of music to express herself and to touch others. Kitty showed a surprising knack for drawing. Lydia skirted in and out of lessons without concern, though she did turn out to have a beautiful singing voice... one benefit of which was that she modulated her tone and no longer screeched like her mother. Elizabeth attacked her lessons in the same manner that she had attacked her estate duties.

When a new gentleman moved into Purvis Lodge, Mrs. Bennet immediately claimed him for one of her daughters. The man was single, thirty-eight, and little inclined to personal hygiene, but she didn't care. Because she was especially angry at Elizabeth at the moment, she decided that her second daughter was the ideal match for Mr. Crupper. Mr. Crupper, taking one look at Elizabeth's light and now very pleasing figure, entirely agreed.

Elizabeth tried to avoid the man, but her mother kept engineering situations where she was alone with him. Finally, after he had become particularly obtuse about her disinterest and particularly aggressive in pushing his agenda, he suddenly found himself flying through the air. The little man's flight ended with himself in a very ripe manure pile, spluttering and spitting and hurling curses, but when he saw the huge footman staring at him, he slunk away.

When Mrs. Bennet heard about the incident… which had been seen and laughed about by half of Meryton… she again tried to get rid of Bosun Toliver… and was again denied. Elizabeth decided then that a separation was in order. After Mr. Matthews agreed to look after both estates, she and her faithful footman boarded the Netherfield carriage and departed for London.

oOoOOoOo

Jane Archer was now the mother of five-month old Benjamin Archer, a healthy and happy little bundle of joy. Thankfully her husband was also in London to share her joy and spend time with their child.

Captain Archer had taken his ship off on several missions in the channel, ending in a multi-ship engagement against a French fleet. He and his ship had defeated three others, sinking one and collected two prizes, but his own ship was mangled, more than a third of his crew were casualties, and he had taken several severe wounds. His ship was now in yard-hands, his crew paid-off to other vessels, and he was beached while he recovered. As a result, Captain Archer had been assigned to work for Admiralty House to check on the supply problem, catch the thieves working the system, and clean up the operation. It was a grueling task, made worse by the fact that so many top-ranking officers had their hands in the pie. Still, with the Archer name, and a powerful Earl for a father, he was getting the work done.

Nevertheless, he longed for a ship. Captain Archer worked long days, but he always tried to come home in time for dinner and always spent the evening with his beautiful wife and pleasant sister. His humor was closer to Elizabeth's, and his intellect just as powerful, so the two of them often had interesting and humorous "debates" on subjects while Jane looked on with loving resignation. All-in-all

Jane Archer, now twenty, had fully recovered her sense of security and had become much more confident under the loving support of her beloved. Jane never aspired to be a leader of the Ton, yet her beauty, grace, and gentle nature had opened doors that she never expected... of course the fact that her husband was the second son of an Earl also helped.

The positive result for Elizabeth was that when she accompanied her sister on her visits, it was nothing like the biting gossip sessions her mother enjoyed. Jane's friends were ladies of class, to be sure, but they tended to also be genteel, kind, and surprisingly pleasant to spend time with. Elizabeth's bright nature, intelligence, and humor made her welcome as well. In fact, several of the ladies were eyeing the girl as a potential mate for one of their sons or brothers.

When they weren't visiting, Jane and Elizabeth shopped, visited interesting sites, or simply sat happily in each other's company. Elizabeth kept up a running correspondence with Mr. Matthews about the estates, though there was little need for concern. She also wrote often to her sisters, encouraging them in their studies. To her mother she wrote nothing, but that entity sometimes wrote scathing and venomous letters to her. After the first one she consigned the rest to the nearest fire, unread.

Elizabeth often visited the Gardiners and their growing brood, becoming a favorite for the little ones when she was always ready to tell them a story or take them to the park. When not thus engaged, she spent time with her uncle in his study, giving attention to her growing investments and discussing various future enterprises. Though nobody but her aunt and uncle knew it, Elizabeth was becoming quite a wealthy young woman.

One night, a month after Elizabeth's removal to Archer House, Captain Archer came home looking less than his usual chipper self. "Dear, what is wrong?" Jane asked.

"Half of the fleet came in for repairs after that horrible winter patrolling the channel and the North Sea. Unfortunately, another problem was waiting for them. We have an influenza outbreak on almost every ship in harbor, both here and in several other ports."

"Is the influenza a bad one? Are people dying?" Elizabeth asked.

"Not too many so far, Elizabeth. But with half the fleet stuck in quarantine in harbor, it opens the door for the French fleet to come out. Napoleon would love to deliver a few tens of thousands of troops on our shore. The biggest problem is that this is the third major outbreak in London in two years. There just aren't enough supplies to take care of our sailors… especially when corrupt supply officers sold much of our stock during the previous outbreaks."

He scrubbed his hand through his hair, "I have to remain here, but Jane, I want you and Elizabeth to take Benjamin to Hertfordshire. I don't want to lose any of you to this outbreak."

Jane wanted to protest, but she didn't. The tiny baby was too precious and too vulnerable for her to risk. "We'll start packing, My Love."

oOoOOoOo

As their coach rode northward, Elizabeth was deep in thought. Jane had observed this attitude in her sister many times and she knew not to disturb her most-beloved sister. Finally, Elizabeth looked up to find Jane regarding her as she held her sleeping infant. "I need to meet with Mr. Jones as soon as we reach Meryton."

"Why? Are you feeling unwell?"

"No, I just don't know what is required to treat influenza. We are going to help. But I need information first."

Jane Archer had watched Elizabeth for many years. Whatever her sister set herself to accomplish, she accomplished. Of all the sisters, only Jane knew that Elizabeth _owned_ Netherfield Park, and only Jane knew that her sister had invested all of the extra income from both estates, thereby ensuring that every Bennet girl would eventually have a respectable dowry. Even she didn't know the breadth and scope of Elizabeth's growing wealth, but she did know that her sister was a dynamo who powered through all obstacles to achieve her goals.

"I will help in any way that I can, Elizabeth."

When they arrived at Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet made much of her new grandson, exclaiming over the bewildered infant with loud proclamations of joy until the terrified child began to wail.

Using the distraction, Elizabeth turned to Toliver, "Boson, please get her trap ready." Next, she took a quick trip to her father's book room, exchanging greetings with her father, but not lingering. Finally, she went looking for Mary.

Mary, as usual, was making her escape from her mother's incessant voice by hiding in a corner and in a book. This book was Fordyce's sermons, a volume that Elizabeth had begun to read and quickly set aside, unimpressed. Now she smiled at her middle sister and extended her hand. Mary, not understanding her older sister's intent, handed the volume to her. Elizabeth bookmarked the page, closed the book dramatically, and extended a different book instead.

"Mary, you have a wonderful mind… and I have need of it. Toliver is hitching up my trap and I'm going into Meryton. Please come with me and I'll explain on the way." Mary looked at the book in her hands. It read Culpepper's Herbal Compendium. She raised one eyebrow, unintentionally copying her father, but she rose up and followed. Elizabeth could be bossy at times, but being around her was seldom boring.

Usually Elizabeth liked to hold the ribbons, but today she had the Bosun take the reins while she sat in the second seat with Mary and explained her plan. Mary was skeptical, but this was Elizabeth, so she agreed to try. When they arrived outside of the apothecary, the two young ladies were surprised to see ongoing construction adding on to the side of the structure. Mr. Jones, the apothecary, looked up from the counter and regarded the ladies, "Salts for your mother? Or willow bark for a cough?" He had recently treated Kitty's illness, so it was a safe prediction.

"Neither today, Mr. Jones. We need to know what you use to treat influenza."

"Is there a local outbreak," another voice intruded, "I'm not surprised, with the problem in London."

The ladies turned to look at a younger version of the apothecary… younger and handsomer. Mr. Jones grinned, "Miss Bennet, Miss Mary, allow me to introduce my nephew, the newly graduated _Doctor_ Ezekiel Jones. He is setting up shop in the construction that you saw outside. Ezekiel, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet and Miss Mary Bennet."

"Honored to meet you ladies," the young doctor said with a bow. "Now, I'm sorry to rush to business, but _is_ there an outbreak in Meryton?"

Elizabeth answered, "No Sir. But there is a major outbreak in the fleet at harbor. They are low in stocks of medicine and I intend to do what I can to assist. As such, we came here for information. What do you use to treat influenza? Can the ingredients be procured naturally? Which of these natural ingredients can be found locally? And what is the process required to make them ready for medicinal purposes."

"That is quite a lot of information… and _you_ intend to _help the fleet?_ " Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at the young doctor's amused tone. Mary, who had absolute faith in her older sister, bristled and glared. Mr. Jones, the elder, cleared his throat. "Ezekiel, you are new here, so I hope that these fine ladies will excuse you this one time. I will explain later. For now, why don't we all have a seat and see if we can answer Miss Bennet's questions."

Doctor Jones was still skeptical, but as the quartet talked, he discovered two young ladies of uncommon intelligence. Once he was invested in the discussion, he excused himself and quickly returned with several herb and plant books from his training. Once the right pictures were found, Elizabeth, ever the outdoorswoman, quickly recognized the plants and had a general idea of where to look.

Mr. Jones, the elder, added one more plant to the list. "I was with the army as a medical officer. I served in the territory of Lower Canada. The Montagnais, a tribe of Indians* from that area, use this plant for coughs. It helped more than anything I've ever used. I believe we call it purple cornflower. I couldn't pronounce what they called it."

After a few more questions about handling, Elizabeth excused herself and Mary and prepared to depart. Dr. Jones impulsively said, "If you are going out to collect tomorrow, then I would like to join in."

Mary gave the man another glare. She was used to being discounted herself, but she had been offended for her sister's sake. Elizabeth responded, "That would be appreciated, Doctor Jones. You may be able to keep us from ruining the specimens."

On the following day Elizabeth arrived at the base of Oakham mount with Mary, Kitty, and Lydia. Lydia had not been interested until Elizabeth mentioned the new young doctor. Charlotte and Maria arrived minutes later. Then Bosun Toliver pulled the trap to a stop and the young doctor stepped out. Once introductions were made all around, Doctor Jones opened his books and showed everyone what they were seeking.

"It's a good thing that I didn't run sheep on this side of the mountain," Elizabeth said out loud, though with no intended audience. Doctor Jones raised both eyebrows in surprise, but said nothing. Everyone scattered to begin collecting.

Doctor Jones found a clump of feverwort* nearby where Miss Mary Bennet was working. After collecting a sizable pile, he glanced over. "Miss Mary, may I please apologize for my skepticism yesterday? I intended no slight. It is only that I've never encountered such… capable young women before. My uncle set me straight and told me all about your sister... _all_ of your sisters in fact... and you as well. Will you forgive my ignorance?"

Mary, who had not looked up during this speech, finally glanced over, "Thank you, Doctor Jones, I will forgive you. My sister is truly different and special. I don't respond well when others denigrate her."

 _She is not the only one who is different and special,_ he thought, but he contented himself with a smile after that.

When everyone had gathered back at the trap with their bundles, they saw that Mr. Matthews had arrived with a wagon. Elizabeth explained, "Mr. Matthews has kindly agreed to help us and allow us to use the stillroom at Netherfield to prepare the ingredients. He assures me that the new owner will not object to our activities." Matthews had a twinkle in his eye at her statement, but he jumped in and helped everyone to load. Then the two vehicles transported the group to Netherfield.

After everything was hung for drying, Elizabeth turned to the doctor. "How much will this make, Doctor?"

He considered his own practical training and replied. Elizabeth looked at the full room in disappointed consternation. "We are going to need more help."

oOoOOoOo

In his usual fashion, Mr. Bennet was more amused than supportive of Elizabeth's latest venture. Luckily, at least for everyone except Mrs. Bennet, that worthy contracted a spring cold that kept her in bed that Sunday. The reverend Mr. Danvers, the rector of Meryton, heard Elizabeth out without condescension and with sincere interest. He agreed to allow her to address the congregation with the help of the young doctor.

Though many might have been offended at a woman speaking in church, they all knew Elizabeth and were willing to hear her out. She delivered an impassioned plea, not neglecting to mention the danger to the nation that an anchored, sick fleet represented. Then Doctor Jones took over and spoke about which plants would help, promising to visit the different groups to demonstrate proper preparation. Kitty, who had continued to develop her drawing skills, had made multiple illustrations of the desired plants.

The good doctor was young and handsome. Naturally, the ladies of the community were quite ready to join in. By Wednesday, the first crate of empty bottles arrived from Mr. Gardiner. By Saturday several crates were carefully packed.

Mr. William Lucas, the town mayor and Charlotte's father, became enthused and began visiting the different sites. Mrs. Bennet, recovered from her cold, was ready to throw stones at the entire operation, but the mayor's speeches made her re-think the idea. She joined in, mostly to give conflicting directions and generally make a nuisance of herself.

By the following Thursday, two weeks after Elizabeth and Mary met with the Mr. and Dr. Jones, the entire community and surrounding area had joined in and they had gathered and prepared four wagonloads of willow bark, purple cornflower (Echinacea), feverwort (boneset), sage, elderberry, yarrow root, and oregano.

Mayor William Lucas was so enthusiastic about the project that he appointed himself to drive the first wagon. He and his entire household had joined in the project with enthusiasm. The entire town cheered as four loaded wagons drove toward London.

Captain Archer, having been kept informed by Jane of the enterprise arranged to receive and distribute the items himself. He knew from months of investigation that the items would simply disappear into a hole if the supply system got their hands on it. Instead, Stephen Archer sent a call out to all of the ship's doctors. When the wagons were unloaded and sorted, sailors took them directly on-board.

It was a slow time for news that day and one ambitious writer heard about the wagons. By the end of the week, everyone knew about the amazing people of Meryton.

Even the King and Queen of England heard the tale and took note.

 **Author's Note:** _I used the term "Indian" instead of "Native American" in this chapter because it was the term used at the time and it appeared in dialogue. Before anyone declares me "racist," I should inform you that I am part Chippewa, and proud of it._


	5. She is Our Lady!

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 **Chapter Five – She is Our Lady!**

 _ **In the year of our Lord, 1788**_

Mrs. Maria Lucas plastered a smile on her face even as she fumed internally. Frances Gardiner _deliberately_ added an extra bounce to her step as her father led her down the Isle past Maria and towards the handsome and wealthy... at least by Meryton standards... Mr. Thomas Bennet. For the moment she forced herself not to glance over at her own odd-looking husband. Mr. Lucas was a good man with a prosperous merchantile business. She and her friend/arch-rival had both competed for the man's attention, but _she_ had won, giving her crowing rights.

Afterwards, Frances had even had a season in town... only to return unmarried while Maria gave birth to her dear little Charlotte _and_ her little baby John. Frances, in her usual cruel manner, had made a point of dropping off-hand comments about the plainness of both babies. They both looked more like her father, a fact that made Maria grind her teeth in frustration. Still, _she_ had married and her rival, though beautiful in face and figure, _had not!_ Mrs. Lucas had wanted to point out that it was Frances' personality that lacked, but even she wouldn't go that far... and then Mr. Bennet showed up in town.

Old Jedediah Bennet had been curmudgeonly and withdrawn, so folks avoided the Longbourn estate. Young Thomas Bennet, his heir, was an Oxford graduate, had a sharp wit and a sharper intellect, and was _very_ handsome. Worse still, he arrived unmarried. The natural result being that every woman's eye was on him... but he only had eyes for the blond-haired, blue-eyed Frances Bennet. Maria had watched in chagrin as her usually boisterous and irritating young rival became sweet, meek, and gentile as she tracked down her quarry.

Now the irritating chit was prancing down the isle, but not without a parting smirk at her bested rival.

 _ **In the year of our Lord, 1809**_

 _The wagon drivers delivered their loads to a grateful cadre of ship's doctors and sailors, waved at the press of reporters, and turned their wagons for home, but not before the mayor of Meryton received a summons to St. James Palace, along with his wife._

 _Three days later, the poor man resisted the urge to pull at his sweaty cravat as he delivered the speech his wife had written for him. It bothered him that Elizabeth Bennet received no mention in the speech, but he had seen that gleam in his wife's eyes before and he didn't wish to upset her. The rivalry between Mrs. Bennet and his own wife was often a source of amusement for him and Mr. Bennet, but there were times that is boiled over into something more scary. He suppressed a sigh, avoided the King and Queen's eyes, and proceeded with his speech._

oOoOOoOo

Eighteen year-old Elizabeth Bennet shook her head and ducked out of the room as her mother and newly christened _Lady_ Lucas each tried to out-do the other with their claims. Naturally, Lady Lucas felt that she had the upper hand now that her husband had returned from his interview with the King with a knighthood. Fanny could only counter with her Jane's marriage to a wealthy and prominent sea captain. It rankled her whenever anyone mentioned Mr. Lucas' knighthood.

 _I am happy that my mother never realized that gathering those plants was my idea,_ Elizabeth thought. _Truthfully it was Dr. Jones and everyone else who did the work. I am still amazed that so many joined in. I don't begrudge Sir William Lucas at all. What matters is that the medicines helped._

The Fleet was back in action. It would be impossible to measure how much of a contribution little Meryton had actually made, but the town had received the official "Gratitude of the King." The bronze plaque was currently resting safely in the town constable's office because there was no place to prominently mount it yet. The debates on the matter were endless. But the fleet was well, patrolling the channel and delivering troops to the Peninsula. The fight against Napoleon continued.

 _Captain_ Archer had been declared ready for service and promoted to Commodore. Elizabeth was happy for him, but sad for her sister  
and their little Benjamin. As much as Elizabeth loved and respected her brother by marriage, she was personally resolved never to  
marry a sailor.

Elizabeth saw the huge figure of her personal footman and grinned, "It is a beautiful day, Bosun. Why don't we make today into a survey day; see what is working and what needs to be repaired?"

"Aye, aye, Miss Bennet. The rig is ready and cleared for action. Right ye are that this be fine sailin' weather." Bosun Toliver didn't smile much… he claimed that it frightened people, but he did return her grin today.

"My, don't you sound nautical this morning," Elizabeth laughed as the big man handed her into the trap. Then her face turned more serious, "Are you _truly_ happy with staying here while _Commodore_ Archer sails off to parts unknown?"

Toliver grunted as he climbed in himself, "It be my choice, Lass. You have my word. This here leg don't support me the way I need it to on a rollin' deck in a storm. And that last battle wit that Froggies seventy-gun, when t' Captain calls fer boarders, I had t' stay behind… broke my heart, it did. Knew it was over then." He slapped the reins once and the trap lurched into motion.

Elizabeth let the silence linger, each with their thoughts, and then she said, "If you ever need to get away and smell the salt air, just ask. I know that the Commodore and Jane worry, but I've never been in any danger."

The bosun shook his head slightly. They had enjoyed this argument many times, "You 've never been in danger because you've got this old two-decker sailin' escort, Lass." He worried about the idea of Elizabeth being alone in a world of men. Elizabeth was long past the awkward stage now. She was beautiful, though not in the way that her eldest sister was. There was such an energy and vitality about her that her presence dominated any gathering. She was completely unaware of it, but the men of the area were certainly not.

They stopped at each of the tenants for Longbourn first, checking for any needs. There weren't any. Elizabeth was such a dedicated master that problems were usually solved before they became problematic. All but one of her tenant farmers on both estates had bought into her assertions about crop rotation and "scientific" farming. The resultant yields had told their own tale. The one tenant farmer who insisted on ignoring "that upstart chit" would just have to watch his neighbors enjoy the profits.

The trap rolled over a small hill and down into the river valley and Elizabeth immediately turned her eyes west to the two water-wheeled buildings at the water's edge. The grist mill had been there since she was a child, but now it belonged to her. When Roger the Miller died without children, his widow had paid Elizabeth a visit. By the end of the visit, the widow had the funds that she needed to retire to Bath and Elizabeth owned the mill. After a search that took longer than she'd anticipated, she was able to install a good man name Yargus to take over the mill.

The second structure was built as a partnership between Louis de Bossuet, a French émigré whose family, though never nobility, had possessed property that one of the revolutionaries had coveted. De Bossuet had been in his teens at the time, but he had been in training to take over his father's looms. Out of a very large generational family, only Louis, his mother, and two sisters escaped.

Elizabeth had met the sisters when they came to Longbourn looking for work as lady's maids. There were no positions available, but an assembly was on the horizon, so she commissioned the ladies to create dresses for her, her mother, and her sisters in order to help the impoverished family. Her mother, as usual, had been vociferously indignant… until the dresses were completed. The Bennet ladies were the belles of the assembly that day, and Elizabeth had an idea.

The returns from Netherfield Park for the two years previous to that had been excellent. Most of the monies not spent in repairs and improvements went into investment with Uncle Gardiner, but Elizabeth kept five hundred pounds back for unexpected necessities. Working with the Gardiners, who had a thriving fabric warehouse among their other enterprises, she set the de Bossuet sisters up in their own dress-making shop. The town's other dress maker was aging and without a daughter to take the reins. She lingered for another season, then happily sold her stock and trade to the sisters.

Despite the grumbles of some against foreigners, the ladies of Meryton and Hertfordshire began to appear in gowns that were of the latest French fashion… and they promenaded around the streets like peacocks. Then, one day, Marita, the eldest, decided to try her hand at opening a modiste shop in London. After the promising beginning of the first venture, Elizabeth and the Gardiners were happy to fund this second project. After one season Madame de Bossuet was already well known and in-demand.

So when Louis de Bossuet approached Elizabeth with his plans for a mechanized loom, powered by a waterwheel, Elizabeth had been quite willing to form a partnership. Since Louis' expertise was with the loom, she asked Mr. Yargus the miller to make a third in the deal. He was a gifted mechanic who understood the gears and mechanisms at an almost subconscious level. Together with de Bossuet, they had the second enterprise up and running smoothly within a year.

Elizabeth was still investigating the best sheep for her estates. She had purchased merinos, but these Spanish-bred sheep seemed to have issues in England's wet climate. The long, soft wool was unequaled, but poor health in the flock and wool-mold were becoming prohibitive. She had been reading about Romney Marsh Sheep, a long wool breed developed in Kent which did well in England. _I'll purchase a starter-flock come next spring, but I need an experienced shepherd. Mr. Hadley wants to retire and his sons both followed the sound of gunfire._

She nodded and Toliver drove on. Their route had taken them near Meryton, so they passed through the town and Elizabeth greeted different people she knew as they turned towards Netherfield Park.

oOoOOoOo

"It ain't right, what the Mayor did," Alice Booth said as she watched Elizabeth's trap leave the town. "She's the one who done all the work. Twas _our Lizzy_ who had the idee, an' who organized it an' all. Then the Mayor _volunteers_ ta' drive a wagon an' next thing ya' know, _he's_ 'Sir William Lucas'! It jes' ain't right."

Emma Taylor frowned in agreement, "They should'a made her a Countess at least, or maybe a Duchess. But she's still just plain Miss Bennet and that greedy Mrs. Lucas is called ' _Lady'_ … I don' like it either, Alice."

Theirs were not the only grumbles in Meryton and beyond.

oOoOOoOo

It was both a poorly and well-kept secret that Elizabeth was the true owner of Netherfield Park. Mr. Nichols, the head-servant and butler, and his wife Mrs. Nichols, the housekeeper, along with several other key servants knew the truth. Lady Adele had spoken to them on her deathbed about keeping the secret, and they had. They had loved their mistress deeply, and they saw how much their lady cherished young Elizabeth. They were now just as loyal to her.

The tenants of the Netherfield estate knew. They had long since become used to Mr. Matthews and his little shadow. When "the Lady" passed and Elizabeth seemed to be making the decisions, it didn't take them long to figure out. Besides, it was she who regularly visited to ask after their families and fix any problems. They were happy to have her as master and more than willing to keep her secret.

After all, _everybody_ knew about Mrs. Bennet. A more silly, greedy, and grasping woman there never was… until Mrs. Lucas went and stole Miss Elizabeth's credit and became _Lady Lucas_ , that is. If the people of Meryton were offended, the servants and tenants of Longbourn and Netherfield were incensed.

And angry people who see injustice often have their own ways to express displeasure.

oOoOOoOo

Elizabeth was enjoying a rare moment alone while Toliver went into London with Mr. Matthews to collect a seed drill. She had promised her mother hen to stay close to home… and she meant to keep her promise… only, the girl who had walked most of the area consider everywhere close to home. Today, though, in an effort to comply with the letter of her promise, she chose to only walk two miles to Charlotte's new home.

Sir William Lucas and Lady Lucas, with their new elevation, had decided that it was time to leave aside their status as a merchant family and become landed gentry. With this in mind, they purchased the old Weybrook estate and rechristened it "Lucas Lodge." The estate boasted only eighteen hundred pounds per annum and the manor house was in disrepair, but the price had been right.

Elizabeth walked up to the open door to the sounds of hammering and sawing. She expected a warm welcome, but was surprised to encounter wary expressions and guarded looks from the family. Charlotte, having heard about her visitor, came around the corner and gave Elizabeth her first cheerful greeting. Still, there was something odd even in her friend's behavior.

Charlotte wiped her hands, pushed back her hair, and removed her apron. "Mama, I'm going to walk with Eliza for a little bit. I'll get back to work afterwards."

Lady Lucas only nodded, not directly meeting Elizabeth's eyes. Once the two dear friends were out, they walked in silence for several minutes. Finally, Elizabeth could take no more, "Charlotte, what is wrong?! Did I do something? Why is your family acting so odd?"

Her older friend seemed to ponder this question, and Elizabeth, for several long minutes before finally replying, "Everyone is angry at us, Eliza."

"Everyone? What for?"

"For what Mother and Father did… for taking the credit for what _you_ did! Elizabeth, haven't you been paying attention? Everybody is mad at our family because Father was knighted instead of you."

"But, that's ridiculous. In the first place, a woman can't be knighted! Whoever heard of such a thing? And in the second place, _everybody_ helped to collect the plants and make the medicines, including your _entire_ family except for little Toby, your nephew… and he's only two!"

Charlotte grimace, "Elizabeth, I know that! And you know that! But that doesn't seem to matter to everyone else! They are all angry for you!... and they're taking it out on my family! Father actually had rotten tomatoes thrown at him! Madam de Bossuet refuses to make a dress for Mother and people are cutting her right in the street! Even my little brothers and sisters are being shunned!"

Just then, little Susan Lucas started to run by, crying her heart out. Charlotte stopped her and then gasped to see the front of the twelve-year old's dress black with ink. "Archie Long threw ink on me, Char! I thought that he _liked me!_ " Then she pushed her sister away, glared at Elizabeth, and ran away wailing.

Elizabeth watched her go in shock, and then she turned back to her dearest friend, "I'll fix this, Charlotte. You have my word. It will stop today."

It took every ounce of self-control that Elizabeth had not to scream and rant at the people of Meryton. At moments like these she longed for dear Jane and her sweet peaceful presence that seemed to smooth over the harshest of bad feelings. Elizabeth didn't have her, but she did have others who she knew that she could rely on.

She began with Mary and Kitty. Over the past few years her next youngest sisters had been her allies or lieutenants on many projects. People had learned that their words were often her words, so they made able mouth pieces for her. "Mary, Kitty, I need you to talk to as many as you can. Please tell them how upset I am for what is happening to the Lucas family. Tell them I don't _care_ about the knighthood. Tell them that I _like_ Sir William Lucas and his family. Tell them how _angry_ I am that Charlotte and her family are being abused." The two girls nodded and departed on their tasks.

Elizabeth addressed the servants of both estates next. She had long ago learned the power of the servant's network. Mr. Matthews, the Hills, and the Nichols were well-respected in their own circle, and they knew how to lay the law down with their own servants and how to spread Elizabeth's wishes to the rest of the town.

Next Elizabeth went to Madam de Bossuet, the modiste. A dressmaker's shop was the distribution point for gossip in a small town, and Lauretta de Bossuet loved to gossip. Elizabeth was thankful to find the lady alone, and she pled her case. She thanked the woman for worrying about her, but emphasized how dear the Lucas family, and especially Charlotte, was to her.

Her campaign worked, though everything was not resolved in one day as she had hoped. Soon people began to greet the family, if tentatively at first. Lady Lucas got the dress that she needed. Sir William Lucas had no more encounters with rotten fruit. Eventually Archie Long even gave Susan Lucas a handful of hand-picked wildflowers as an apology.

But the general feeling that Elizabeth Bennet had been wronged persisted. It was little Emily Jeffries who spoke the words that everyone else was feeling, "That one may be called _Lady_ Lucas now, but Miss Lizzy will always be _My Lady._ "

Out of the mouth of a nine year-old, words spoken in a fabric and ribbon store spread through the area like wildfire. While Elizabeth Bennet innocently went about her duties, she became "Our Lady" to all and sundry.

And thus was born _Our Lady of Longbourn._ Of course, nobody bothered to tell her.


	6. Those Bennet Girls

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 **Chapter Six – Those Bennet Girls**

 _ **In the year of our Lord, 1810**_

Toliver pulled the horse to a quick halt in front of the apothecary and doctor's office. Before he could step down to assist Mary, she was out of the trap. "Bosun, both Lizzy and I have told you to take care of that leg. I'm perfectly capable of stepping down. I'll be back in a moment."

The huge sailor shook his head ruefully, _These Bennet girls…_

Mary stepped up to the doctor's office and used the knocker. There was a commotion in the foyer and then the housekeeper, Mrs. Anson, opened the door. "Hello, Miss Mary. Is this a social call?"

Mary blushed slightly, but responded, "Is Doctor Jones in? Mrs. Hervey's baby is coming early and the midwife is out of town helping someone else."

"I'll get Doctor Jones, Miss. Don't you worry." While Mrs. Anson disappeared into the house, Mary climbed back into the trap. She took the back seat so that the doctor could ride in the front. When he stepped out with his bags, however, he climbed in beside her. Before she could say anything, Toliver slapped the reins and they were off.

Mary wasn't _precisely_ upset that Doctor Jones was sitting next to her. Truth to be told, she never knew exactly what she felt when she was close to him. She had never even been interested in any man before he arrived, but now her feelings were so conflicted the she couldn't understand them. When he was near, she pushed him away, but if he smiled at any other young lady, her chest hurt and she felt like crying. The whole matter was rather annoying.

"What can you tell me about Mrs. Hervey?" One thing that Mary did like about Mr. Jones is that he didn't treat her like an ignorant decoration. He talked about serious issues with her, even when they bordered on the inappropriate for a single young lady. _Is that because he respects me or because he doesn't see me as a lady?_

"She has been having discomfort for several hours. Her water broke about thirty minutes ago when I first arrived for a visit. I'm sorry that it took so long, but I had to run all of the way back to Longbourn."

The doctor grinned and Mary felt both pleasure and annoyance. The annoyance was because she never knew when he was laughing at her. The pleasure was because he had such a handsome grin. _Where did that come from. I sound like Lydia! Arrrggh!_

"Thirty minutes isn't too bad. Are there any women with her?"

"No, she was all alone. Mr. Hervey's off doing repair work at the grist mill. I decided to get you first and then go for Mr. Hervey."

"No! Miss Mary, I need you there with me. Mr. Toliver, would you be willing to fetch Mr. Hervey after you take us to Mrs. Hervey?"

Toliver glanced back. He would be leaving Mary alone with the man and a pregnant woman. He trusted the doctor, but there might be some talk. He made a decision, "I'll swing by Longbourn and see if Miss Bennet or Miss Kitty is available, then I'll drive to the mill."

The doctor nodded, understanding the unspoken issue, "Fair enough. Here we are."

Doctor Jones stepped down and quickly reached to help Miss Mary. She shook her head in resignation and accepted his assistance. The trap was already pulling away as they stepped in and heard Mrs. Hervey's screams.

The next several hours were a mixture of terror, industry, and wonder. Doctor Jones used Mary as his nurse, boiling water, changing rags, mopping the patient's brow and holding her hand. Normally a single young gentlewoman was banned from the scene of a delivery, whether to protect her innocence or to avoid scaring her off of childbirth, nobody would say. Mr. Jones, however, found the idea ludicrous. There was no more capable young woman than Mary Bennet, and he needed her.

At some point in her numerous trips in and out of the room, she realized that Kitty was there talking to Mr. Hervey who looked quite distressed. Then she was back in the room, Mrs. Hervey screamed, and all else was forgotten. And then the baby was there in her arms, adding his own tiny little cry. She continued to hold the tiny baby boy as the doctor cut the umbilical cord. Then, almost automatically, she cleaned the little boy and wrapped him in a blanket.

Doctor Jones watched Mary holding the baby and was momentarily mesmerized. Exhausted, hair out of place, with something smeared on one cheek, Mary had never looked more beautiful. He had to force himself to look away and focus on the patient.

Mary held the tiny new life as Doctor Jones coaxed Mrs. Hervey through delivering the afterbirth, and then gently handed the child to his mother for the first time. With happy tears in her eyes, Mary looked across the bed at Doctor Jones. His eyes were on her with such an expression that her face froze and her heart raced. Then, as they stood facing each other across a delivery bed, he said, "Marry me, Miss Mary? I love you and I don't think that I can live without you."

Mary just stood there, stunned. Then, for some reason, she looked down at the amused face of Mrs. Hervey, "Well girl, answer the man."

She looked back up at the doctor's worried face and beamed, "Yes! Ezekiel Jones, I love you and nothing would make me happier than to be your wife."

When Mary and Kitty arrived home well past dinnertime, Mrs. Bennet was prepared to harangue the pair with all her might… but then she saw Doctor Jones slip into Mr. Bennet's book room, she saw the huge grin on Kitty's face and the dreamy expression on Mary's face. To her, Mary had always been plain, almost an insult considering her own beauty. But tonight Mary' happy face glowed and she looked quite beautiful. "Is he… are you…?"

Mary's beaming smile threatened to split her face, and then her mother's happy screams could be heard out in the fields.

Elizabeth, who had just returned from dealing with a tenant issue, smiled softly at Mary and took her hand. Their eyes met and they nodded. More than one late night conversation lately had been about Mary's confused feelings.

Her older sister was happy for her, but something inside ached as she wondered if there would ever be a man who she could love.

oOoOOoOo

Miss Kitty Bennet slipped into Madam de Bossuet's back door and checked for customers. One of the young French seamstresses who worked for the modiste smiled at her with anticipation. "Is she with a customer, Marie?"

"No, Miss. She is jus' fini, now all alone. Should I go to her?" Marie began to rise, but Kitty motioned for her to sit. "I can get her."

Setting her sketchbook on a cutting table, she tentatively peaked out into the measuring room. Lauretta looked up when she saw motion and winked, "That Mrs. Long, she require more fabric every year. Good for your uncle… not so good for Mrs. Long. You have something to show, no?"

Kitty nodded and stepped back into the cutting room. Lauretta followed, glanced at her two seamstresses, and motioned them over. With a great show of respect, Madam de Bossuet opened the leather book to look at the sketches. "Oh! My dear girl! You are so gifted at this!" The young seamstresses also exclaimed in the native tongue. "If your General Wellesley ever drives that pompous Corsican out, then I take you to Paris and you design dresses for the court." She turned back to one drawing in particular, "So stunning this one. I send it to Angelique in London. Next season it will be worn by the nobility."

The second youngest Bennet blushed. She had taken a liking to the Bossuet ladies from the first, when Elizabeth asked them to help sew several dresses. From that time on she slipped into the modiste as often as she could without being noticed. If she could, she would have taken employment with the ladies, but her status as a genteel lady made that impossible. But she did start making drawings of new dress ideas. Lydia mocked her and Mama dismissed her, but the Bossuet ladies encouraged her.

Elizabeth, Mary, and Jane encouraged her as well. In fact, Elizabeth set aside a room at Netherfield for her to draw and design to her heart's content. Her ideas slowly evolved from childish sketches to real designs. Her sisters and the Bossuets made suggestions from time-to-time, but most of the ideas were hers. She knew that she was being taken seriously when she began to see her designs being worn by the local ladies, though nobody knew who the true designer was. Lauretta told everyone that they were from the newest designer Katerina. Then Angelique de Bossuet took Kitty's designs back with her to London… and suddenly Katerina became a name in fashionable circles.

The two modistes paid Kitty one fifth of the profit from every dress made from her designs. At first Kitty demurred, but the ladies would hear none of it and they enlisted Elizabeth to support them. Kitty's older sister agreed, and then arranged for Kitty's income to be secretly invested with Uncle Gardiner.

A year had passed since Kitty's first design was purchased. Anglelique's store was now _the place_ _to buy,_ and fashionable ladies of the Ton were boasting about wearing a dress designed by Katerina. It was exhilarating. It was laughable. It was actually quite terrifying. But Kitty was slowly gaining confidence and the ideas were flowing.

"We must make catalogue," Lauretta stated firmly, "Is more… legitimate to do so. Your normal designs, they go in catalogue. Then your best designs, they stay separate… how you say it: exclusive."

"A catalogue," Kitty flushed, a little overwhelmed. The two seamstresses nodded aggressively in support of the idea. "But I don't…"

"You let me handle. I speak with your Uncle. He know somebody for everything."

Kitty nodded. The true secret to Uncle Gardiner's impressive success was that he was gifted at finding good men and women with great skills. "I will leave these with you then and go draw more."

The three ladies hugged Kitty. She returned the hugs. At first she was overwhelmed by French manners, but now she rather liked their less-stiff ways.

"A catalogue… from Katerina!" Kitty giggled and slipped back out of the shop.

oOoOOoOo

Lydia Bennet pulled down on her dress to increase the display of her décolletage and waited for the men to walk out of the two mills. There were several very interesting young men who she had noticed, and she wanted to flirt.

Several men eyed her suggestively, but walked on. The Cooper brothers walked up the path together, saw her, and their expressions clouded. They nodded, stepped up, and each took an elbow. "Come with us, Miss Lydia. You're for home."

"Let me Go!" She snapped at them, but Luke Cooper only leaned over, "Unless you want to be made an even bigger fool of than you've already done, you will walk quietly with us. Do you know what kind of girls stand out like that when men are around?"

Lydia gasped and glared, "Are you calling me a prostitute?"

"No, Miss Lydia… that is only the idea that you put in those men's heads. You don't have a pinch of sense. I can't understand how you could be Lady Elizabeth's sister."

"LADY Elizabeth? Where did you get that ridiculous idea. She's just as common as anyone."

Mark Cooper shot his brother a silencing look, then spoke to Lydia, "It's just a slip of the tongue, Miss Lydia. What he means is that she behaves like a real lady. You should follow her example."

"A Lady!" Lydia scoffed, "Mama says she's a hoyden who will never get a husband because she does men's work and doesn't keep her proper place. I'm more of a lady than she ever was."

Mark shook his head sadly, "You need to open your eyes, Miss Lydia, before it's too late."

oOoOOoOo

Elizabeth leaned back in the chair in her study at Netherfield and scrubbed her face. Mr. Matthews watched her with concern. "Miss Lizzy (he was one of the few who was still allowed to call her that), I think that it is time for you to take a trip."

"A trip?" Elizabeth asked with a scoff. "I don't have _time_ to take a trip! I have Netherfield and Longbourn to take care of. I have the grist mill _and_ the textile mill. We're experimenting with different sheep and it's planting season again."

Mr. Matthews laid a hand on Elizabeth's clenched fist, "Miss Bennet, you are making my point for me." He removed his hand but used it to tick off his points, "For all practical purposes, you started managing one estate when you were ten. You manage your own investments with your Uncle _and_ you have helped start _four_ businesses here in Meryton with your investments. You now _own_ and operate the biggest estate in this whole area, and you are doing it well _while_ keeping it all a secret from almost everyone. Miss Bennet, if you don't get away, it will all either make you old or kill you."

Elizabeth had been meeting her friend and advisor's eyes for the whole time. She held his gaze for a minute longer, and then seemed to deflate, "I do need a rest. Aunt Gardiner invited me to go with them on their summer trip to Cornwall. Maybe I should write to her and accept. Will you watch over both estates again?"

"Actually, I wanted to speak with you about Netherfield… I have a suggestion, though you may not like it." This raised Elizabeth's eyebrows, but she only nodded at him to continue, "Many people are beginning to ask me _who_ the new owner is and _when_ they might meet him. I have deflected them, of course, but the mothers and daughters are hoping for an eligible young man to join the neighborhood."

Elizabeth grinned, "They would certainly be disappointed."

"True… but there may be a way to stop speculation. Remember, until you are twenty-one, anything that you possess actually belongs to your parents. Lady Adele protected you by putting the estate in your Uncles' name, but it still represents a danger. The same is true if men find out… you would suddenly be the target for every fortune hunter in England."

"So what is this suggestion that I won't like?" Elizabeth asked tentatively.

"Lease Netherfield."

"NO!" Elizabeth leaned forward, suddenly ready for a fight, "I will not have another Mr. Meriwether coming in and endangering my sisters and my friends! That is why I agreed to take Netherfield in the first place!"

"Please be calm, Miss Bennet," Mr. Matthews said in his most soothing tone, "You don't have to worry about that. We can carefully investigate the credentials of any applicants _before_ any offers are accepted. With your Uncle's contacts, the servant's network, and my own experience in knowing a man's true character, you have nothing to worry about."

Elizabeth stood and paced as she weighed the idea. Mr. Matthews simply sat and waited. Finally she replied in a softer voice, "That is acceptable. But I have certain rules I want in-place for any lease. I will not allow anyone to hurt my people or my home."

Mr. Matthews pushed himself up and extended his hand for a handshake. _Her people… she truly is Our Lady of Longbourn… and Netherfield and Meryton to boot. She doesn't even realize how well she suits the role._

oOoOOoOo

Jane sat beside the sickbed of Lord Andrew Archer, Viscount Almond, and mopped the little boy's fevered brow. It had been over two days since he had opened his eyes or responded. He barely moved anymore and the doctor held out little hope.

His grandfather, Lord Archer, the Earl of Kirby, was laying in his bedchambers, also very ill. His wife, the Countess, was at her wits end trying to stem the tide of sickness in her house. Her dear husband was dying, her grandson was dying… her oldest son and his wife had been killed years ago in a house fire when they visited a friend, and her second son was commanding a task force somewhere dangerous, and knew nothing of what was happening at home. _Will this never end, God?_

Leaving her husband, she walked down the hall to see her grandson. Jane was there with him… dear Jane. She had left her own son at the Gardiners with his nurse so that she could come here to help. _Stephen, you made such a good match. She is such a dear, sweet young woman… but there is iron in her spine._

Lady Elaine sighed silently and turned away. Enough time soon to spend with her dying grandson. She needed to send an urgent message to Admiralty House. _They need to send for Stephen. By the end of this night he will be the Earl of Kirby. Lord please bring him safely home to us._


	7. Close Encounters

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 **Chapter Seven – Close Encounters**

 _ **In the year of our Lord, 1810**_

Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner watched with amusement as Elizabeth completed her negotiations with the Cyprian shepherd and shook his hand. Then she turned to the rest of the family and spoke with them, kneeling to speak with the youngest little girl and earning herself a hug.

Satisfied, Elizabeth rejoined her aunt and uncle. Madeline Gardiner shook her head teasingly, "Elizabeth, only you would turn a much-needed holiday from your work into a recruiting trip." _And only you could find travel to Cornwall and meet a family from Cyprus who exactly fit your requirements._

Her niece laughed, "Hah! Don't think that I haven't seen a certain _Uncle_ in negotiation with several locals on this trip. It must run in the family." _I just wish it would run in the family for Mother and Father._

Madeline saw the slight shift in her niece's expression and decided to shift the focus. "So then: what agreement did you make with the man?"

"I am moving Ruben Louboutis and his family to Netherfield. I have the small cabin near the base of Oakham Mount, it'll do for the moment. I'll send an express to Mr. Matthews and instruct him to hire Mr. Hervey to either expand it or build something better. When we return to London, Mr. Louboutis will ride up with Toliver and we will go to the auction."

Mr. Gardiner started to protest, saying "You can't…" but twinkle in his niece's eyes told him that she _could_ and _would_ go to the auction. He expelled a resigned breath, "Elizabeth, sometimes I don't know what to do with you."

She beamed, "Just keep being the best uncle and aunt that a lady could ever have. Now, I believe that we were going to see Tintagel Castle?"

oOoOOoOo

Fitzwilliam Darcy clenched his fist as scanned the crowd to locate the secret bidder, cursing himself for allowing the presence of the pretty young lady standing in the back of the group to distract him. His own agent met his eye inquisitively, but he only gave a slight shake of his head. He would wait for the next lot. Romney sheep were not so rare that he was willing to buy over margin. Still, that last batch was the most consistently white and healthy of all of the available lots.

"Sold!" the auctioneer proclaimed. Darcy scowled as he caught the slight nod of the young lady and saw the look of satisfaction on one of her companion's faces. That man was clearly a shepherd; foreign, if Darcy didn't miss his mark. The other man, an intimidating figure, stood slightly back and to the right of the lady. He had the look of a sailor, soldier, or perhaps prize-fighter. His purpose as the lady's bodyguard was unmistakable; _not a bad idea, considering the attention that the girl is drawing from this crowd._ Many men were looking her direction and several had edged close with less-than-appropriate gazes, but the baleful glare of the guard was enough to keep them at a distance.

Whatever the station of the men might be, the girl was definitely gentle folk. She was probably not first-tier; possibly not second; but definitely gently bred. She wasn't exactly the English ideal of beauty, but her chocolate brown curls, her light and pleasing figure, and most of all, the sparkle in her hazel eyes was enticing. Darcy waited for her husband, father, or some other man to appear. It seemed obvious now that the beauty had been brought along to distract the other bidders. It had certainly worked on him. The next lot was called and Darcy returned his attention to the front. When he glanced over again, the trio was gone.

oOo

He thought that he saw her next early the next day at Hyde Park, before the "fashionable" hour when the Ton usually promenaded around the park to see and be seen. She was dressed holding the arm of a very beautiful young blond woman who was dressed for mourning. Without any clear intention, he found that his legs had led him towards the pair, but as he approached, the young ladies crossed the busy road. By the time that he was able to get across, they were nowhere to be seen.

 _The other young lady looked very familiar, but why? They were both dressed quite fashionably, even though one was in mourning. Perhaps my estimation of the lady was off? But why would a genteel woman, or the daughter of a peer, be attending a livestock auction?_

oOo

Two nights later Fitzwilliam Darcy joined his uncle, aunt, and several cousins in the Earl's private box at the theater. "A Midsummer Night's Dream" was on its second week and this troupe was drawing rave reviews. Darcy wanted to see the performance, but he mostly came that night because it would be newly-promoted Major Richard Fitzwilliam's last night before joining his regiment to sail to Spain. Thus far, Richard had joined the fight against "that mad little Frenchman" many times and returned mostly unscathed. With the rising death-toll and the British army's poor record up to this point, Darcy feared for his cousin.

"Well now, there's a sight," Richard intoned quietly. As usual, he was watching for the ladies instead of visiting with his family. Darcy rolled his eyes and followed Richard's gaze. His breath hitched slightly as he beheld the beauty from the auction. Whereas before she had been dressed for a public outing, now she, like all of the other ladies, was dressed to be seen. And she was definitely attracting notice as she walked into a lower private box and took a seat at the rail.

She had entered with an older, distinguished looking couple. Several others joined them, but it was clear from the way that the young lady was repeatedly introduced that she did not know any of them. Darcy narrowed his eyes involuntarily as one couple introduced a young, single man. He wasted no time in assuming the seat next to the young lady. They had a conversation, but there didn't seem to be any…

"Darcy!" Fitzwilliam was jerked out of his concentration to meet the amused look of his cousin. "You don't usually fixate on a female. I'm surprised." Richard raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"I wasn't fixating. I was just lost in thought," he answered coldly.

Richard smirked, "Yes, I can see that."

The lights were snuffed from the back forward and Darcy's attention was drawn to the stage. It was only halfway into the first act that he allowed himself to look across the theater a certain private box. The young lady was leaning slightly forward, her own sparkling eyes fixed firmly on the stage. Darcy couldn't quite understand why he was so pleased that she wasn't paying any attention to the man beside her. The young man, however, was spending more time observing her profile than observing the play… and Darcy felt unaccountably irritated with the man.

At intermission, Darcy was debating taking some action, though he didn't know what. Unfortunately, several former chums from Cambridge reached his box first. By the time they departed to their seats, the first bell had rung. He spent the second half of the play grinding his teeth, irritated by his own misplaced interest. With an iron will, he kept his glances toward the mystery woman down to a minimum… perhaps no more than twenty or so. By the final curtain he was in such a brown study that even his relatives gave him a wide berth. He stubbornly remained in his seat until most of the crowd had departed. Even Richard had lost patience and left with his parents, a situation he normally avoided.

The result was that Fitzwilliam Darcy travelled home alone in his carriage. He ate a late meal alone. He sipped a brandy and tried to read. He attempted to sleep. And when he could take no more of his own sour company, he roused the stable-master and ordered his carriage prepared for a surprise trip to visit his sister Georgiana in Ramsgate.

The events that followed were heart-wrenching and near disastrous, but they did have the virtue of making him forget a certain mysterious young lady… for the moment at least.

oOoOOoOo

Elizabeth laid her head on Jane's shoulder as they sprawled on Jane's huge bed. Little Benjamin was sleeping against his aunt's other side, snuggled in as only a toddler can.

"Truly, Jane, how are you doing with all of this?"

Jane closed her eyes for a time, then sighed, "It was heartbreaking when little Andrew died. Lady Elaine and I were expecting Lord Archer to pass… he was not well even before scarlet fever hit… but I honestly believed that Andrew would make it… it gives me a little more sympathy for mother."

Elizabeth stiffened, but held back any biting retort. Scarlet fever had swept Meryton when their Jane was five, Elizabeth four, and Henry only three. Jane and Elizabeth had survived, but Henry had not. Mrs. Frances Bennet, in her own odd sense of logic, had rejoiced that Jane had recovered, but blamed Elizabeth for not dying in place of her brother. Their relationship had never been the same since.

She decided to turn the subject, "How are you coping with being 'Lady Archer, Countess of Kirby'?"

Jane used her free hand to poke her sister. "Don't tease. It isn't amusing. It was all that I could do to keep our mother from relocating to London so that she could parade around with 'her daughter, the Countess.' Lady Elaine told her that the fever was still spreading throughout London and that was enough to frighten her off for the moment. We are _in mourning!_ How can she be so callous?" Jane's relationship with her mother had never recovered after Mr. Meriwether's attack. She had only made very brief visits ever since.

"And Stephen?"

Jane shook her head. "Admiralty House is close-mouthed about my husband's mission. All that I know is that he took a small task force somewhere and didn't expect to return for more than eighteen months. It has been twelve… he probably doesn't even know what happened. My little viscount…" she reached over and smoothed Benjamin's hair, "Probably won't even know who Stephen is when he returns."

Neither mentioned the word "if", but it hung in the air between them. Jane knew what she was getting when she married a naval officer, Stephen had made sure of that, but it didn't make the current situation any easier.

"Lady Elaine has been training me on my new duties and station. We keep each other busy and it helps. I don't anticipate coming out of mourning with any pleasure. It has been useful to keep the knocker off of the door.

Elizabeth nodded into Jane's shoulder. Already there were fortune-hunters circling like vultures. Not only was Jane stunningly beautiful, but she was now very wealthy and very titled. Many men were hoping that Stephen Archer would die at sea, leaving the door open for them.

"If it gets too raucous, I let me know. I happen to have a very fine estate open for lease."

To turn their minds to more pleasant directions, Elizabeth said, "I saw _him_ again, at the theater tonight."

Jane turned so that she could look into her sister's eyes, "Tall, dark, and handsome?"

Elizabeth sighed dramatically, "That's the one. He was at the auction, then at the park, and now at the theater. I've never seen a more handsome man… and he kept looking across at me… at least, it seemed like it."

"Across? So he was in a private box?"

"Of course. I told you that he was dressed very stylishly; without all of the ostentation of some though. He was in a box with an older, very distinguished-looking couple and an Army officer in uniform. I wanted to ask Aunt Gardiner who they were, but Mr. Simonds invited himself to sit next to me and it made it too awkward."

"What do you think of Mr. Simonds?"

"A nice young man. Handsome, wealthy, not for me. I just can't get interested in anything he has to say."

Jane grinned, "Not with tall, dark, and handsome staring at you across the crowded theater."

The sisters laughed, stilled when Benjamin stirred, and tried to fight off a fit of giggles. Elizabeth was pleased to hear Jane laugh again. It had been too long.

oOoOOoOo

Elizabeth, Mary, and Kitty beamed at the Louboutis family as they opened the door to their new home for the first time and stepped in. Mr. Hervey had surveyed the old cottage, deemed it unfit, and promptly broken ground for a more suitable structure. Even though his two sons were working at the textile mill, they still contributed their evenings to assist.

Now the emigres from Cyprus took up residence on small rise at the foot of Oakham mount. The upward sloping landscape behind the house was dotted with grazing sheep. Mr. deBossuet had inspected the sheep's wool himself and pronounced it excellent. Once again, the prospects for the Bennet family had improved. _Now I need to ensure that my mother doesn't spend it all._

The three girls left a basket of food and wine as a home-warming gift and left the family to enjoy their new home. The three talked animatedly for the next mile, mostly about Mary's wedding plans… or rather, her mother's wedding plans, since she was making all of the decisions. The only item that Mary would not bend on was her wedding dress. Mrs. Bennet's ideas for fashion were outdated and decidedly ornate, while Mary preferred clean and simple. Kitty had secretly worked with her to design a dress and Lauretta deBossuet had her entire team sewing it.

Ironically, Mrs. Bennet relented when she was informed that the design came from _the_ Katerina herself. She bragged about this wherever she went, causing Kitty to blush and the other two to cover their mouth's to hide their laughter.

Horse hooves were heard coming up the road and the three girls stepped to the side. Elizabeth suppressed a groan when she recognized the rider. The short, stocky man pulled his horse to a halt and looked down at the ladies, "Miss Bennet! How delightful to encounter you like this. And the other Miss Bennets as well. How nice."

"Baron Stafford, how are you today?" Elizabeth answered stiffly, ignoring the way that the man was devouring her with his eyes.

"I am well now that you have returned from your travels. I was in London for a fortnight, but didn't see you at any of the events I attended."

"I was there to visit relatives, my Lord, not to attend dances."

"A pity. Well, I must away to a house party for now, but I shall call on you tomorrow."

Elizabeth gritted her teeth. She had made met this man at an assembly more than a year ago. His attention had become explicit just before she departed with her aunt and uncle for Cornwall. After returning, the man had become aggressive about calling on her. She had made her disinterest clear, but he persisted. Worse, he was using her mother to push his agenda… just as Mr. Meriwether had before him. When it became too much, she had made an excuse and absented herself to London for another month… and that obviously hadn't worked either. "I'm afraid that won't suit, Baron. You see, I will be occupied with matters for quite a while. After all, I have many responsibilities."

"Still playing at being Master of Longbourn, I see. What you need is a man to take care of you so that you can take on your proper role."

Elizabeth glared at the man, "My role is what I choose it to be, Sir Stafford. I have no intention of marrying and handing over control of my life to a man. Good day!" The Baron laughed as the three sisters stalked away.

Mary spoke up, "Elizabeth, you need to keep the Bosun with you always, even if one of us is with you. The Baron frightens me.

"And you need to speak with Papa," Kitty added.

"I hardly think…"

"Precisely! You are used to being the one in charge. Not this time, Elizabeth. The Bosun is worried, and Kitty is worried, and I am worried, then maybe it's time for _you_ to be worried. That man is dangerous," Mary stared down Elizabeth and for once Elizabeth looked away first.

"You're right. He frightens me as well."

 **Buckingham House, October, 1810**

Queen Charlotte read through the final page of the dossier, reshuffled the pile into order, and closed the leather cover. "And his claim supersedes all others, Reginald?"

"Yes, Your Majesty. On his father's side, his line is directly descended from Lord Darcy, the Duke of _, who was executed by the Duke of Norfolk for allowing the Pilgrimage of Grace to pass through his lands without harm… though one history suggests that the Duke of Norfolk was an early supporter of the pilgrimage and that Lord Darcy implicated him… and that is the reason he was seized, tried, and executed in a single afternoon."

The Queen waved a hand to forestall a deeper history lesson. She was decidedly and unremittingly protestant and had no sympathy for the cause of Catholics so many centuries before. "So that demonstrates noble blood… which many can claim, but how does it tie to Carlisle?"

"His grandmother was the daughter of the then Duke of Carlisle. His second daughter, Esmerelda."

"This supersedes the Baron's claim by one generation, but was there no other issue from the other siblings?"

"None, Your Majesty. The others died of sickness _before_ having children… except one, who was murdered."

"Murdered?" The Queen prompted, even though she knew that he had paused specifically for that reason. Reginald was very effective at gathering information, but he had an annoying love for the dramatic.

"Yes, Your Majesty… most likely by his brother, the next Duke himself, or at least at his arrangement. He had serious gambling debts. His brother was engaged to be married. When he died, the Duke wasted no time moving in, seizing the properties, and selling off everything not entailed."

Queen Charlotte shook her head, "Perhaps we should just let this family line die altogether. I can see where the Baron inherited his vicious propensities."

Reginald nodded toward the folder, "Lady Esmerelda's line has been much more respectable. A trifle arrogant, I'll grant you, but honorable nonetheless and not given to violence. I am peripherally acquainted with the man, but would like to strengthen the acquaintance before making my final report on the matter."

The Queen nodded, "And what of the other matter that I asked you to look into?"

"There has been little progress with that, Your Majesty, because I have been focused on the succession question. But I did take a ride up to Meryton and I visited the local pubs…"

His audience shook her head. She knew his methods and his weaknesses, but she tolerated him because he always got the information she required.

"… and there is an unusual undercurrent about the place. There seems to be a very interesting young gentle woman who is quite out of the ordinary. I got the distinct impression that the search for answers will begin and end with her."

"And when do you think that this 'search for answers' will begin?"

"Certain circumstances, Your Majesty, may make it possible for me to conduct both investigations at once. You see…"


	8. Let at Last!

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 **Chapter Eight – Let at Last!**

 _ **In the year of our Lord, 1811**_

Elizabeth stood on her favorite vantage point on Oakham Mount, surveying the world below… or at least the long river valley, its estates, and distant Meryton. It had been a trying week, helping to prepare for Mary's wedding while trying to calm the worst of her mother's extravagances. Her mother was all "flutterings and palpitations" at the moment, and it was wearing the whole family down.

 _Thank you God for Jane!_ Jane, or rather _Lady Archer_ , the Countess of Kirby, had finally heard from Stephen. His task force had accomplished its mission… though nobody knew what that was… and would be returning to England after necessary repairs. A fleet dispatch ship had been sent ahead with letters for home and official reports for the Admiralty. Once Jane knew that her beloved was safe, she felt safe in attending Mary's wedding.

Although Jane's relationship with her mother had never quite recovered after the attack, Jane still possessed the gift of calming her mother like nobody else in the house. While Kitty and Lydia made much of the little Benjamin, now Viscount Almond, Jane devoted much of her time to attending to her mother.

There were two favorable results from this attention: _First,_ Mrs. Fanny Bennet was calmed to a reasonable level, affording the entire family a breath of relief. _Second,_ when Jane met Baron Stafford and saw her mother pushing Elizabeth, she demanded a private audience with the woman who was trying to repeat history. Jane never revealed the exact details that she told her mother. After the talk Fanny stayed in bed for the rest of the afternoon and evening. The following day she walked about the house white-faced and thoughtful.

That had been two days ago. When the Baron visited yesterday, there had been none of the usual effusive praise for his person… and when he hinted at his desire to walk in the gardens with Elizabeth, Mrs. Bennet, with great agitation, had insisted that Elizabeth was needed at home, helping with wedding plans. The Baron was irritated, but he departed without accomplishing his intent.

Elizabeth took a deep breath of fresh morning air and exhaled it joyfully. She knew from servant's gossip that the Baron had departed, as planned, for a trip to London. She also knew that he would be spending his time there as usual, frequenting the gambling "hells" of the upper crust. _May he remain away for a long, long time._

Her eye was caught by two specks off in the distance. At the speed they were moving, it soon became clear that it was two men on horseback, one white mount, one black. They rode closer and she could see that the men wore top hats and appeared finely dressed, and that the horses were of the best quality. _That must be Mr. Bingley and a friend,_ she thought.

In the past months she had rejected two potential lessees for Netherfield Park after careful investigation of the applicants' characters. Mr. Bingley's investigation had yielded very favorable results, however, and Mr. Phillips had spoken highly of the man's amiable and friendly nature.

Mr. Westerfield, Elizabeth's solicitor, had engaged her Uncle Phillips to broker the lease in order to add an additional layer of anonymity for Elizabeth. Remarkably, she had now owned Netherfield Park for five years with only a select few knowing her secret. Through careful management and steady improvement, both estates had increased in both yield and value… enough so that Mary now had a dowry of five-thousand pounds… though that was also kept a secret. Ezekiel Jones knew. Mary knew. Mr. Westerfield and the Gardiners knew. That was all.

Ezekiel and Mary had spoken after being told about this unexpected largesse. Mary' interest in medicinal plants had continued after the wagons had driven off toward London. She read every volume in her father's library and then in the shared libraries of Mr. and Dr. Jones. She walked the valleys and hills, identifying plants and cataloging their locations. She studied how to prepare them. She even met with several older women who were acknowledged experts in herbal remedies. As a single gentle woman her efforts were necessarily limited by society's ridiculous strictures. As the wife of a doctor, that would change.

The pair had first begun falling in love over these studies. Now they intended to carry it a step further and, working with Ezekiel's uncle, begin making the medicines as a business. There was a stigma about "snake-oil" salesmen, so they would approach the business carefully, but the two men's medical contacts would be able to help… and Mary's dowry would give them the start they needed.

Elizabeth watched the two stately riders and felt an odd tingle run up her spine. Something about the taller stranger stirred something inside her. _The pull of destiny,_ the stray thought came out of nowhere and startled her. Elizabeth shook herself and frowned, her morning peace disturbed. _You are just feeling morose because two of your sisters will soon be married and you are still without prospects._

She had tried to tell herself that she would be content as a wealthy spinster, living as master and mistress of Netherfield Park. But then the loneliness would creep in and she knew that it wasn't true. The image of the gloriously handsome man from London leapt into her minds-eye, and she sighed. _I will probably never see him again. He is just a dream now._

oOoOOoOo

"It is a fine prospect, to be sure," Darcy admitted. "But the neighborhood is quite primitive."

"I like country manners," Bingley said with a grin. He had seen several very pretty young women shopping in town and looked forward to meeting them. He looked at manse again, "I like it!"

"Well then, you'd better sign the lease," Darcy tried to give his friend a smile, but those didn't come easily these days.

"I shall!" Bingley replied, kneed his horse, and sped away in his usual fashion.

Fitzwilliam Darcy shook his head. Charles was always precipitous in his decision making. He was about to send his own horse racing after his friend when something caught his eye. There, high on that tall hill stood a woman. He was too far away to see her features, but he saw that her bonnet was removed and her long, dark hair was blowing in the breeze. The image stirred something in him, the memory of another young lady who had eluded him. Annoyed, he spurred Artemis after his friend's retreating figure. _That woman wouldn't be here… and she wasn't in my circle anyway._

He hated the fact that his eyes always looked for her everywhere he went, even with everything else in his life falling apart. _My focus must be on Georgianna now. As soon as Charles signs the lease, its back to London and my sister._

oOoOOoOo

The following day was Sunday. As Elizabeth expected, the news had circulated and had now come back to her by the usual means: her mother.

"Oh, Mr. Bennet! Such good news! Netherfield Park has been let at last! What a wonderful thing for our girls!" The family was walking back from Longbourn Chapel after Sunday service.

"How so? How can this effect our girls?" Mr. Bennet asked innocently, but with a twinkle in his eye.

"Mr. Bennet, how can you be so tiresome. I mean that he should _marry_ one of them!"

"Oh, so _that_ was his design in leasing Netherfield?"

"Design! Of course not, but it is possible that he should meet one of our girls and fall in love. That is why you must be the first to visit him, so that you can introduce your family."

"Oh no, I see no need for that. I will just send him a note to say that I have three daughters available… though all very silly, except for my Lizzy maybe. Or maybe I should just send you over now so that he can make his own choice… except you my dear, because you are still quite beautiful and who knows, he may just choose you."

"Not visit! But you _have_ to visit!"

"My dear, Mary's wedding is tomorrow, why don't we just concentrate on that for now?"

His distraction worked too well and Mrs. Bennet began talking endlessly about tomorrow. Mary shot her father scornful look. He only smiled innocently and headed off to his book room.

oOoOOoOo

Mary made a beautiful bride as she walked down the aisle, though more than one young lady in the neighborhood wanted to find something to criticize. The handsome young doctor was considered a prime catch and many a young lady had set her sights on him. Now he waited spellbound as his bride came towards him on her father's arm.

Their vows were made without a problem. The wedding breakfast was another fine example of Mrs. Bennet's superiority as a host and the cook's skill in the kitchen. They went through all of the required greetings, small talk, and advice before they finally boarded a carriage and headed south toward London and then Ramsgate for their short wedding trip.

Meanwhile, back at Longbourn, Mrs. Bennet had her usual nervous breakdown, leaving the cleanup for others to look after.

On the following morning Toliver drove Elizabeth over to Netherfield and they began the process of emptying out her study so that the new tenant could use the space. Lady Adele had shown Elizabeth several secret passages years ago. One led out into a garden. One allowed servants to move about on the main floor without disturbing visitors. And one led to a secret room where people could hide. The house had been built by a family before Adele's own, so she never learned the reason for the secret room. Now it would serve to store Elizabeth's important items.

Elizabeth understood the necessity of leasing Netherfield to throw off the curious, but now she resented the loss of her private place of escape. _It is only for one year. After that, I will be of age and it won't matter if anyone knows._

Life continued. In another week, on Michaelmas, Mr. Bingley moved in and visits were exchanged before he departed for London to lead a larger group back with him. Rumors were flying about the number of ladies and gentleman now residing at Netherfield. Of course, Elizabeth knew, since the servants at Netherfield were still her own, with the exception of personal servants. That had been one of her conditions for leasing her property.

The fall assembly was only a week away, and with a household of new, wealthy ladies and gentlemen, the little town of Meryton was in an uproar.

oOoOOoOo

Fitzwilliam Darcy rode his horse towards Meryton with great reluctance. When Charles had first requested his presence, it had seemed like a good idea and a way to break from his customary routines. But now two problems turned this good idea into a burden.

The first was Georgiana. He had hoped that she would have been fully recovered by this point. How could she still hold feelings for that man?! Or was it something else? Had she lost trust in her brother's ability to protect her? Did that explain her continued withdrawal? Georgiana had been his world for the past five years… even longer, since Father had been so distant with the both of them. But now she wouldn't even look him in the face. It broke his heart. It had gotten so convoluted that his aunt, Lady Fitzwilliam, had told him to absent himself for a time. So here he was.

The second problem was Charles' sister Caroline. When Darcy had consented to spend a month or more at his friend's leased estate, he had assumed that his sister would remain in London. After all, Caroline Bingley _lived_ for London and _hated_ the country, though she was quite enamored with Pemberley. Darcy scoffed, _she's enamored with the idea of Pemberley… the wealth and status that it represents, nothing more._

Now Caroline Bingley was the acting Mistress of Netherfield Park… the home where Darcy had agreed to reside for at least a month! Caroline Bingley, the woman who had fixated on marrying one Fitzwilliam Darcy. Caroline Bingley, the woman who criticized any and everybody else, but who had no control over herself. Caroline Bingley, the reason that Darcy would never stay at Charles' home in town for fear that the young woman would try to create a compromise out of whole cloth.

Xanthos must have sensed his rider's agitation, because he nickered and shifted in his canter. Darcy reached down and patted his mount's neck reassuringly. _I have to keep myself under control._

Darcy recognized the small mountain from their survey trip. The area was attractive enough, though nothing to compare with Derbyshire and the Peak District. He pulled Xanthos to a stop as a group of sheep were being herded across the road. Then he startled as he recognized the man who was shepherding this flock of Romneys. _That is the man from the auction! Which means that these must be the sheep from that auction. How extraordinary._

A pretty little girl of about seven danced along beside the flock. When she saw Darcy, she stopped, smiled, and waved. The shepherd saw this and followed his daughter's gaze. He tugged his hat to the rider and Darcy nodded in return. He asked the little girl, "Whose sheep are these?"

"They belong to the Lady," the girl beamed. "She brought us here and even built us a new home." The girl heard a shout from her father, smiled and waved one more time, then followed the flock up the side of the mountain.

 _The Lady? Perhaps that young woman is her daughter? Or a relative? I wasn't aware there were any nobility in this area… only a minor knight. His property is further north and east._

He came to the split in the road that would lead him to Netherfield, hesitated, and turned his horse down the other road. _No hurry. Miss Bingley will be lying in wait to pounce. She can wait._

Darcy rode along the dirt road, taking note of the various farms, fences, and fields. _This property belongs to the other large estate in the area… what was it? Longbourn. I am impressed with this estate. It seems well managed and prosperous._

Topping a rise several miles further, he saw the river valley that led back toward Meryton. Along the river were buildings, one larger than the other, but both featuring water wheels. The first building had both human and wagon traffic flowing in and out. Darcy recognized the sounds from that structure because he was part owner of another textile mill. _One or more power looms are in operation._

The second building was obviously a grist mill. It was currently silent and still, but Darcy knew that it would soon be busy with harvest time beginning. _That will be educational for Bingley._

Bingley had leased the place to learn how to run his own estate before purchasing his own. The terms of the contract were slightly odd. It was obvious that the estate was well-run and prosperous, the mark of a good steward no doubt. The owner of the estate… who oddly chose to remain anonymous… had insisted that the steward and staff remain with the property. The tenant could naturally bring in any personal servants, but the people presently serving would continue.

The solicitor, a Mr. Phillips, had explained that most of the staff had served at Netherfield for generations and the owner wished to protect them. If there were any problems with any servants, then these would be brought to Mr. Phillips and he would communicate with the owner. Only if the problem could not be resolved would that servant be removed.

The steward, Mr. Matthews, was also to remain and his word was law as far as the running of the estate. He would be more than happy to teach the new lessee, but any attempted changes in the crops or functioning of the estate would go through him. Darcy had been concerned about this, but he saw that the man was using the four-course system of crop rotation, that the fields were well-drained, and that the tenant houses were pristine. _Charles could learn much from this man. The conditions are restrictive, but why mess with a smooth running operation?_

As Darcy reluctantly turned his horse down the road leading to Netherfield from the other direction, he noticed two figures racing horses in the distance. The hair flowing behind the two riders, one blond and one dark brunette, marked them as women, though they both seemed to be riding astride instead of side-saddle. They neared a stone fence and both horses cleared it cleanly, then the pair turned towards the estate that Darcy had just passed. _Interesting. Country ways, no doubt… but I let Georgiana ride astride when we were alone. It is safer._

With no other reason to delay, he spurred Xanthos and rode on toward Netherfield.

oOoOOoOo

"Hah! I win!" Kitty boasted proudly.

Elizabeth smiled back, "Good ride… though I wish that you wouldn't approach the wall quite so fast. I would not wish to see you injured."

"Yes, Mother," Kitty teased. Then she turned toward the stable, "I need to finish the seam on my dress for the assembly tomorrow. Mama will be all in a flutter if it isn't ready today."

Her older sister nodded, "You've been kept so busy drawing new dresses that you don't have time to take care of your own. You're working too hard, Kitty."

"Pots and kettles, Sister. Pots and kettles."

Elizabeth felt that tickle again, not the warning of danger, but that sense of destiny. As Kitty rode ahead, Elizabeth turned her head around to survey the area. There, far in the distance, was a tall man sitting on a black stallion. A thrilling shiver ran through her, but she set her jaw, turned her head, and sent her horse on to Longbourn and hours of nerves and shrill tones from her mother as the woman prepared her daughter's to meet the new residents of Netherfield at the Fall Assembly.


	9. Barbarians at the Gate

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 **Chapter Nine – Barbarians at the Gate**

 _ **In the year of our Lord, 1811**_

The gentry, merchants, and people of Meryton danced and talked animatedly as the musicians kept up a near constant drone. They were not the best musicians, but they were good enough. Elizabeth finished the first set with a local man and then sought out Charlotte, who had stationed herself far away from the matrons' tables.

"A very full hall tonight, Charlotte. How are you?" Their relationship had suffered a blow after the disgruntlement of the populace over her father's knighthood. Despite Elizabeth's intervention, Charlotte was painfully aware of the deception her mother had encouraged and her father had agreed to. Though Charlotte had taken no part in the act, she still felt that her entire family was tainted by it. Though Elizabeth had brushed it all off, it still seemed an ever-present stain, much like Lady Macbeth's bloody spot. Time was healing the rift, however, and the two friends had slowly been rebuilding that close bond, enough now that Charlotte felt safe teasing her younger friend.

"I am well, _Lady_ Elizabeth," her impish grin took any sting out of the tease.

Elizabeth groaned, "Please don't start _that._ It has taken me far too long begging and pleading to get everybody to stop calling me that. Lydia caught on to it, informed my mother, and there was no peace in the house for weeks." Elizabeth's voice took on the familiar pitch of her mother, " _Don't you think for a second that anybody in this family will call you 'Lady Elizabeth'! What a ridiculous notion! My dear Jane is a real Lady now, a COUNTESS! You are nothing in comparison."_

"Did she really say that?" Charlotte grimaced. She could never understand Mrs. Bennet's attitude toward her second daughter, "I'm so sorry Eliza. You know that the people do it because they love and respect you, don't you?"

Elizabeth colored, "I know… which only makes it more difficult to make them stop. You know how people are: once they get a notion fixed in their heads, it doesn't let go."

"It would be much worse if they knew who the _true_ owner of Netherfield was," Charlotte said slyly.

Her friend's eyes widened in alarm, and then she tried to calmly say, "The real owner of Netherfield, Charlotte? Who might that be?"

Charlotte covered a laugh with her hand, "I'm not blind, Eliza. Our three estates make a triangle. We walk the same paths. I've seen you walking, riding, or being carried in your little trap to Netherfield Park many times. I've also heard the servants of Netherfield speak with you when they encountered you in Meryton… the answer was obvious." Seeing Elizabeth's growing alarm, she laid a hand on her arm, "Relax, Eliza. I solved the puzzle because I am around you often. Others might see all of the pieces, but won't understand how they fit together. Your secret is safe for now."

The musicians ended a set just as a new group entered through the main doors. Charlotte looked over, "And speaking of Netherfield…"

"Do you know who each is?"

"I'm surprised that you don't."

"I know details, but this is the first time I've seen… faces," Elizabeth's pause was caused by her sudden recognition of the last member of the party to step into the hall. _It's him! How is this possible?_

"The man with the blond, curly hair and the wide smile is Mr. Bingley. The shorter couple are his sister and brother-in-law, the Hursts. The taller young woman with the auburn hair is Miss Bingley. She will be acting as Mistress for the house. And the tall gentleman with the furrowed brow is Mr. Bingley's friend, Mr. Darcy."

Charlotte received no immediate reply and glanced over to see that her friend seemed tense and fixated. She followed her gaze, not surprised that it fell on the taller gentleman. "He is very handsome, Elizabeth, but probably out of our sphere."

"Huh?" Elizabeth startled out of her trance. She faced her friend, "What did you say?"

"I was commenting on the delightful shade of orange one of our new arrivals is sporting. Don't you think it goes well with red hair?"

This released Elizabeth from her trance and made her laugh. About the same time the musicians began to play again and the crowd began to circulate or dance.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was surveying the crowd with displeasure. His displeasure only increased when Caroline moved uncomfortably close and commented, "Shall we survive the evening, Mr. Darcy. It is all rather primitive."

Laughter drew Darcy's attention and he turned his eyes to see two young ladies off to the side, not staring like so many others. The shorter lady had dark brown, curly hair. She was facing away, so he couldn't see her face, but her figure was light and pleasing. Then she turned and Darcy's whole body tensed. _It's her! Of course! I saw the shepherd, so why am I so surprised?_

A man stepped up and claimed the lady for a dance. She graciously accepted and allowed herself to be led onto the floor. Darcy was torn about what to do, but he had to get closer to her. "Miss Bingley, may I have this dance?"

Caroline smiled triumphantly and laid her hand on his offered arm. She walked proudly and regally onto the floor and deigned only the smallest nod to the partners in front of her. The music signaled a quadrille and both partners easily began the appropriate steps. Caroline knew that she and Mr. Darcy made a very striking picture, and she gloried in the attention, even if it was only from country bumpkins. _This will warn off any aspiring mushrooms. They need to know that Mr. Darcy is mine!_

As if on signal, the line led the couple near enough to the matron tables to see heads leaning together and to hear one particularly abrasive voice loudly declaring, "… and Mr. Bingley's fortune is _nothing_ to his! _Ten-thousand a year!_ " The dance movements led to couples touching hands and Caroline felt her partner's tension, "Careful, Mr. Darcy. It seems that the barbarians are at the gate."

When the dance was over Caroline hoped that Mr. Darcy would ask for the second, thereby completing the set and firmly establishing Caroline's claim, but instead he led her off the floor, bowed silently, and walked off into the shadows. _Well, it doesn't matter as long as he doesn't dance with anyone else except maybe Louisa._

Louisa and her husband had been a bit of a surprise. They remained in London most of the time, only occasionally leaving for one of his small estates in the far-flung regions of the country. Then, when Charles had announced this lease, Louisa had asked if she and _Hubert_ could come as well. _Hubert! Who marries a man with a name like Hubert?_

Caroline knew that Louisa's marriage made her gentry, but only barely. Caroline intended to do much better and elevate herself firmly in the first circles. She had fixated on Mr. Darcy from the first moment that Charles had introduced his older college mate. He was not nobility, but his family was closely tied to an Earl and many prominent figures. He was wealthy too, much more wealthy than any of her other possibilities. And Pemberley! What a proud and prestigious feather _that_ would be in her cap. _Mistress of Pemberley_ … _I think that it sounds quite perfect._

While Caroline was fantasizing about her future, Mr. Darcy was moving around the back of the room, nodding to some, ignoring others as his eyes sought out the young woman. He saw her dancing and moved in that direction, but the reel came to a conclusion and her partner escorted her to the opposite side of the room. He began to move around again when that same shrill voice from before demanded, "Lizzy! Come and meet our new guests!"

Darcy watched as the young lady gave a resigned smile to her friend, the older lady from before, and joined two other young ladies and a matron. Only then did he realize that the _guests_ in question were his party… and he was on the other side of the hall. Before he could make his way back around, Bingley had claimed the girl's next dance. Frustrated, Darcy slowed his progression and ended up standing nearby the matron as she gossiped to another.

Peter Long, recently returned from Cambridge, had grown up with Lizzie. When he was younger he was challenged by her a slightly afraid of her. Before departing for Cambridge the first time, he was developing a tendre for her, but something about her made her seem even further out of reach. Nevertheless, he always hated it when outsiders came in and stole the prettiest girls. So when he saw the tall newcomer's obvious fixation, he decided to have some fun. He walked over to his friend and fellow prankster, John Lucas, "Hey John, want to have some fun?"

Darcy gritted his teeth as he failed to move close to his quarry again. To his side he heard the girl's obnoxious mother, "…who knows, he may even fall in love with Lizzy… though why he should choose her I can only wonder… my Lydia is much prettier and she don't put on so many airs. Either way, if one of them marries him, I shall be quite content. And _that_ will throw my other girls into the paths of other rich men!"

Darcy stiffened and his ardor for meeting the young woman began to cool. _She may be pretty, but that mother!_ I am glad that I received ample warning before I made a fool of myself. The young lady laughed at something Bingley said and the pleasant tinkle of that laugh made Darcy clench his fists even as his eyes were drawn to her again.

"Have you met 'the Lady' yet, Mr. Darcy?" Caroline's warm breath blew across Darcy's ear, causing him to cringe slightly.

He turned to regard her, "Pardon?"

"I have heard several references now to 'The Lady,' and they say this almost reverently. According to Charles, the only minor nobility in Meryton is that trumped-up shopkeeper _Sir_ Wilbur Lucas…"

"William."

"Pardon?"

"His name is Sir _William_ Lucas, not _Wilbur._ And no, I haven't met any other nobility. His wife is obviously Lady Lucas, perhaps it is her that they mean?"

"No, that was my first thought… but I've been watching, and most people act like she is one of them. When they mention 'The Lady,' it feels like I should genuflect." Caroline laughed. Darcy couldn't help but compare her grating laughter to the attractive laughter of the young lady, "Imagine anybody important choosing to live here!"

" _Here_ , as you say it, is half a day's ride from London and this area has been settled for hundreds of years. Why wouldn't someone choose to live here?" Darcy realized that he was arguing about his own prejudice, but he couldn't make himself agree with anything Caroline said.

Caroline believed that the way to a man's heart was through agreement with anything he said, so she refrained from arguing. "Anyway, this person is here somewhere among these mushrooms."

Darcy scanned the crowd and for the first time noticed that many of the ladies were as fashionably dressed as the ladies of London. "This community is obviously wealthier than I had originally estimated. Notice that the fashion is much similar to what you see this year in London drawing rooms."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "I _did_ notice. Some local seamstress must be gifted at copying ideas, because I believe that several of these dresses look like poor copies of those designed by Katerina."

Darcy noticed the almost reverent way that Caroline said that name. He knew it from his sister and from his Matlock cousins. Katerina was the mysterious designer who was setting the current fashions. Even that fop Beau Brummel had complimented her work. He surveyed the ladies in this hall and couldn't see where Caroline got the idea that the dresses were _poor copies_. His eyes drifted to Charles and his partner who were nearing the end of the second dance of the set.

"Perhaps we could get a better view from the dance floor," Caroline hinted. She needed to dance twice with him to seal her pre-eminence in the locals' minds, lest any of them set their sights on her quarry.

"A good idea, Miss Bingley," Darcy said and walked over to Louisa to solicit a dance. Caroline gritted her teeth and surveyed the room again. _This 'Lady' must be older. Perhaps she is sitting with the matrons?_

As Darcy danced with Louisa, he noticed that Charles was now dancing with another sister of _his_ young lady. This one was blond and very pretty, above the ordinary, and definitely Charles' type. _Here we go again,_ Darcy thought. Charles always fixated on the same type, always fell madly in love, and usually lasted about thirty days before losing interest.

The night progressed and Darcy came no nearer to securing the girl's hand for a dance. He found his temper and jealousy rising as man after man reached her first. More than once their eyes met, but he was always too far away to approach her in time. When she wasn't dancing, men and a few women were conferring with her. She seemed not only popular, but well-respected… which didn't make much sense considering her embarrassment of a mother.

Finally he worked his way around to where she had taken a seat to sit out a dance. He was within yards of her when he realized that they had not yet been introduced. Standing there, unable to move forward and unwilling to move away, he watched as several young men walked over to speak with her. She laughed that wonderful laugh and Darcy felt a surge of anger.

"Come Darcy, I must have you dance!" Mr. Bingley's voice surprised him. He hadn't even seen his friend approach. "I can't have you standing around in this stupid manner. You must dance."

"I certainly shall not. It would be painful in such a gathering as this. I have danced with your sisters and there is nobody else in the room I wish to stand up with. You have been dancing with the only pretty woman in the room." This wasn't true of course, but Darcy never reacted well to being cornered.

"Yes, Miss Catherine is a beauty, isn't she? An angel! But, there are many beautiful ladies here tonight. Why, look, just over there is her sister and she is very attractive."

Darcy looked over to the object of his obsession and saw her once again engaged in conversation with several men. Gritting his teeth, he said, "She is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me. I have no intention of giving consequence to a woman who has already garnered plenty of male attention. Go find your _angel_ , Bingley, and leave me in peace."

Bingley shook his head at his friend's intransigence and walked away. Darcy stepped back into the shadows, but not before he realized that several people had heard him and all of them were glaring in his direction.


	10. Disgruntlement

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 **Chapter Ten – Disgruntlement**

 _Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers up until now. I'm very pleased with the reception of this story. Note to csad21: good guesses, only one of which is correct and another is sort-of correct, but not in the way you might think. As to the rest, you will just have to wait and see. I hope everyone will like where the story goes from here._

 _ **In the year of our Lord, 1811**_

Elizabeth felt his words like a punch in her stomach. _"She is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me. I have no intention of giving consequence to a woman who has already garnered plenty of male attention."_

From the moment that this Mr. Darcy had walked into the assembly hall, Elizabeth had been intensely aware of him. He was the same man from last year: at the auction, the park, and the theater. Her entire body had tingled with the feeling of some manifest force driving her towards something new.

During the entire assembly up until this moment, she had known exactly where he was in the room at any given moment. She had hoped for an introduction and perhaps a dance, but so many local men were seeking her out for dances, to flirt, or to talk business that she was becoming frustrated. She had begged off the previous dance with the excuse that she needed to rest her feet, and still the men kept approaching her… all except for the one she wanted to meet.

Elizabeth had never been self-aware when it came to her own appearance. She liked pretty dresses as much as the next woman, and she felt pretty in them, but it wasn't something that she gave much thought to. With Jane as a sister, and with both Kitty and Lydia growing in beauty every day, she had long ago resigned herself to being _just_ pretty. So when Kitty had gifted her with her newest design, made specifically for Elizabeth, she had been pleased and honored, but she hadn't spent much time in front of a mirror.

So Elizabeth didn't see what others did… especially the men. Elizabeth had been slower to grow into her true beauty than Jane, but now she had arrived. In this dress she was radiant and quite alluring. Her figure had matured into that of a desirable woman. Her dark, curly hair was tied up stylishly to display a slender neck, her shoulders, wider than the usual lady who laid about all day, leant shape and frame to her upper body, and her slender waist tapered out to shapely hips. In all hers was a shape that drew men's eyes.

But it was her personality that gave that special allure to her and set her apart. There had always been intelligence, energy, and intensity about her. Coupled with her ready laugh, her impertinence, and her caring heart, she was appealing in ways that made her glow like a flame in a dark room.

Of course, she didn't see any of this. She had spent years under the same roof as a woman who seemed to despise her and who regularly told her that she wasn't pretty and would never marry well. Like waves on rocks, her mother had worn down her self-esteem. Elizabeth had found her own esteem in other ways, and she had done very well, but her self-image had never been what it should be.

So when the first man who had ever truly captured Elizabeth's attention described her as "tolerable," it hurt intensely. Worse still, he seemed to imply some negative interpretation of the attention she was receiving from other men in the room. _What must he think of me? Why should I care? Proud, insufferable man! He hasn't said a word to the people in this room… as if none of us are good enough for him!_

Elizabeth had years of practice shaking off insults and pretending that they didn't hurt. She rose now, pasted on a smile, walked past the arrogant man, and found Charlotte. Putting on an amused face, she related the details of the tall man's insults. Charlotte laughed with her, but she knew her friend. She could see in Eliza's eyes that those words had hurt.

oOoOOoOo

Darcy saw the beautiful figure pass by him. He saw her smirk, but he also saw her eyes. _Good God man, what have you done? You've just ruined any chance to get to know her._

He saw Caroline making her way his direction and quickly moved on. He was surprised when he was jostled several times in passage. The men who bumped him did not apologize. In fact, several glared at him. After numerous frustrating encounters, he tucked himself into a shadowed corner and tried to find the girl with his eyes.

"You seem to have a talent for stepping in it up to your knees, Mr. Darcy," A deep voice said. Darcy turned to see Mr. Matthews, the steward of Netherfield Park.

"I do not take your meaning, Sir," Darcy ground out, irritated at being addressed in such a manner and troubled by the truth of the man's statement.

"Son, I've watched you stalk this room for almost two hours trying to get close to Miss Bennet. Then, when your friend offers you that chance, you insult her."

"How do you know this? You are sitting halfway across the room."

"Mr. Darcy, by now _everybody_ knows about it. You have no idea what you've done or who you've insulted. Allow me to give you some advice: you are here to help your friend. You've just done almost the worst thing that you could do to make your entire party unwelcome. You need to fix this tonight, or you may all be driven out of town by weeks end."

Darcy suspected hyperbole, but there was no denying the hostile looks or the jostling. He sighed, feeling both ashamed and defeated, "How can I do that? I am positive that she heard me and I doubt that she will never allow me anywhere close to make an apology."

The rangy steward set down his punch and rose from his seat, "Come with me."

Elizabeth was just finishing a dance and her partner was returning her to the side when his face suddenly became hard. She followed his gaze and stiffened as Mr. Matthews led Mr. Darcy up to the pair. Her dance partner glared, but she signaled him that she was not in need of assistance and turned to the men.

"Miss Bennet, you are looking particularly lovely this evening," Mr. Matthews saw Elizabeth's unwelcoming expression but pressed on, "This young man has expressed a desire to make you acquaintance and to share a dance." He looked sternly at his one-time apprentice turned master, "I hope that you will be pleased to meet Mr. Darcy. Mr. Darcy, please meet Elizabeth Bennet."

Darcy bowed and tried to communicate his repentance with his eyes. "Miss Bennet, I am honored to make your acquaintance. And if you have the next _set_ available, I would be honored to dance with you."

The young woman seemed to look straight into his soul, sifting him, before she finally nodded and curtsied, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr. Darcy. I am not engaged." Mr. Matthews nodded in satisfaction and returned to his seat.

The music began and the partners took their places. Darcy quickly realized that most of the crowded hall seemed to be watching them, and it made him even more shy. They danced silently for seven minutes. Both were excellent dancers and as a pair they painted a pretty picture, but neither was smiling or seemed to be enjoying the dance.

Finally, Elizabeth broke the tense silence, "Come, Mr. Darcy, we must have some conversation. I talk about the size of the room…"

"I am deeply and terribly sorry!" Darcy blurted out, turning red from embarrassment.

Elizabeth stumbled in her step at the abrupt interruption and the mortification on the handsome man's face. Recovering, she had to cover her mouth to hide a laugh. Then the remembrance of his words stung her again and her smile melted, "Then why did you say such words in the first place, Mr. Darcy. Those were hardly the words of a gentleman?"

His mortification deepening at the truth of her words, he struggled to find the right answer. What came out was something that he hadn't intended. "I was jealous."

"Pardon?"

The music came to an end and the couples stepped to the side, but Darcy stayed by her so that she wouldn't escaped the second dance of the set. After a quick scan to ensure that nobody else was listening, he finally said, "I've been trying to meet you all night… actually, for far longer than you might suspect... and other men kept getting to you first."

It was Elizabeth's turn to blush. The musician's signaled the start of the second dance of the set and Darcy led her back into position. They danced in silence for another minute before Elizabeth finally state, "That won't do for an explanation. Your friend offered to make an introduction, so if what you say is true, then you had your opportunity… but since I am only _tolerable_ …"

Darcy groaned and blurted, "You're beautiful! I'm just… I'm… I cannot talk to others as men like Bingley can. I cannot seem to find a common interest. I cannot catch the flow of their conversation… my words get jumbled… I…"

Elizabeth was startled by this stumbling monologue, but what she began to understand that this handsome, wealthy, man of the world might be shy. It seemed inconceivable, but there it was. Finally, she said, "Then I forgive you, Mr. Darcy… but I will extract a penance."

Darcy looked into her dark, sparkling eyes and at the moment he would have given all he possessed to her. "A penance?"

"Yes," She smiled as the dance took them apart and brought them back together, "I will introduce you to ten locals. You have to politely make their acquaintance and _try_ to join their conversations."

The dance ended and for the next forty minutes Elizabeth dragged Mr. Darcy around and introduced him to people. Some were gentlemen, some were tradesmen, others were tenants, and a few were professionals. He tried his best to be polite and friendly, and he saw as their eyes turned from hostile to cautiously friendly. Then he realized the truth: S _he isn't making me do this as penance. She is smoothing the troubled waters. Without her intervention, and that of the Netherfield steward, life in this community would have become very uncomfortable._

The other thing that he noticed was the great respect that everyone seemed to accord to this young woman who could not be more than twenty or twenty one. The only exceptions to this were her mother and her youngest sister, who were deliberately insulting at times. _How could such a woman come from such a mother?_

By the time his "penance" was complete, there was only the final set remaining. Darcy seriously considered asking for the dance, but one of the local men already had that honor. Darcy felt a little let down, only to realize that he had actually considered dancing more than one full set with a woman. _Have you lost your mind? Do you intend to raise expectations that can never be?_ Nevertheless, he felt disappointed.

When the assembly was over and the Bingley carriage was headed back toward Netherfield, Caroline Bingley was delivering a litany of criticisms and complaints about the town, the people, and most specifically the Bennets. "And the locals described the girls as local beauties! For my part I couldn't see much in the way of beauty. Oh, the second girl was pretty, but 'Kitty' is such a childish name. And the youngest! What a flirt!"

Mr. Hurst grunted and shifted in his seat, earning a resigned look from his wife and a glare from Caroline. Darcy surmised that the man had had too much to drink again.

Caroline continued her diatribe, "But it was the eldest who everyone pointed out as the one to meet. I didn't notice anything special about her. She was well dressed, to be sure… I still wonder where these locals managed to find such fashionable dresses... You danced with her Mr. Darcy, you must have noticed the lack of symmetry in her features; and she's shorter than fashion; and do you know that someone told me that _she_ runs the family estate, not her father? Have you ever heard of such a thing?"

This did startle Darcy, but he kept his face placid as he contemplated this. _The Bennets own Longbourn, the estate I looked at on the day I arrived. It was very well run. Does she really run it herself? If so, it might explain the unusual level of deference and respect shown to her._

Caroline continued her critique, but Darcy ignored her.

OooOOoOo

At the noon meal on the following day, Elizabeth did her best to ignore her mother's loud and judgmental recap of the night's event. Mrs. Bennet was telling all about Kitty's conquest of Mr. Bingley and all of the men who danced with Lydia. Not for the first time, Elizabeth was thankful that her mother routinely dismissed her, since she didn't wish her interactions with Mr. Darcy to become the fodder of the dining table. She honestly didn't know what to make of the evening herself.

When Fanny drifted into a description of every lady's dress, Mr. Bennet had enough, "No Lace! Your descriptions were quite complete, my dear, and very comprehensive. Now, I have things to attend to." He rose and made a quick retreat to his book room. Elizabeth was momentarily concerned that the woman's attention might swing her direction, but thankfully Lydia began a humorous but unkind description of Mr. Harper tripping and spilling punch on Millicent James. While the two gloried over the poor girl's humiliation, Elizabeth made her escape.

Once outside, her eyes drifted toward the direction of Netherfield... and her mind reviewed every look, every movement, and every word spoken by a certain tall, dark, and very handsome gentleman.

oOoOOoOo

 _Your Most Gracious Majesty,_

 _This is only a preliminary report, but as I know that you desire to be kept informed, I will share what I have gleaned thus far._

 _Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy is a gentleman of some standing in England. He is twenty-eight and is undisputed owner and master of one large estate, Pemberley, and several smaller estates. The belief of many is that his annual income is ten-thousand pounds, but I estimate at least double that. He inherited from his father, who passed away suddenly five years ago. Since then he has had the guardianship of his ten-years-younger sister and full management of his properties._

 _Whereas other wealthy young men have spent these same years on gambling and other debauchery, Mr. Darcy has devoted himself to learning his responsibilities and improving his properties. I believe that he is what you seek for this inheritance: an honorable and industrious man of character._

 _His general attitude has undergone an unpleasant alteration due to some recent event, but his habits of industry and self-discipline are unaltered. He has always been proud, but now he is more withdrawn, less trusting, and more judgmental. This alteration seems to trace back to something that occurred in the summer of the previous year, but I have not yet discovered the catalyst. He is still respectable, just less pleasant to be in company with._

 _On the second subject, Your Majesty, I have made an interesting discovery. While talking with the men at a local gathering I mentioned Sir William Lucas. Several of the men acted cold and two were angry. It seems that they feel that he took credit for actions which were not his own, namely the gathering of the medicines. The person who they feel should receive the credit is a woman. I do not have a name yet, but they refer to her as "Our Lady."_

 _There is a young lady who seems to engender an inordinate amount of respect in the community, far more than can be justified by her family situation, social standing or physical beauty, but I cannot yet confirm that she is the person of whom they speak._

 _I tried to glean more, but the men seemed to signal their compatriots to silence. I will continue to investigate and will employ my team to find the answers that you seek._

 _As always, your loyal servant,_

 _Reginald_


	11. The true meaning of ownership

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 **Chapter Eleven – The true meaning of ownership**

Elizabeth rode Epona up the sloping hillside and onto the crest of Oakham Mount just in time to catch the sunrise. There was little time for leisure during harvest, and she cherished these stolen moments. As she and her horse rested, Elizabeth watched as the sunrise painted the landscape. First the treetops and rolling hills, then the low-hanging fog, and finally the rows of crops until the sky turned from pink to blue and the new day settled in.

Then, sighing, Elizabeth turned Epona toward home. At the fork she hesitated, and then turned toward Netherfield. It was early enough on the day after an assembly that the new residents should still be asleep. Harvest would begin today and she wanted to check in with Mr. Matthews, if only briefly.

She took the roundabout way that delivery wagons used, leading up to the back of the steward's house. Mr. Matthews was in the yard, smoking a pipe and passing on directions. "Morning Miss Lizzy… should you be here?"

Elizabeth flushed, "Sorry, Mr. Matthews, but I had to check in. Do you have everything you need."

"That I do, Miss. That I do. I know that this isn't easy for you, so pour your efforts into Longbourn and get the most out of that harvest. They're greasing the gears at the grist mill, so you might check on them as well… but Netherfield…"

Elizabeth sighed, nodded, and turned her horse, "Have a good day, Mr. Matthews… I probably won't see you soon."

With a grip of her knees, she had Epona galloping down the road toward Longbourn.

Fitzwilliam Darcy sat atop Xanthos, just around the corner of the stable, and watched horse and rider fade into the distance. He had been too far away to hear their conversation, but both the steward and the farm help seemed to know the young lady well and accord her respect. _Very curious._

He had just completed his own ride, a circuit of the area, and now it was time to bathe and write to Georgiana. _I have a lot to tell you, little one. I hope that you are well._

oOoOOoOo

The next day, Darcy wiped the sweat from his brow as he helped two young girls to lift a basket of turnips into the dray. The little girls looked at the handsome man and giggled before their mother called them back to their task.

He walked back over to Bingley, "Mr. Matthews has obviously studied the four-course system. Next year this field will be planted with barley."

"And the following with clover?" Bingley rubbed his dirty hands on his work trousers. "It seems to work, though I wonder what 'the Lady' has to do with it."

"The Lady?" Darcy asked. He had heard several references so far, but had yet to actually meet this fabled person who had her hand in everything.

"Yes. It seems that the Lady is the one who instituted this system. She also added a wing to the Crowder's tenant house… his voice took on that of the little girl who spoke to him, "… cause we gots too many children in the family. She done it for nothing."

Darcy grinned at his friend's mimicry, but cautioned him, "Just don't let them hear you mimic them, or they'll get offended and you'll be in trouble."

"Like you?" Charles teased, lifting another basket. "Though Miss Bennet seems to have redeemed you. Have you thought about visiting her?"

Darcy grimaced. He had thought of little else, but was having difficulty working up the courage. Bingley knew his friend better than Darcy realized, "I've seen you face down an angry bull, but you can't handle a little woman. Tomorrow I plan on visiting Miss Catherine… or Kitty as her family names her. Come with me then."

The taller man nodded but looked at the horizon. "I think that we should ride over and help with the wheat. Rain is on the horizon and we wouldn't wish to lose the crop."

"And they call landowners gentlemen of leisure," Charles groused.

"Only those who don't deserve either their land or the title. Everything comes at a price, my father used to say. The price for owning an estate is that it also owns you... but if you give it the proper attention, the returns are worth it. That is why this is good practice. Learn how a well-run estate works before you commit yourself to being completely in charge."

As they mounted up, Charles said again, "I wonder who _the Lady_ is. She's probably a dowager with her hands in everything, like your aunt."

Darcy shook his head, "The difference is that my aunt seems determined to neglect her tenants and spend herself into bankruptcy. Whoever this Lady is, she's truly worthy of her title."

Charles Bingley knew that was high praise coming from the Master of Pemberley.

oOoOOoOo

The trap sat on the rise and the passengers watched as the waterwheel turned and white dust rose from the vents of the grist mill. Wagons were lined up and farmers were hauling bags of grain in one end while others were filling bags of flour on the other. Bandanas covered mouths, but that was the only alteration in color as the clouds of floating flour coated everything.

As interested as Elizabeth was in the operation, she was content to sit back and watch from a distance. Finally she nodded, "Boson, we should go to the Hervey's. I want to check on the family and I wish to commission him to build a shelter at the Louboutis farm to house the sheep for the winter.

"Yes, Miss… only, have you heard tell of the cave yet?"

"Cave?"

"Yes… it seems that their sheep dog disappeared down a hole and little Brigitta followed. Turns out your Oakham Mount is less solid than you thought. Should we go see that instead?"

Elizabeth's eyes gleamed in anticipation, "By all means!"

When they reached the base of the mountain Ruben Louboutis waved, but continued herding his flock to a new location with taller grass. Little Brigitta ran across the field, light brown hair flying. Elizabeth stepped down just as the little girl reached her and threw herself into the young woman's arms. Brigitta started talking so fast the Elizabeth couldn't understand a word, so she put one finger on the little girl's mouth and said, "Slow down little bird. I can't understand your chittering."

Brigitta grinned and started again, "Have you come see my cave? Padre not let me go in. He say wait until mens looks first." She gave a cute little pout, but this effervescent little girl wasn't made for sorrow, so she quickly grinned and launched into another topic. Elizabeth let her talk until her mother called for her and she ran off.

"It's good that you understand her," the boson said, "I can't make out five words out of ten."

"Which is why I want to get a school started for the tenant and servant children. I can't start it on Longbourn land because Mrs. Bennet would object. She believes in 'people keeping their station'… though she would have no objection to shoving her daughters at a duke or a prince. And now I can't use Netherfield land either…"

"Miss Elizabeth, the lease is only for a year. Nobody can do everything all at once, not even you _my lady._ " She glared at the big man, then shook her head at his tease.

Toliver knew how assiduously she had worked over the past few months to quell the growing trend of the locals to call her "my lady," "our lady," or some other similar form of address. She had heard their reasons for such a title, and was embarrassingly flattered. Still, being addressed as such opened the way for all sorts of misunderstandings and false assumptions. Outsiders might naturally assume that _she_ had started this, which would be humiliating.

The shepherd, having relocated his flock, now trudged up to them with a pleased grin, "You have heard of Brigitta's cave, yes? Is much bigger than thought. I show."

Ruben and his family had left Cyprus with his family four years previous, when a local Ottoman official decided that Ruben's land would make an ideal location for his new home. Ruben and his family were Greek. For generations they had held their land and lived in peace with their rulers, but they had no power to stop one greedy man. With no place else to go, Ruben used the last of his savings to move everyone to England. He found work as a shepherd in Cornwall, but it barely kept the family alive. And then he met Miss Bennet, who had a lot of questions about raising sheep. When she left, she had a head full of knowledge and a new shepherd to take care of her flock.

The location she had chosen had been ideal, though both were concerned about sheltering the sheep during the worst of the winter weather. The plan had been to build a shelter, until little Brigitta and their dog discovered the cave.

The trio climbed up the rise for several minutes and then paused at a seemingly innocuous clump of bushes against a cliff. Ruben smiled at Elizabeth's confusion and then stepped six paces off of the trial and motioned for his employer to do the same. With the change in angle the aspect of the cliff face changed as well… and there was a large opening. Elizabeth, ever the tomboy, grinned, "I've walked that trail hundreds of times and I never knew! Let's see inside!"

Toliver looked concerned, but Ruben smiled reassuringly, "Is safe. Me and my boy, we check. Come."

They entered the dark crack with a mixture of excitement and trepidation. Ruben knelt down and seemed to be working with something. The sharp clack of flint on steel and the sparks provided an explanation for his actions. Soon there was a flame in a small fire pit. Ruben had several candles in crude holders. He lit these and passed them around.

With the little fire and the three candles, Elizabeth could see that the cavern was actually quite spacious. Lower than the high ceilings of Longbourn or Netherfield, the cliff roof was between seven or eight feet and surprisingly even. The floor was much the same, though more rough, as if water or animals had worn it down. "It's like a huge sheet of shale, broken on a seam." She indicated what she meant by holding one hand flat and holding the other over it, but separated to make two parallel lines.

Toliver, being a large man and used to open sea, stood near the entrance nervously. He had never explored a cave and never wished to. He knew his charge though. She would wish to explore every inch. Ruben answered, "Yes, is two flat rock, but separate. Large and dry. We make holes for lamps . Then we build place for hay to eat, maybe hay on floor too. Sheep use during bad weather."

Elizabeth walked the length and breadth of the large cavern. It had no other openings, so there were no surprised lurking in the dark. There was evidence that animals had bedded down here in the past, but any smells were quite old. "I believe that this will do well. If you sweep out any old animal smells, the sheep should like it."

She saw her keeper trying not to cringe by the door and decided to be merciful. "I was going to commission Mr. Hervey to build a shelter, but now that isn't necessary." She reached the entrance, snuffed her candle, and led a relived Toliver out of the depths. Ruben followed after extinguishing the fire. Elizabeth turned to walk back down the path, but then had a thought. "Mr. Louboutis, I want to keep this cave a secret."

At the curious looks from both men, she responded, "If I heard about this when I was a little girl, I couldn't have rested until I found it and explored it. It will be the same for most of the children in Meryton. If it becomes known, then everyone will want to see it and the sheep will be disturbed. Will you speak with your family? Who else knows?"

"I only tell Mr. Toliver."

"And I only told you, Miss Bennet."

"Good, then please tell your family that it is a Louboutis family secret. Nobody else may know. They'll like that." Ruben nodded with a grin. His children would were not well-received by many of the other children due to their darker skin and their accents. They would enjoy having a small advantage.

oOoOOoOo

Two days later, there was a soiree at Lucas Lodge. As before, the Netherfield party arrived more than fashionably late. They were welcomed, but some of the locals were less than friendly. The memory of Darcy's insult was mostly forgiven when he redeemed himself with her later in the evening. Caroline's attitude, and her insulting side-comments, had been circulated throughout the community. About the Hursts, people were undecided. Louisa Hurst didn't interact a great deal with the locals, but she also didn't insult them. She tended to find a seat near the gossipers and keep her silence. Mr. Hurst loved cards, drinking, and food, but he was at least friendly and talkative with the people at his card table.

There were also other distractions this evening, in the form of men in red coats. The _ militia would be quartering in Meryton for the winter. A small group arrived the previous day as the advanced team. The five officers from that group were at this soiree.

Mr. Bingley sought out and found the very pretty Miss Kitty in one corner of the room, abandoning his companions. Darcy moved away from Caroline and sought out his own object of interest. Caroline was busy examining the surprisingly fashionable dresses in the room. She wanted to discover where these ladies frequented to acquire such style. Her sister, who had deigned to travel into Meryton, could have provided that information, but Caroline had been exceptionally rude to her over the past few days and she felt no need to help her younger sister in any way.

Elizabeth stood with Charlotte, the Colonel of the regiment, and his young wife. He seemed an amiable man, though his wife seemed too young and silly for her role. Still, it would be interesting to have new people in the neighborhood. "Tell me, Colonel Forster, are you here to subdue the discontented populace or to defend us from the French?"

"Neither. We are here for a change of setting. My men are sorely in need of training and my officers in desperate need of society."

Elizabeth spotted Mr. Darcy standing nearby and felt his eyes on her. It made her remember their dance, so her next thoughts were, "Well then, Colonel, you will have to throw a ball so that society and officers may meet."

"A Ball! How I long for a Ball," Lydia interjected. She took the arm of a young officer without being offered and added, "And so does Sanderson!" The bewildered young man only grinned and nodded before Lydia led him away.

Elizabeth watched her youngest sister with concern. She wanted to chide her to better behavior, but every attempt was a failure and her mother always took Lydia's side. Since Kitty began gravitating to Elizabeth, Lydia had done the same with Mrs. Bennet… and unfortunately neither neither mother nor daughter were improved by the pairing.

Shaking herself from her musings, Elizabeth was reminded again of Mr. Darcy's eyes on her. Charlotte noticed as well and quietly teased, "Mr. Darcy looks at you a great deal, Eliza."

"I know, but I can't imagine what he means by it," her slight flush belied her assertion, so she moved on, "Shall we ask him?" Elizabeth wheeled, catching Mr. Darcy mid-gaze, and impertinently asked, "Did you not think that I expressed myself well just now, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy nodded and smirked, his blue eyes warmly regarding her, "You did, though I find that women often express themselves well when the subject of a dance is considered."

"He has you there, Eliza," Charlotte said with a grin.

"Are you then so severe on our sex, Mr. Darcy?"

"Not at all. It is simply a subject that finds great interest among the fairer sex."

"She is only teasing, Mr. Darcy," Charlotte interjected and then turned to her friend, "And now it is my turn to tease you. The pianoforte has been uncovered, Miss Eliza, and you know what that means."

"Oh Charlotte, why must we ever be on display," Elizabeth sighed resignedly. "But you shall pester me until I give in, so I may as well relent. Mr. Darcy, if you wish to save your ears from punishment, there are card tables set up in the drawing room."

Mr. Darcy made no move to depart as Elizabeth took her place at the instrument. Had he been paying attention to any others, he may have noticed the hush that descended, but he only had eyes for the player. Without sorting through the scores, she began playing a beautiful Handel piece. When she finished that, she was encouraged to sing another, so she called Lydia over and together they sang 'Voi Che Sapete,' from Mozart's 'Marriage of Figaro.'

Darcy could not take his eyes off of her. He felt captured by her even as he moved slowly around the room to see her at her best angle. Elizabeth had taken the many lessons at Netherfield seriously, just as she had promised Lady Adele. Mary and Kitty had benefited as well, but Elizabeth's natural feel for the music combined with her proper training made her a joy to listen to.

"I can imagine what you are thinking, Mr. Darcy," Caroline Bingley said snidely, once again too close to be appropriate of welcome.

Darcy took a step to the side to increase their separation, "I would imagine not."

"You are thinking how insupportable it would be to spend many days among these provincial country mushrooms," Caroline continued, completely disregarding Darcy's obvious attempt to dissuade conversation with her.

"Not at all," Darcy replied, turning his eyes back to the young woman who had just completed her song and was humbly waving off the applause. "My mind is more pleasurably engaged. I am considering the pleasure that a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can offer."

Caroline, ever self-centered, automatically assumed. She flushed and coyly replied, "And may one inquire whose eyes merit this appraisal?"

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet." Darcy was too captured by the young lady across the room to witness the alteration from slight flush to angry red as Caroline realized her mistake. He also didn't think at the time about the problems he might have just caused for himself and the lady he admired.

"Miss Bennet! I am all astonishment. And when shall I wish you well, Mr. Darcy?"

"I knew that you would say that. Women transition so rapidly from admiration to matrimony that it is quite astonishing." Caroline moved away to fume in the shadows, but Darcy never even noticed her departure.

oOoOOoOo

 _Your Most Gracious Majesty,_

 _The mystery of "Our Lady" and the mystery of the medicines have been solved; they are one and the same. A young woman by the name of Elizabeth Bennet, the daughter of a landed gentleman of prominence in the area, is the person in question._

 _It seems that Miss Bennet is the younger sister to the newly elevated Lady Jane Archer, the Countess of Kirby. Her husband, Lord Stephen Archer, is currently a Commodore serving in the Navy. At the time of the epidemic, the Earl was serving at Admiralty House in some role. When Elizabeth Bennet heard of the plight of the sailors, she organized her entire community to gather the necessary plants. The local apothecary and the local doctor, who are uncle and nephew, taught everyone how to prepare the plants for medicine._

 _When it came time to transport the medicines, Sir William Lucas, the then mayor and also a shopkeeper at the time, volunteered his own wagons and led the procession. He is actually a very easygoing fellow, but his wife is quite ambitious. The locals feel that she is responsible for his taking credit for the enterprise._

 _Your Majesty, you might wonder how a young genteel lady might have been able to organize such an endeavor: It seems that she, not her father, has been managing the family estate for the past few years. Her father is indolent. Her mother is a spendthrift. But Elizabeth Bennet is a highly respected and highly trusted figure in the community, though she is only twenty._

 _When the Lucas couple returned from London with a knighthood, the locals were incensed. They were content with the 'Thanks of the Crown' for themselves, but felt that Miss Bennet had been cheated. This might have turned to violence if she hadn't intervened. She stopped any reprisals, but the locals now refer to her as "Our Lady." I understand that she has tried to quell this as well, but to no avail. In their minds_ _she_ _, not Sir William Lucas, has been elevated._

 _On the second matter: Fitzwilliam Darcy has improved over the past two weeks, both in his temper and in his standing in this community. He is as you hoped: industrious, honorable, and reliable. It is my earnest and humble recommendation that you move forward with your plans._

 _I am including the following information with caution. It is not my usual habit to include romantic details, but in this instance you may consider this important: Mr. Darcy has shown considerable interest in Elizabeth Bennet. I will not speculate on the depth of their attachment at this time, but she may return his interest. How that may affect your plans, Your Majesty, I cannot surmise._

 _Yours in service,_

 _Reginald_


	12. At Netherfield

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 **Chapter Twelve – At Netherfield Park**

The Countess of Kirby and the little Viscount stood on the pier as sailors of a boat from the _Perigrine_ shipped their oars and the boson threw the rope. A man on the dock caught the rope and tied it off. Then a very familiar figure climbed up the ladder nailed to the pier and the Countess smiled. Sailors and dock workers alike had already noticed this stunning beauty. Now that she smiled, they were all half in love and envious of the man who was quickly embracing her.

"Oh, my dear sweet Jane! How I've missed you!" He finally released her and knelt to greet his son, "Benjamin!"

The little boy his behind his mother's skirts. Jane smiled a little sadly, "Benjamin, this is your father. Please say hello. He loves you very much."

"My Lord," another voice interrupted. The newly elevated Earl of Kirby turned to look at the officious looking man. Then Stephen's eyes widened just slightly as he recognized the royal livery. The man extended a wax-sealed letter. "Her Majesty welcomes you back to our home shores and requests that you and Lady Archer join her for tea on the morrow at two in the afternoon."

There was obviously only one possible answer to give, so Stephen, now Lord Archer, the Earl of Kirby, nodded, "We will arrive fifteen minutes early."

"Actually, sir, she will send a Royal coach to pick you up." The man bowed, turned, and walked back to a waiting carriage.

Stephen looked at his wife and son, "That was unexpected."

Jane, white faced, agreed, "I have been visited twice by a representative from the crown , but I wasn't expecting this. Do they intend to send you off again so soon?"

The Earl shook his head, "No, assignments come through Admiralty House. I'm much too small a fish for this sort of attention. And I am only and Earl, not a Duke. None of this makes sense." They were both silent for a minute as they walked toward their own coach. Then Stephen said, "Well, that is a matter for tomorrow. For now I wish to console my mother, get to know my son again… and spend some time with my beautiful wife."

Jane blushed prettily, but seemed quite content with this agenda.

oOoOOoOo

Elizabeth was out dealing with an issue regarding the harvest when a note arrived for Kitty from Netherfield Park. Mrs. Bennet, in her usual fashion, opened the note without Kitty's permission. After she read it, she became thoughtful and finally handed over to the addressee.

"It's from Caroline Bingley," Kitty stated in surprise. On the previous night at Lucas Lodge Caroline had watched her brother and Kitty conversing together. Kitty had noticed, but the expression on Miss Bingley's face hadn't seemed friendly.

Kitty didn't know how she felt about Mr. Bingley. He was handsome, to be sure, and very amiable. She felt that she could trust him; he was no Mr. Meriwether. And she welcomed his attention, but for the moment she didn't feel any great attachment to the man.

Her mother, on the other hand, was already planning out their wedding. She could talk for hours about how her daughter would be the "next Mistress of Netherfield." That statement sounded far too familiar from years before, and it made Kitty uncomfortable. Truthfully, she had three more designs to complete for the new catalog and would rather work on those. But she knew that her mother would insist.

Sighing, she asked, "May I have the carriage, Mama."

"Certainly not! That sister of yours is off who knows where with the trap. The carriage horses are needed in the fields. No, you may take Arabella."

"But it looks like it may rain and storm at any moment!"

"Exactly! Then they will have to keep you overnight. The letter states that the men are dining with the officers in Meryton, so you won't see Mr. Bingley otherwise. No, you will ride Arabella and you will be hosted overnight. Now go and put on your best dress… and wash those hands. You have lead from those dratted drawings all over your fingers." Arabella was the oldest horse on the estate and would soon be put out to pasture. It was therefore inevitable, in Fanny's mind, that the Bingleys would have to host her daughter overnight. _It is only a pity that Mr. Bingley fixed his sights on Lydia. At least_ she _listened to me about how to catch a man._

Elizabeth arrived home just before the storm. While Toliver took care of the trap and horse, she went inside just as the rain began to pour down. It took a few minutes to notice that Kitty was nowhere to be seen. "Lydia, where's Kitty?"

Lydia snorted, "Probably getting soaked to the skin on Arabella. Serves her right!"

"What do you mean? Why is she riding in this weather?"

"Because that snob Caroline Bingley invited her to afternoon tea and Mama made her ride Arabella because the other horses were needed for the fields," Lydia said nonchalantly and turned her attention back to the dress catalog.

"Needed in the field! They're in the barn!"

Mr. and Mrs. Bennet arrived in the room at the same time and Mrs. Bennet barked at Elizabeth, "Hush, Lizzy! I'm just ensuring that Kitty has a chance to catch Mr. Bingley. They can't send her home in this weather."

"But if she got caught out in this, she will get sick. She's already had a cough for two days!"

"Well, my dear. If your daughter dies, at least you can say that it was for a good cause," Mr. Bennet added, though not too concerned.

"Nonsense! Nobody ever died of a trifling cold!"

Elizabeth didn't point out that people died of "trifling" illnesses every day."

oOoOOoOo

When Darcy, Bingley, and Hurst returned to Netherfield with water pouring off of their oilskins, they were surprised to hear that Kitty Bennet was tucked into bed upstairs with a fever.

"Why wasn't I told that you invited her here today," Bingley demanded.

"You were going to dinner with the Militia. I wanted a chance to get to know Miss Kitty. Who knew that she would suddenly faint away? It all seemed quite contrived to me."

Louisa spoke up, "Her fainting wasn't contrived, Caroline. And while it is true her mother sent her on a horse instead of in a carriage, it wasn't her choice." It had been Louisa who insisted on moving the poor girl upstairs and sending for Mr. Jones.

Caroline didn't appreciate her sister contradicting her. Annoyed, she added, "Did you know that Mrs. Bennet's sister is married to the local _solicitor_? Or that her brother is _in trade_ , in London, and lives in _Cheapside_?"

If anybody was shocked, she couldn't see it, so she delivered her most accusing bombshell, "And guess who 'Our Lady' is? _Elizabeth Bennet!_ Can you imagine that trumped up girl styling herself as if she is nobility? What a lark!"

Darcy, Bingley, and Hurst had been at a dinner that included the militia and many of the local gentlemen. Mr. Bingley had heard from one local man all about the history of Elizabeth Bennet and why she was referred to with that title. He had shared it with the other men. He had also shared that her eldest sister was now Countess of Kirby. None of them chose to enlighten Caroline.

Mr. Jones arrived in the pouring rain and made his examination. He believed that Kitty would recover, but the fever and coughing were worrisome. The deluge outside was so fierce now that Bingley insisted on the apothecary remaining overnight. He informed them that his nephew, the doctor, would return from his wedding trip in three days, but he would keep a watch over Kitty until then.

Morning came, along with a note from Mr. Bingley informing the Bennets of Kitty's condition. Mr. Bennet was amused. Mrs. Bennet was pleased with the progress of her scheme. Lydia was unconcerned as she day-dreamed about redcoats. Elizabeth was incensed. "I have to go to her," she declared.

"Nonsense! Nobody wants _you_ there. Leave Kitty be. With two eligible men she is bound to catch one of them."

Elizabeth ignored her mother, went out, and instructed the stable master to saddle Epona. It was too wet to use the open trap and it would be too much effort to hitch the horses for the carriage. Besides, the ride on Epona would help her to drive out her frustrations with her scheming mother. _Does a daughter have to die before she will stop this nonsense?_

Mr. Darcy was quite shocked when Elizabeth Bennet suddenly topped a rise and galloped down the pasture towards Netherfield. Her horse, a chestnut mare, cleared a stone fence effortlessly. When she saw Darcy, Elizabeth reined in. She had ridden astride, but had planned to dismount before anyone saw her. Embarrassment made her flush. That, combined with her prettily disheveled hair and shining eyes almost rendered Darcy speechless.

"I've come to see my sister," Elizabeth declared, to clear her own powerful awareness of the handsome man.

"On horseback?" Darcy flushed at the completely obvious statement.

"It would seem so," Elizabeth said with a small smile. She led her horse as she walked beside Darcy toward the house.

A stable hand stepped up to take the horse. Without thinking, Elizabeth said, "Thank you, Jacob. Could you please brush her down and cover her. I rode her hard this morning and it is still quite chill."

"As you wish, milad… Miss Bennet," the stable hand flushed and glanced quickly at Mr. Darcy, who pretended not to notice.

"Do you know how my sister fares?" Elizabeth asked with genuine concern.

"Mr. Jones remained her due to the storm. He checked on her this morning and said that we shouldn't be alarmed. Her cough is strong, and her fever is above normal, but not dangerously high. He left medicines for her." He grinned as he continued, "He told us that you would come here this morning promptly, and that you knew the medicines well."

They entered the house and he escorted her first to greet the hosts. Everyone was at the dinner table and they froze in place when she entered. "Thank you for taking care of my sister overnight. I would like to see her, if I may. Which room?"

Mr. Bingley instructed the housekeeper to escort her. Mr. Darcy had stepped back out of the breakfast room, so he was close enough to the stairs to hear Elizabeth say, "There's no need to escort me all the way, Mrs. Nichols. Which room?"

"The blue room, Miss Bennet."

"Very well. Thank you." Mr. Darcy stepped into the billiard room as he pondered this. _She knows the staff by name and she knows the names of all the rooms. What is her connection with Netherfield Park?_

In the blue room, Elizabeth exclaimed when she saw her dear sister coughing and looking flushed. The maid nodded at her and stood. "Did you stay with her all night, Jenny?"

"Only part, Ma'am; Mrs. Nichols and Betty took turns as well. Cook has prepared a soothing broth, but Miss Kitty coughs every time we tries to feed it to her."

"Why don't you take a rest over on the couch, or up in your room if you'd rather. I'll take care of her for a while." The maid chose the couch and was asleep in seconds.

Elizabeth looked over the medicines and nodded. Then she stepped out to the door. As she expected, Mrs. Nichols had assigned a footman to stand by to take care of any needs. "Dexter, would you please take this willow bark down to cook? She knows how to make the tea. And ask for her cleanest rag."

Dexter returned shortly with the tea and a rag. Elizabeth carefully added the very fragrant purple coneflower extract. Then she dipped the rag into the tea and touched it to Kitty's lips. Sensing the moisture, Kitty opened her mouth and sucked on the rag. The willow bark was bitter, but the cornflower was soothing. She continued to cough, but soon it settled.

Elizabeth waited for a few minutes and then gave Kitty a half-spoonful of boneset mixed with a little bit of honey. Kitty involuntarily sucked the mixture off of the spoon and swallowed repeatedly. Elizabeth repeated the procedure every half hour for the next few hours, applying a cool cloth constantly to Kitty's forehead, face, and neck.

Mr. Darcy was constantly aware that Elizabeth was in the house. As soon as the sun was full in the sky, he persuaded Charles that they needed to ride the estate. It was one of the duties of the Master of an estate to check for damage after a storm… but Darcy just needed to get away before he made a fool of himself.

Elizabeth Bennet was an anomaly to him. She had the confidence and presence of a duchess. She seemed to break many of the rules of society concerning ladies, but she did it in such a way that he couldn't necessarily fault her. She had the respect of the entire community. And she was very pleasing to look at.

On the other side, there were her connections. Her aunt was married to the local solicitor. Her uncle was in trade. Her younger sister was married to a doctor. Her mother and youngest sister should not even be allowed out in polite society. Her father was indolent. Only her older sister… and perhaps Miss Kitty, lent anything positive to her connections. Lady Archer, the Countess of Kirby; Darcy had met the elder Earl before his passing. He knew that the older son had been killed in a fire and the younger had joined the Navy very young as a midshipman. Now he was the Earl.

They returned to the estate after identifying a few repairs that would be required. While Bingley went to speak with Mr. Matthews, Darcy walked both horses toward the stable. As he neared, he heard the young men talking. "It's nice to have Our Lady back at Netherfield, even if it's cause her sister's sick."

"Lor, yer right. That Bingley woman is an uppity chit. Our Lady never treated her people bad. We was alays treated with respect. Jes like Lady Adele."

"You two, stop your talk. You know that you were told to only talk with respect about the tenants, whether they deserve it or not. And the Miss has asked us not to call her 'Lady'-this or 'milady' that. It'll only cause trouble for her."

"Sorry Mister Thomas. We're just glad she's home."

"It won't be for long, I'll admit that I'm sorry to say."

Just then Bingley's horse neighed. Darcy walked both horsed forward around the corner with a bland expression. "We just finished our inspection. Please take good care of our mounts. That road is almost impassable and it was hard on their legs."

The trio in the stables nodded. They relaxed after Mr. Darcy left, but the stable master gave both of his subordinate stern looks. "Loose tongues make for dangerous business, boys. We were all asked to keep the secret. You could do harm with your talk. Now go take good care of your horses."

oOoOOoOo

Kitty woke for part of the afternoon. Elizabeth was able to visit for a little bit, but soon Caroline and Louisa joined them. They turned out to be unexpectedly good company when they exerted themselves. Louisa seemed quite relaxed and friendly. Caroline seemed to ask a lot of pointed questions. Thankfully Kitty was too uncomfortable to talk, so Elizabeth fielded her questions. She was more than a match for the self-important woman. Eventually, the two sisters left.

Kitty's cough returned and Elizabeth had her drink more of the tea. Then she gave Kitty the sleeping draught that Mr. Jones prescribed.

Mr. Bingley had insisted on Elizabeth staying. She was torn. She wanted to take care of Kitty, but it would be hard to stay at her own home as the unwanted guest of the current Mistress. She had already slipped several times in her behavior. She was so used to ordering this home that it came from her naturally. Being is the same house as Mr. Darcy was also a concern; she was intensely aware of his presence in the house. Another problem was trying to run Longbourn from here; Mr. Matthews had too many issues to deal with at Netherfield after the storm.

Finally she relented and allowed her trunk to be sent for. When she returned to her assigned room, she found her dresses all pressed and neatly ordered. The maids had been happy to welcome her back and they were all taking care of her. She chose the simplest dress designed by Kitty for the evening, allowed Jenny to do her hair, and proceeded down the stairs.

Elizabeth was a very observant person… she had to be to handle everything that she was responsible for. This allowed her to draw conclusions about the Netherfield party.

Mr. Bingley was an amiable person. He projected the air of an enthusiastic puppy, but Elizabeth suspected that there was more to him than that. He was sincere, but she didn't think that the role of gentleman farmer suited him. He would be much more comfortable with the excitement of business and trade. Elizabeth had none of the prejudice against trade that others had. Her Uncle Gardiner was the man she respected the most in the world.

Miss Caroline Bingley was a social climber who would stop at nothing to reach her goals. She did not want Elizabeth there and she certainly didn't want her anywhere near Mr. Darcy… even though that man was clearly uninterested in Miss Bingley. Elizabeth warned herself to watch this woman carefully. She wasn't the brightest, but she was cunning and possibly without conscience.

Louisa Hurst was noncommittal. At one minute she was friendly; at the next she was standoffish. Elizabeth suspected that the difference was Caroline's doing. Louisa wanted to be friendly, but she didn't have the strength of will to defy her younger sister's poison.

Mr. Hurst was an anomaly. On the surface he was a drunk, a gambler, and a glutton. He ate too much, slept too much, and generally made himself unpleasant. But several times, in unguarded moments, Elizabeth had seen a different man. He wasn't always sleeping when he pretended to be and at moments he seemed to regard her or Mr. Darcy with great intelligence. But then she would take a second look and he was back to the dull, obnoxious boar. She didn't know what to think of him.

Mr. Darcy was another anomaly, but for different reasons. He seemed to run hot and cold. One minute he was friendly and admiring; the next he was distant and withdrawn. She suspected that some outside force or event had influenced his behavior at the assembly. He had stated, in a roundabout way, that he was shy… and she believed that. But there seemed to be something else, something painful, holding sway over his emotions. She knew that he admired her because he had said as much, but their spheres were different. She didn't believe that he would choose someone like her for his bride. _He will choose someone who advances his family name, not someone below him._ She knew this, but her heart still raced in his presence.

Dinner was fraught with tension and Elizabeth excused herself soon afterwards. She returned shortly though to inform everyone that Kitty's fever had increased and that she wouldn't be returning downstairs for the evening.

Caroline waited until Elizabeth was up the stairs and launched into a bevy of complaints against the lady. She did not notice the expressions on the footmen, but Darcy did. "Mr. Darcy, surely you noticed the mud splattered on her riding clothes this morning. What was she thinking riding here in such a condition? It smacks of a reckless self-confidence."

"It shows a remarkable concern for her sister, Caroline," Bingley interrupted.

Caroline ignored him, "All of that mud must have had an effect on your admiration of her 'fine eyes', Mr. Darcy," she prompted.

Darcy decided to disregard their audience and respond, "Not at all. They were brightened by the experience. Come now, it is inappropriate for a hostess to denigrate her guests, whether the stay is involuntary or not."

Caroline, shocked at being corrected and knowing that Mr. Darcy was right, went silent. Shortly thereafter she excused herself for the night.

 **AN:** _I apologize for staying so close to the original story up to this point. There is a reason for this, and the story will deviate significantly very soon._


	13. Royal Involvement

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 **Chapter Thirteen – Royal Involvement**

Baron Stafford threw down his final card with glee. The others at the table groaned as he swept his winnings from the center of the table into his arms.

He needed this after the death of his plans. For three years he had watched as the Duke of Carlisle deteriorated. When he had been younger, a lad, he had gravitated to the man and reveled in their shared debauchery. As he grew older he realized that the Duke's fortune allowed for such extravagance, while his own was dwindling quickly.

Stafford had known about his very distant relationship with the Duke, so when he became friends with the Prince, he decided to exploit it. He and the Prince were two of a kind. The Prince was just waiting for the House of Lords to cart Daddy off to the loony-bin so that _he_ could assume the throne. Stafford was beginning to anticipate the same for the Duke… and with the Prince on the throne, it would be easy to ensure that he became the next Duke of Carlisle.

Until that bloody, dull Darcy came along! Word on high was that a thorough investigation had revealed that his old classmate was actually one step closer to the throne than the baron. After all of that time spent bending Prinny's ear, it was all for naught! And reports from home said that the man who would steal his rightful place was right there on his home ground… or at least nearby. He was in the same neighborhood as that tasty morsel from Longbourn.

As the players at his table began to disburse, Baron Stafford looked over to the next table and recognized someone he also knew well. A quick look at the situation at that table told him that his old drinking and sinning buddy was in trouble again.

A thought came to his drink addled brain. _He hates Fitzwilliam Darcy even more than I do._ As he continued to watch and George Wickham continued to lose, a plan began to form.

oOoOOoOo

The Royal carriage delivered them to Buckingham House instead of to St. James Palace. _So this isn't a ceremonial meeting_ , Lord Stephen Archer thought. _So what else can it be?_

The major domo met them at the entry stairs and greeted them in the manner appropriate for their rank. "Her Majesty is waiting for you, my Lord and Lady. Right this way."

Jane's hand tensed around Stephen's arm, but her face remained placid. Stephen felt proud of her and confident that she would make an outstanding countess. He laid his free hand on her hand as reassurance and they followed the bewigged man.

"Your Majesty, the Earl and Countess of Kirby," the man bowed himself out of the room, leaving the three alone. There were, of course, three ladies in waiting and four guards, but they were as alone with the Queen as they ever would be. The dowager countess had drilled them for two hours on the appropriate protocol. They followed that now, making their bow and curtsy and then waiting.

Queen Charlotte gave them the slightest smile. "Welcome. Please accept my condolences for your losses. We've spent a fortune out of our own treasury for doctors to find cures, but all that they ever do is check the color…" She waved her hand as if swatting away her words. "Although the manner of your elevation is tragic, the title couldn't have fallen on a more deserving man."

Jane smiled at this and the Queen was quite struck by the young lady's beauty. Stephen seemed nonplussed, not knowing what had garnered such praise. The Queen answered his silent question, "I have been made aware of your efforts to clean up the fleet,s supply problems. His Majesty has ordered the roundup of several prominent figures who supported and profited from the… mishandling of our supplies. But that is not the issue that has earned my praise.

"Lord Archer, the Crown has become aware of your part in the receiving and honest distribution of the medicines which returned the fleet to service. Two years ago we knighted the gentleman who made the delivery. Now we have become aware that others might have played a greater part."

The Queen turned her eyes on Jane, "One of these _others_ , perhaps the greatest contributor, Lady Archer, was your sister… is that correct?"

Jane was aware that Elizabeth neither sought nor wanted recognition, but she certainly wasn't in a position to lie to the Queen of England. She nodded, "Yes, Your Majesty. My sister Elizabeth was the one who had the idea and organized the community to gather and prepare the plants."

"Then a great travesty was committed when William Lucas and his wife took the credit."

"Please, Your Majesty," Jane intervened, her heart racing in fear as she spoke her mind. When the Queen nodded for her to continue, Jane explained, "Elizabeth did not seek recognition and she does not begrudge it to Sir Lucas and his wife. They and their children gathered the plants with the rest. It was the Lucas wagons that transported the medicine and those medicines travelled safely mostly in barrels from Sir Lucas' store. Elizabeth was certainly the person who set the idea in motion, but many hands made her idea possible... She would be most distraught if any harm came to the Lucas family because of this."

Queen Charlotte regarded the beautiful young lady for a long time before nodding. "No harm shall come to Sir Lucas or his lady. But what shall we do for your sister?"

Jane finally relaxed, "When the fleet left harbor, and returned to their stations, that was her reward. She neither needs nor expects anything more."

Again there was a long pregnant moment, and then the Queen nodded. She had made some sort of decision, but she obviously had no intention to tell her guests. "There is another matter we wish to discuss with you. Lord Archer, what do you know of Fitzwilliam Darcy?" She noticed that Lady Archer's eyes showed recognition of the name.

The Commodore pondered this and then replied, "I believe that I met him once at a ball thrown at Kirby House. He was either a friend or close acquaintance of my brother. He seemed a good and intelligent man, though not inclined to dance."

"What I am about to tell you is a closely held secret at this time. The Duke of Carlisle has taken to his sickbed and will most likely never leave it." She saw recognition and unconcern on Lord Archer's face. "I can see from your expression that you knew of him and his habits. Those habits have caught up with him and now it will be left for God to judge." The saddened expression on Lady Archer's face seemed genuine. _The Ton wouldn't even bother with a fake expression. They would be calculating how to use this knowledge for their own advantage. These Bennets are interesting._

"You are aware of the heightened political climate at the moment." The new Earl only nodded. He knew that she referred to her husband's worsening madness and the struggle for power among the nobility to position themselves around the Prince. "We need a few good men in positions of power; men of integrity and industry, not debauchery. There are two possible candidates: Baron Stafford and Mr. Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy has the stronger claim by one generation. We have conducted an investigation of both men and he is also the only one of the two we are willing to have assume the title."

After a long pause, Lord Archer took the bait and asked, "Your Majesty, if I may ask: what connection does this have with us? I do not know him well enough to offer an opinion and you have already concluded your investigation; so how can I be of assistance?"

The Queen saw Lady Archer putting the pieces of the puzzle together and she addressed her, "Lady Archer, did you have something to add?"

"Yes Your Majesty: Mr. Darcy is in Meryton at this moment. He is staying at Netherfield Park."

The Earl startled at this and then his eyes narrowed in a silent question, "Netherfield Park is currently being leased by his friend, a Mr. Charles Bingley."

Queen Charlotte saw the Earl's shoulders relax and her sharp mind put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Countess, _who_ owns this Netherfield?"

Jane had no choice but to answer. Taking a deep breath, she replied, "My sister Elizabeth owns it, Your Majesty. It was sold to her by Lady Adele… I'm sorry, but I never knew her family name... but we have kept it a secret until Elizabeth reaches the age of twenty-one."

 _Remarkable, I must meet this young woman._ "As I understand it, your sister has the management of your family's estate… how did this come about?"

Jane was shocked that the Queen of Great Britain would know so much about Elizabeth, but she dared not inquire as to the reasons. It was not in her nature to criticize, yet she felt that she must provide an honest answer to the Queen, "Your Majesty, my father is indolent and indifferent. His only love is his books and he takes little interest in anything else. My mother is… my mother is fond of spending, of gossip, and of matchmaking; but of little else. Elizabeth is…" She glanced over at Stephen and he grinned at her in return, "well my husband describes her as a precocious knight errant. She is smarter than anyone else I know and kind. She cannot see a problem and turn away. If it can be corrected, then she will do so. That is how the medicine delivery came about, Your Majesty… and that is what happened with Longbourn.

"The tenant houses were in disrepair, so she bartered for people to trade skills for materials or food. The farms were not yielding what they could, so she instituted crop rotation. She invested the profits and put money into further improvements. She purchased a grist mill and built a textile mill. She became partners in a dress shop and ran sheep on Oakham Mount. She…" Jane realized that she was bragging about her beloved sister to the Queen. She flushed and said, "I apologize for running on, Your Majesty."

"Not at all, Countess. You should be proud of your sister… and she is not yet twenty one?"

"No, Your Majesty. She will turn twenty one in March of next year."

The Queen pondered this and returned her attention to the Earl, "Lord Archer, what we wish you to do is to approach Mr. Darcy as our emissary. You have heard our wishes and our reasoning. We wish for you to communicate those to him. We could simply summon him, and we will soon, but we ask you to prepare the ground first. There is urgency in this matter, but not immediacy. Enjoy a week with your family and then go to Meryton."

Lord Archer looked over at his beloved, then turned his eyes back to his Queen, "It will be done as you wish, Your Majesty."

oOoOOoOo

It had been a difficult two days as Elizabeth fought Kitty's fever and tried to keep her comfortable. The fever finally abated in the early dawn and Elizabeth finally allowed herself to sleep. When she woke again, she refreshed herself and then checked on her sister. She seemed better, though not well, so she Elizabeth decided to send a note to her parents.

Mother arrived with Lydia that same afternoon. She appeared quite concerned for her daughter, but after she assured herself of the Kitty's recovery, she adjourned to the drawing room to continue her campaign. When Bingley solicitously asked after the patient, she replied, "Oh, Mr. Bingley, she is improving, but she will certainly not be moved before tomorrow week. We are so grateful for your care for our sweet girl. She is much beloved in this community and _knows everyone._ Not only is she beautiful, but she would make such a talented hostess… or mistress of a great estate."

Lydia rolled her eyes, not liking to hear praise for any of her sisters. Elizabeth blushed, wishing that her mercenary mother would not be so vulgar and obvious. Mrs. Bennet continued, "She is greatly missed by her friends though. She is such a flower in our society."

Darcy, in an effort to forestall any further hints, said, "She would probably enjoy London, since society here must needs be limited in scope."

"Limited!" Mrs. Bennet misunderstood and took offense, "Why we dine regularly with four and twenty families, _Mister Darcy!"_ She turned her attention pointedly away from Mr. Darcy and spoke to Mr. Bingley, "My daughters, and Kitty especially, are the belles of the ball. Why just last year a man, the second son of an earl, was quite taken with her. We expected an offer, but then he was recalled home and had to leave the area. He even wrote her poetry!"

Elizabeth tried to intervene, "And thus ended the romance. I wonder who first discovered the efficacy in poetry to drive away love."

Darcy took the bait, "I have always considered that poetry was the food of love."

"Oh, a fine, stout, healthy sort of love, certainly; everything nurses that which is already strong. But a thin, scraggly sort of feeling, feed it one sonnet and it will starve the thing entirely."

"Oh, Lizzy, how you do go on!" Mrs. Bennet proclaimed sharply, "You must excuse her, gentleman, for running on so ridiculously. She thinks entirely too well of herself and should learn to mind her manners."

The room was stunned at this vulgar verbal assault by a mother on her own daughter. Mr. Bingley was speechless. Mr. and Mrs. Hurst looked at each other in silent shock. Miss Caroline Bingley was secretly pleased to see her rival humiliated. Fitzwilliam Darcy was disgusted at the mother and furious for the daughter. Still, he could see Elizabeth trying to hold her feelings back and so decided to restrain his own impulse to toss Mrs. Bennet out of the house.

The visit lasted for another interminable ten minutes wherein Lydia managed to extort a promise of a ball at Netherfield and her mother extolled the virtues of her bedridden daughter. When they finally left, Elizabeth quickly excused herself and fled upstairs.

Kitty was still awake, so she was able to offer comfort to Elizabeth while the older sister silently sobbed at her humiliation. The medicines finally took effect and Kitty drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth wiped her face and resolved to bury herself in work for the remainder of the afternoon. Slipping down the back stairwell, she stepped out, checked to see if anyone was looking through the many windows, and then slipped into the rose garden. The hidden door was built to appear like a slight jog in the straight line of the building where a new addition did not quite match the old design. With pressure on both the top and bottom, a seam appeared. Pushing in, the door exposed a room the size of the master's study above. In fact, there was a ladder leading from that room to this, but that portion of the floor was hidden by a carpet.

The true Mistress of Netherfield sat down now and pulled out her ledger. Soon she was absorbed in recording the harvest yields, wages, and expenditures. That completed, she reviewed Mr. Matthew's list of necessary repairs and suggested improvements. Based on these she wrote several letters commissioning work. Finally she considered investments with the year's profits.

Her anger at her mother had reached a new level. Her own humiliation was, unfortunately, all too familiar. It hurt, but she had become accustomed to it. But after spending two days trying to keep Kitty's condition from worsening, she lost the last vestige of care and concern for her mother.

For the past two years Elizabeth had avoided thinking about what to do with her mother after her father passed away. She had supposed that she would have her mother live with her at Netherfield. Now, after watching the woman greedily examining every detail of Netherfield while she dreamed of living here, Elizabeth could not stomach the idea.

 _No! She will never live in my home! She will not prance around Meryton pretending to be mistress here and bossing my beloved staff around!_ Elizabeth looked at the profit figures again and reached a resolution.

Distracted as she was, Elizabeth did not think to check as carefully when she left her secret office. Someone was just rounding the corner of the decorative garden when she stepped out.

Mr. Darcy's peripheral vision saw the seemingly solid wall open. From any other angle the lilac bushes would have hidden the opening, but he was a just the right vantage point. He was surprised by the scene and then shocked to see Elizabeth Bennet step out.

The head gardener was weeding in a flower bed when she stepped out and he simply nodded at her. Darcy turned around and walked the other direction, not wanting to alert Miss Bennet that he had seen her. He had much to ponder. _He knew about the secret door and he wasn't surprised to see Eliza… Miss Bennet. She knows all of the servants by name… they sometimes slip and call her "my Lady"… and she knows this house as if it were her own… … as if it were her own? Of course! Why didn't I see it before? But how is this possible?_

While Darcy pondered these things, Elizabeth had a stable hand saddle Epona while she went up and changed into her riding habit. A half hour's ride brought her to the property that she had been thinking about. It sat on the opposite end of Meryton and would make a nice residential location. _Mr. Edwards put it up for sale last week, so he may not have had any offers yet. I could build three houses in this space, each with enough land to have both a flower and subsistence garden. Yes, this will do._

When Elizabeth returned to Netherfield Park she checked on Kitty and then wrote a letter to her solicitor. If her father passed away first, Mrs. Bennet would have a nice little home in town. This would preclude her needing a carriage for travelling, which might also reduce the number of unwelcome visits she could make to Netherfield Park.

At dinner that night she noticed Mr. Darcy's repeated glances in her direction. She should have become more used to this, but the man had the ability to fluster her like no other. _I will be happy when Kitty finally recovers and I can get some distance from this man._

She tried not to wonder if she was being completely honest with herself.

oOoOOoOo

George Wickham woke with a groan and clawed for something to cover his eyes against the light. He curled into a ball as his head pounded and every part of his body hurt. _Fool! I should have known not to drink. I know not to get drunk at the card table! How much will I owe this time?_

The gurgle of liquid leaving a bottle and filling a glass was partnered with the strong smell of whiskey... and not cheep whiskey. A deep, familiar voice chuckled. "Rise, George, it's a new day and opportunity awaits. I've taken care of your debts of honor... and I have an offer that I think you'll really like."


	14. Gunshots at Dawn

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 **Chapter Fourteen – Gunshots at Dawn**

Doctor and Mrs. Jones returned to Meryton on the fourth day of Kitty's illness. When the newlyweds were finally able to separate themselves from Mrs. Bennet's effusions, they rode in their gig to Netherfield.

Dr. Jones was pleased to concur with his uncle's diagnosis and reassure his two sisters-in-law that Kitty would make a full recovery. He had patients to catch up on, so Mary volunteered to stay with Kitty so that Elizabeth could make her neglected rounds.

It was exhilarating to be out in the fresh air again, and Elizabeth made the most of it. She _should_ have gone to Longbourn and had Toliver prepare her trap, but she chose to enjoy her solitude instead. After visiting her tenants on both estates, while being careful to avoid Misters Bingley and Darcy as they worked on the estate, she turned her horse toward the two mills to check on them.

She was pleased to see that Mr. Hervey and several other men had stood up the walls of the new building she had commissioned on the site. It would serve as both a meeting area and a school… when she finally found the right teacher. She didn't believe in the harsh discipline enforced as a rule in many of the schools she had heard of. She wasn't against discipline, but like all things she believed it should be done in moderation.

After meeting with the owner-operators of both mills, she rode into town and stopped in to speak with Lauretta deBossuet. Kitty was fretting about her final three designs and Elizabeth had promised to visit the modiste to reassure her. Lauretta was unconcerned about the designs but deeply concerned about Kitty. While she was pleased to hear that Kitty was recovering, she had another concern. "Lady Eli… forgive me… Miss Bennet, I must speak with you about this Monsieur Bingley."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows in surprise but nodded for her friend to continue. "I write to Angelique about our Katerina's lover. She make investigation and write back to me. Monsieur Bingley, he likes the blonde with blue eyes, like your sisters Katerina and Jane… forgive, Contessa Archer. He like many such, he fall in love rapid, then fall out as well."

"Has he compromised any of these others?" Elizabeth asked in alarm.

"Angelique say no. He is gentleman, yes, but constant, no. He is like hummingbird flying from flower to flower."

Elizabeth smiled slightly at the image, which brought a frown to Lauretta's face. Lest her friend think that she was making light of this information, she said, "This is actually somewhat of a relief, Lauretta. You see, Kitty has expressed her concerns to me. She _likes_ Mr. Bingley, but has no strong feelings for him. It will make things easier if he moves on easily."

Lauretta relaxed, "Naturellement! She needs good man, strong man who cherish and protect, like your Monsieur Darcy."

Elizabeth's face turned bright red and the two seamstresses, who she hadn't noticed entering, giggled. "He… he isn't _my_ Mr. Darcy, Lauretta!"

"If he is not, I think that soon he will be, no?"

Elizabeth excused herself from this conversation, made her goodbyes, and rapidly climbed back onto Epona. Needing to cool her still-warm face and her thoughts, she rode toward Oakham Mount. As she neared the cave entrance, she slowed her mount and carefully looked over the area. Between the staggered rock faces, the overhang, and the overgrowth of several wild bushes, the entrance was completely invisible from the trail leading to the top. _It's no wonder that I never saw it in all of the years I've walked or rode this trail._

She spurred her horse into motion again and soon reached the top. While she sat there regarding the valley far below, she tried not to think about Mr. Darcy… and was completely unsuccessful.

oOoOOoOo

While the patient slept soundly for her first time in several days, two people at Netherfield slept very poorly.

Elizabeth had returned to Netherfield just before dinner so that her newlywed sister could leave with her husband and enjoy their first meal together in their home. Miss Bingley had arranged the seating so that Elizabeth and Darcy sat on the same side of the table but were separated by the Mr. Hurst, thus blocking any conversation. It may have accomplished her immediate intent, but it didn't accomplish her goal of blocking their feelings.

Elizabeth was intensely aware of Mr. Darcy throughout the evening, just as he was intensely aware of her. After dinner politeness required Elizabeth to remain downstairs for at least a little while.

After dinner Mr. Darcy sat down at the writing desk to write to his sister. Elizabeth had seen him do this almost daily and was impressed with this show of devotion. Caroline never left the man alone, constantly complimenting "dear Georgiana' or offering to repair Darcy's pen. Elizabeth had to hide her amusement several times as she tried to focus on her book.

When Darcy completed his letter and began to walk towards the couch where Elizabeth was sitting, Caroline promptly requested that Elizabeth play and just as promptly volunteered to turn the pages.

Again, she succeeded in keeping the two separate but she couldn't have come farther from turning Mr. Darcy's attention away. Elizabeth distractedly complied with Caroline's request, but said, "I don't need help, but thank you. I didn't bring the sheet music, so please bear with my mistakes.

She sat down and began playing ' Moonlight Sonata, Op. 27' from memory. It had been one of the ones she learned on this very pianoforte, and one of her favorite. Now, with her emotions roiling, she let it all come out in her music. She played the first movement and everyone, even Caroline, was drawn in. Of course, Caroline knew this first movement well and could play it herself, but somehow Elizabeth was making it sound better. Then she transitioned into the lighter second movement. At this point Caroline became concerned. The third movement was much more involved. _Is she truly going to make a show of herself and play the third without a score?_

Suddenly Elizabeth's fingers began flying. Everyone, even Mr. Hurst, sat up. Without realizing it they were leaning forward, almost as if they were the ones sitting at the instrument. Caroline glanced over at Mr. Darcy in concern and ground her teeth at his enamored expression.

The music sped on. Elizabeth was forgetting all of her mother's insults, her estate concerns, and even… mostly… the man sitting and watching her. As the intensity increased, she was swaying unconsciously with the music. The small breaks in intensity only served to build anticipation and everyone was on the journey with Elizabeth. Without realizing it, many of the servants were clustered outside the doors. It had been a while since their lady had taken her rightful place at this instrument.

Now her hands were flying; then the last break and the final crescendo. In the silence that followed, Elizabeth suddenly became aware of her surroundings. Embarrassment heated her face and she felt the urge to flee. It was Mr. Hurst, of all people, who broke the silence. "Bravo! Beautifully done, Miss Bennet. Just beautiful!"

The others added their own praise while Caroline fumed. Shortly thereafter Elizabeth removed herself to check on her sister and go to her own room. Caroline wanted to criticize the woman, but knew that she would make no headway after that performance. Gritting her teeth, she soon went to bed as well.

oOoOOoOo

Elizabeth woke just as mortified as she had been the previous night. She had always resolved to love pianoforte for its own sake, but never to make a show of herself. In gatherings, when asked to play, she always gave her best but also chose less impressive scores. She already stood out due to her unusual activities as Master of Longbourn. She did not wish to have others say she was pushing herself forward.

Last night had not been intentional. Her emotions were so much in control that she had needed a way to release them. The ride on Epona should have been enough, but Mr. Darcy's continued presence was playing havoc on her. When she sat down, it was only to play the first movement. The rest followed without any conscious decision. She was at the end before she realized it.

After checking on Kitty, whose fever was gone and who seemed to be resting well, she put on her walking clothes, grabbed a roll and an apple from Cook, and headed out at a brisk walk. Today she needed to stretch her legs. She was glad to be alone. As much as she liked and appreciated Toliver's protection and assistance, sometimes she felt the need to escape by herself.

At a much faster pace than normal, Elizabeth took the longer route that would carry her around the sheep pastures, up onto the main road, and then up the other side of Oakham Mount. Sweat was beading on her forehead when she finally crested the top of the mount. Then she finally allowed herself to rest. As always, the view from the top captivated her, even in the early dawn.

Then her eyes caught sight of a black rider in the distance. Even though he was too far away to identify, she knew who it was. One part of her mind begged him to ride off in the other direction. Another part hoped that he would head her way. She didn't know what she truly wanted, but the horse and rider did. They took the road that would lead directly to Oakham Mount. Now all that Elizabeth could do was wait.

She did _consider_ walking away, or perhaps even hiding, but she could not. She _wanted_ to see him. She _needed_ to see him… and so she remained. For long minutes she watched the galloping horse and rider as they followed the road closer and closer. In another minute the pair would be lost from sight in a grove of trees. A few more minutes and they reappeared, much closer now. Soon they would reach the sloping ground and would vanish from sight again.

Elizabeth found herself holding her breath. What would she say? Why did this moment feel so significant? She shook her head in confused frustration and looked down to watch as Mr. Darcy vanished, emerged, and vanished again through trees and up and down rises.

Then there were two puffs of smoke, separated by several trees, and a second later the reports of gunfire reached her. In fear she scanned the road. At first there was nothing, but then she saw the black horse flying on, but with his rider slumped over his neck. They disappeared in the trees again coming up the rise, but the next time she saw the horse, the rider was no longer in the saddle.

With a cry, Elizabeth was flying down the mountain trail at a run. In another minute the black horse flew past her, streaming blood, but she had no thought to spare for him. On she ran, heedless of the dangers of a twisted ankle or worse. Finally she reached the last grove where she had last seen the rider. A dark form was lying prostrate on the ground by the side of the trail.

Elizabeth ran to him, frantically turning his large figure over. She stifled a cry of alarm as her hand touched blood and she made herself examine Mr. Darcy. His face was ashen, but he was breathing. His shoulder was bleeding near where it connected to his body. Another bullet had pierced his calf. She tried to still the flow of blood and wondered what to do next.

Then she heard the men. "Where is he! Find him! He can't get away, or the Baron will kill us, Royal sanction or not!"

"Calm yourself, Wickham. I saw the horse at the top of that hill without a rider. He must be here somewhere. We'll keep looking until we find him."

Elizabeth was shocked at this proof that the shots were intentional and disturbed by the words "Royal sanction." Thinking quickly, she tried to pull him off into the bushes. When she couldn't budge him, she wrapped her arms around him and rolled using every ounce of her strength. It worked, but she hadn't counted on his superior weight. _Uggh! I should have allowed the Boson to stay at Netherfield as he asked. He still wouldn't have been with me on this ride._ She had to suppress an 'oomph' each time his body rolled on top of hers, but the momentum and the slight downward slope did the trick. In two more rolls they were under the overhanging bushes, scraped and bruised, but not harmed any further.

The men's voices were still off by some distance, so Elizabeth crawled back to where Darcy had been and quickly scooped loose dirt over the bloody ground. She crawled back under the bushes just in time as the voices neared. "I know my shot hit. I saw him jerk back. What were you aiming for, Wickham?"

"Don't even try it, Lowry. _My_ shot hit him. _Yours_ hit the horse. You might have hit his leg, but who can say. Just find the man before someone rides up here to investigate! His horse was bloody and his saddle is empty. How long do you think it will take to alert the locals?"

They continued arguing as their voices faded up the trail towards the top of Oakham Mount.

Darcy stirred and Elizabeth quickly covered his mouth. His eyes opened, showing pain and confusion. "Shhh! You've been shot. Whoever did it shot you on purpose. They're out there right now looking for your body. You have to stay still. As soon as I can, I'll get help."

Darcy's eyes held hers. Finally, he broke the spell and croaked out, "Who?"

"I don't know. One is named Lowry," this name received no reaction, "and the other is named Wickham." This did receive a reaction; a strong one. Darcy tried to sit up, but Elizabeth easily pushed him down and whispered. "You have to stay still. If they find us, they'll kill us. And if you move you'll start bleeding again."

Darcy nodded and held her gaze again, until he couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. Elizabeth was torn on what to do. She knew from helping with an injured tenant that going to sleep in such a situation could be dangerous, but how could she keep him awake and still go find help?

There was a lot of shuffling and bleating coming near. Elizabeth instantly recognized the sound of a flock of sheep and her hope surged. She also heard the two men curse and the sound of running boots on hard road. Extracting herself from under the bushes, she ran for the sound of their salvation.


	15. Who to Trust?

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 **Chapter Fifteen – Who to Trust?**

The shepherd was struck speechless when he first saw 'the Lady' coming toward him out of the bushes. He had seen enough of war to recognize the blood that covered parts of her riding habit. He immediately assumed that she was hurt, and tried to question her to find the injury. In his shock he slipped back into his native tongue, increasing the confusion.

His twelve year old son Phillip was the one who finally shook him out of his panic, "Papa, English! She doesn't know Greek. I don't think the blood is hers."

Ruben shook himself and turned back to Elizabeth, "My Lady, forgive me. Are you hurt?"

"No! That is what I've…" Elizabeth realized that her voice sounded like her mother's and immediately calmed herself. "Mr. Darcy has been shot… deliberately… by the two men who walked up the mountain searching for him. I _think_ they ran away when they heard you, but I can't be certain."

Ruben wanted to check, but his leg wouldn't allow him to move swiftly or stealthily. Reluctantly, he turned to his son and reverted to Greek, "Phillip. You go check. Go carefully. Use the other deer trail we found. Don't let them see you!"

Neither Ruben nor Elizabeth liked this, but Phillip and his sister moved about the mountain like goats and they already knew it better than Elizabeth. The shepherd turned to Elizabeth, "You show me man?"

Elizabeth nodded and led Ruben to the bushes where Mr. Darcy was concealed. After checking the man, the shepherd grimaced. "Must get doctor soon. Best we move him to cave where men cannot find him."

"How? He is bigger than both of us."

"Wait here. I return soon."

True to his word, he was back in less than ten minutes with his older son Alexander, two long poles, and woolen blankets. Elizabeth watched in fascination as the man stretched one blanket on the ground, laid the poles parallel on top, and folded the ends over the poles and with overlapping ends. Then he folded the second blanket and layered in onto the first. When he was done it made a large rectangle with the poles sticking out of top and bottom.

There was a rustling and everyone tensed, but it was only Phillip, "The men are gone. I saw them almost a mile away, moving in the trees."

It took all four of them to move Darcy out from under the bushes and onto the travois. As soon as they were done, Ruben pulled Alexander aside. "Go quickly to town and find Doctor Jones. Nobody else can know. The Lady doesn't know who the men were, but there may be others. Be careful and discreet."

Elizabeth couldn't interpret what Ruben was saying to his son, but it was easy to assume. She added, "Tell the doctor that I am involved and that _nobody_ must suspect a thing. Be very careful. These men are murderers."

Alexander disappeared and Elizabeth watched as Ruben stepped between the two poles, faced away from the middle, stooped, and lifted. This elevated his end, lifting Mr. Darcy's figure in the middle and leaving the other end to drag on the ground. _Very clever!_

The shepherd spoke, "My Lady, you please walk beside, support man. Phillip…" he lapsed back into Greek and gave his son instructions. As Ruben pulled the travois, Elizabeth walked beside Darcy and Phillip brushed away the trail left by the two dragging poles.

There were difficult spots where the terrain or decline caused problems, but in another twenty minutes Mr. Darcy was safely hidden in the cave. Ruben sent his remaining son home to alert Mrs. Louboutis to gather bandages and water. Elizabeth ignored her sensibilities as the very capable shepherd cut away the clothing around the big man's injured shoulder and calve.

The leg was less worrisome. It was a minor wound, a groove of damaged and bleeding flesh. The shoulder was much worse. "It break bone," Ruben indicated the collar bone, "and no two hole." His hand movements indicated a bullet going in and coming out the other side. "Doctor must find and take out. For now you hold cloth in place. Push firm to stop blood."

Elizabeth could only nod wearily. As much as this vexing man disconcerted and confused her, she felt very drawn to him. She would have wanted anyone in this situation to live, but the thought of Mr. Darcy dying was making her heart ache and her eyes well with tears. _You have to live, you insufferable man!_

It seemed like days, but it only took an hour for the doctor to arrive. Before that, Elizabeth had requested Phillip to run and locate Toliver at Longbourn without alerting anyone else except a maid, who would have to discreetly collect a clean dress from her room.

Both men arrived at the same time, led by the two brothers. Toliver arrived in the trap and Doctor Jones had his gig. Elizabeth asked Toliver to move both vehicles to another discreet location while the doctor made his examination. Then she sent Toliver off with careful instructions for Mr. Matthews. She knew that Mr. Darcy's horse may have been found by now, bloody, riderless, and frightened. Even if not, both she and Mr. Darcy should have eaten breakfast at Netherfield by now. "Be very discreet. Those men will be back and they will watch everyone's movements to find clues leading to Mr. Darcy."

The doctor had been worried when Alexander informed him that the patient was being moved to a cave, but when he saw it now he relaxed. The Louboutis family had cleaned the large cavern carefully and it looked quite hospitable now. He focused on the patient and quickly concurred with Ruben's analysis. "The leg will heal. I'll clean and stitch the wound. It will scar, but should heal quickly.

"The shoulder is a real problem. His collar bone must have turned the path of the bullet and slowed it enough that it didn't exit. I will have to find the bullet and get it out…" he then gave instructions for everything that he would need. He wanted his uncle's assistance, but concurred that the less movement toward this location, the better.

oOoOOoOo

Caroline was becoming shrill at the continued absence of Mr. Darcy _and_ Miss Bennet. Nobody knew where Miss Bennet was, but they knew all about her morning rambles. The stable master confirmed that Mr. Darcy had ridden off on his stallion, but he should have returned by now.

At first Charles was unconcerned, but his friend was almost rigidly prompt in his appointments, and he was supposed to be surveying a drainage issue with Bingley this morning. There was a moment of anticipation when a horse and carriage was heard, but then Caroline looked out of the window and scoffed, "It's only that giant Miss Eliza insists on following her around as if she's important. Where _are_ they?!"

Five minutes later the steward discreetly entered the room and requested to speak with Charles. At first Charles was tempted to defer the meeting, his concern for Darcy his priority. Then he saw the expression around Mr. Matthew's eyes and he motioned for the man to follow him to his study.

Within minutes, Charles was out of his study, looking slightly agitated, "I need to go handle an estate issue."

"But what about _Mr. Darcy?!"_ Caroline shrilled.

"I'm sure that he will be fine," he sounded unconvinced, but he made no further answer. As soon as he closed the door to the sitting room behind him, he signaled for the housekeeper and handed her a note to give to Miss Kitty Bennet. After that, he was off to the stables where his horse was already saddled and waiting. He and Mr. Matthews rode away at a gallop.

Mr. and Mrs. Hurst exchanged looks of concern as they tried to ignore Miss Bingley's grating voice as she complained against the world.

While the doctor and the shepherd worked on Mr. Darcy inside the cave, Elizabeth washed herself down and changed into a fresh dress in the Louboutis' home. Little Briggita helped her with her hair, braiding it in Greek fashion. Elizabeth welcomed this innocent care because her mind was currently overwhelmed with concerns.

 _Those men spoke of 'Royal Sanction.' What does that mean? I realized that Mr. Darcy is in the first circle of society, but it is hard to believe that the Royals even know his name, much less would wish to murder him!_

 _And if They are involved, then who can I trust? I'm sure that Mr. Bingley is trustworthy, but who is Mr. Hurst? He seems to watch people a lot while he pretends to be drunk or sleeping. Sir William Lucas is the magistrate, but he would roll over and play dead if the order came from St. James Palace. If I request help from Father, it won't be long before Mother hears… which means that everyone will know by the end of the day. Who do I trust?_

 _And who is the 'Baron'? The only Baron I know in this area is Baron Stafford. I cannot imagine him being supported by the Crown… unless he drinks with the Prince Regent? They are both wastrels who can't be trusted._

Two men who she absolutely trusted arrived shortly after her she was changed. Boson Toliver and Mr. Matthews escorted Mr. Bingley to the grove of trees that concealed the cave and found Elizabeth pacing there. Mr. Bingley spoke first, "What happened, Miss Bennet?"

"Two men shot at and wounded Mr. Darcy. I was up on the mountain and I saw him get hit. At first I thought it must be a hunting accident, but by the time I reached him I heard them talking. They were searching for him to finish the job." She related the entire conversation, but left out the part about Royal sanction.

"Wickham… I've heard that name before. He and Darcy have a history, but I don't know the details. All that I do know is that the man has done great harm to the family. I want to see Darcy, excuse me."

Mr. Matthews and the Toliver remained. Mr. Matthews met Elizabeth's eyes and asked, "What didn't you tell him, Miss Lizzy?"

Elizabeth related the information that she had left out. Both men looked as perplexed and startled as she felt. It was Toliver who spoke first, "Miss Bennet, the Comm'dore is back now. I know'd you don't want to disturb him with his family, but he could help."

"I thought of that, but he is an officer in the _Royal_ Navy… would he defy the King?"

Mr. Matthews spoke up, "First, I don't think that the King and Queen operate like that. Second, Lord Archer is a man of honor. Third… and this is important… if the Royals wanted Mr. Darcy dead, they would simply put him in front of a firing squad. The King does not need to sneak around in shadows."

"What about the Prince?" Elizabeth asked pointedly, "I haven't heard much good about him."

"I don't know… but I do believe that we can trust Lord Archer… especially in a case involving his wife's sister."

Toliver nodded, "I agree. I served under the Cap'n for years before my leg give out."

Elizabeth sighed, "I will bow to your judgment and because I trust him as well. I'll write an express and send it with you."

"No," Mr. Matthews objected, "You need to be seen. Right now two people disappeared, you and Mr. Darcy. If you both continue to be missing, tongues will start wagging. You need to be seen going about your daily business, taking care of your sister, and generally doing normal things."

When Elizabeth started to protest, Mr. Matthews merely stared pointedly at her. Her shoulders slumped and she nodded, but had to turn away to conceal the tears in her eyes. Mr. Matthews understood, "Miss Lizzy, I promise you that the doctor will do all he can and that we all will help. We'll take care of his body. You must preserve his honor and reputation."


	16. George Wickham

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 **Chapter Sixteen – George Wickham**

After ensuring that her new dress was presentable, Elizabeth had Toliver transport her to Netherfield. When she stepped into house, she was immediately confronted by Caroline Bingley, "Where have you _been,_ Miss Eliza? We expected you back hours ago. Is this the way that you take care of your ailing sister?"

 _Mr. Matthews was right again,_ Elizabeth thought. _Even this harridan wouldn't address me in this manner unless she thought that I was with Mr. Darcy._ She put on a haughty expression, "Miss Bingley, I wasn't aware that I needed to report my whereabouts to you. My sister slept well, so I decided to take care of other concerns this morning. I have been having Mr. Toliver drive me around Longbourn to visit with my tenants… does this meet with your approval, Miss Bingley?"

Caroline looked doubtful, but she was nonetheless pleased that Miss Eliza's absence had nothing to do with Mr. Darcy's disappearance. "Well… I apologize. We are all just so worried about Mr. Darcy. He hasn't been seen all morning."

Elizabeth affected confusion, "Mr. Darcy? Perhaps he decided to ride back to London? He writes to his sister every day. Perhaps he missed her and chose to go and see her?"

Miss Bingley mused on this for a moment and Elizabeth turned to go up the stairs, "Miss Eliza! What have you done with your hair?"

Elizabeth paused at the foot of the stairs and put a hand back to feel her hair, and then she smiled, "Ahh, yes. One of the tenant's daughters wanted to style my hair. They are Greek, so she did it up in Grecian fashion. Isn't it nice?"

"You have _foreignors_ for tenants? That is…" when she couldn't find the right words, Elizabeth replied, "Quite," and headed up the stairs to see Kitty.

"Elizabeth!" Kitty cried when her sister entered. Betty nodded and excused herself. Kitty said, "Mr. Bingley sent me the strangest note." She handed it to Elizabeth.

It read: _Miss Catherine, Miss Bennet is [blot]ained and cannot [blot]. Will explain lat[blot], Bingley_

Elizabeth almost giggled. She had sat in on a conversation where Mr. Bingley's writing style had been discussed. At the time she felt that Mr. Darcy might be being a little harsh, but it was just as bad as he had implied. She was about to explain the situation, but then heard something outside of the door. Over the past week she had caught Miss Bingley several times listening at doors.

She signaled silence with her finger and nodded her head toward the door. Kitty's eyes widened and she nodded. Then Elizabeth leaned close and whispered: "I'll tell you more later. Mr. Darcy has been hurt. For certain reasons it has to remain a secret. Ezekiel is taking care of him. Please trust me when I say that you cannot say anything to anybody… it may be a matter of life and death."

Now Kitty looked alarmed. The explanation might have sounded melodramatic, but she knew that her older sister was a pragmatist and entirely trustworthy. "I'll wait. Lizzy, I think that I am healthy enough to return home today. If you see the doctor again, can you ask?"

"I will," She kissed Kitty's forehead and then left the room to carry on with her duties. Rather than go to her secret study, she borrowed paper, quill, and ink from Mrs. Nichols. Her carefully worded her letter, sealed it, thanked Mrs. Nichols, and then went outside to find Toliver. In minutes they were driving down the road towards Meryton.

Another rider departed moments later in the same direction.

In when they reached Meryton they saw Mrs. Bennet and Lydia. Elizabeth wanted to continue on by, but her mother waved her down. "Toliver, please continue on and poste the express. Please tell them it must go in Lord Archer's hand only." Her coachman/bodyguard/assistant drove on and Elizabeth joined her mother and Lydia. They were speaking with two handsome young men, one an officer. "Lizzy!" Mrs. Bennet said in her usual strident voice. Lydia ignored her, obviously not wishing to share these men with her. Mrs. Bennet had no such compunction. "This is my second daughter Lizzy. Lizzy, this is Lieutenant Denny and Mr. Wickham."

Elizabeth's smile froze on hearing the second name. Somehow she managed to school her expression, but her heart was racing and her palms damp as she tried to speak normally, "Very pleased to meet you both. How do you find our little town."

The tall, handsome Mr. Wickham replied, "Much better now that I've met a family with such beauty."

Lydia fluttered her eyelashes and Elizabeth fought the urge to be sick. Mrs. Bennet smiled demurely, "Thank you, kind sir. I have five daughters, but two are already married. One is now the Countess of Kirby and the other is recently married to Doctor Long right here in Meryton. I have one more daughter, but she is sick and has been resting at Netherfield Park for the past week while Lizzy takes care of her."

Elizabeth saw Wickham's sudden interest with the mention of Netherfield Park and she had to fight the urge to flee as he looked at her. He was handsome and amiable, but his ingratiating manner reminded her of Mr. Meriwether or Baron Stafford. _Is the baron that they were afraid of Baron Stafford?_

"And do you know Netherfield Park well, Miss Bennet?" Wickham asked, his eyes probing, "I've heard that it is a most noble estate and that its current occupants are quite distinguished."

Lydia, resenting the loss of attention, answered, "La! They are all rich as kings and snobbish to boot. Especially that Miss Bingley and Mr. Darcy!"

Wickham turned his attention back to Lydia, "Mr. Darcy? Is he _the_ Fitzwilliam Darcy from Derbyshire?"

"Gah, I don't know nor care. He's too uptight for me to worry about. He even snubbed Lizzy at the last assembly, so she doesn't care a lick for the man either."

Elizabeth was embarrassed by Lydia's poor diction and her obvious lack of decorum, but she was grateful for Lydia's implication that she didn't like the man. It might discourage Wickham from pressing her about Mr. Darcy's whereabouts. She cautiously turned to the man and felt her skin crawl as she saw the expression on his face. He was devouring her with his eyes and it wasn't for innocent reasons.

Thankfully Toliver returned at that moment with the trap. "If you'll excuse me, gentleman. I am running errands."

She curtsied and made to climb into the trap when her mother's voice made her pause, "Lizzy, there is a tea at your Aunt Phillips' house tonight. Now that Kitty is improving, I expect you to be there." Since they were in the middle of a busy street, Elizabeth was unable to argue or demure. She simply answered, "Yes, Mama."

As she situated herself, she heard Lydia insisting that Lieutenant Denny and Mr. Wickham attend as well.

oOoOOoOo

Doctor Ezekiel Jones finally sat back on his heels and exhaled deeply. "Done. Mr. Darcy, you can relax now. The bullet is out, the wound is stitched, and the shoulder is set. I know that you didn't want to take laudanum, but in this instance I have to insist. Your best chance for healing is in sleep. Mr. Matthews, Mr. Bingley, and Mr. Louboutis have promised that you will be kept safe here until we know who did this. Only Ruben even knew about this cavern. It is clean, dry, and well-hidden. So now, sir, please sleep."

"Elizabeth?" Darcy gritted out. Finding the bullet had involved a lot of probing and intense pain and he was on his last reserves.

"She is fine," Mr. Matthews answered for the group. "She is going about her normal routine to throw off any suspicion." Darcy nodded and closed his eyes. In moments the laudanum took effect and he was asleep.

Little Briggita was waiting outside waiting in curiosity. Once assured that all was well, the little sprite ran off to help with the flock.

"Gentleman," Bingley said, "I need to return to Netherfield. I should send an express to Darcy's sister and his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam."

Matthews grimaced, "The killers are probably still nearby. We need to keep travel to this location to a bare minimum. Right now they can't know where he is. If they find out, everyone's danger increases. Miss Bennet said that the men were worried about the displeasure of a Baron. That means that at least three men are involved. We don't know the reasons, so we can't guess any more at this point."

He pondered this for a moment, "If you notify Mr. Darcy's sister, then she will want to come here. If that happens, then your sisters will wonder why she came and Mr. Darcy disappeared."

"Sister should come here," Mr. Louboutis contributed. "We keep safe and comfortable."

Mr. Bingley took a deep breath and expelled it, "I will send an express to Colonel Fitzwilliam. He is currently with his unit just outside of London. I will detail your concerns and allow him to decide about Miss Darcy. He was writing to her every day, so it might be a problem if the letters suddenly cease."

All agreed. Doctor Jones, Mr. Bingley, and Mr. Matthews departed. Mr. Louboutis went to speak with his lovely wife. She could help take care of the man while he went about his daily tasks.

oOoOOoOo

Fortuitously, the express rider reached Lord Steven Archer while his mother and Jane were out taking care of necessary business. They were out of first mourning now, so they could visit, but they were prolonging the restriction because neither felt like dealing with society. Some interactions were necessary, though, and currently they were visiting an old friend of his mother's, also a countess.

After reading the urgent missive twice, he scrawled a quick reply for the rider and handed him several coins. Then he called for his smaller carriage and sent a messenger ahead. Fifteen minutes saw him stepping down in front of Buckingham House, where the major domo was expecting him. They walked quickly to a private chamber, where the Queen waited for him alone.

"What is the urgent matter, Lord Archer?" She demanded.

"Your Majesty, may I hand you the express that was sent to me? It has all of the information that I know." The Queen nodded and took the missive.

A quick read made her raise her eyebrows, "Royal sanction? Certainly not! Not even my son would go so far. You must go to Mr. Darcy immediately, Lord Archer. I will dispatch a troop of royal guards to accompany you."

If the Earl wished to protest, he resisted doing so. Perhaps it would be better to have Mr. Darcy under Royal protection since nobody knew exactly who was involved.

"Yes, Your Majesty. And thank you."

oOoOOoOo

Doctor Jones attended Kitty two hours later with Elizabeth in the room. This time Elizabeth stationed a footman outside of the door to prevent eavesdropping, so Elizabeth had been able to inform her trusted sister about the situation.

When Kitty requested to return home, Ezekiel made a point to his new sisters, "Kitty, with you here, Elizabeth has access to Netherfield. That may be important with everything that is happening. It would draw too much attention if she came here on her own to confer with Mr. Bingley, but if she is staying here…"

Kitty signed in resignation. "I understand. But that means that I need my drawing materials. I only have one more week before I have to send in three designs, or they won't be published in time."

After Elizabeth promised to send the art supplies, she excused herself. She had to prepare for her aunt's card party. With the help of Sarah, she was able to don an appropriate dress for the occasion. When the question of her hair came up, Sarah was so complimentary of the Greek braid that Elizabeth decided to leave it like that.

oOoOOoOo

Boson Toliver was less than enthusiastic about Elizabeth's attendance at this event, but his Mistress overruled him. Her mother had insisted, and it would only cause more problems if she did not attend. So Toliver stationed himself in a corner where he could keep an eye on the proceedings.

Thoughts of Mr. Darcy removed any anticipation of enjoyment for the evening. Elizabeth hadn't been able to visit with Charlotte for a week, so normally she would be pleased to spend an evening together. Charlotte hadn't arrived yet, so for the moment she took a seat alone on a small sofa.

Then she remembered the two men in the street and Lydia's invitation. _Mr. Wickham will be here tonight,_ she mused, _I will need to tread very carefully around that man. I wonder what happened to the other one…Lowry, I believe his name is? And is 'the Baron' our Baron Stafford? He is a frightening man all on his own._

Just then the officers arrived. Elizabeth was shocked to see that Mr. Wickham now wore the red coat of the Army Militia. _He must have just joined._

The attention of every female was drawn to him, and his attention was directed to Elizabeth. Earning several disappointed looks, he passed through the crowd and took the empty space beside her without asking. "How delightful to see you again, Miss Bennet. It was kind of your aunt to include us in her invitation."

"Welcome, Mr. Wickham… or should I say Lieutenant?" Elizabeth decided to be gracious, no matter how much tension that it cost her. _I can't allow myself to think about the fact that I'm sitting next to a killer._

Mr. Wickham was very aware of his charm and handsome features. He had used them very effectively to get what he wanted. Right now he was torn between wanting this desirable young woman and wanting information. He needed to locate Darcy, or at least Darcy's body, before the Baron returned. He suspected that the man had deliberately remained in town to throw off suspicion. _He doesn't want to be implicated if this goes wrong… but he's more than willing to sacrifice me. Well, I've already dispensed with Lowry and I have no compunction against doing the same to the Baron._

He preened to show off his uniform and physique to best effect, "Yes, I have joined the militia regiment. What do you think, shall I do?"

"You look very well in the uniform, Mr. Wickham, but then I suspect that you know that," Elizabeth complimented without flattery.

"Why thank you. I quite like it. Tell me, how is your sister… what was her name? Miss Kitty?"

"Yes, and she is improving. We don't know when she'll be able to return home, but she awaits that day eagerly."

"Not happy to be under the same roof with the aristocracy? I'm not surprised. Especially when I heard that one of the residents was a Mr. Darcy. Do you know the man well?"

"Not well. He didn't make a good first impression in Meryton and hasn't done much to improve since then. Most think him a proud, disagreeable man." She didn't lie, she just didn't say that _she_ felt that he was proud and disagreeable.

"And has he been in the neighborhood long? I'm frankly surprised that he isn't here tonight."

 _Carefully, Elizabeth._ "Not long… about a month… and I'm not surprised that he isn't here tonight at all." She scanned the room as if looking for him. The only ones from Netherfield that she saw were Mr. and Mrs. Hurst, who sat at a card table.

"How so?" Wickham asked searchingly.

"He doesn't seem to like attending local gatherings, and when he does, he doesn't exactly make himself popular. Even at Netherfield he makes himself scarce. I seldom see him and haven't seen him there today at all." _Though I did see him elsewhere, but you definitely don't need to know that._

"You might be surprised to hear that I know him very well. In fact, we grew up together and were friends as children."

Wickham then went on to relate his relationship with the family, his break with Darcy, and the details of the living that had been rightfully his. His tale rolled off of his tongue with practiced ease and with the total confidence that Elizabeth would believe him. _You are an effective liar, Mr. Wickham. You've obviously had a lot of practice. Still, your tale is not enough to justify killing Mr. Darcy… so what is your true reason?_

"That is terrible! But sir, how can he withhold that which is legally yours? Surely you have sought the help of a solicitor about this? If you wish, I can introduce you to my Uncle Phillips, whose home you are in. He will be more than happy to help you."

Wickham suddenly lost his aplomb and tried to backtrack. Within a minute he excused himself to join the other officers. Elizabeth tried valiantly to hide a smug smile of satisfaction.

Charlotte arrived shortly thereafter and the two were having a pleasant conversation when Mrs. Bennet noticed her oldest single daughter. The entire point of insisting on Elizabeth's attendance was to introduce her to the officers. A few minutes prior she had been talking to that handsome Mr. Wickham, but she must have already frightened the man off. Of all her daughters, this one was the most vexing. "Lizzy, what are you doing talking with Charlotte when you should be visiting with the officers? And what is that hairstyle? It looks positively foreign!"

Elizabeth fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Mother, I have already received several compliments on it. It is done up in Grecian style. Little Briggita did it for me and I like it."

"That girl! I don't like those foreigners taking up land on our estate, even if it _is_ only Oakham Mount! And I don't want you associating with them! They probably have some disease. Just today I saw one of them running for the doctor. Ezekiel shouldn't have to treat people like them."

Mrs. Bennet stalked away before Elizabeth could protest, even if it would have done any good. Elizabeth returned her attention to Charlotte, unaware that several eyes were turned speculatively in her direction.

After a little over an hour, Elizabeth felt the exhaustion of the day and excused herself with her aunt. _It's time to return to Netherfield and check on Kitty._

She grabbed her cloak and bonnet, donned these, and scanned the room for Toliver. When she didn't see him, she naturally assumed that he was with the trap. Nodding her goodbye to Charlotte from across the room, she walked out into the cold night air.

 _I hope that Mr. Darcy is warm enough_ , was her last thought before strong hands grabbed her and dragged her to the side of the building. Then a hand gripped her throat and Wickham's glaring face leaned close. "You either know where Mr. Darcy is or you know this family who live by Oakham Mount… and you are going to take me to where they have him hidden, Miss Lizzy."


	17. A Large Cast of Characters

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 **Chapter Seventeen – A Large Cast of Characters**

 _ **Recap:**_ _She grabbed her cloak and bonnet, donned these, and scanned the room for Toliver. When she didn't see him, she naturally assumed that he was with the trap. Nodding her goodbye to Charlotte from across the room, she walked out into the cold night air._

 _I hope that Mr. Darcy is warm enough, was her last thought before strong hands grabbed her and dragged her to the side of the building. Then a hand gripped her throat and Wickham's glaring face leaned close. "You either know where Mr. Darcy is or you know this family who live by Oakham Mount… and you are going to take me to where they have him hidden, Miss Lizzy."_

oOoOOoOo

Elizabeth looked at the man in terror as his hand tightened on her throat. Her eyes searched for Toliver and she saw his body slumped on the ground.

"Don't worry, Miss Lizzy. Your guard-dog isn't dead. He's just going to have a very bad headache when he awakes. I can't promise the same for you if you don't tell me where to find my old friend Darcy."

He released her neck just enough to allow her to speak. Determination sparked in her eyes as she answered, "I don't know what you're talking about. Mr. Darcy is at Netherfield Par…"

Wickham tightened his grip again and snarled, "Don't try that with me, you little chit. I've heard the rumors that my old friend has taken an interest in you. He may have insulted you, but then he apologized and danced with you. Now the man follows you around like a man in love. Don't fool yourself, he's engaged to his cousin and Lady Catherine de Bourg, his aunt, won't allow anyone else to horn in on her daughter's future. Now, tell me where to…"

Suddenly he was jerked away. As his hand released her neck, Elizabeth collapsed against the wall. She watched as two shadows fought in the darkness. One was tall and slender, the other shorter and stout, but it soon became clear that the shorter man was a formidable fighter. After blocking a roundhouse from Wickham, the other figure delivered a blow to the taller man's neck that ended the fight.

Elizabeth flinched as the stout figure approached, but then another familiar female voice intervened, "I'll help Miss Bennet, Hubert. You check on Mr. Toliver."

Louisa Hurst stepped out of the darkness, "Are you all right, Miss Bennet? Don't worry, I will explain, but for now we need to get you, your footman, and Mr. Wickham away from here before anyone else steps out."

Other men stepped out of the shadows and helped Mr. Hurst lift Toliver into the trap. Then she could see a man tying Wickham's hands and the men returned to load him on as well. One of the anonymous figures stepped into the driver's seat of the trap, slapped the reins, and drove away.

"Come, Elizabeth," Louisa prompted. "We'll explain as we ride to Netherfield."

Mr. Hurst stepped in, rubbing his jaw with a bloody-knuckled hand. Louisa exclaimed over him and produced bandages as if this were a common occurrence. "Did you have to fight him yourself, Dear? You have five men who could have helped."

Mr. Hurst grinned and it made him look almost boylike to Elizabeth, "Don't get any good scraps nowadays. Not that he was much of a challenge."

Though Elizabeth was bewildered, she felt the need to say, "Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Hurst… Mrs. Hurst as well… but I don't understand…"

Mr. Hurst nodded, "I apologize, _Lady_ Elizabeth." When Elizabeth made to protest, he continued, "My name is Hubert Reginald Hurst… _Sir_ Hurst, to be more precise… and my wife and I work for the Royal Family."

Elizabeth stiffened at this, remembering Wickham's words from the morning. Her reaction was noted and Hurst raised an eyebrow in concern. "Allow me to explain: Louisa and I were sent here for two purposes. The first was to ascertain Mr. Darcy's suitability to inherit a prominent title. The second was to find you."

"Find me?" Elizabeth repeated in consternation.

"Yes. You see, Queen Charlotte was unconvinced that they were receiving the whole story when Sir William Lucas was knighted, so she wanted me to find out the true story… which led me to you."

"The… Queen…?" Elizabeth felt her world closing in at the edges. The other issue took precedence though, so she fought off her confusion, "And what conclusion did you arrive at concerning Mr. Darcy?"

Mr. Darcy will be the next Duke of Carlisle… probably within the month at the rate that the current Duke is declining."

"Then you don't want him dead?"

"How did you arrive at that question, Miss Bennet? Queen Charlotte is very determined that Darcy be elevated… though the other candidate for the title might wish him dead."

Elizabeth decided to trust the couple. She couldn't say why, but their assertions seemed genuine. _If they were working with Mr. Wickham, then he wouldn't be tied up in my carriage._ Taking a deep breath, she replied, "When Mr. Wickham and the other man… a Mr. Lowry… shot Mr. Darcy this morning…" The couple sat straight in alarm and Elizabeth continued, "I heard them talking. They were searching for his body, but I had already hidden him. They said that the 'Baron' would be upset if they couldn't find Mr. Darcy, and they mentioned 'Royal Sanction.'"

"The Baron they were talking about must be Baron Stafford. He has a weaker claim to the title, and I can assure you, though he may claim the Prince Regent's support, even Prinny wouldn't dare go that far. His hold on the seat is too tenuous at this time."

Suddenly there were shouts and the carriage jerked to a stop. Mr. Hurst instantly had a pistol in hand, though Elizabeth hadn't seen where it had been concealed. A deep voice demanded, "Halt and present yourselves, by order of the Crown!"

Mr. Hurst nodded to Louisa and set his weapon aside. Elizabeth saw moonlight glint off of something as Louisa Hurst also put something back in a hiding place. Mr. Hurst stepped out and then turned assist first his wife and then Elizabeth.

A very familiar voice said, "Elizabeth, thank God! When we saw the Bosun and another man lying in the trap, I thought the worst!"

"Stephen! I mean, Lord Archer! This night just keeps getting more and more odd."

The Royal Guard recognized Mr. Hurst and the commander called, "Stand down. Order Arms! Good evening, Reginald."

This confirmed Elizabeth's trust, so she made introductions. The Earl explained, "I received your express and immediately went to speak with Her Majesty. She had commissioned me to come and speak with Mr. Darcy concerning an issue, so when I showed her your message, she sent me with her personal troops. Mr. Bingley has already led a group to find him. I brought a Royal physician along as well, just in case."

"What will happen now?"

"If Mr. Darcy can be moved, we will either take him to Netherfield or to London. If he cannot be moved, then he will remain where he is… under Royal Guard and with the physician."

"And me?"

"Mr. Bingley has invited Jane and I to stay at Netherfield for now. Ironic that," Elizabeth started to raise a hand in warning, but Louisa only laughed. "Miss Bennet, we figure out who owned Netherfield Park within two days. I think that it took Mr. Darcy longer, but then he wasn't pursuing the matter. Relax, my sister and brother know nothing."

Elizabeth could only nod. Mr. Hurst spoke up, "It is a cold night and I would like a nice glass of brandy. Perhaps we can adjourn this meeting back to Netherfield?"

All agreed and the caravan proceeded in that direction. The apothecary was sent for since his nephew was currently at a cave looking after another patient. He checked Toliver and was happy to report that the poor man was awake, but very angry… mostly with himself for failing to hear Wickham sneak up on him. Once he knew that Elizabeth was unharmed, he relaxed… until she checked on him and he saw the bruising on her neck. Then it was only the presence of the Royal Guards that kept Wickham alive.

Caroline was up in arms with the presence of both an Earl and the _Royal_ Guards. She didn't know what was going on, but her brother did know and wasn't sharing the information. What she did know was that it concerned _her_ Mr. Darcy and that he was somehow injured, thus the presence of a _Royal_ physician! Caroline knew that Mr. Darcy was wealthy and influential, but she couldn't understand why the Crown was involved. And nobody would tell her _anything!_

When Lord Archer was first introduced, Caroline was excited. Her second thought was that she needed to get those two mushrooms, the Bennet girls, out of the house before they embarrassed her. But Lord Archer asked to see Miss Bennet! And when she informed him that she had attended a card party at the Phillips residence, he immediately left _with_ half of the Royal Guard! And then her brother left with the other half _and_ the physician.

Caroline wanted to scream!

The Earl returned only thirty minutes later _with_ the Hurst carriage and that Elizabeth Bennet's little trap. She watched out of the window as men unloaded _two bodies!_ For a moment, Caroline hoped that one of those bodies was Elizabeth Bennet, but she saw her being handed out of the carriage _by the Earl!_

She stood there, bewildered, when the Earl led Miss Bennet up the steps. They were talking familiarly about Miss Kitty and her condition. _How does this man even know Kitty Bennet?_ She heard him say, "I'll go up and visit Kitty in a few minutes, after we get everything squared away. I'll send for Jane first thing in the morning."

"That sounds good, Stephen. I miss Jane." Caroline blanched. Miss Bennet called an _Earl_ by his given name?

Elizabeth saw Caroline and politely said, "Stephen, I believe that you've already met Miss Caroline Bingley? Miss Bingley, allow me to formally introduce you to Lord Stephen Archer, the Earl of Kirby, and my brother-in-law. You'll be hosting my sister Jane, the Countess, when she arrives tomorrow… Stephen, will you send for Benjamin as well? Please?"

"As if I would dare to leave him behind; your mother would kill me."

Caroline felt her world shift as it all became too much and she fainted. Nobody was fast enough to catch her.

Louisa, who had just stepped in with Mr. Hurst, shook her head. "It must have been all too much for her." She instructed two footmen. "Please take her up to her room and send her personal maid to take care of her. Thank you."

oOoOOoOo

Mr. Bingley returned with only the Captain of the Guard later in the evening. "The physician concurs with Doctor Jone's diagnosis: he can't be moved for now," Bingley informed everyone. "Captain Fellowes is dispatching a rider to update Buckingham House. I suspect that Baron Stafford will be arrested in London."

By this point everyone was exhausted, so they went to their beds.

Elizabeth was up bright and early. She found a Royal Guard standing outside of her door, but he made no move to hinder her as she proceeded down the stairs to the dining room. Captain Fellowes, Lord Archer, and another man were already enjoying breakfast. After serving herself at the sideboard, Elizabeth walked to the table. All three men stood, and Stephen made the introductions, "Elizabeth, allow me to introduce Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam, Mr. Darcy's cousin. Colonel Fitzwilliam, this is my sister, Elizabeth Bennet."

Colonel Fitzwilliam shared some features with his cousin, but he was nowhere near as handsome. Still, he exuded a certain charm. "So this is the young lady who my cousin wrote about," the Colonel said. When Elizabeth flushed, he gave her a boyish grin, "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that." Elizabeth knew that he wasn't remorseful in the slightest. "I am honored to meet you, _Lady_ Elizabeth."

Elizabeth scowled, "Is _that_ what he wrote about? I assure you, Colonel, that I had nothing to do with that ridiculous title. It was the product of a child's words and an overzealous populace."

The Colonel, Captain, and Earl exchanged glances. It was Lord Archer who spoke, "Elizabeth, the people here love you and they wish to honor you. I realize that it has caused you some concern, but you needn't worry that it is giving us a poor impression. I can vouch that the sailors of the fleet, if they knew the truth, would carry you up to the steps of St. James Palace to demand knighthood for you. What you did was noteworthy."

She sighed, "I will be happy when it is forgotten."

Captain Fellowes stood up and extracted a letter from the satchel hanging on his seat, "Miss Bennet, that may not happen very soon. This is a letter for you from Her Majesty. She would like to take tea with you in two days' time."

Now it was Elizabeth's turn to feel like fainting.


	18. The Duke of Carlisle

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 **Chapter Eighteen – The Duke of Carlisle**

It was another two hours before Colonel Fitzwilliam and Captain Fellowes escorted Elizabeth to the Louboutis cave. Darcy had been awake for an hour and in some discomfort, but he wanted to actually see Elizabeth to know that she was truly unharmed. One of the replacement guards who had also been with Lord Archer's group mentioned Wickham's attack and Darcy had become almost frantic.

When the men escorted Elizabeth into the cave, they stopped at the entrance and allowed Elizabeth to proceed by herself. She walked tentatively over, until Darcy saw her and called, "Elizabeth! I mean, Miss Bennet. Please, come closer." His eyes examined her, narrowing as he saw the bruising on her neck. "That scoundrel! I'll…"

Elizabeth stopped him by covering his mouth, then blushed as she realized what she had done. Her fingers were very aware of the softness of his lips as she pulled them away. Before she could step back, Darcy seized her hand, "Please, don't go? You saved my life, Miss Bennet. That was the bravest thing anyone has ever done for me."

"It wasn't brave. I was terrified. But I couldn't let them get you. I couldn't…" She realized she was about to confess, but she stopped herself. His hand continued to hold hers and his thumb was making slow circles on her skin, disrupting all of her thoughts.

"Why couldn't you, Elizabeth?"

When she didn't immediately reply, he asked again, never stopping his thumb, "Why couldn't you let them kill me?"

She had tears in her eyes at his words and the thought of him dead, "I… I just couldn't…"

He pulled weakly on her hand and before she could react, he was kissing the back of her hand. "Why, Elizabeth?"

"Excuse me, Mr. Darcy?" Captain Fellowes interrupted. Elizabeth stepped back, embarrassed at having an audience and flustered by her own jumbled feelings. Mr. Darcy's expression looked slightly hurt, but he turned his attention to the captain.

"We've just received a Royal messenger. The Duke of Carlisle died late yesterday evening. The documents have been signed, Your Grace, and you are now the Seventh Duke of Carlisle. Congratulations."

Elizabeth slipped away as the captain, the colonel, and the earl spoke with Darcy. Then the physician, seeing his patient's troubled state, made him drink a sleeping draught.

As she rode away, one part of Elizabeth's mind scolded her for not speaking her feelings, while the other part reminded her over and over that Darcy was a Duke, and forever outside of her reach. Neither part offered any comfort to her troubled soul.

oOoOOoOo

Lord Stephen Archer had heard about Elizabeth's summons in time to stop his letter to Jane, so Jane was standing on the steps of Archer House when her husband and Elizabeth arrived. Happy greetings were exchanged by all and Elizabeth insisted on seeing Benjamin, so he was escorted down from the nursery.

Mary had agreed to stay with Kitty overnight so that Elizabeth could depart early. On the morrow Kitty would return to Longbourn, despite Mrs. Bennet's vociferous protests. Naturally, she blamed Elizabeth and could not understand the urgency for Elizabeth's removal to London. Lord Archer had stepped in and simply explained that Jane had need of her assistance, but offered no more explanation. Mrs. Bennet gave in, but she continued to grumble.

Charles and Kitty had spoken together, in a private moment afforded to them by careful arrangement with Elizabeth and Mary. Charles had expressed his interest in her and requested to continue calling on her. Kitty, knowing that honesty would be difficult with her mother around, used this opportunity to be equally honest herself, "Mr. Bingley, I think that you are the nicest and kindest man I have ever met. I _think_ that we might suit, but I have honestly not developed any deep feelings for you. I would be honored to receive your calls, though. Perhaps now that I am recovered we may have a better chance to come to know one-another."

Rather than becoming discouraged, Bingley was impressed. He was so accustomed to ladies throwing themselves at him for his fortune or rejecting him outright due to his connections to trade. Kitty's forthright answer dealt with neither wealth nor connections, but only with compatibility and feelings. "That would please me as well, Miss Catherine."

Once in London, Elizabeth was troubled by her own worries. Netherfield was in good hands. Matthews had also agreed to check on Longbourn. The two mills were well-run and did not need her intervention. Her investments through her uncle were performing remarkably well. She had successfully purchased the land in Meryton and construction had already begun on the homes. All was right in her world except for one thing: Elizabeth was in love with a man who would not, could not choose her. Just the previous spring she had thought that nothing was worse than loneliness. Now she knew of something much worse.

After her rest, Jane collected her and they rode in the carriage to Bond Street, where Madame Angelique de Bossuet plied her trade as a modiste to only the first circle. When Lady Archer stepped in the shop, the dressmaker smiled, but when Elizabeth stepped in after her, Angelique abandoned her client and rushed over. "Lady Elizabeth! How delightful to see you! It has been far too long!"

The two other customers watching the exchange were startled when the modiste hugged the young woman who she had addressed as "Lady Elizabeth," and then kissed both cheeks in French fashion. They were just as surprised that the pretty young woman with the sparkling eyes hugged her back, though not as demonstrably. The two ladies of the Ton measured the newcomer with practiced eyes. She was dressed in the newest fashion, definitely a garment designed by Katerina. She was about twenty, shorter than was fashionable, but trim and well-formed. She had a pixie face shrouded in dark brunette curls with a pointed chin and a shapely nose. But it was those sparkling dark eyes that commanded attention. They made her seem both approachable and formidable at the same time.

Anglique de Bossuet was currently the premiere modiste on Bond Street. The women of the Ton all competed to be one of her exclusive clientele. This competition only grew when the woman partnered with the enigmatic Katerina, who designed such stylish dresses. Nevertheless, she was a tradeswoman and the Gentry and Nobility never forgot that in dealing with Angelique. Now the woman was interacting with unbecoming familiarity with the Countess of Kirby and another young woman known as "Lady Elizabeth"!

"Angelique," Jane interjected with her usual sweet grace that was already making her popular with the ladies of the Ton, "we apologize for arriving without sending prior notice. Please finish your tasks with Lady Simonds and Mrs. Latham. Ladies, how are you on this fine afternoon?"

Both of the ladies addressed curtsied in return. Jane made introductions, omitting the title "Lady" from Elizabeth's introduction. When the two ladies looked confused, Elizabeth blushed and explained, "Some of the people from my town began to address me as 'My Lady,' for reasons that do not matter. It spread and I've been trying to quench it ever since. Madame de Bossuet is from Meryton, and I'm afraid that she persists in using the honorary. I apologize for the confusion."

When the ladies' fittings were complete and they departed, Mrs. Latham immediately spat, "Well, I never! Imagine an upstart styling herself as a 'Lady' when she isn't!"

"Dorathea, think!" Lady Simonds interrupted, "In all of your years, have you ever heard any servant or commoner give _more honor_ than a person deserves, except in a mocking tone?"

Mrs. Latham pondered this and shook her head. Lady Simonds continued, "Whatever that young lady did, it was enough to impress an entire town. This Miss Bennet seemed both intelligent and humble, but she also seemed very capable. I suspect that there is a fascinating story behind all of this. After all, she _is_ the sister of Lady Archer. We were all prepared to judge _her_ harshly, but she has been nothing but kind and gracious… forget that she is a great beauty. No, I would like to know this Miss Elizabeth Bennet better before I make any rash judgments."

Mrs. Latham, who had always followed her nobler friend, reluctantly concurred. That did not restrain either woman from gossiping. By the end of the week, most of the Ton knew the name Miss 'Lady' Elizabeth.

Back at the modiste, unaware of the sensation that they had unwittingly created, Jane and Elizabeth explained the Royal audience that was scheduled for the following day. Angelique and her ladies set everything aside and began their work.

oOoOOoOo

Lord Fitzwilliam Darcy's fever rose throughout the day. By the late evening there was real concern for his wellbeing. The Royal Physician and Doctor Jones were grateful for the steady cool temperature of the cavern. It stayed cooler than outside during the day, but remained steady while the nighttime temperatures outside grew colder. The two men worked steadily with the new Duke, trying to stabilize his condition.

Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam paced outside, debating whether or not he should ride for Darcy House and collect Georgiana, Darcy's sister. He wished now that he hadn't encouraged the Earl to take Miss Bennet to London in preparation for meeting the Queen. _Who am I to decide if a young woman is suitable? Darcy has been agitated all day since she departed. Idiot! I saw their intimacy and encouraged the captain to interrupt. They might be engaged by now._

He resolved to wait out the night before collecting Georgiana. He also resolved against sending a notice to Lord Archer's home in London. _Better to have Miss Bennet make her visit in peace. If she's worried about Darcy, she won't be prepared._

Inside of the cave, Darcy continued to thrash in fevered dreams.

oOoOOoOo

Elizabeth didn't know what to expect from a Royal visit, but she certainly hadn't expected this. After a day spent practicing the typical presentation protocol that all society ladies went through at their coming out, she had donned the very beautiful, if ostentatious dress that Angelique and her seamstresses had somehow created in less than twenty-four hours. When asked, Angelique admitted that she and her sister had begun this dress for Elizabeth months before. She had to smile at that. The two French ladies were always pushing their silent partner forward, believing that she belonged in the first circles.

 _I cannot complain in this instance. What would have happened if they hadn't anticipated this day?_

The dress met the basic criteria for a presentation dress. It was multilayered, with lace-trimmed edges and delicate embroidery. Her sleeves were slightly puffed and her décolletage tastefully visible but de-emphasized. The primary materiel was a light green silk, while the trim-work was a darker green felt-like materiel. The two colors, the lace, and embroidery made the dress bolder than any she had ever worn, but it suited her perfectly. Even the train was of a manageable length.

She and Jane were delivered to Buckingham House instead of Saint James Palace by Stephen. He escorted them in, but he didn't go into the audience chamber with his wife and sister. Instead he veered off to speak with members of the Royal Guard concerning what had taken place in Meryton.

The major domo announced Countess Kirby and Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and then stepped out of the room. Elizabeth waited as Jane curtsied, and then, with her heart in her throat, she followed what she had learned. As she made her curtsy, she was shocked to feel a gentle hand touch her cheek. Following that hand's guidance, she looked up and met surprisingly gentle eyes. "Rise, Miss Bennet. Twice now you have rendered great service to King and country. We are grateful and desirous of a private audience." The aged Queen let a little of her weariness show. This past few years had taken a toll on this strong woman. She gestured to a small table with an ornate silver tea service. "Come, let the three of us sit and enjoy our tea."

Neither Jane nor Elizabeth knew what to think when the Queen personally poured the tea. They relaxed, though, when she gave them a gentle smile, "I understand that there are five Bennet sisters. Are all of them as beautiful as the two of you?"

Jane blushed and Elizabeth shook her head. "Jane… Lady Archer is five times as pretty as the rest of us, Your Majesty… though Kitty… Catherine is catching up quickly."

"That would be 'Katerina', would it not?" The Queen asked with a mischievous smile as she witnessed the shocked expressions that momentarily graced the two sisters' faces. "Reginald may not look like much, but he and his wife are very efficient at gathering information."

Elizabeth nodded, "He saved my life, so I was a witness to his prowess as a fighter. I would not have believed it had I not seen it for myself, Your Majesty."

The Queen's eyes drifted to Elizabeth's neck. The bruising had healed quickly, but she could see where a cream had been applied to mask the discoloration. For a moment her eyes turned hard, "He will be appropriately dealt with. The other one, his partner in the attempted murder, has already met his end; probably by this Mr. Wickham's own hand. He was found in a ravine yesterday. Baron Stafford, unfortunately, caught wind of our displeasure and has made himself scarce."

Jane and Elizabeth shared a look. This was their first confirmation that it was in fact the Baron they knew who was the third member in the crime. Elizabeth suspected that the men of her party knew, but they had remained closed mouthed. Jane began, "Your Majesty…"

The Queen raised her hand, "Please, this is an informal tea. If you feel the need to add my title with every sentence, then it will dampen our enjoyment. Let us now decide that I have been 'Your Majestied' enough and have a pleasant conversation. Yes?"

Both young ladies nodded. "Good. Now, Jane, what was it you wished to say?"

Fighting the almost painful need to begin with the honorary, Jane said, "We know Baron Stafford. In fact, he has been a problem for Elizabeth for some time. Is she in danger?"

"I do not know. The general consensus of my people is that he will be busy trying to flee the country… yet your concern is valid, especially if he discovers that it was you who foiled his plans. So then, I will make this request: Please remain in London for now. I have heard of the capability and trustworthiness of your man… Toliver, yes? I will add a guard of my own." When she saw Elizabeth preparing to protest, she squelched her with a single stern look. "Good. Now, I would like to hear more about you, Miss Elizabeth. Please begin with why you are the de-facto Master of your father's estate."

For the next hour, Elizabeth's story was drawn out of her by a skillful interrogator. Oddly enough, somewhere in the middle of their visit she forgot for a while that she was speaking with a powerful monarch. In the end she related information that even Jane didn't know.

Queen Charlotte learned two very important bits of information during that visit. The first was that Elizabeth Bennet was a remarkable woman who could be a useful ally and acquaintance, possibly even a friend… though Royalty were seldom allowed such. The second was that, although Elizabeth never said the words, she was very much in love with and worried about Lordy Darcy, the new Duke of Carlisle. Based upon what Reginald had written, the Duke might feel the same. _Interesting. I cannot knight Elizabeth, but I may be able to see her elevated after all. She would make a remarkable Duchess. And between the two of them, they might start a new legacy of decent, respectable Carlisles._

oOoOOoOo

Darcy's fever finally broke at about the same time that Elizabeth was making her curtsy to the Queen. The Royal Physician had conferred with Dr. Jones and both agreed that, though the cave was clean and cool, it was not the best place for a long convalescence. They would allow the Duke to rest for the afternoon and night, but on the following day it would be time to transport him back to London.

oOoOOoOo

Baron Stafford, dressed as a dock worker, slipped onto the merchantman on which he had paid an exorbitant amount for passage. His spies in Hertfordshire had kept him abreast of what was happening, including the sudden appearance of the Royal Guard. An express reached him only an hour before elements of that same force appeared at the inn where he was residing. Thankfully he had already made his exit.

News also reached him that the old Duke had finally passed on. The Baron cursed the man. _You lingered just long enough for that -nd Darcy to steal the title! May you have a pleasant time in Hell!_

The ship sailed out with the tide just after dawn the following morning.


	19. Relatives and Relationships

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 **Chapter Nineteen – Relatives and Relationships**

News about Darcy reached Elizabeth in a completely unexpected manner.

For three very long days she had lingered at Archer House waiting for some sort of information about the new Duke. She had cursed herself for not expressing her feelings and scolded herself over and over again for allowing herself to have feelings for him. Most of all, she was frightened for him. She had seen his wounds. She had personally helped to stop the flow of his life's blood. She couldn't imagine that he would suddenly be well from such a grievous wound.

She had written to Mary for information, but hadn't received anything back yet. Kitty was the only other member of her family who knew what had happened, but it was doubtful that she knew what was happening now.

So it was unexpected when a footman stepped into the drawing room and extended a tray with a card which read "Miss Georgiana Darcy." It was the appropriate visiting hour, and Jane had finally taken off mourning, so Jane nodded, "Please show Miss Darcy in, Ronald."

Soon a tall young lady, blond with blue eyes, stood nervously in front of the sisters. Elizabeth sensed the girl's shyness and immediately moved to seat her and make her feel welcome. As she stepped forward, she was suddenly wrapped in the younger girl's arms. Blushing at her forwardness, Georgiana released Elizabeth and stepped back, mortified. With tears in her eyes she whispered, "Thank you! Thank you for saving my brother. I'm sorry… I…"

Elizabeth reached out and took both of Miss Darcy's hands in hers, "I'm honored to meet you, Miss Darcy…"

"Oh! Please call me Georgiana? After all, you saved Fitzwilliam and he lo…" Her already flushed face became redder.

Elizabeth heard what wasn't said and blushed herself, but her spirit soared with hope. "Please call me Elizabeth, Georgiana. And this is my sister Jane, Lady Archer." When curtsies were exchanged, Elizabeth couldn't wait any longer, "Please, can you tell me… how is your brother?"

"Much better now, though the trip was rather taxing. You probably didn't hear that they have moved him to London? He is here in Darcy House. Richard… that is Colonel Fitzwilliam… told me that he had a really frightening fever for one night, but it improved." Georgiana looked at Elizabeth shyly, "He also told me about everything that you did to save him."

Her face became fierce, "I knew first hand that George Wickham wasn't a good man, but I never thought he would do something this… this evil."

Jane, ever the peacemaker, ordered a nice tea and helped to calm the young lady. The three of them visited and talked of many things. Soon they were fast friends.

When it was time for Georgiana to conclude her visit, she took Elizabeth's hand, "I hope that both of you will accept an invitation to tea tomorrow at Darcy House?" Her eyes fixed on Elizabeth, "I know that Brother wishes to see you and know that all is well."

Elizabeth blushed, but Jane grinned and nodded, "We would be pleased and honored to accept your invitation, Georgiana."

oOoOOoOo

Charles Bingley escaped Netherfield Park as soon as he could after breakfast. Caroline was treading on his last nerve now that Louisa and Hubert Hurst had removed to London. With Darcy in London as well, she saw no reason to remain in "this barbaric backwoods nowhere."

Charles had two reasons to remain _and_ keep Caroline here for as long as possible. The first reason, and the reason he did not want her in London, was that she did not yet know of Darcy's attack or his elevation. If she knew, she would be storming the doors of Darcy House, wanting to personally nurse him and prove her suitability as the next Duchess.

The second reason was that Charles was still hoping that Miss Catherine's eyes and heart might be turned in his direction. There was something special about her. She was certainly quite pretty and definitely the style that attracted him, but there was more. There was a hidden strength in her that he liked. He knew that there was some story, a story somehow tied to her injured small finger, but he had not managed to get the story from her.

She was quiet, but when she spoke she displayed intelligence and knowledge. She was not as effervescent as her older sister Elizabeth, but her gentle confidence pleased him. She was talented; he had seen her drawings and they looked just like the illustrations in the catalogs that his sisters devoured. And she was the first woman who didn't seem to measure him by his income or his standing.

Now if he could only convince her to see something special in him.

He was riding through Meryton when he saw her ducking into the local dress shop. It wasn't a place he would usually frequent, but he hoped to steal a moment with her, so he dismounted and tied off his horse. When he entered the shop, the three shop ladies were marveling over the same drawings he recognized. Neither they nor Kitty saw him step in, so they spoke in normal volume as the head dressmaker exclaimed, "These are just what we needed to finish off the catalog, Katerina! Angelique will be so pleased! And this one here will definitely be an exclusive! So beauti…"

She stopped speaking as she saw the new arrival. Kitty turned as well and her face turned scarlet. Bingley only smiled at her, "Hello. I saw you step in and hoped to visit with you. Would it be possible to escort you back to Longbourn once you are finished here?"

Kitty could only nod, mortified. She quickly wrapped up her discussion with the dressmakers and excused herself. When she stepped out, Charles offered her his arm. She took it meekly and they began walking out of town towards Longbourn. Finally, they both spoke: "Please do not…" "I'm amazed…"

Both stopped to allow the other to speak. Charles finally said, "Please, Miss Catherine, continue."

"My… my mother and father… and Lydia don't know that _I_ am 'Katerina.' It isn't exactly acceptable for a genteel lady to design dresses for modistes… soo…"

"You may rest easy on that matter, Miss Catherine. The truth is that I am quite impressed. You see, Katerina's designs are all that my sisters and the ladies of the Ton can speak of these days. I knew that your drawings were good, but now I am quite astounded."

"Soo… will you keep my secret?" Kitty asked with trepidation.

"I will. Miss Catherine, I have long since noticed that neither you nor your sister Elizabeth seem to find any problems with my connections to trade. If that is the case, then why should I judge you for using your talents so well?" They walked on in silence, though it was now a companionable silence. Kitty even seemed to increase her hold on Mr. Bingley's arm.

This tiny change in pressure gave him the confidence he needed to say, "As you have now surrendered your secret to me, may I now share one of my own?"

Kitty looked up at the handsome man and nodded. "I leased Netherfield because it was my father's dream for me to become a landed gentleman… but I find that it does not suit me. I have immense respect for men like Darcy… and even for your sister who I now know is master of _two_ estates. But this lifestyle doesn't suit me. I love the hustle and excitement of trade. I enjoy opening new avenues for products. I love bringing in new goods and seeing the excitement when people here at home see them or taste them for the first time. It suits me."

His companion maintained the same pressure on his arm as they continued to walk. And then she answered, "Elizabeth says that the distinction between classes is artificial. She says that people get to the top and then build walls to keep others out so that they can stay on top. We've talked about this a lot and we agree that my Uncle Gardiner is one of the best men in England, even if he chose trade. He is wealthy enough now that he could buy his own estate, but he and my aunt choose not to. If one of their children wishes to, they will support him… or her… but they won't push them.

"In fact, Elizabeth thinks that this new century will be a time where the merchant and tradesman will rise in status while the nobility will slowly fade. She's much more intelligent than I am, but her explanations make sense."

Charles nodded, but they were nearing Longbourn and he had more to say. He stopped and turned to face his companion, "Miss Catherine, is there any hope that this tradesman might win your heart in the future?"

Kitty blushed prettily, but she met Mr. Bingley's eyes squarely. "Yes, Mr. Bingley; I believe that is a very strong possibility."

Charles grinned, making himself even more handsome, and offered his arm again. They continued on in companionable silence.

oOoOOoOo

The ladies from Archer House enjoyed a pleasant tea with Georgiana at Darcy House.

Colonel Fitzwilliam made an appearance to report that the Baron had been seen boarding a ship bound for the Orient the previous day. Richard excused himself. Now that his cousin was safe, he had to return to his unit. As he rode away, he shook his head in wonder, _I haveve now seen Lady Archer, Miss Elizabeth, and Miss Catherine... if the other two are just as beautiful, it is a wonder that the men of the Ton aren't storming Meryton._

When tea was finished, Georgiana shyly suggested that her brother would dearly love to see Elizabeth. Blushing, but eager, Elizabeth consented. She was mortified when she was shown up to the Master's private chambers, yet nobody else blinked an eye in reproach, so she squared her shoulders and entered.

Darcy looked pale, though much better than before. On seeing him, Elizabeth's eyes teared up and she walked forward without intending too. She came out of her stupor to find that her hands were holding his good hand, and their eyes were locked together.

"Miss Ben… Elizabeth," the newly elevated Duke said softly, "You came. I was worried that you wouldn't."

"Of course… I mean… yes, I came. How are you feeling? I heard that you had a high fever?" The last came out almost as a sob.

Darcy squeezed her hands, "That's what they tell me, though I don't remember. I am getting better each day. The doctor tells me that even my collar bone will heal, though it may hurt in bad weather. It would have been much worse if you hadn't saved my life…"

Elizabeth started to pull away and Darcy gripped her hands, "Please! You don't take 'thank you's' well, so I will not say anymore… but we began another conversation that I wish to finish. Please have mercy on me and don't leave again without answering my question."

She knew what question he was asking about, but the answer was not that simple, "I was told that you are engaged to a cousin?"

Darcy shook his head, then winced and groaned. Elizabeth looked alarmed, but he smiled in reassurance, "If I move too much, the shoulder is agitated. In answer to your question, I am not engaged. My aunt wishes it to be so and she proudly proclaims it, but neither my cousin Anne nor I have any intention of fulfilling her wish." His eyes held Elizabeth's captive, "I am _not_ engaged, dear Elizabeth… now, my question?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "I had to save you. I could not let those men kill you… I… you are important to me."

The patient smiled in joy and Elizabeth could hardly breathe for his handsomeness. "Elizabeth, will you allow me to court you? Before you answer, understand that it is my intention to win your heart and make you my wife."

"But… I am only a country girl."

"You are a gentleman's daughter. I am a gentleman… albeit now a peer. If I can be elevated, so can you be."

"But what of my mother, my younger sister, even my father sometimes? They will not actually do you credit."

"You have yet to meet my aunt. I would exchange all of your family for her on any given day."

"Do you know that I am the Master of two estates? I am filling the role of a man. What would the ladies of the Ton think?"

"I met with the Duke's solicitor this morning, Elizabeth. Do you know that I now own three other estates, one even larger than Pemberley? And every one of them has been neglected and abused. Your intelligence, energy, and experience would make you my ideal partner in life. I am not worried about the 'Ladies of the Ton'.

"Now, Elizabeth," his expression allowed a little of his vulnerability to show through, "If you do not wish my attention, then speak now and I will never bring it up again. My wishes and desires are set, but one word from you and..."

Elizabeth quieted him by the simple expedient of moving a stubborn lock of his hair out of his face. Her hand lingered there, and then slid along his cheek. "Fitzwilliam Darcy, nothing would please me more than for you to court me… well, perhaps one thing, but everything in its own time."

Understanding her words, Darcy almost proposed on the spot, but instead he caught her hand with his good one and kissed it, holding the slender, delicate limb to his lips. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I will be out of this bed soon so that I can court you properly."

oOoOOoOo

The Reverend Mister William Collins arrived at Longbourn promptly at two in the afternoon, as promised in a lengthy and pompous letter. Mrs. Bennet was a bundle of nerves at having to welcome the man who intended to steal Longbourn and cast her out into the hedgerows. Mr. Bennet had received the letter over a month prior, but had not chosen to inform his wife until the previous day. There had been no peace in the household since that moment.

A single afternoon and evening was sufficient for Mr. Bennet and his two resident daughters to tire of the man. Mrs. Bennet had not even extended that level of tolerance _until_ she learned his true purpose for visiting: he was seeking a wife from among the Bennet daughters.

It had been some time since he had heard about the family, so he was expecting to find five beautiful girls waiting for him to choose from. Now he was informed that the first was married and a countess, that the third was married and a doctor's wife, and the fourth was soon to be engaged to a wealthy man. This left only two girls, one who was too young and quite silly… though he quite appreciated her buxom figure. The other, a Miss Elizabeth, was currently in London attending her sister. Mrs. Bennet promised to send for her right away.

A series of expresses passed between London and Longbourn. Mrs. Bennet demanded Lizzy's return. Elizabeth informed her that she was tied up in London. Mrs. Bennet ordered Lizzy to come anyway. Elizabeth cited outside concerns that would make that impossible. Mrs. Bennet sent the Bennet carriage for Elizabeth. Elizabeth kept it and the driver there to prevent her mother from coming herself.

Meanwhile, Mr. Collins met others in the neighborhood and heard the speculation that a Mr. Darcy was courting Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Collins thought the name sounded familiar, but he shook it off for more important concerns. Most of the other young ladies in the neighborhood seemed to scatter when he came around, but one slightly older lady, Charlotte Lucas, was welcoming.

While Mrs. Bennet alternated between being bedridden with vexed nerves and storming around the estate cursing her disobedient second daughter, Mr. Collins was falling in love… or at least a close approximation. Before the second week was out, Sir William Lucas happily speculating on the eventual engagement of his almost-spinster daughter to the Reverend William Collins.

It was one of the rare occasions that Mr. Bennet chose to spend the day away from his bookroom and as far from Longbourn as being on foot would permit. Then it was his turn to send an express to his daughter. It read: _"Stay in London for now. It is not safe for you here at the moment. By the way, Charlotte Lucas will soon be Mrs. William Collins, and the next mistress of Longbourn. – Love, Father."_


	20. An Unusual Courtship

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 **This story is protected under copywrite law. Please enjoy it, but do not try to steal it... otherwise I might send Mr. Collins over for a long visit.**

 **AN:** _Addressing the question of the entail that several reviewers brought up: The issue: wouldn't Jane's son inherit before Collins? When I first began reading fanfiction, I brought up a similar issue in a comment. The author of the story turned out to be highly knowledgeable about the issue and gave me an excellent explanation... which I cannot locate now, years later. I will, however, try to provide a reasonable facsimile of her explanation._

 _Jane Austin was obviously well-versed on the legalities of her own time and_ ** _she_** _did not address this issue. In fact, the mere fact that Collins was a threat when any of the daughters might marry and provide a son suggests that she knew something that we don't. The term that applies is_ ** _at remove (at first remove, at second remove, etc.)._** _For example, we do not know how Bennet came to inherit. We_ ** _assume_** _that he was the son and heir, but Austin never tells us. The dislike between Mr. Collins Sr. and Mr. Bennet might offer us a clue. If Bennet's claim was not as the son, but as the nearest male heir_ ** _at first remove_** _, and if Mr. Collins was the nearest heir_ ** _at second remove_** _, then Mr. Bennet's claim would supercede that of Mr. Collins. This would be the case if Mr. Bennet was the son of the daughter of the master of Longbourn and Mr. Collins, Sr. was married to a **younger** sister. If Mr. Bennet produced an heir of his own body, that child would then be _**_at first remove_** _and Collins' own claim would again be superceded. But if Mr. Bennet failed to produce a direct heir of his_ ** _own body_** , _then Mr. Collins would be heir. A grandson of an heir at first remove (not a direct heir) would be_ ** _at third remove_** _, and therefore Mr. Collins would have the most immediate claim._

 _The law existed in such a fashion because of the volatility of inheritance when vast wealth, property, and power was involved. Imagine if a man inherited a title through entail, and then a daughter of the former title-holder had a son. Without the "remove" clause, that son could demand the return of all properties, titles, etc. In many instances, swordplay would be the next result. The Middle Ages were fraught with just such drama. The legal stipulations were put in place in the hopes of preventing such bloodshed._

 _Now that I've muddied the waters and confused all and sundry, on with the story!_

 _(One request: If you notice an error, please tell me approximately where you found the error? I've spent several hours tracking down errors pointed out by my kind reviewers, but some of them I just can't seem to find. For example: when did I ever mention raccoons?)_

 **Chapter Twenty - An Unusual Courtship**

With the incentive of getting to spend time with his lady love, Darcy aggressively worked towards his full recovery. The doctors cautioned him about pushing too hard, but he persisted. By mutual consent with the Royal Court, Darcy's elevation was kept secret for the immediate future. There was little hope that it would remain undiscovered for long, but all agreed that the patient was unfit to face the onslaught of well-wishers, leeches, and sycophants certain to follow news of his new honors.

Elizabeth and the Archers were regular visitors, though they entered through the carriage house to escape notice. After a week, Darcy was able to leave his bed and sit in the attached sitting room. That was where Elizabeth and Jane were led by Georgiana on one particular day. "Your Grace!" Elizabeth scolded when she found him bent over a stack of ledgers. "Should you be out of bed?"

Darcy grinned at her, then furrowed his brow, "Miss Bennet, I believe that we reached an agreement on proper forms of address on our last visit together?"

Elizabeth blushed, but managed to say, "Are you avoiding my question... Fitzwilliam?"

She was close enough that Darcy was able to gently secure her hand and raise it to his lips. Delighting in her reaction, he answered archly, "As you know, I have been allowed to occupy this sitting room now... so why shouldn't I make good use of my time?"

"But even sitting up, you should be resting!" Elizabeth scolded. The exchange was interrupted by Lady Archer's giggle. Both turned to look at Jane and she shook her head, "Listen to you, Lizzy! You are the last person in the world to scold another about the proper behavior of a patient." She smiled at the Duke, "I traveled all of the way from London to check on my 'bedridden' sister one time only to discover her holding court in the dining room, dispensing instructions on several projects and offering _suggestions_ about drainage on some field or other."

Georgiana giggled, "They're two and the same then."

Elizabeth scowled, but she relented and laughed in return, "I suppose that you're right, Jane. I will not scold you, Fitzwilliam, if you will promise to be mindful of your recovery."

Darcy nodded solemnly, "I promise, my dear. And in that vein, I wanted to ask for your assistance."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, a mannerism that Darcy was coming to love, "Oh? And how may I assist the great man?"

Darcy slid a ledger over to her, "Captain Fellows stopped by earlier to deliver these ledgers. They are the books from my new estates: Carlisle Keep, Dover Abbey, and Channelview Manor, along with accompanying town homes in London, Bath, and Bristol." He paused at Elizabeth's expression of shock. She had realized that Darcy's title would include property, but hadn't anticipated so much. Darcy grimaced, "Exactly. The problem is that the former Carlisles have done little to manage said properties. In fact, they managed to sell or lose anything that wasn't entailed and neglected the rest..." he looked her in the eyes and tentatively asked, "Would you be willing to sit with me and go over these books? I know that it is much to ask, but with your experience...?"

Elizabeth felt a rush of emotion and fought back tears, yet quickly answered, "Yes! I mean... I would be honored to assist you in this."

The two quickly had their heads in, perusing the books. Georgiana shook her head and led Lady Archer over to the comfortable seats on the other side of the large room, "Poor brother didn't know if he should ask or not. It does seem like an odd sort of courtship."

Jane smiled beatifically and touched the younger girl's hand, "Your brother couldn't have possibly done more to win Elizabeth's heart, Georgiana." At the other's look of confusion she explained, "In a world of men, Elizabeth is an anomaly. She is as capable, or even more capable, than most landowners, but most dismiss her because of her sex. She long ago decided never to marry because she expected any man who married her to try to force her into more 'feminine' roles." Georgiana's eyes widened in sudden understanding and Jane nodded, "I wouldd imagine that any reluctance my sister had to attach herself to your brother has just vanished."

oOoOOoOo

Unusual as the "courtship" was, it continued in a similar vein for many days as the pair gradually acquainted themselves with the new holdings and the many issues involving each property. Envoys and investigators were sent, stewards and housekeepers were summoned, and problems were addressed. Most of those summoned proved to be surprisingly reliable, considering their former masters. Two housekeepers and the steward of Channelview, however, were dismissed for cause.

"Mr. Hodgekiss," Lord Darcy said icily, "Perhaps you can explain to me how a flock of five-hundred sheep could produce such a small quantity of wool... or perhaps why the labors of twenty sheerers were required to handle such a paltry result?" The sweating man blustered, but the Duke continued, "Or perhaps you would like to explain why the local textile mill..." he shuffled to a paper "... Cardwell's... took delivery of a quantity in excess of _five times_ your recorded amount?"

Mr. Hodgekiss was a tall, overweight, blustery man who was clearly unused to being called to account. He was at a loss for how to explain his actions. Instead his mouth opened and closed like a beached fish as he tried to find a way out of his current predicament. Lord Darcy gave him no more time, "Very well, Mr. Hodgekiss. While my first inclination is to hand you over to the magistrate, I realize that the neglect of my predecessor created the environment that you operated in. Therefore I have sent my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, to secure my estate. The magistrate will be involved and made aware of my concerns, but you, sir, have an option: you may return to East Sussex to await the result of the investigation or you may find another country in which to ply your skills. As of this moment, Mr. Hodgekiss, you are dismissed without reference."

Shocked and angered, the big man rose threateningly, but a simple grunt from the man stationed behind Lord Darcy discouraged any further action or retort. Boson Toliver eyed the thief coldly as he doffed his hat and stomped out of the room. "That one may still cause trouble, yer Lordship," Toliver growled. Darcy nodded. He hadn't been in favor of Elizabeth's insistence on the boson's attendance, but now he saw that she had been right again. It had been her who tied the various threads together to identify the steward's crimes, but she was not yet his bride, so her attendance in this meeting was impossible, just as she hadn't been able to attend the dismissals of the two untrustworthy housekeepers.

He intended to remedy that on this very afternoon.

oOoOOoOo

On the third week of his convalescence, Darcy was cleared to walk short distances. He decided that included permission to walk in the walled garden of Darcy House. When Elizabeth arrived for her daily visit, Mr. Jarvis, the butler, led her through the huge house and into the garden, where the Darcy's waited for her. Elizabeth noted Georgiana's bright, almost hopeful expression immediately. Then she saw the deeper, more tentative expression on Lord Darcy's face. Unsure of what to think, she curtsied and said, "Jane... Lady Archer couldn't make it today, as she had other commitments."

Darcy stood to his full height and made a careful bow just as his sister returned the curtsy. Then he extended a hand to Elizabeth, "It is a beautiful day, Elizabeth. Now that I have permission, I thought that you might be willing to stroll the garden with me?"

Elizabeth was lost for a moment in appreciating the Duke's tall, handsome presence. Then she shook herself inwardly and replied, "That would give me great pleasure, Fitzwilliam."

Georgiana smiled with a mixture of conspiratorial glee and anticipation, "And since the garden is fully visible from here, I shall remain and keep a watchful eye, as a good chaperon should."

Elizabeth didn't know what to think about the other girl's playfulness, but she was more than content to walk with her handsome beau. She took his arm and allowed him to lead her down the marble stairs and into the manicured garden. They walked in silence for several minutes, both content in each other's company. Still, Elizabeth sensed a tension in Darcy's manner. Finally he spoke, "From your words and those of your sisters, I know that you prefer the wildness of untamed nature to a garden such as this, Elizabeth. Derbyshire is such a place. In fact, Pemberley is surrounded by ten miles of untamed wilderness, though each generation has put its stamp on the place in some way... I look forward to seeing what you will contribute, not just to Pemberley, but to all of our properties."

Elizabeth froze, shocked at the full implication of his words. Darcy turned and took both of her delicate little hands in his, "Elizabeth Bennet, please allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you. From almost the very first moment I saw you I knew that you were the only woman that I could ever love. I want you to be the love of my heart, the mother of my children, the sister to my sister, and my Duchess. Would you do me the great honor of consenting to be my beloved wife?"

Elizabeth could barely see through the tears that welled in her eyes, but she managed to shake her head up and down while squeezing Darcy's large hands, before composing herself, "Fitzwilliam Darcy, I had not known you for more than a few days... perhaps even hours... before I knew in my heart that you were the _only_ man I could ever love... and the only man I would ever marry. Yes, Fitzwilliam, I will marry you."

Despite his still painful injuries, Darcy managed to wrap his tiny fiance up in his arms and lift her while delivering a kiss that shook her world to the core. One-hundred feet away, on the garden balcony, a gleeful Georgiana squealed with glee and jumped up in down in a very undignified manner. Both Darcy and Elizabeth heard and saw her and quickly disengaged, with Darcy apologizing for his behavior, but Elizabeth only laughed and took his hands, "Think nothing of it, Fitzwilliam. I must confess that I have wanted that kiss for a long time... but in the future we must be better constrained... at least until we are man and wife."

Lord Darcy grinned, "And how soon do you think that we might achieve that happy state, my dear Elizabeth?"

She squeezed his hands, "Perhaps first you might address my father on the subject? I am, after all, not yet of age."

His eyes grew large for a moment, "Do you think that he would be willing to travel here? I am not yet cleared to leave my home, much less...?"

She smiled up at the man, "Come, let us set aside our walk for now so that we each may write letters to my father."

An hour later the fastest rider in the Darcy employ was riding north toward Meryton.

OooOOoOo

Mr. Bennet finished his last bite of dinner that night, wiped his mouth, and sat back to enjoy his port as his idiotic cousin, Mr. Collins, droned on enthusiastically about the many graces of his patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourg. He regarded the others at the table with momentary interest.

Mrs. Bennet sat looking pensive, most likely brooding over the continued absence of her most troublesome daughter. Thrice already today she had tried to insist on Elizabeth's return to Longbourn, even demanding that Mr. Bennet go and collect her. She was completely oblivious to the idea that Mr. Collins had long since begun forming an attachment to the eldest daughter residing in Lucas Lodge.

Lydia was ignoring everyone, still brooding over the recent departure of the militia to Brighton. She was particularly upset at the continuing absence of Lieutenant Wickham, a handsome man who had managed to join and disappear in just two days. Prior to his arrival, she had set her cap on several of the young officers. After seeing him, she had become more focused... but to no avail.

Catherine, who he had addressed since childhood as "Kitty," was also off in thought. There was little doubt where her focus was directed, since Charles Bingley had only recently requested and been granted permission to court her. Franny was exuberant about the match, though thankfully not aware that Bingley had decided to finish out his lease and then focus his attention on business instead. Mrs. Bennet was already telling one and all what a wonderful mistress of Netherfield her daughter would make.

Thomas Bennet had to fight the urge to chuckle at that. He had known for years that his Lizzy was the true owner of Netherfield, just as he knew that she had managed to raise the profits of Longbourn to four-thousand a year _and_ that her mill and factory netted an additional three-thousand per annum. But it was the other discovery which drove any urge to laugh or even smile from his lips.

When he learned from Bingley that Elizabeth had saved Fitzwilliam Darcy at the risk of her own life, he had been shocked. But when he realized that she had done it completely without his knowledge or assistance, he was deeply ashamed. _She didn't even think that she could trust me in something like this! I have failed her so completely that she wouldn't even turn to me with her life in danger..._

That was the moment that Thomas knew that he had to change his ways and become the man and father that his daughter... _no, daughters_... deserved.

When Mr. Collins finally took a breath, Thomas interjected, "A very fine dinner, Mrs. Bennet, as always. I have an announcement to make." With all eyes turned to him, he said, "I will be traveling to London tomorrow morn. There is some business there that I must attend to."

Fanny nodded vigourously, "Of course, dear! You are finally going to bring that troublesome... I mean..." she glance over at Mr. Collins, "Our very eligible daughter Lizzy back to us."

"True, I will be seeing my Lizzy. As to the time of her return... well, we shall see."

"But Mr. Bennet! Oh, how you do try my nerves! Have you no concern for your daughter's future. She must be made to return and do her duty!"

Mr. Collins looked about to speak, but Thomas had no desire to deal with the repercussions of any announcement from him at this time, "Mrs. Bennet, rest assured that I go to do what is the best for our family. Mr. Collins, would you please join me in my bookroom?"

The toad-like man followed and Mr. Bennet closed the door behind them, ignoring the vociferous rantings of his wife in the room he had just abandoned. He turned to address his cousin, "Mr. Collins, am I correct in believing that you have formed an attachment to Miss Lucas?"

Collins puffed up with pride and was about to deliver a long speech, but Bennet halted him with the lift of his hand, "Yes or no will suffice for now."

Deflated, the man answered, "It is been my most auspicious honor to request and be granted the hand of Miss Charlotte Lucas. As my patroness..."

"So the answer is 'yes.'" Bennet interrupted. "Good then. You have made a fine choice and you have my sincere congratulations. However, I have a request of you: please wait to make your announcement until I return from London. I should be back within two days and then we may celebrate appropriately. Agreed?"

It took Collins many more words to express his agreement, but he eventually reached his point and agreed.


	21. A Gaggle of Guests

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 **Chapter Twenty-One - A Gaggle of Guests**

Although the knocker was down, certain people always had access to the Darcy's, including the Matlocks, their only dear relatives. When the Earl of Matlock's sister Anne had died, and later when her husband, the elder Darcy had died, it was the Earl and Countess of Matlock who had stepped in to offer comfort and support to the Darcy children. Unlike their sister, Lady Catherine, they offered themselves without any expectations. So, naturally, they thought of the Darcy's as their own children and the Darcy's felt much the same.

The elder pair had been in Ireland during most of the events previously described, giving attention to the ancient family seat. It was not until two weeks before that they had received notice of Darcy's attack and subsequent elevation. The need to complete important projects and stormy seas had delayed their return. When they arrived that evening, it was to find their second son, Richard, back in town. In his usual teasing manner, he hinted at another and even more interesting change in his cousin's status. When they finally dragged the story of Elizabeth, her daring rescue of Darcy, her own merits, and the engagement out of Richard, they were both grateful and concerned.

As soon as it was appropriate to do so on the following morning, therefore, the Matlock's presented themselves at Darcy House. Jarvis admitted them politely and was preparing to announce them when the trio heard Georgiana's happy laughter, a sound that they had not heard since the incident at Ramsgate. They also heard someone playing a comical piece on the piano and another voice, light and humerous. The Countess placed a hand on Jarvis' shoulder, staying his intent. Instead the noble couple cautiously peered through the door into the music room.

"So then the goat goes tearing off after Mr. Burgess..." the young lady sitting at the piano continued, now playing a string of notes the allowed her audience, both intended and unseen, to visualize a goat chasing a man, "... right through Lady Lucas' garden party, with all of the boys chasing after them. Poor Mr. Burgess, who was actually quite a portly man, lept onto the table with all of the dishes, running for his life, and the goat did just the same," her tune changed and became more chaotic. The Matlocks watched their niece laughing so hard that she cried as the other young lady continued, "There was chaos and there were cries as Mrs. Long's prize berry pie and my mother's three-layer cake flew into the air landing on all and sundry, but neither Mr. Burgess, nor the goat, nor the boys noticed... well, except for Tommy Long, who stopped to steal a chunk of cake before continuing the chase..."

The pretty young woman suddenly stopped, her eyes fixed on the door where the Matlocks were standing. Georgiana glanced over and smiled gloriously, "Aunt! Uncle! Welcome home! Oh please, you must hear Elizabeth's story!"

Elizabeth made the connection and, mortified, curtsied to the pair, "Forgive me, we weren't expecting..." Though she turned red, there was still a twinkle in her eyes that was quite captivating.

"Nonsense!" Matlock blurted, "Please, finish the story. Now I must know what happened to poor Mr. Burgess."

Elizabeth looked uncertain, but Georgiana giggled, "You missed the first part of the story, Uncle, or you wouldn't say 'poor Mr. Burgess'. Oh Lizzy, please go on!?"

The effervescent young lady sighed and said, "Very well, if you are certain. To recap, Mr. Burgess had set his cap for MissTindall, the spinster... who owned a goat..."

Darcy arrived from a meeting several minutes later to find his sister, his aunt and uncle laughing uproariously while his beloved looked on with a 'cat that ate the canary' expression. "Well, I see that I have guests. Aunt, Uncle, how was your trip?"

Lord Fitzwilliam, the Earl of Matlock, smiled broadly and very carefully looked his nephew over, "Our trip was excellent, young man, though not as eventful as things on the homefront, I hear. Truly, Son, how are you?"

Darcy smiled affectionately at his uncle and answered as he moved over to stand beside his lady love, "Much better, Uncle. It seems that you have already met Miss Bennet, but perhaps you haven't been properly introduced. Aunt, Uncle, may I introduce you to Miss Elizabeth Bennet... my fiance? Elizabeth, may I present Lord John Fitzwilliam and Lady Angeline Fitzwilliam, the Earl and Countess of Matlock?"

With the ice already broken, what followed was a pleasant visit. The Matlocks still had certain questions when they left, but each was convinced that the young lady would suit Darcy quite well... and bring life back into their home.

OooOOoOo

Mr. Bennet arrived next, having made an early start of it. Jarvis had been alerted to expect the man, so he received prompt admittance. The Archers were intended to participate in the initial introductions, but nobody had expected him to arrive so early.

Elizabeth, undaunted, made the introductions. Darcy, he knew, though only slightly. He was polite, though cautious with the younger man. To Georgiana he was everything kind and friendly. Then he turned back to Elizabeth, "My dear, I have no desire to be rude, but would it be possible for us to speak privately for perhaps ten minutes?"

Darcy looked at Elizabeth, saw her willingness, and nodded, "By all means sir, please use my library." He led the pair to the room and departed. Thomas, a true lover of the printed word, seemed lost for a minute in the magnificent room before turning his attention back to his daughter. "Lizzy... Elizabeth... before we proceed, I must beg your forgiveness."

Nonplussed, Elizabeth asked, "Forgiveness, Father? For what?"

"I know the story of the attack on Mr. Darcy and your rescue. I know that you got help... but not from me. I was hurt at first, but then I realized that you didn't feel that you could trust me..." he choked a little, "... that you didn't feel confident in me any longer."

"Oh, Father..."

"No, please don't apologize or justify. The fact is, and I see it now, that I have failed you over and over. I have given you no reason to trust or rely on me. That being said, I have begun taking steps to remedy my negligence... but if you feel that it would be more appropriate to ask your uncle to negotiate on your behalf..."

"No! Father... it is true that I have been angry at you for a long time for your... complacency... but I want you here for this... and I want my father to give me away when the time comes."

Thomas Bennet, humbled, nodded and placed a kiss on the top of his favorite daughter's head. "Well then, my dear, let us proceed."

Permission was promptly given and the trio, Thomas, Darcy, and Elizabeth, sat down to discuss the settlement immediately thereafter. While Thomas was impressed with the incredible amount that Darcy intended for his bride, Darcy was even more impressed with what Elizabeth brought to the table... especially after Thomas informed both of them that the entail only included approximately one-half of the current Longbourn estate. Between Elizabeth's investments, businesses, and personal holdings she actually brought a sum to the table almost as large as Darcy prior to his elevation.

He shook his head in awe, "And you started all of this as a young girl? Elizabeth, you are a wonder."

Elizabeth blushed, explaining, "Much of it was due to my uncle's help... and Lady Adele's generosity."

Darcy, who knew that Elizabeth disliked excessive praise, chose to drop the subject, "Well then, Elizabeth, Mr. Bennet, on the subject of a wedding date..."

oOoOOoOo

The Archers appeared at the appointed time only to find Mr. Bennet already ensconced in the Darcy library, the business of settlements and wedding dates complete. It had been decided that decorum required the reading of the bans, both in London, to appease the Ton, and in Meryton, to placate Elizabeth's loyal friends. The current date being November tenth, the actual wedding date would therefore be the sixth of December in Saint Paul's.

Lord Archer took care of the venue, the Archbishop being his uncle. The Matlocks, who returned shortly after, would have the honor of hosting the wedding breakfast. The affianced couple would spend at least on week back in Meryton, allowing Mrs. Bennet time to glean her own glory from the match, but Mr. Bennet promised to keep tight control on her and Lydia's behaviors at any London events.

The next arrivals, quite unexpectedly, were the Bingleys. Charles was always a welcome guest, but his sisters and brother-in-law arrived as well. The only one of the quartet not acquainted with the actual facts was Caroline Bingley, but both Elizabeth and Darcy were too grateful to the Hursts to deny the group access on her behalf. Besides, it was already agreed that the marriage announcement would appear in the morning paper. The news of Darcy's elevation was still intended as a secret. Unfortunately, Bingley, in a moment of forgetfulness, had made mention of the elevation and Caroline had wheedled the entire story out of him.

"Miss Eliza!" Caroline shrilled when she saw the woman she perceived as her rival, ignoring the others in the room, "Whatever can you mean, intruding on the Darcy's in such a manner?"

"Darcy, who is this creature?" The Countess demanded. She knew who Caroline was from a distance, but had avoided the woman up until this point. "Young woman, have you no manners?"

"Excuse me?" Caroline snapped, whipping around to confront the person who had the affrontery... "Oh! Oh dear! Lady Matlock! I'm terribly sorry to intrude, but do you realize that this... this country nobody who is trying to present herself..."

"Caroline!" Bingley and Louisa both yelled, "Stop this now!"

Darcy, who had just walked into the room, looked furious. Georgiana, who had been sitting next to Elizabeth, looked ready to pounce. Jane looked bewildered. Mr. Hurst, Lord Matlock, Mr. Bennet, and especially Elizabeth looked on with the fascination one feels when watching a mouse get too close to a cat.

Caroline, already too deep to extract herself, commenced to dig further, "Lady Matlock, you must be made aware of the truth! This, this bluestocking tries to run her family's estate instead of letting a man do the job! Worse still, she has the audacity to instruct her tenants to style her as 'Lady Eliza,' if you can believe it! And worse still..."

"What is the meaning of this!?" A new, shrill, authoritarian voice demanded, "What are all of these people doing in my daughter's home?"

All eyes turned to see an elderly, overdressed matron and a sickly girl standing in the door of the room, a bewildered Jarvis standing behind them.

"Catherine!" The Earl of Matlock barked in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I have my sources, brother! And my sources tell me that Darcy is now His Grace, the Duke of Carlisle, and that some upstart chit is attempting to insert herself into my daughter Anne's rightful place as his wife and the mistress of his estates. Well," the woman looked at Caroline Bingley, immediately assuming that the crass creature in puce was the culprit, "You can forget such presumptions once and for all! Since they were in their cradles Darcy and Anne were intended for each other. It was the express desire of both my sister Anne and myself..."

"Desist, Sister!" Matlock bellowed, "You know perfectly well that Anne never once expressed such a desire. I was there at her deathbed and her only instructions to me was to ensure that the spouses they chose were of good character. And George Darcy _certainly_ wouldn't have agreed to such a match... and you well know why!"

Nobody else knew what the earl was implying, but Catherine DeBourg certainly did. She turned ashen, then red with anger, but she remained silent. The Earl nodded in satisfaction and then turned on Caroline Bingley, "And you, miss. Let me make myself clear: I am acquainted with Miss Bennet and I know her particulars. I _also_ know _your_ particulars. Rest assured, in the valuation between you, you do not come out on top. In fact, you have no business being in the same room as Elizabeth. I strongly suggest that you leave now."

Caroline, looking pale, gulped and turned to leave, but another voice called out to her. Lady Matlock added, "And Miss Bingley, should you feel inclined to create a scandal or publicly attack Elizabeth, then rest assured that the full power of the Ton will fall on you like an avalanche." Shaken, the fuming Caroline tried to gracefully extract herself from the room.

Lady Catherine de Bourg seemed prepared to say more, but one look from her brother silenced her. In a huff, she demanded, "Come, Anne!" The sickly girl turned in a huff to follow her mother.

Charles looked dazed as he glanced back and forth between the door where his sister had departed and the people in the room, "Miss Elizabeth... Darcy... ummm..."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head, "Think nothing of it, Mr. Bingley. Tell me, how come you to be here; and how fares my sister?"

Charles beamed boyishly, "Miss Catherine fares well, as her father..." he nodded towards Mr. Bennet, "... is aware. I had business in town and Caroline inserted herself into my trip. As you know, the Hursts were in residence in our townhouse. Darcy... Your Grace... I am terribly sorry about telling Caroline. Quite frankly, I can't tell you how it came to be. One minute I was talking and the next..."

The Earl chuckled, "I see that you would be a poor fit for a job keeping state secrets, Mr. Bingley."

"That I would be, my Lord. Though Caroline might be excellent as an interrogator."

Darcy, finally overcoming his rage at Caroline and his aunt, said, "It is highly unlikely that those two women will keep our secrets. I propose to take care of our wedding announcement tonight, before they begin spreading slander."

"Wedding?" Charles burst out, then glanced between Darcy and Elizabeth, his face split with a grin. "Congratulations Darcy, Miss Bennet!"

Hurst glanced at his wife and then at Darcy, "Have you informed the Queen, Your Grace?"

The others, except for Lord Archer, looked over at the nondescript man in puzzlement, but both Darcy and Elizabeth met his gaze consideringly. Darcy answered, "Would a note suffice, Sir Hubert?"

Hurst thought for a moment and nodded, "If you write it, I will see that it reaches her hands." He looked around the room, "Pardon me for interjecting, but I must request your confidence in this matter: My wife Louisa and I handle certain... delicate matters for Their Majesties." The others now looked at the plain couple in a new light. Darcy excused himself to pen a quick note in his office. When he returned and handed over the sealed missive, Hurst nodded, "Very well... you should expect an invitation as soon as your physician deems it safe. Her Majesty had already become quite enamored with Miss Bennet. All eyes turned on Elizabeth, who blushed again. It seemed she was doing a lot of that on this day.

Shortly thereafter people began to filter out of Darcy House until only the Darcys, Elizabeth, and Mr. Bennet remained. The elder Bennet stood, "Well then, if there is the chance of a royal summons, then I certainly cannot take Elizabeth back to Longbourn with me. Lizzy, I will allow you a few minutes to say your goodbyes and then we should adjourn... you to Archer House and me to the Gardiners. With your permission, Your Grace, Lizzie, I will inform your mother tomorrow." He chuckled and shook his head, "You might just be able to hear her reaction from here."


	22. Inundation, Outcry, and Summons

**Chapter Twenty-Two - Inundation, Outcry, and Summons**

It will never be known who, exactly, spread the news. All that anyone did know was that two very juicy bits of news were known throughout London by the time most people broke their fast. The first was that Fitzwilliam Darcy was now "His Grace, the Duke of Carlisle." That alone would have produced a storm, especially among single ladies and their mothers, but the second both deflated and inflamed the issue: His Grace, the Duke of Carlisle, had chosen a bride. There was weeping and wailing and gnashing of teeth... and then the claws came out.

Before most people even knew her identity on that morning, Elizabeth Bennet was vilified, demonized, and despised. As the tiny tidbits of information were discovered and discussed, she became the anti-Christ... or worse yet: an upstart country nobody who had just stolen the most eligible bachelor on the planet (their exaggeration, not mine).

Lady Matlock, who had her finger on the pulse of the Ton, had intended to take Elizabeth to the modiste on the morning of the announcement. After the outcry, she deemed it safer for the modiste to come to Matlock House. The modiste, naturally, become the most informed source about the interloper. Thankfully, the modiste was Madame de Bousette. Lady Matlock was shocked when Angelique came in, saw Elizabeth, and immediately seized her to kiss her on both cheeks. "My Lady, I knew it when I read the name on the note! 'Ow marvelous!"

The Countess was about to erupt, but Elizabeth forestalled her with a smile, "Lady Matlock, please allow me to present Angelique de Bousette, my friend and partner. The Bousettes were Landowners for generations until that terrible business in France."

Angelique smiled at the bewildered countess, "Oh, so much more than a friend, Comtesse. She is my family's savior, her and her creative sister."

Elizabeth had to explain about her powered loom and her investments in the modiste business. Lady Matlock wan't entirely comfortable with the idea that her niece-in-law was so closely associated with trade, but she knew that both her husband and Darcy were heavily invested and more involved in the business side of their investments than the Ton would sanction. She watched as the modiste... currently the best in London, fitted Elizabeth. What she noted the most was that this unusual young woman who would soon be a duchess treated everyone the same. It was no wonder she was liked by so many and almost deified by some.

Darcy had already explained about the appellation "Our Lady" and how it came to be. Elizabeth, though embarrassed, had also explained about her royal summons. Lady Matlock suspected that those who wished to challenge and vilify this woman would regret it.

Equally interesting was the true identity of "Katerina." Lady Matlock was currently wearing a Katerina dress. She had at least six more dresses from the same designer in her closet... all designed by a seventeen year old girl. _What a fascinating family._

de Bousette's shop was inundated with ladies seeking information over the next few days. Of course Angelique was vague, but had nothing but glowing reports. That lost her some customers, but with Elizabeth requiring the complete wardrobe of a duchess, she wasn't too concerned.

oOoOOoOo

True to Mr. Bennet's prediction, Mrs. Bennet's less-than-mellifluous voice was heard throughout Meryton that morning.

The first announcement was very poorly received. Mr. Bennet deliberately allowed his cousin first privilege and the pompous little priest did himself proud with his proud proclamation of his engagement to Charlotte Lucas. Mrs. Bennet decried the match, first in front of Mr. Collins and then continuing after he stormed out of Longbourn.

"The nerve of that man! To steal my home from me and then to have the effrontery to bring that scheming Charlotte in to displace _me_ from my rightful position! I have known for years that we couldn't trust that family, but would _anyone listen!?_ And it is all that ungrateful Lizzie's fault! If she had returned when I instructed, that oaf would have never chosen that plain, doudy, scheming spinster over my daughter! It is a good thing that you didn't bring that ungrateful girl home, because now she will never be allowed to step foot in this home again! Mark my words!"

Mr. Bennet smiled, "That _is_ unfortunate. But then, how will you throw her an engagement dinner?"

" _ENGAGEMENT DINNER? MISTER BENNET, OH HOW YOU TRY MY NERVES. HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PAYING ATTENTION? MR. COLLINS IS ENGAGED TO CHARLOTTE LUCAS!_ "

"Well of course, Mrs. Bennet. How can my Lizzy be engaged to Mr. Collins when she is already engaged to the Duke?"

"Engaged to the... you said... why are you making such a jest?" Catherine and Lydia were sitting up straight now, watching their father for the truth.

"No jest, dear. My Lizzy is... Well, here..." he extended the London Times to her, "Read it yourself." He smugly sat back as all three females read the announcement. Fanny muttered... "look, it says Mister Darcy, not Duke..." It was Lydia who saw the other blurb, "Mama, look down here: _This paper has confirmed that Fitzwilliam Darcy, of the Pemberly Darcys, was identified and has already been elevated as the next Duke of Carlisle. As noted in a previous announcement on this page, His Grace has chosen Miss Elizabeth Bennet to be his bride..."_

Fanny screamed in ecstasy. Then she fainted, landing face-first on the table before falling to the floor. It was another twenty minutes before she revived. It was another ten before Elizabeth's trap could be hitched... and then Mrs. Bennet spent the remainder of the day driving the poor horse around the county as she proclaimed her own exalted status as the mother of a future duchess.

oOoOOoOo

Though the knocker remained down, the inundating flood of visitors continued to come to the Darcy House front door. Several actually attempted to sneak in through another door. Jarvis, who had worked for the family for decades and held them with great respect, was ready to quit. It was Lord Steven Archer who pointed out that Dover House, which now belonged to Darcy and which was only two houses down from Archer House, was unoccupied at the moment. Within hours a bevy of servants were there to prepare the place. In the dark of the night Darcy House was closed down and the entire household relocated to that old and distinguished domicile.

Elizabeth continued to visit daily, but with their engagement now public it was necessary to ensure that they were always well chaperoned, lest any taint of compromise be seen. It was another week before Darcy was cleared to go out in public. Despite the concerns of some, he determined to take his lovely betrothed to the theater, their first public outing, which would be followed the next day in church by the first reading of the banns.

The play for that night was Much Ado About Nothing, the irony of which pleased both the Duke and his future Duchess, but they never got to attend. Instead they received a royal summons.

Once again the venue was Buckingham House instead of Saint James Palace, only this time it was the new Duke of Carlisle who escorted his lady into the presence of the Queen... and two other very unexpected guests. Elizabeth's eyes went wide and it was everything she could do not to shout "Charlotte!" as she recognized her best friend... and her affianced cousin, Mr. Collins.

Queen Charlotte smiled in welcome as Elizabeth and the Duke entered, "Your Grace, Lady Elizabeth," She greeted them. Collins actually began to puff up and protest, but Charlotte quickly forestalled him with a hand on his. The bewildered little man seemed overwhelmed by the whole ordeal.

The Duke executed a graceful bow despite his injuries and Elizabeth's curtsy was perfect, but neither seemed to be able to find the right words to say. Queen Charlotte actually chuckled. "You believe that I have made an error in address, but neither of you is quite prepared to correct me, am I right?"

Elizabeth spoke, "Yes, Your Majesty... as I explained before... the title of Lady was only something that my friends assigned me... in jest."

"Now Elizabeth, it is never acceptable to prevaricate to your monarchs. In fact, the people of Hertfordshire endowed you with that title out of the utmost respect and adoration... and as an acknowledgment of what you had done. So you see, I am not in error. In fact, I finally have it within my power to correct a grievous error." The Queen looked over at Charlotte, who seemed surprisingly calm, "Some months ago, my husband elevated Mr. Lucas to Sir William Lucas... and that honor will stand."

Elizabeth felt relieved at that. She couldn't imagine having the Lucas family degraded. But the Queen wasn't finished. "I also learned, through a mutual acquaintance, I understand, that your home, Longbourn is entailed away from the female line and that Mr. Collins is to be the heir when your father passes?"

Collins began to speak, saying, "Yes, Your Majesty. I have the great honor..." He stopped when Charlotte squeezed his hand and the Queen regarded him coldly. She turned back to Elizabeth, "I deplore the practice of displacing females in favor of distant relatives, so I have set to remedy this travesty."

This time both Elizabeth _and_ Collins looked alarmed, while Charlotte looked resigned and the Duke looked justified. Queen Charlotte continued, disregarding everyone's reactions, "Mr. Collins, it is my understanding that you have a great affection for the area around Kent. Is this correct?"

"Well, yes, Your Majesty. My noble..."

"Kent is a beautiful country, Mr. Collins, and it would be a great place for you to raise a family with Miss Lucas... and to begin your own family line without the taint of usurping entails. So I have an offer for you. Namely this: as of this moment, the entail on Longbourn is forever broken. In return, in fairness to your own expectations, I have had my staff locate a comparable piece of property in Kent which will hereafter be the home of you and all future Collins. Do you accept my royal gift, Mr. Collins?"

Poor Mr. Collins was overwhelmed and his mouth worked like a fish, but Charlotte met the Queen's eyes with both gratefulness and humility, "Thank you, Your Majesty. We do accept. And we thank you with all our heart."

The Queen looked at the minister, then at his intended bride, "Then it is done, Miss Lucas. And may your children have _your_ intelligence and grace. You are both dismissed, and my chancellor will meet you to sign the documents in the antechamber." The two bowed and Charlotte practically led her future husband out of the room, but not before meeting Elizabeth's eyes, nodding towards the Duke, and smiling in congratulations.

After the odd couple departed, the Queen turned her attention to her more distinguished guests. "As I was saying, Lady Elizabeth... or should I say, Lady Longbourn, I have had the entail to Longbourn broken. Further, my husband, my son, and I have discussed your contributions to the crown in detail. First, you materially contributed to the restoration of the fleet to a fighting force during a time of great peril to Great Britain. Second, you saved the life of a great peer of the realm at the risk of your own life. And third, you foiled the plot and thereby aided in the capture of a traitor to the crown..."

Both Elizabeth and Darcy looked shocked and confused about this, so the Queen smiled, "What you did not and could not know was that Baron Stafford was not only involved in the corrupt supply system providing low quality food and arms to our soldiers and sailors, but he was also involved in selling information to the French. Our investigation of his properties made after his flight have revealed his own treason and led us to several other highly placed traitors. If he had succeeded in his quest for the dukedom, he would have been highly placed to do great damage to our realm.

"So you see, Lady Elizabeth, it is indisputable that your personal contribution to the security of our realm had been immeasurable. So while We cannot knight you, as a woman," her voice changed into her official personna, "We can and have made Longbourn and your adjoining property into the Barony of Longbourn, and combined it the Barony of Stafford which was forfeited to the crown by the traitor. The whole being sufficiently large, We have deemed it appropriate as the seat for the present and future Earls and Countesses of Longbourn. There being, at this moment, no such Earl..." She smiled mischievously at the Duke, "... We have recognized you, Elizabeth Bennet, as Lady Bennet, the Countess of Longbourn. We do this to end all contention concerning the worthiness of our vassal to marry her Duke.

"As of December Sixth, after you sign the register, the two of you will thereafter be known as Lord and Lady Darcy, Duke and Duchess of Carlisle, Earl and Countess of Longbourn. May your family prosper and your line always be of equal honor to this crown and kingdom."

Queen Charlotte seemed to relax then and she actually grinned at her two very stunned guests, "The proclamation will appear in tomorrow's papers, as well as a correction to your engagement announcement. Would you both like to read the revised article?"

Darcy and Elizabeth stepped forward tentatively and Elizabeth took the proffered page with shaking hands. Together they read:

 _Due to an alteration in status, this paper has been requested to print an alteration to the engagement announcement for His Grace, the Duke of Carlisle to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Miss Bennet, having been elevated through the patent of nobility decreed on November Thirteen, the Year of Our Lord Eighteen and Eleven to the rank of Countess of Longbourn._

 _Hear ye all who read this: Their Royal Majesties, King George III and Queen Consort Charlotte hereby announce the betrothal of Lord Fitzwilliam Darcy, Duke of Carlisle, to Lady Elizabeth Bennet, Countess of Longbourn, to be wed at Saint Pauls Cathedral on the Sixth Day of December, in the Year of Our Lord Eighteen and Eleven._

oOoOOoOo

A royal envoy arrived in Longbourn at the same time as Darcy and Elizabeth met with the Queen. With great dignity and aplomb he handed the sealed scroll to Mr. Thomas Bennet while Mrs. Bennet and her two remaining daughters looked out of the window. The envoy bowed to Mr. Bennet, remounted his stallion, and sped down the road back toward London.

Even the always-amused Thomas Bennet was shaken by this delivery, but he took himself to his bookroom, carefully cracked the seal, and read the same words that the Queen was speaking at that very moment. When he was finished, he laid the scroll down and with shaking hands managed to pour himself two fingers of brandy. Then he read it all again and shook his head in wonder.

For once Thomas set aside his cruel humor and went out to inform his lady and daughters. He made sure that Fanny was safely seated before proceeding. It was over an hour before his daughters could revive her this time.


	23. A Return to Longbourn

**Chapter Twenty-Three - A Return to Longbourn**

On the following morning the ladies of the Ton had worked themselves into a frenzy. They had expected the arrival of the new Duke of Carlisle and his questionable lady at the theater and had all attended accordingly. When they failed to appear, many guesses, aspersions, and outright attacks had been voiced. All were prepared for a round of visitation and spiteful gossip on the following morning, only to shriek in disbelief as they read the announcements in the morning paper.

Everyone everywhere in London and throughout the sphere of delivery for the various newspapers read and re-read both the royal decree and the revised announcement. They talked and talked, but nobody knew what to make of this most unprecedented action. One thing that all understood was that this former "country nobody" was now a countess in her own right and that her marriage to the Duke of Carlisle had Royal approval.

If the assault on Darcy House was heavy before, now it became a siege. Of course, nobody was home. The faithful staff of Darcy House were working to clean and modernize the other new town residences of both the Carlisle and the Stafford estates. Meanwhile, the Duke of Carlisle, Lady Elizabeth Bennet, and Georgiana were traveling in the Carlisle crested coach toward Meryton in slow stages to protect Darcy's recovery. The Archers and their young son were following behind by perhaps an hour

Elizabeth didn't know what to expect. She had been informed by Queen Charlotte that notice had been sent to her parents and by now the newspapers must have reached Meryton, so everybody knew. _How will they react to this? Will they feel that I'm putting on airs? This is all too much!_

Perhaps sensing Elizabeth's darker thoughts, Georgiana took her hand. Elizabeth smiled at her future sister and then looked into the loving gaze of her future husband. Then she knew that all would be well as long as they stood by her.

They rolled into Meryton first, unaware that one of the town boys had spotted them while making a delivery and had sped on ahead to play herald. By the time that their coach rolled into Meryton, the streets were crowded with townspeople hoping to catch a glimpse of the great nobles and their very own Lady. Elizabeth saw them and didn't know what to do, but Darcy did. Tapping on the roof to signal a halt, Darcy squeezed Elizabeth's hand and said, "Go see your friends. We're in no hurry, my love."

Feeling silly at first, Elizabeth quickly overcame her disquiet and focused on greeting her friends. She had only been gone for four weeks, but it seemed like a different lifetime. The people, her friends, also overcame their own discomfort and were soon acting as they always had towards Their Lady. For many years they had elevated her slightly in their minds, so the reality was not as daunting to them as it was to her. In their minds things had finally come out right and proper.

Georgiana watched in awe as the people greeted her sister. She whispered to her brother, "Is it always like this, Will?"

Darcy smiled in bemusement, "They were calling her 'Our Lady' when she was just another daughter of the gentry, Georgie. So I suppose that the answer is yes. Now she also has the title to accompany their perception. If she were a man, these people might try to make her king. I'll settle for making her my duchess.

They finally continued their journey to Longbourn, a quick journey by carriage. All of the Bennets, along with Doctor and Mary Jones were there to greet Elizabeth and her new family. The ladies rushed to greet her, all talking a mile a minute until Mr. Bennet stepped forward and began to bow. "Don't you dare, Papa!" Elizabeth scolded. He chuckled, stepped forward, and kissed her forehead as he always had.

Once introductions were made, Mrs. Bennet insisted that all remain for lunch. Having received advanced notice of their journey, she had Hill lay on feast which was greatly enjoyed by all, including the Archers, who arrived shortly into the celebration.

When Catherine finally had the chance, she pulled Elizabeth aside. "When Papa read the news to Mama, she fainted dead away for an hour. Then, when she got up, she started insisting that we call her 'Lady Bennet,' as if _she_ was elevated. Papa had to explain again and again that she didn't have a title and that everything started with you. She was upset until Papa explained again that, with the entail broken, she would never have to live in the hedgerows."

When they heard Mrs. Bennet proclaiming that she expected her daughters to find nothing less than a prince for Lydia, they quickly returned to quiet their embarrassing mother. Catherine met Georgiana and the two quickly became friends. Elizabeth had let her new sister in on the true identity of Katerina, so they sequestered themselves in a corner to talk styles and fashion. Lydia became jealous about not being the center of attention, yet still joined in their discussions.

After lunch Elizabeth led the Darcys and Archers over to Netherfield, where Charles and Mrs. Nichols were waiting. Caroline had been sent north to relatives. The Hursts were on a new assignment from the crown, so Bingley had requested either Lady Archer or Georgiana to act as hostess when they arrived. He longed for the day that Catherine would be both his bride and his hostess, but that would be in the future. Until Caroline was settled far away he had no desire to subject Catherine to her antics.

"Darcy! Miss Darcy. Lord and Lady Archer... and little Benjamin. And finally, Lady Longbourn... it is with great pride that I welcome you to my... well, actually, your home."

Elizabeth shook her head at her friend and future brother-in-law, though the man still hadn't asked her sister, "This is your home for the duration of the lease, Mr. Bingley. After that we shall see." Regardless of her own words, however, she took great joy in taking Georgiana on a tour of _her_ home and telling everyone the story of Lady Adele. After hearing her full story and seeing the joy in her eyes, Darcy determined that, in the future, the family would spend at least a part of each year in her beloved home... with improvements, of course.

The best part of her elevation for Elizabeth was that her mother simply didn't know how to treat her. In the past Elizabeth had been her least favorite daughter and often the recipient of her ire. Now Fanny felt constrained to behave towards her difficult daughter.

She was still Fanny, however, and was still seeking ways to wrest every advantage possible for herself out of Elizabeth's aggrandizement. She tried to get people to address her as 'my lady,' but they ignored her. She tried to reopen the accounts that her selfish daughter had frozen, but that also failed. She demanded that Elizabeth raise her own pin money and increase the dowrys of her two unmarried daughters, but the girl insisted that she would handle matters through her father. Thus far she saw little value in her daughter's elevation. She did manage to arrange for several grand dinners to show off her noble guests and family.

It was decided that there would be a ball at Netherfield on November the twenty-seventh and the ladies began planning. When Lady Matlock heard of the plan she asked and received welcome permission to include herself in the planning. With her involved it was assured that the guestlist would expand to other peers, so the Archers decided to lease Purvis Lodge so that there would be room for guests at all three estates.

While all of this was happening, Darcy recovered enough for another trip, this time to Elizabeth's Stafford estate. It turned out to be an older structure, possibly even Elizabethan, and greatly in need of repair. After perusing the estate high and low, they sat in the drawing room and discussed their conclusions, "Elizabeth, I recommend that we have a master builder come in to investigate, but I suspect that it might be better to tear the place down and begin again rather than pour funds into restoring this building. The location is grand, but the house has suffered from too many years of neglect."

"I agree," Elizabeth said, trying not to think that it had been Baron Stafford's intention to drag her back here and imprison her. "Before we spend any income on this, however, I want to improve the tenants' situations... and I believe that we need to install a trustworthy and forward-thinking steward here."

"Then we are agreed. I will begin looking for stewards for us to interview. We will require several, after all."

Elizabeth sighed, "It hardly seems worth it to keep this estate with all of the other we need to concern ourselves with."

Darcy grimaced, but then smiled at his beloved, "I might agree, but then we might desire to place a few of our younger sons someday..." He grinned at Elizabeth's blush and longed for the day of their wedding.

Charlotte returned to her parent's home on the following day. She, Mr. Collins, and her father had ridden to Kent to examine their new property. "Oh, Eliza, it is such a beautiful little piece of land! There are five tenant farms, a manageable home farm, and a large garden. Best of all, it is ours now! We can take up residence as soon as we marry."

"And what shall you name your estate, my friend?"

Charlotte grimaced, "Mr. Collins wanted to name it 'Rosings Minor' or something similar to honor 'my noble patroness', but I was able to persuade him that he would be landed gentry in his own right, so it must be something that reflects _our_ land or family, not someone else's. Also, I pointed out that if the Queen heard that he was giving credit to someone else when it had been her gift, she might be upset. Then he wanted Queensland or Queen's Gift. I despaired. Thankfully, there are ancient willows growing all around a beautiful pond, so I suggested something like Willowpond. He said that didn't sound grand enough, but he eventually settled on Willow Lake. At that point I happily assented to that name. It doesn't matter though, because soon I'll finally be mistress of my own home."

Elizabeth mewed, "Just don't forget all your poor friends, dear Charlotte."

Charlotte laughed, "Poor, _Countess Longbourn_? Exactly how many estates and town homes will you and the Duke have between you now?"

With a nonchalant cast of her hand, Elizabeth replied, "I lose track. Such unimportant considerations. Once you run out of fingers and toes to help count, it just does not matter, you know." Both ladies giggled like the young girls they had once been. Then Charlotte returned to what was foremost on her own mind, "And the best part of Willow Lake is that it is a good five hours away from Rosings. I finally met Lady Catherine de Bourg, Eliza..." She blushed, remembering that the Lady in question would soon be related to Elizabeth.

"I understand, Charlotte. I met her as well. She makes me appreciate my mother." This elicited another round of giggles. Then it was time for each to return to their respective families.

oOoOOoOo

Over the next weeks leading up to the Netherfield Ball, Meryton seemed more like a booming metropolis with its comings and goings and the long line of distinguished carriages that rolled through. Thankfully, even Fanny Bennet was overawed enough by the visitors to behave with unusual restraint. Since Lady Matlock had injected herself into the wedding preparations, Fanny didn't feel safe in contradicting that great lady's plans.

Lady Matlock, for her own part, knew enough about Fanny from Jane's honest appraisal to know what to expect... and to have a plan for handling her. First, by setting her own example of how a Lady behaves, she created a pattern for Fanny to follow. Then, by over-exaggerating the dangers of a social misstep for the whole Bennet family, she made Fanny worry enough to behave. And finally, by carefully spoken hints here and there on decorum and dignity, she became Fanny's mentor. Four out of five of her daughters were highly grateful; Lydia was less impressed.

It was Colonel Fitzwilliam who finally got through to Lydia. Lydia, in a fit of boredom and peak, had stormed out of Netherfield, tired of hearing about wedding plans. Forbidden to go to town at the moment, she began stomping around the garden, looking far younger than she was and far less mature than she should be. She stopped when she heard a deep voice almost casually saying, "It's a shame really."

Lydia spun to find the colonel sitting on a bench set against a hedge and smoking a pipe. He wasn't the handsomest man she'd ever seen, but he _was_ a colonel, _was_ dressed in well-cut regimentals, and cut quite a manly figure. "What is a shame, Colonel?"

"Well, your eldest sister is is a countess, married to a commodore in the navy. Your second-eldest sister is a countess, soon to be a duchess, and will soon be related to a very highly placed army officer. As such, and with the dowry you have now been gifted, you _could_ meet the best of the best in either branch... true heroes... men who either have a title or may earn one on the battlefield... such a shame..."

Lydia grew frustrated and stomped her foot again, " _What_ is 'a shame?!'"

He pulled the pipe from his mouth and used the stem to point at her, waving up and down to encompass her from bonnet to slippers, "You're a beautiful young woman, Miss Lydia, and now highly connected. So I _thought,_ since you seem to be attracted to a man in uniform, that I might introduce you to some of my officer friends... men with money, and honors, and even titles. The only problem is, you are your own worst enemy."

Intrigued and insulted, Lydia schooled her expression and prompted, "Why do you say that?"

The powerfully built man scooted over and motioned for Lydia to sit beside him. When she complied, sitting more demurely than usual, he took a puff of his pipe, blew out a smoke ring, and then answered, "When an officer is young and just starting, his greatest assets are his horse, his sword, and his pistol. Those will serve him, save his life if he uses them properly, and win him glory if he is lucky. But as an officer gains rank and power, his greatest asset becomes his wife. A good, wise, and accomplished woman can manage the homefront, to be sure, but in the battlefield of the Ton _she_ is the one who will make his reputation, introduce him to the right people, and influence how others see him.

"She is also the one who helps to guide his young officers. _She_ sets the tone when the men are in station. She is the natural leader for the junior officer's wives. She is his softer side... the light that brings him home.

"A good officer's wife can help him reach the rank of general. A bad officer's wife can destroy him and his career. It's a shame, really." He took another puff and shook his head, letting Lydia's ire grow to just the right level before continuing, "You see, Miss Lydia, I believe that you are just as intelligent as your sisters. You are certainly as beautiful. You _could_ be a shining star on the arm of one of those officers I mentioned... you could marry an officer of consequence and follow him on adventures around the world... if you would only choose to listen to my mother and your sisters." He tamped out his pipe on his boot heel, stood, and bowed slightly too her.

Then he quirked his mouth in just such a way, regarded Lydia with sad eyes, and walked away, shaking his head.

Lydia remained sitting, her expression pensive and her mind active.

It was another hour before she sought out Elizabeth and requested a private conference.

OooOOoOo

George Wickham shuffled forward at the none-too-gentle prodding of his jailor and faced the bewigged judge. His nose was broken, several teeth missing, and most of his body bruised from the brutal interrogation he had endured. All defiance had long since fled and now he could no longer conceal the cowering wretch that he had always been inside.

The hard-faced judge nodded at the prosecutor on the King's bench to proceed. "Your Honor*, the bench has completed all inquiries and presented all evidence: the prisoner, George Wickham, has been indicted for the attempted murder of the His Grace, Lord Darcy, the Duke of Carlisle. He has himself confessed under interrogation that his actions were a part of a larger conspiracy in concert with Lord Andrew Barlow, Baron Stafford, who had himself been proven to be not only a criminal, but also a traitor to Crown and country.

Wickham flinched at this and wanted to protest his own innocence, but he was too numb to work up the energy. The Bench continued, "Further, the prisoner assaulted, with malicious intent, Lady Elizabeth Bennet, the Countess of Longbourn*. His Majesty, with the concurrence of His Highness, requests the full measure of the law be exercises in this case.

The judge glared down at the prisoner for a long moment before finally making his pronouncement, "It is the judgment of this court that George Wickham is guilty of all charges. On this very day he will be taken out of this courtroom and marched to Newgate Street, where, at precisely noon, he will be put to the gallows."

George felt his arms seized and his body turned, but he was unable to make his legs work. Instead his feet dragged along the stone floor as he shook his head, trying to dispel this terrible nightmare.

oOoOOoOo

Elizabeth slowed her horse as she crested the rise at the top of Oakham Mount on the following morning. She knew when she read the news that it would hurt her beloved. She said nothing as she dismounted, only walked over and sat beside the tall, silent man. They remained that way for a long time, until finally Darcy said, "We explored every rock, stream, and dell in Pemberley's as boys. We did everything together..."

Elizabeth remained silent, taking his large hand in her own tiny and delicate one. After a bit, she said, "We all make our choices, William. With the backing of your father and then you, he could have become a great man and created a new history for his family line. Instead he chose debauchery. You gave him more chances than he deserved." Her own eyes drifted down to the spot where she had heard the gunfire... and the spot where he had fallen. "He doesn't deserve your pity."

The pair walked their horses down the path until it split. Then Darcy kissed his beloved with passion. When he released her, he growled, "I don't know that I can let any other man dance with you at tomorrow's ball, my love. I want you all to myself."

Elizabeth smiled up at him with sparkling eyes, "And do you think I want you to dance with other ladies? We will do what we should and must... and in another week..."

Darcy looked down at her with hungry, dark eyes, "Yes... in another week. We should part now, while I can still trust myself in your presence."

oOoOOoOo

In a rundown boarding house in the seedier side of London, another woman paced, her eyes filled with tears and her jaw clenched with hatred. _They killed my George! That little tart and her pompous brother... and that interference tramp from nowhere... and I will make them pay! They will ALL pay!_


	24. The Netherfield Ball

**Chapter Twenty-Three –** **The Netherfield Ball**

Elizabeth looked down at the Boson's gift with bemusement, then up into the big man's concerned face. "Bosun... I remember everything you taught me about one of these... and I even practiced, but surely you don't think that a ball is _that_ dangerous?" Her sparkling eyes grew more serious as Toliver's expression remained unmoved.

"Yer Ladyship, Ahm not jes' askin' yer to wear it for tonight. I'm askin' yer... no, ah'm beggin' yer to wear it anytime you go anywhere." His thick street accent grew worse whenever he became agitated, a fact that Elizabeth recognized. She looked down at the knife's sheath and harness. It was light, but seemed designed for comfort.

Sighing, she smiled at her huge protector, "As you wish, my friend, though I'll feel quite silly."

"Silly and safe is better'n the opposite. And should I remind you that you never expected to see anyone shootin' at yer man either, Yer Lady..."

"Stop!" She glared up at the giant, a poodle challenging a mastiff, "I will wear it _if_ you stop calling me that in private. I am _Elizabeth."_

Bosun rubbed the back of his neck with one meaty palm, "My Lady, you're a Countess now, whether you likes it r'not… It is not like before, when they jes' called you such. Now you are truly Lady Bennet... an' you'll be Her Grace in jes' six days..."

Elizabeth sighed and pushed the big man out of her doorway. She knew he was right, but she had never had any ambitions to be any more than just the daughter of a country gentleman. She loved Darcy for himself, not his recent elevation to the highest of the nobility. For another long moment she looked at the serviceable fighting knife, a perfectly-balanced weapon with an eight-inch blade. She had enjoyed her knife-fighting lessons two years ago, though the idea of actually using the weapon on another human being had sickened her. Both the bosun and Stephen had felt it was important, citing the fact that she was moving about in the world of men. She relented and was surprised to actually enjoy the practice. Still... she shook her head one last time and then strapped the device to her leg as promised.

oOoOOoOo

Jane returned to Longbourn so that she could enjoy preparing for the ball with her sisters. There were moments she regretted her decision, as Fanny Bennet fluttered around complaining about her nerves and issuing contradictory orders to her harried daughters and more harried servants. Nevertheless, she cherished this time together.

The added benefit to her presence was that she arrived in the the Kirby crested coach, thus ensuring that at least some of the ladies would arrive on time. The surprise of the evening for most of the sisters was the behavior of Lydia. Not only was she unusually quiet, but she requested extra lace for her dress... and then proceeded to cover her decolletage. Kitty was startled, Jane bemused, and Fanny irritated. "Don't be ridiculous, Lydia! You're concealing one of your best features!" Elizabeth simply met her little sister's eyes with a look of approval.

Mary, having never found even a modicum of enjoyment from the chaos of the Bennet household before a dance, wisely chose to remain home with her loving husband and prepare herself calmly for the night. Ezekiel appeared after she was fully dressed and ready and smiled at her lovingly. Then he presented her with a small jewelry box, "I will never be able to give you the sort of jewelry that Stephen or Darcy can offer their brides, Mary... but I thought that this would look splendid on you."

Mary opened the box to reveal a delicate gold chain holding a small but very detailed cameo. It was rose-colored and matched her dress. Her eyes met those of her handsome husband and their expressions both took on a familiar look... and the younger Jones family was late for the ball that night.

Lord Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Carlisle, tried to resist the urge to pace, or fidget, or snap at the early guests as he watched for the approach of his beloved Elizabeth. She was supposed to arrive early and stand in the receiving line, but with her mother... and there she was, stepping out of her sister's carriage. He wanted desperately to leave the receiving line and rush down to her, but it wouldn't be proper... and then she was there before him and Darcy finally felt like he could breath again.

Their eyes met and it took an act of almost super-human will on both sides not to exchange a passionate kiss. Instead, Darcy lifted her hands to kiss them and then she took her place in the line beside him. Lord Matlock turned his eyes from the pair and smiled at his wife, "They look well together, my dear. George and Anne would have been pleased."

His lady nodded, "I do believe that you're right." Her eyes drifted over to where several young ladies were talking with her younger son, "Now if we can only find the right girl for Richard."

The Earl followed her gaze and saw the youngest Bennet girl walking towards the laughing Colonel. He quietly asked, "Please tell me that you aren't thinking of the youngest Bennet girl?"

The Countess shook her head just slightly, "Whatever Richard said to her, she is being more circumspect, but inside I believe that she is the same girl. No, he plans on introducing her to Major Curtis." Her husband considered this and then nodded in agreement. Major Curtis, the youngest son of a noble family, was tall, handsome, in need of funds, and more than able to curb the girl's wild ways. Better still, he would soon be promoted to Colonel and would take up station for an extended tour in India.

The guests poured in. The locals were vocal in their praise of the decorations and their joy for "their" lady. The visiting Ton were much less enthusiastic, but they did notice how perfect the couple seemed together. For some of these, especially mothers and single daughters, this admission was neither easy or pleasant. Notables in the peerage were greeted first by the Earl and Countess of Matlock or the Earl and Countess of Kirby, and then introduced to the pair. Many, of course, knew Darcy as Mr. Darcy. Now his new honors made him something new entirely. Most were more interested in meeting and making their own impressions of the newly elevated Countess of Longbourn.

The reactions of the peerage to the Royal Act that awarded a female a patent of nobility were varied and volatile. The issue was debated loudly in drawing rooms, in gentlemen's clubs, In shops, and even in gambling hells. It was unprecedented, but it was now fact. The only part of the situation that appeased many was the fact that the young woman in question would soon marry the Duke, and therefore her titles would devolve to his control... or at least that is what they told themselves. It didn't stop the Ton from talking, however, and everyone wanted to see this person who dared to break the status quo.

Regardless, there were also many of the upper tier who, thanks to the intervention of notables like the Matlocks, the Kirbys, and the Queen, were ready to support the new peers and their history-making elevations. Elizabeth, aware of the conflicts, was determined to treat all well and to behave with decorum. Her biggest hurdle was preventing Darcy from attacking when anyone sneered or spoke condescendingly to her. But the night was starting well, and when the music started the handsome couple made a pretty picture.

Darcy and Elizabeth moved through the first dance with perfect grace, but little was said until Elizabeth, with a teasing smile, said, "Come, Mr. Darcy, we must have some conversation. I will talk about the size of the room..."

Darcy chuckled and replied, "And I will brag about how stunning a certain lady looks this evening. Will that suffice?"

"Ah, but Your Grace, we already both already complimented Georgiana on her appearance this evening... and Ki... Catherine has Mr. Bingley to do the honors... Oh, but you meant Lydia! Of course, I should have seen it. She does look exceptionally well this night."

The dance took them apart and back together again and the Duke gave his beloved a scolding look. "You know of whom I speak, _Lady_ Elizabeth Bennet."

Elizabeth gave her tall partner another smile, "Of course I do... but if my mother realized how much you admired her, she would be all flutters and palpitations... and where would that all lead?"

The Duke growled softly and gave Elizabeth a smoldering look, "In six days you will be my wife, Elizabeth... and then I will provide ample demonstration of who I was talking about."

This time Elizabeth was silent as she tried to quiet her beating heart and ignore the sudden warmth in the room. Darcy only allowed himself the smallest of triumphant smirks.

oOo

Mrs. Frances Bennet sat close to Lady Lucas and was tempted to crow about her triumphs loudly and with great emphasis, but the Countess of Matlock had stationed herself next to her. Fanny had always wanted to be somebody... a person who others looked at with awe and respect... like the Countess. So, for the moment, she schooled her aching desire to taunt her rival and settled for watching her beautiful daughters as the men gravitated to them. _I will wait until the Countess returns to London... and then I'll give "Lady Lucas" a sound drubbing._

oOo

Charles Bingley couldn't keep his eyes off of "his" Catherine as they completed their dance and he led her to her seat at the supper table. Oddly enough, until this point ever female who had drawn his attention had been his "angel," but not Catherine. She was more. She was real... even more so because he now knew the story of her deformed finger.

 _Two days before the ball, Charles stole Kitty away from the decorating so that he could share a private walk with her. As they strolled, he took a deep breath and said, "Miss Catherine, we have only been courting for a short while, and I do not wish to rush you, but I..."_

" _Wait," Kitty said in such a firm tone that Charles stilled immediately. "Before you say any more, there is something that you have to know... but I must ask you for your absolute assurance that what I tell you will never go any further."_

 _Seeing the anxiety on her face, Charles took her hands and nodded firmly, "You have my assurance. I will never reveal anything of what you tell me."_

 _Kitty expelled a heavy breath and steeled herself before continuing, "I am a murderer. I killed a man."_

 _Inside, Charles reeled back in shock, yet somehow managed to keep his composure as the young woman told her tale. When she was finished, she stood there like a frightened animal, ready to bolt. Mr. Bingley reached down and took the hand with the mangled finger. Ignoring all decorum, he gently took off his Catherine's glove, lifted her hand, and gave a kiss to her pinky finger. "You are not a murderer, Miss Catherine. You are a hero; a warrior. And you are every bit as heroic as your older sister."_

 _Kitty trembled with a mix of emotions, but the look in her eyes as she met his gave Charles the confidence he needed to continue, "My heart is quite lost to you, dearest, loveliest Catherine... And I would be the happiest of men if you would consent to be my wife."_

Now, as the guests finished their meal and sat back with their drinks, Mr. Bennet rose and drew everyone's attention. "Lords and Ladies, Ladies and Gentlemen, neighbors and friends, thank you for coming this evening to attend the first ball at Netherfield Park for many years, and this in honor of my daughter, Lady Elizabeth Bennet and her betrothed, His Grace, Lord Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Carlisle. They also thank you and welcome you and hope that you will be able to attend their wedding in six days at St. Paul's Cathedral. His Grace and Her Ladyship have also given me permission to make a second announcement."

While everyone watched in curiosity, Mr. Bingley and Kitty stood. Mr. Bennet continued, "I am proud to announce the engagement of Mr. Charles Bingley to my daughter Catherine." While everyone clapped and the couple blushed and smiled, Darcy stood, "Charles Bingley has been my close friend since Cambridge, and Miss Catherine is a young woman who I will be very proud to soon call 'sister.' So I ask you all to please raise your glasses together with me for a toast... To Charles Bingley and Miss Catherine Bennet, may God richly bless your union." All agreed and drank.

The Countess of Matlock had kept herself near to Mrs. Bennet for the announcement. That worthy exclaimed quite loudly in joy, but in a much more constrained manner than usual. At one point she couldn't resist mentioning that Kitty could have "caught" a peer, but she was resigned. It took a herculean effort on her part not to yell down to Lydia that she expected her to do better.

When there was a call for the ladies to exhibit, Mary held off to allow others to precede her. When her turn came, she played a light and pleasing peace that set the mood for the dancing to resume. All applauded her beautiful playing, Ezekiel most of all.

Lord and Lady Archer, though well known in Meryton, were nonetheless popular among the guests. Not only were they a very handsome couple, but the extracts of the Commodore's mission had finally been made public and printed. His task force had clashed with pirates and navies in the Orient and emerged triumphant, further strengthening Britain's claim to that region of the world. It was to be his last assignment because he was being promoted to Rear Admiral and placed in the Admiralty now that he was the Earl of Kirby.

Peter Long and John Lucas both gravitated to the man. As young boys they had dreamed of running off to sea, though both were older sons and therefore the rightful heirs. That love for adventure had never left them and Stephen Archer was the epitome of high adventure in their minds.

Mr. Collins did manage to secure one dance from each of the Bennet sisters, although Charlotte was the recipient of two dances and most of his attention. He was just as clumsy as they had feared, making the experience both mortifying and painful to their toes. Still, while stupid and clumsy, he was not a bad man, so they endured his attentions as well as they could manage.

Lydia's reward for this was to be introduced to a tall, blond, well-built and extremely handsome man in uniform by Colonel Fitzwilliam. "Miss Lydia, may I introduce you to Major Phillip Curtis? He has expressed a desire to meet you. Phillip, it pleases me to introduce Miss Lydia Bennet, the youngest sister of Lady Archer and Lady Bennet."

The major gave Lydia a devilish grin that made her flush and made her knees feel weak as he bowed over her hand. "My dear Miss Lydia, may I have the next set?" Lydia could only nod and gaze at the man as he led her into line on the dance floor. Colonel Fitzwilliam's eyes drifted to Darcy and the two smiled. Darcy, and Bingley had agreed to increase Lydia's dowry in order to attract a man who would marry the young lady and take her far away for at least a few years. India seemed like just the right distance. _Now if we could just do the same with Caroline._

Earlier in the day Charles had received an express from his aunt informing him that Caroline had leased a conveyance and had left her care. Nobody knew what to expect next from her, but Charles intended to deal with her situation once and for all. He would not allow his devious and mean-spirited sister to make life difficult for his beloved.

The night essentially passed without too many notable problems. Jacob Mason managed to step on the hem of Mrs. Long's dress and rip it. The Taylor sisters got into a heated argument on the dance floor when they both fixated on the same man. Arthur Densmore got carried away at the card table and gambled away his wife's prize pig... which led to a great deal of squealing from the lady. But other than these exceptions, a fine night was had by all.

Mrs. Bennet fell asleep in the carriage as they rode home. The effort of restraining herself had been altogether exhausting. Mr. Bennet watched, bemused, as all three of his remaining daughters looked off into the distance, with love-struck expressions on their faces.

oOoOOoOo

In different parts of England, three women fumed and plotted. Lady Catherine de Bourg glared hatefully down her dining room table at Rosings, trying to think of a way to separate her nephew from "that country upstart usurper." Caroline Bingley paced the floor at the inn where she had to break her journey to London, planning and discarding ways to compromise _her_ Duke and destroy Miss Eliza's reputation. And in her London boarding house, Annabeth Williams, known to most now as Mrs. Young, explained her plan to the criminals she had recruited.

Wilbur Wyatt, the burliest and most dangerous of the group, regarded the woman possessively. The man gave Annabeth the shivers, but she was willing to take him to her bed to ensure his cooperation. Of course, he didn't know that she already had a plan for disposing of each and every one of her accomplices.


	25. Mrs Younge

**Chapter Twenty-Five – Mrs. Young**

Mrs. Young sat looking into her vanity mirror, one hand absently brushing her hair with the ornate brush and the other hand fingering a locket, both gifts from her George. She knew that he had stolen the brush from a wealthy woman's bedroom, just as he had taken the locket from Miss Darcy's jewelry box... but he had placed both in her hands for her to sell, and she liked to pretend they had been gifts... after all the locket had his miniature portrait inside.

Her George... the man who had saved her... the man who had ruined her... the man she hated and loved. She was born Annabeth Williams, the youngest, yet highly accomplished daughter of a wealthy landowner in Leeds. She was only seventeen when she met George after returning from finishing school. Oh, he had been so handsome and so gentlemanly. When he first appeared at a dance, asking for her next set, she could barely breath he was so glorious. And he continued to seek her out in the following days, at every dance, when she went into town to shop, and even in their family's own private gardens.

A tear ran down her eyes as she remembered their stolen moments together. He had done the honorable thing, formally requesting her hand and even meeting with her father, but her father had refused. Another man, the Baron of something or other, had already met with her father and made his own request. John Williams was an ambitious man and he saw the Baron's request as altogether a more profitable option. Annabeth begged and cried, but her father only locked her into her room and demanded that she "stop this foolishness!"

Annabeth was kept in her room and ignored by the family for days, with only her personal maid to attend to her. Thankfully Elise, though young and unskilled as a lady's maid, was loyal to her mistress. Through her she was able to send letters to her George. They communicated like this for a week, until he sent her a letter with a proposal that shocked, horrified, and intrigued her. If she agreed, he would arrive outside of her window with a ladder at one o'clock that night. They would elope.

She agreed, and with the help of Annabeth, she prepared all of those things she thought she would need and waited. Her maid would accompany her, naturally, so the pair made a quick exit when George's handsome, loving face appeared at her window. They headed north in a borrowed carriage, speeding through the night, but by mid-morning horses and driver were exhausted and George called a halt. George rented two rooms and there he took her for the first time, insisting that he couldn't wait any longer to express his love for her. It hadn't been all that Annabeth had hoped, but she convinced herself that it would get better now that the pain was over.

They continued north and made their vows over the anvil at Gretna Green. Then they took a slower journey back towards Leeds. They stopped short of the city, putting up in a seedy boarding house, while George conducted business. He seemed hopeful and pleasant the first day, cross and sharp the second, and on the third he became stolidly silent as he paced the floor. Annabeth had seen the bruise on his jaw and noticed him wincing in his movements, but he only snapped at her when she inquired. On the fourth day he told her that he had to go out... and this time he never came back. She knew now that he had been trying to collect her dowry and her father had refused.

A week passed and the landlady was becoming abusive in her demands for the rent. Annabeth finally decided to sell some her jewelry to meet the demand, only to discover that her jewelry box was gone from its hiding place. All that she had remaining was the precious necklace that had been passed down from her grandmother. The final straw came when her maid, Elise, tearfully announced that she was pregnant... with George's baby. In a fit of rage she attacked the girl and sent her packing.

Annabeth wanted to go home, but she was twenty miles at least from her father's estate and the landlady wouldn't let her out of her sight. Finally she gave up and, with the guidance of that same lady, took her necklace to the pawn. She suspected that she was cheated, but there was little she could do. With enough to ride post to Leeds and only a little extra, she headed home.

She was met at the door by the butler she had known all of her life, but his stern face showed no recognition of her. Instead he said, "I am sorry, Madam, but Mr. Williams is not taking visitors. You will have to leave." No amount of begging or histrionics swayed the man and eventually Annabeth slunk away.

How she survived the following week, she never remembered, but she woke one evening to find her beloved George shaking her. "Annabeth, what happened? I have been searching for you for more than a week! I wrote and wrote, but you never answered!"

"Wrote?" Annabeth answered groggily, unsure whether this was a dream or reality. "You never wrote. You just disappeared." Then, as she woke more fully, she sat up in her tiny cot, "And you slept with my maid! Elise is pregnant, you... you rake! And you stole my jewelry!"

George's handsome face twisted in surprise, "Your maid? What was her name? I never slept with her... though she did try to seduce me once... is it possible... of course! That's why you never replied! Annabeth, didn't you get one of my letters? And you say _she_ stole your jewelry?"

Confused, Annabeth shook her head, "No... there were no letters... and I thought... you mean _Elise_ stole everything?"

George dropped down on the cot beside her and scrubbed his face with his hands, "That little liar must have intercepted all of my letters... and the money! I sent for you two days after I left. My business took longer than expected, but I found work and... though I hate to ask this of a gentleman's daughter like yourself, I also need you to work... just for a while... as an old woman's companion."

Wickham went on to explain that he had secured a position as the steward to a grand old estate, and that he needed Annabeth to serve as the owner's companion. The old gentlewoman had no remaining family except a simpleton son and was in need of help. Annabeth was so pleased to know that she had misjudged George that she happily consented. Three days later the pair presented themselves before Mrs. Jeremiah Younge, but not as a married couple. George had explained that Mrs. Younge required an unmarried woman, or a widow, so they had to pretend for just a while. He still made his way regularly to her bed, but outside of her chambers they pretended to be strangers.

Over the following months Annabeth began to see Wickham's true character. He was a gambler and a swindler, not a true gentleman at all. She also suspected that he was bedding at least one of the household staff. But somehow she was able to overlook it all because of her love for the handsome man. She convinced herself... or he convinced her... that his other activities were all her fault. If _she_ had only been more pleasing in bed or a better wife, then he wouldn't need to seek entertainment at the gaming table or in another woman's bed. And without her dowry, what use was she in their marriage?

A part of Annabeth knew that she had been wrong in eloping and that George wasn't what she believed, but her spirit was effectively broken down by her hardships and she tried to be a dutiful, compliant, and pleasing wife to him. The final blow came when George demanded that she begin playing up to the simpleton, Marcus Younge with the hopes of marrying the fool.

She balked. She cried. She begged. George pushed. He cajoled. He threatened to toss her in the street for being so ungrateful. Annabeth tearfully relented after George ignored her for a week except for shooting her wounded, disappointed looks. Mrs. Younge was spending most of her time in bed at that point, so she wasn't witness to Annabeth's clumsy efforts at seduction. Marcus, unused to any female attention, was an easy mark regardless and firmly believed himself in love within days of the onset of her efforts.

It all happened quickly after that: Mrs. Younge became deathly sick. Marcus Younge proposed marriage. George demanded and Annabeth gave in again. She never knew how George managed to secure a common license, but it was done and suddenly Annabeth found herself dreading a second wedding night. Marcus might not have known how to read or write, but he knew what his body wanted. When, in the early morning, Marcus finally fell into a deep slumber, Annabeth stood looking out of the third story window, contemplating the distance to the ground and the efficacy of throwing herself out of that opening.

The elder Mrs. Younge passed on within days of the false-marriage, never even aware of the event. Months later Annabeth finally admitted her fears to herself that her true husband, George, had poisoned the woman in some untraceable way. For the moment they waited for the solicitors to present the will.

George somehow got himself included in the proceedings, probably citing his responsibilities as the steward to oversee any posthumous orders concerning the estate. In fact he was there ready for his moment of glory. He hadn't decided yet what to do with the simpleton. If he killed the little fool off too quickly, then others would be suspicious. He supposed it wouldn't matter as long as he had control of both the estate and Mrs. Younge. Annabeth had made greater efforts to please him lately and made an effective bedwarmer... though he was enjoying the upstairs maid, the cook's helper, and that pretty little scullery maid much more.

When Mr. Banner, the solicitor read the will, however, his face turned first white with shock and then red with rage. "Mr. Marcus Younge will receive the five-thousand pounds set aside for him and kept in the four-percents to be overseen by me. The bulk of the estate is entailed away to the male line, an investigation having identified a distant cousin, Mr. Timothy Baines, as the heir. He has been notified by courier and is expected to arrive here in two days time. All assets other than the five-thousand belong with the estate, and as such I have secured the services of an agency to catalog all items so that nothing is lost or missing." The solicitor gave a significant look to Wickham, who was grinding his teeth in barely controlled fury.

"Mr. Baines had informed me that he will be bringing his own steward and staff, and therefore will no longer have need of your services, Mr. Wickham. He does, however, require a full accounting of your tenure as steward. The remainder of the staff will be paid up until the moment of his arrival. He _may_ choose for some of the staff to continue, but he will make that decision at that point. Mr. Wickham, the remainder of the will is private family business, so you are excused. Please see that your ledgers are complete and ready for presentation on Mr. Baines arrival."

George stomped out of the room and Banner turned his regard first on Marcus Younge, who was playing some game with several knick-knacks on a table, and then on Annabeth. "Congratulations on your nuptuals, _Mrs. Younge._ You will be pleased to know that you and your _husband_ have a place to go. The elder Mrs. Younge set aside a cottage in the village where you both may reside. The cottage belongs to the estate, so it may not be sold. Additionally, Mr. Younge's monies, including the four-percents, will be overseen by the new steward to ensure that they are used wisely. Do you have any questions for me?" His hard eyes told her that he was well-aware of the reasons that she married Marcus. She shook her head 'no.' "Very well. I have already instructed the staff to begin moving your possessions. You will be able to sleep there tonight. Good day, _Mrs. Younge._ "

Annabeth numbly watched the man leave. She needed to speak with George right away, but Marcus grabbed her arm. He was remarkably strong, "Let's go back to bed, Annie!" By the time she was finally able to escape the man's enthusiastic attentions, George was gone.

Nobody could hate George Wickham more than Annabeth. It wasn't long after he left that she heard the rumors that both the upstairs head maid _and_ the scullery maid were disgraced and in a family way because of the steward. For her own part, Annabeth was having to survive the attention of Younge and the disdain of the new steward as he made her justify every farthing spent. The new owner of the estate didn't even acknowledge the existence of the Younges and his wife cut Annabeth openly when she shopped the village. Within two months of her exile to the village, she became pregnant with Younge's child.

Worst of all, with nobody to parent him, Marcus had discovered the local pub. He was enthusiastic in bed when he was sober, but mean and demanding when he was drunk. When she thought that she couldn't take another day, two events happened: She suffered a painful miscarriage and a drunken Marcus stumbled in front of the post coach and suffered an ignominious death in the muddy street.

Again the solicitor made his appearance. To her surprise, Annabeth learned that Marcus' entire amount would now go to her. Mr. Banner looked her over with disdain, but he seemed to be aware of her beauty for the first time, "Mrs. Younge, I would recommend that you keep the full sum in the four-percents so that it will last, but that will be little enough to sustain you. If you are open to other... ahem... arrangements, then I would be pleased to discuss that with you."

Annabeth wanted to claw the man's eyes out. Since her foolish elopement, she had descended further and further. Abandoned, then in service, then a bigamist and tied to a simpleton. But enough was enough. With as much dignity as she could muster, she answered, "No, Mr. Banner, I believe that I will relocate to London."

Banner's eyes turned cold, "Ah, but you misunderstand, _Mrs. Younge._ To clarify, _I_ control your husband's legacy. Granted, it is your money, but certain _concerns_ make it necessary for it to _remain_ under my control... concerns such as the sudden and unexplained sickness that took your mother-in-law... and your relationship with Mr. Wickham."

So Annabeth descended again, this time becoming the kept mistress of a country solicitor. Her status was not a well-hidden secret, and if the villagers disdained her before, now they ignored her existence. Then the first letter from George Wickham appeared, in which he wrote of his continuing love for her and made mention of an opportunity to restore their fortunes. After reading it, Annabeth consigned it to the trash. But then another letter came, and another. She hated the fact, but she couldn't burn the letters without reading them. And the more she read, the more she wanted to believe.

The catalyst that sent her back into George's arms was not his letters though, it was Mr. Banner's sudden disappearance. She didn't know anything about it except for the fact that he hadn't come to her cottage for three days, the longest such occurrence. Then Mr. Baines came pounding at her door, demanding to know where the man was. It was only then that Annabeth learned that the solicitor had run off with Mr. Baines fortune, with Mrs. Baines... and with her own five-thousand. And so, with desperation, Annabeth sent a post to George Wickham.

For two glorious weeks, George pampered her and made much of her, making her believe that perhaps, just perhaps, his love was sincere. And then he explained his plan. She had already heard his diatribes against the son of his former godfather, Mr. George Darcy. Now she heard about the inheritance that he had been refused. Annabeth doubted the veracity of his story, but she finally had her George back, so she agreed to help him with his plan.

When Annabeth first met Georgiana Darcy, she was struck with how much the girl reminded her of someone... it was a week before she realized that the girl reminded her of herself... in her innocent and foolish youth. For a month she balked, though she allowed George's plan to continue. But when she saw _her_ George carrying on and whispering sweet nothings to the twit, she became enraged with jealousy and no longer cared. She never questioned the fact that her rage was directed at the innocent girl instead of her seducer. At some time in the past few years, her mind had snapped. The world was an ugly place, filled with terrible people, and Annabeth convinced herself that she was only helping Georgiana to learn that.

When the plot failed and George abandoned her again, it broke the last slender threads of her former self. Somehow she made it to London, where she used her beauty to make her way, until she met an old widower who owned a boarding house, enticed him into marriage, and shortly thereafter engineered his demise. Then, like Lady Macbeth, her crime ate at her. Outwardly, Annabeth Wickham was the dignified and still beautiful proprietress of _The Traveller's Haven._ Inwardly, Annabeth was a dark and twisted soul who both loved and hated George Wickham... and who completely hated the rest of the world.

As she sat there and brushed her hair, her eyes drifted over to the newspaper again. It was opened to the small, almost inconsequential note about the conviction and hanging of George Wickham. In contrast, the front page was filled with information about the pending nuptials of Lord Fitzwilliam Darcy and Lady Elizabeth Bennet. She pushed her fingernail into the locket and opened it to look at George's miniature again, while her other hand gripped the brush so hard that it made her bones crack. _Yes, I'll begin with Lady Elizabeth Bennet. I'll make her pay and cause Darcy pain at the same time. Then maybe we'll grab that little tart Georgiana and do it all over again._

She knew that the newly-elevated _Lady_ should be back in town soon. After all, the wedding was in only five days... or that is what they thought.

oOoOOoOo

In a much more stylish part of town, three men watched from discreet vantage points as a carriage pulled in front of a well-appointed home and an elegant young woman was handed down. The leader, a big, dangerous looking man, blessed his luck when the carriage rolled away and around the corner. The street was clear so he gave the signal. He and one other moved rapidly across the street and up the steps. The other man slapped the reins on a closed coach and drove it forward.

The young lady was at the door when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned, first in curiosity, then in fear, but before she could utter a scream one big hand covered her mouth and another hit her just behind the ear. As she collapsed, the two men rapidly descended the steps and rushed the unconscious body into the coach. Within two more minutes the coach had left the neighborhood. Only the young woman's valise remained on the marble steps.

ooooooooooooooooooo

 **AN:** _Things begin to get interesting. I'll try not to take too long on the next chapter. In a way it hurts to write this  
chapter because it reminds me too much of a young woman I know who kept going back into an abusive relationship even though  
even she knew that it was a bad situation. Eventually we all had to step back because she became defensive of the man and hostile  
towards anyone who tried to help her or stop him.  
_

 _A reviewer (sorry, can't find the name again) asked if Jane's son was Andrew or Benjamin. His name is Benjamin. Stephen Archer's nephew, the young boy who Jane was nursing who still died of fever, was named Andrew. I slipped up and kept typing the wrong name. After reviewers noted this, I tried to go back and fix it. If I missed any, please let me know._

 _Thank you to everyone who has noted my (numerous) errors. I really do need a beta, especially when I type parts of this story sitting in an emergency room. All is well except my typing errors and blunders._

 _On another note: two reviewers have now noted that I used the word "okay," but I can't seem to locate my error. If you see it, please  
tell me where?_


	26. Missing Person

**Our Lady of Longbourn**

 **AN:** _My story isn't over, yet, so don't worry, but I would like to take a few minutes to thank all of the reviewers who have helped me. At the end I may try to list everyone who took the time to help with specific issues. Irina, thank you very much for your comprehensive explanation on the proper orders, titles, honors, etc. of the nobility in the United Kingdoms. I will go back and_ _attempt_ _to clean up all of my numerous errors in that department. Hopefully I'll be able to finish out my story without too many  
errors. It is no fun when the mistakes distract from the storyline._

 _Sir Hubert Hurst's mission concerning the dukedom was not to choose the best successor, but rather to find proof of someone with a better claim to the title. And while it is true that a Duke didn't have overwhelming political power, at the time of the King's madness the nobility was very aggressively jockeying for power and control over the crown, with many factions at play. In this story Queen Charlotte was attempting to stack the deck with decent men and avoid giving power to a known rat. I hope this explains my reasoning and allows everyone to enjoy the story._

 _I did want to address one statement though: I am not trying to create a superwoman and I don't believe that I have. This actually goes back to point-of-reference. I come from a long line of people-who-do-things. By this I mean that I was raised with the ideas like: "If you see a problem, don't complain about it. Find a way to fix it" and "The only insurmountable obstacle is our own negativity." In other words, I believed, and raised my own children to be problem solvers. I served in the military and quickly became involved in a elite organization full of people who thought just the same. When I left the military, I worked with several start-ups, two of which became global entitities... so I am proud to have spent a my life around People-who-do-things instead of just complaining about them. In this story, as in my other stories, I am simply writing characters who are like the people who I've been privileged to know, serve with, and work with._

 _So then, on to the story._

 **Chapter Twenty-Six – Missing Person**

November Twenty-seventh saw a caravan of carriages traveling south from Meryton towards London. The residents of the little villages along the way must have thought that they might be seeing a parade, so numerous were the fine carriages, ornate liveries, and beautiful horses. The Carlisle coach could comfortably carry six inside, so with Lord Carlisle and Colonel Fitzwilliam, Georgiana, Mrs. Annesley, and Lady Longbourn traveled quite comfortably and within acceptable decorum.

Georgiana had truly grown to love Elizabeth, even in such a short time, so she lost her shyness and carried on an animated conversation with her soon-to-be sister. Richard, comfortable in any company, made a third and there was much talk and laughter on the ride. Darcy was content for the most part just sitting back and watching the people he loved most as they conversed. His greatest pleasure was seeing the way that Georgiana had finally overcome both childhood shyness and the trials of Ramsgate to become the bright and cheerful young woman who was riding in the coach at this moment.

He wasn't entirely silent of course. He often had to intervene during one of Richard's numerous tales, especially the ones concerning their shared childhood antics. Richard, with great intentionality, often skewed the stories in his own favor, mostly to draw out a protest from his much more taciturn cousin. This led to many debates on particulars and much laughter. Darcy didn't mind, mostly because of his sister's laughter and the enticing sparkle in his beloved's eyes.

As they neared London proper, the various conveyances began to peel off on the particular routes that would take them to their destinations. On the previous evening the ladies had all managed to arrange visits, dinners, and even events and pass on invitations, so there was the expectation of being in company regularly. Of course the Darcys and Bennets would be mostly absent while preparations were completed for the big event.

The Darcys had agreed to continue at Dover House, both due to its current anonymity as the abode of the new duke and due to its proximity to Archer House, where Catherine would also be. She and Georgiana had all manner of activities planned for when they weren't needed, but for the moment Catherine was helping with Benjamin in the Archer carriage.

At their final stop before their destination, Georgiana made a request, "Brother, before we continue on to Dover House, could we stop at our home? There are a few items that I was hoping to collect."

Darcy nodded as he handed his sister up into the carriage, "Of course, dear. Let me talk to Stephen so that he knows and then we'll be on our way... Ummm... Elizabeth, do you mind? If you would rather, you can finish your journey with your sister?"

Elizabeth smiled back, "That will not be necessary, Fitzwilliam. Among other things she wanted, Georgiana and I wanted to search through her music scores in order to have practice music during the week."

"Very well. I shall return shortly."

Another hour saw them pulling in front of Darcy House. When the footman handed their passengers down, Mrs. Annesly noted a valise sitting in the shadows on the top landing. "Miss Darcy, do you recognize this valise?"

Darcy, meanwhile, reached for his key, but the door opened and Mr. Jarvis welcomed them, "Hello, Your Grace, and welcome home. I and a small staff are collecting several items to make your stay at Dover House more convenient."

He was preparing to extend his greeting to the others, but Georgiana spoke first, "Mr. Jarvis, might you know who this valise belongs to? It was left here on the landing."

Jarvis looked down at the item while the others filed in, his brow furrowed, "I am afraid that I do not. We only arrived here twenty minutes ago and we entered through the service entrance. Have you looked inside, Miss Darcy?"

"No, I shall do that now. It is clearly a lady's bag, so it would be proper for examine the contents in private. Elizabeth, would you be willing to assist?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Of course." Because Georgiana already intended to collect items from her room, the two ladies proceeded up the stairs. Once in, they set the luggage on her bed and respectfully began extracting the contents. It was the third item that told the tale: it was a stylish but over-embellished dress... and it was distinctly orange in color.

oOoOOoOo

Annabeth walked triumphantly into the dank basement where three men stood with crossed arms. In a rough wooden chair in the center of the room a tall, slender figure with a feed sack over her head was groggily shaking her head and trying to understand what was happening through the intense pain in her head. "Excellent job, gentlemen. Now let us all meet _Lady_ Longbourn." She stepped forward and yanked the hood off of the woman's head. In the dim light it took a moment, but then the bewildered face became familiar to Annabeth.

Prior to their trip to Ramsgate, this annoying creature had presented herself several times at Darcy House... what was her name? _Bingley... Caroline Bingley!_ "You Fools! This _is not_ Elizabeth Bennet!" She remembered the condescension and outright rudeness that she had been forced to endure from this annoying woman. In a fit, she took out her rage on the woman, first slapping her and then kicking her so hard that the chair fell over before whipping around to yell at the three men. "Idiots! You grabbed the wrong woman! And _this one_ knows me!

Then she shrieked in frustration, "I already sent out the note! They have alerted now! We may never get close to her or to Darcy!"

Wyatte was not used to being yelled at by anyone, much less a woman. He glared at the figure weeping on the floor, a young woman with a fine figure, and he growled, "We will get the lady. But what should we do about that'n?" He licked his lips, clearly forming his own ideas.

A shrill, terrified voice spoke out, "I can help you! I know Eliza Bennet! She's just some country nobody! I will help you find her! Please, I know what she looks like and I know who she stays with in London! Please!?"

oOoOOoOo

Sir Hubert Hurst tried to settle his wife as she paced the drawing room of Dover House and wrung her hands. None of the others, Bingley, Darcy, Elizabeth, Georgiana, or the Archers had any more to offer. The colonel had gone on his own search of the neighborhood, so far with no results. Bingley had sent notice to the Hursts as soon as he received the information that Caroline had left their aunt's home, but nobody knew where she might be now.

Hurst tried to provide direction by listing his own actions, "I sent a note seeking Caroline at the homes all of the usual compatriots. I also have men posted outside of each, just in case she makes an appearance. We've located the coach she commissioned, but the driver could only say that he dropped Caroline at the door of Darcy house. He didn't linger. Nobody in the neighborhood saw or heard anything, including her arrival and departure. There doesn't seem to be much more that we can do."

"But... where could she be?" Louisa worried, her eyes on her brother as well as on her husband. Nobody had any answers.

Then Mr. Jarvis stepped in and cleared his throat, "Your Grace, a messenger boy just delivered this." He offered a silver tray with a note. The quality of the paper was cheap and the wax had no seal. Darcy took the note and broke the seal. The he cursed softly and and glanced up at Elizabeth with confusion. Finally he read it out loud for all to hear:

 _Darcy,_

 _Now that you are a Duke, perhaps you think that you can do whatever you want without consequences. Now you will know that you are wrong. You, your sister, and your woman shall all pay dearly for your hubris. No place is safe from us. We have your lady. If you want her back, then be prepared to pay twenty-thousand pounds. Do not try to gain any information from the messenger. He cannot help you. Another messenger will come this evening with instructions. Do not delay. My men are not well behaved and they might seek their entertainment from Lady Longbourn._

 _Your enemy_

"They think that they have me," Elizabeth said softly. Jane stepped over and laid a comforting hand on her sister's arm.

"They dare!" Darcy growled in fury, "When I find them..."

"The point, at the moment," Stephen intervened, "Is that they have Miss Bingley and they _think_ that they have Elizabeth. When they discover their error..." Both Louisa and Bingley blanched at the words the earl left unspoken.

" _They think they have Elizabeth,_ " Hurst mused, more to himself than anyone else, but Elizabeth spoke up, "That suggests that they don't know me or Miss Bingley."

"Not necessarily," Darcy replied, "Yes, the ones who grabbed her didn't know her, but that doesn't _necessarily_ mean that none of them know. This letter..." he shook the paper as if it were a snake, "... has a feeling of familiarity. This is about revenge, not money. It is someone who believes he has something against me."

Elizabeth turned her head to the side to get a better angle on the note in Darcy's hand. Darcy, noting her action, extended it to her. "I believe that a woman wrote this. It is definitely a woman's hand... and someone who is well educated. The script is clean, neat, and even... one might venture to say elegant." She looked up at Darcy as Hurst stepped over and also looked the note over, "Do you recognize the handwriting?"

Darcy closed his eyes and considered, then he shook his head, "It has a hint of the familiar, but nothing definite."

"Perhaps Georgiana?"

"No! I don't wish..." He stopped when Elizabeth gently touched his hand, "You cannot shield her all of her life, my love."

Darcy met his lady's eyes and calmed, "Jarvis, could you please ask Georgiana to step in?"

A few minutes later, Georgiana and Catherine stepped in, looking worried, "Brother? Is there any news?"

"Yes dear..." he led her to a seat. "We have received a note. It is... unpleasant... there... Elizabeth suggested that you might recognize the handwriting?" He extended the note to her. She turned white as she read the message, then gasped and her hands began shaking.

"My dear?" Darcy prompted. Georgiana looked up at her brother and almost whispered, "That is Mrs. Younge's handwriting, Brother."

oOoOOoOo

Bosun Toliver and several footmen stood guard over the ladies while the other men headed off towards the boarding house that was Mrs. Younge's last known location, according to Darcy and Richard. Hughes had tried to insist that the search be conducted by himself and Richard, but neither Darcy nor Bingley were in a mood to listen. Stephen remained behind, but stepped out when contacted concerning a matter at Admiralty House.

As the Earl rode away, Caroline Bingley pointed, "There! I know him! He's the Earl, Eliza's brother-in-law."

"You said they'd be at Archer House. What's the name of that place?" Wilbur Wyatte demanded, his face too close.

Caroline cringed back, frightened of his dangerous aura, the way he leered at her and the liberties he kept taking. His horrid breath and missing teeth only added to the disgust and fear that she felt. Yet he, his mates, and that crazy woman might be the solution she needed to rid herself and _her_ duke of that hateful little country usurper. "I don't know, but I recognized the man at the door as the Darcy's butler, Mr. Jasper. This must be one of the Duke's new homes."

"Fair enough," Wyatte growled. He turned to his two men, "Go around the building. See if there are other ways to get in. I'll jes' sit here wit' the lady." He grinned an ugly grin and the two men scoffed before heading off on their assignments."

Caroline shrunk back into her seat as Wyatte looked her over, but then the door opened and Annabeth stepped in, "I just spoke with the scullery maid at Archer House. It seems that this other house," She pointed to the one that the others had already identified, "Is Dover House, one of the Duke's new residences. He gets richer and my poor George gets the hangman's noose."

Wyatte growled out, "This'n saw Archer steppin' out of that house. That means they's in there. All'v em."

Annabeth cackled. That was the only way Caroline could describe that laugh. Then she smiled an evil smile, "Not the Duke, or the Colonel, or this one's brother, or another one I don't know. They all took off in a hurry. Unless I miss my guess, they are heading over to _ Street."

Wyatte nodded knowingly, "So they think to catch you there. That means that all the menfolk are out'n the womenfolk are home."

While the two pondered this and Caroline tried to think of a way to escape, the two other men returned. "Thar's two other doors. T'servant's door and a big'n fer goods n'the like. The bign' is old an' needs fix'n... we could get in that way an' nobody'd know."

Annabeth looked at the three men for a moment, then grinned balefully, "Do it."

oOoOOoOo

Darcy searched through the room with frustration. Mrs. Younge wasn't there and, from the coldness in the hearth, it didn't seem that she'd been there at all that day. A tickle in his spine gave him pause and he looked over at the others. "We need to get back to the ladies."

Bingley protested, "But what about Caroline?"

Hughes grunted, rubbing his neck, "I agree with Darcy. Somehow I have the feeling that leaving them there was a mistake. We won't find Caroline here anyway, Charles."

Minutes later the four men were hurtling back towards Dover House, over forty-minutes away at their best speed.

oOoOOoOo

Bosun Toliver looked up and lifted his lamp from where he was investigating the layout of the basement floor. He  
thought he heard the wrenching of wood. Thinking quickly, he extinguished his lamp and allowed his eyes to adjust  
to the dark.

© 2018


	27. Flames and Fury

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – Flames and Fury**

 _ **AN:**_ _First, an important correction from the last chapter: I intended for Catherine (Kitty) to come to town as well, first to help with the wedding, second, to spend time with her sister and Georgiana, and third, to do a little shopping. Later, after re-reading, I realized that she wasn't mentioned at all. So now I've revised chapter Twenty-Six to include "Miss Katerina."_

 _Thank you to everyone who gave me such supportive reviews, sincerely. I wasn't complaining though. I truly do appreciate honest and helpful criticism. This may sound odd, but when I first write a story, it is so active in my head that I just have to get it out. It is like a movie reel set on repeat. The problem is that when I re-read my own writing, I see the story and not the errors. Months later I will read the same text and feel disgusted with all of the mistakes, but at first I'm only seeing the ebb and flow of the drama. When I wrote that I might not attempt another P &P Regency piece, it was due to my own ineptitude, not anything wrong with the reviewers. To misquote Darcy: I cannot catch the tone of their conversation, or care about their odd Regency mannerisms, or understand their class-centric manner of seeing their world. Ah well, I still bow to Jane Austin as one of the... if not the mother of the modern novel._

 _Now, onto our story._

ooooooOoOOoOoooooo

"Won' work," Wilbur Wyatte gritted out in an almost-whisper as he and the others looked out from their hiding place in the rear yard of Dover House. "Thar' four servants walkin' round' ou'side, mos' likely twen'y or thirty more insi'. E'en if'n we could get pas' n' in, we could'n get out!"

Annabeth looked like she wanted to make another demand, but instead she jerked her head back toward the big doors that her other two compatriots had identified. "It's old... very old... Maybe we don't have to get in."

oOo

Elizabeth, seeing the tension of the ladies in the drawing room, sighed and popped up with more energy than elegance. "Ladies, would you like a tour of the house? Georgiana and I have just started learning the history of the place, and there is a lot of work still to be done, but there are several very interesting features."

Jane smiled, but shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I need to see to Benjamin. If you don't mind, I'll head back over to Archer House. Lizzie, if you need anything..." Her smaller sister hugged her, stepped back, squeezed her hand, and smiled sadly, "I'm sorry that all of this has disrupted your dinner plans. If Stephen stops here first, I'll send him home."

Elizabeth turned back to Louisa, Catherine, and Georgiana, "Shall we?'

Bosun Toliver watched the ladies go with a nod of satisfaction. His "little Master" had always had the talent of setting others at ease. They would be safe taking their tour. It also gave him another chance to walk the house and perimeter again. He still had an uneasy feeling. _They ought not t'have all gone._ He had an uneasy feeling about this night. He would make sure that the footmen patrolling outside stayed alert.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth led the ladies into an expansive ball room with high ceilings and ornate, gold painted filigree. Sadly, the room had a washed-out, abandoned look, "The poor staff has had quite the time of it, cleaning this house. The evidence suggests that one of the former Dukes actually kept his horses in this room for a while... and that no efforts were made to clean up the place afterwards."

Lady Hurst looked up at the ceiling, "The ceiling must have once been quite beautiful, and the chandeliers are quite spectacular."

Elizabeth looked up and smiled, "Fitz... His Grace speculates that his predecessor never looked up, else he would have found a way to sell those chandeliers to facilitate his gambling. The ceiling _is_ quite amazing, but sadly, the carpenter informs us that there is quite a bit of dry rot... so it will have to be completely... Where are the girls? Catherine? Georgiana?" Louisa and Elizabeth heard giggling and both turned toward an empty recess which most likely once held a suit of armor. Both ladies startled when the wall suddenly developed a crack and swung open to reveal an opening and two grinning young ladies.

Catherine smiled widely as she wiped a cobweb from her hair, "Georgie was just showing me one of the secret passages. This one goes all of the way to that little stone garden shed."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow to a more circumspect-looking Georgiana. The girl looked sheepish, but then couldn't restrain her enthusiasm, "Sorry I didn't tell you about it yet, Elizabeth. Darcy House has one passage, so I decided to explore here when we moved here back before the ball. I found three different passages so far... and a priest hole. It isn't that hard when you know what to look for. This house _was_ around during the Reformation... just think, there might have been Jacobeans hiding here."

Louisa chuckled, "Our estate, Trevor Keep, was built on the foundations of an old castle, so we have found a few secret passages..." she paused for effect and Elizabeth saw the twinkle in the older woman's eyes, "It was fun finding them, but the rats were a real bother."

Both girls squeeked, "Rats!" and jumped out of the space, with Georgiana slamming the opening closed behind them. They looked rather sheepish as the older two broke into giggles.

oOo

Toliver completed his sweep of the outside of the building, walking slowly, his leg aching from the drop in temperature. He hated winters in England. If it weren't for his fatherly affection for Elizabeth, he probably would have booked passage to the West Indies or some other southern clime. As it was, he had someone important to protect.

For a few minutes, as he re-entered the vast old house, he allowed his mind to drift to the time when he was first introduced to the little master. She was a young woman by then, but still tiny... and yet he had never met another person, man or woman, with as much energy. Had she been a man, she could have ruled the world... He shook himself out of his reverie and turned his focus back on his tasks.

He made it down to the kitchen, taking a moment, as usual, to flirt with the widowed cook, Mrs. Thomas, before moving on. He smiled at little Jeremy, Mrs. Thomas' son, as he passed the large room set aside for the servants to relax. It was filled with various old furniture including a ridiculously large and ugly chaise lounge where Jeremy lay, reading another of his adventure stories. The young scamp was a favorite among the staff and they occasionally slipped him a cheap novel, full of pirates and spies and hidden treasures. Jeremy liked to read other things as well, even books about mathematics. Everyone among the servants speculated that the boy would make something of himself someday.

Jeremy had taken an instant liking to the gentle giant, especially because he told the greatest sea stories; stories of adventure, exploration, and battles. Now the boy set the book aside, "Can I walk with you, Bosun Toliver?"

"Sure, son. Jes' be ready to fight n'case sum bad'un attack." Jeremy proudly puffed out his chest, ready for battle, and the bosun had to suppress a chuckle. Toliver checked another door along his path... and then he heard something that didn't seem right. He paused by a door and listened again... and there it was: the sound of breaking wood. Whipping around, he barked, "Jem! Run and grab Matthews and two other footmen. Send them to me and then warn Jarvis... Some'un's breakin' in down below!"

oOo

Dover House was constructed during a particularly rainy decade of the late English Renaissance. The architect and the owner, therefore, chose to give the bottom floor a large space where carts could be driven into in order to unload precious cargo. This continued to be used in this manner for more than a century, until the house settled so much that the entry became so low in relation to the street that it would have needed to be excavated to allow carters to clear the door. The owner at the time, the second in the line that had just expired, was more concerned with the gambling table than with the woes of his servants and delivery men. Therefore the door was locked and the vast space became a storage area.

Over time the place became filled with shelves full of forgotten items, antiquated furniture, and various sundries. The spiders, rats and insects took over and even the servants balked at entering the space. Due to this, nobody noticed that the locked double doors had slowly rotted until they were no longer viable. The carpenter hired by the new Duke _had_ identified the problem and slated the entire space for attention, but there were so many pressing issues about the ancient building that it was currently ignored.

Wilbur Wyatte and his men took advantage of this. They had waited until the big man with the limp had completed his tour. Watching him and waiting had the added advantage that he met with each of the guards, thus revealing one guard that they had themselves overlooked. It had been the work of mere minutes to dispatch the guards once the big man was safely gone.

Now Wyatte snapped at Pike when the man pulled too hard and noisily snapped off a plank, "Quiet, ya' fool! They hear's ya' an' then send a whole bunch our way."

Pike growled an apology, muttering something under his breath about Wyatte helping. Wyatte was about to clout the man when Annabeth pushed him aside. "That should be enough. Light the torches. Make sure that you throw them on something that will catch."

She and Wyatte had argued this for several long minutes. His goal was ransom, so the chances of killing everyone within was contrary to his intentions. "You do not need to worry, Wyatte. They'll all flee out of the front of the house... the gentry will be the first rats out of the ship. Then, while everybody fights the fire in the dark, all we have to do is grab those two. Nobody will even know that they are gone until we are well away."

He had finally given in. Then they had to wait for that big brute to disappear around the house. And now they had lost precious minutes making a hole in the ancient door. "Now get that fire started. Those men'll be back, and you wouldn't want to tangle with Darcy or his cousin."

oOo

The footmen balked at the idea of descending into the dark, dank hole. Even in the daytime, with multiple lamps to guide their way, they had hated the vast, low-ceilinged space. It had been determined that they would break down the old doors and haul everything out on the following week. It would be an unpleasant task, but with much light and many hands it would not be too daunting. But entering that space in the dark...

Toliver was a man-o'-wars-man. Since the age of nine he spent most of his young life moving through the dark and cramped lower decks of the great ships among the ship's rats. As he grew older, he continued to live in the tightest of quarters. This space didn't intimidate him, but the idea of attackers getting near his lady did. With bold determination, he led the way down the rotting stairs. With only a lamp to illuminate his way, he moved slowly, but then he realized that the room was becoming brighter... and then he smelled the smoke. "Fire! Go up!"

The first footman cleared the stairs, but then Toliver and two others went up in a rush... and the rotten stairs collapsed, dropping all three into the dark and smoke.

The tour of the first floor was complete and Elizabeth was about to lead the ladies up a flight of stairs on the west wing when a Mr. Javis found them, "Lady Longbourn, Bosun Toliver wanted me to warn you..." But before he could tell the ladies about possible intruders, a footman rushed in, "Fire! The storage! It's all afire!"

Elizabeth's genteel hostess mode vanished to be replaced by the woman who had saved Darcy by rolling with him down a steep hill. "Jarvis, get everyone out from the main floor. Matthews, warn everyone on the upper floors. Louisa, please see to Catherine and Georgiana!" With those instructions given, she headed towards the kitchens.

In the storage area Bosun Toliver groaned and shook himself, trying to clear the disorientation from a blow to the head and the growing smoke. He heard another groan and managed to identify Taylor, one of the young footmen. Then his hand felt another body, this one unmoving. With supreme effort, Toliver got himself upright and then standing. He looked up at the landing above and could see the smoke pouring up into it. Deeper into the vast cavern he was in he could see that flames were spreading quickly and beginning to climb walls.

"Taylor, we needs ta git out. Banks is knocked on' the noggin. I'll heft ya up an' hand Banks up to ya."

"What about you, Sir?" Taylor asked. The staff had been skeptical of the big brute at first, but quickly came to like and respect him. "I'm not leavin' you down here!"

"You'll do as I tell's ya, Taylor. Get Banks. Then ya kin fin' somethin' to get me out." Taylor looked as if he wanted to argue, but then gave in. With a groan of effort and pain, Toliver practically tossed the younger man up to the landing. Taylor pulled himself up the rest of the way and then turned around, hanging arms down to reach for Banks. Banks, being completely limp, was a more difficult prospect, but as the flames continued to spread and the smoke began to become overpowering, Taylor was finally able to catch the other footman's shirt and arm. With a supreme effort, both men got the injured man out.

"Now git him out, then come back with rope of somethin'. But if the flames are at the door, you know its too late. Then save yoursel'" Toliver watched the man disappear with his burden, then he turned to look for some means to build a way to climb out.

"Bosun! Are you there?" Jeremy's high voice called in worry.

"Ah'm here! They're bringin' help, but you need to git out!"

"But Bosun..."

"Now!"

Moments later he heard another voice, this one all too familiar, "Bosun! Toliver!"

"My Lady, (cough) ya need to get out! (cough, cough)"

"Not without you!"

"Miss Elizabeth, you need ta leave!"

His order was followed by silence. Then Toliver could hear something dragging on the floor above. Then he heard Elizabeth's breathless voice answering, "Bosun (grunt), as you pointed out (grunt), _I_ am now a _Countess_ (grunt), and soon to be a _duchess_ (groan), so I get to give the orders. Now move back, we're sending you something to climb!" Forewarned, Toliver moved back just as Elizabeth grunted and groaned one more time and the long, heavy chaise lounge fell through the door from above.

Toliver grunted in admiration, but had little energy for much more as he used every remaining bit of his strength to climb up. The smoke was becoming overwhelming as he finally reached the top, but somehow, with a little help from his diminutive rescuer, he made the final heave. There was no time for celebration though, for the smoke had already filled most of the first floor and there were already flames breaking through in several places.

He looked the other way to see that both Elizabeth and little Jeremy were there with him. Elizabeth got up and offered him a hand. Jeremy stepped in to offer what little help he could in hefting the man up. "We can't go out the front..." Elizabeth mused, looking around. Then her eyes shot back in another direction, "Come with me! This way."

Jeremy kept his post under one arm of the Bosun, supporting the man as they followed Elizabeth. She led them down a main hall and into the abandoned ballroom. Man and boy watched in confusion as Elizabeth walked to one recess and then another. On the third, she stopped and ran her hands over the trim until, with a smile of triumph, she pushed. There was a click and a portion of the recess opened to a darkened stairwell.

oOo

"Get that water over here!" One of the neighbors, Baron Bancroft, ordered as men passed buckets of water down the line. A fire was a serious business and every household around Dover House had been roused to aid in the fight as the flames spread to the first floor and continued climbing. Thankfully the homes in this neighborhood all boasted large plots of land, but flame could be insidious if left unchecked.

The Baron turned to Louisa and Georgiana, "There's no hope of saving the house. All we can do is keep the fire from spreading. Do you know if everyone is out?"

Georgiana, with tears in her eyes, answered, "I haven't seen Elizabeth... Lady Longbourn... or her footman, Toliver. Mrs. Thompson can't find Jeremy either. There are also several footmen I can't account for."

Baron Bancroft shook his head sadly, "I'm sorry. I don't think anyone else will be getting out of that." As if in emphasis, a kerosene lamp or something else combustible exploded in a first floor room, shattering the window.

The baron returned to the fight, while Georgiana turned into Louisa's arms. Jane rushed up, having been alerted by Catherine. at the same time, surveyed the scene, and fearfully met Louisa's eyes. A slight shake of her head told Jane the tale, and Jane's face crumpled. Then, as if finding her steel again, she composed her expression. "Come, Georgiana. We need to gather blankets and food for the men fighting the fire. We also need to find places in Archer House for your people." Catherine ran up with more empty buckets, leading staff from Jane's house and the battle against the flames continued.

Four other figures stood off on the other corner of the house, three with frustration and one with gleeful, triumphant hate. Annabeth didn't particularly care if there was ransom to be had. In one blow she had taken Darcy's irritating little sister _and_ his lady love. _Take that, Darcy! But I'm not done with you, not until you've suffered fully... and then I'll..._

"Mrs. Younge, be'nt that'n Miss Darcy?" Pike pointed. Annabeth followed his direction, and then an evil smile formed on her hard face.

Elizabeth took in great gusts of fresh air as the trio finally emerged out of the stone shed and into the chill evening air. Jeremy helped Toliver out and all three breathed in and out with great appreciation. In retrospect they should have closed the door behind them when they went into the tunnel, but with no lamp they had hesitated. It was a mistake, because the smoke followed them and almost seemed to pursue them. When they finally reached the end, Elizabeth had to fumble in the smoke-filled dark to find the catch that would allow them to escape. She was almost desperate by the time her fingers found the indent she sought.

Now they were free, and all that was left... She was running almost before she realized that she had heard a scream.

In the tumult of fear and fire, nobody else in the neighborhood heard the muffled scream as Wyatte grabbed the pretty little lass roughly. Not wishing for another scream, however, he slapped a big, dirty hand over her mouth. Miss Georgiana Darcy tried to fight, even more so when Annabeth Younge's sneering profile filled her vision. "Take her to the carriage," the woman demanded.

Nobody expected what happened next, as a light figure hurled herself, full-force, into the legs of the big man. Wyatte tripped, falling over and landing hard onto his assailant. His fall caused him to release Georgiana, but the fall disoriented her as well and she couldn't move quickly. Annabeth stepped toward Georgiana, intending to grab her hair, when another even tinier body hit her and tumbled her.

Pike barked, "Hey, what's..." but his words were cut off when a huge fist broke his jaw. Crawford tried to swing at the giant figure and received a powerful blow to his gut for his efforts. But Wilbur Wyatte was a man born for brawling and he was already up and charging. At other times the Bosun would have been a better-than-even match for the brawler, but with the fall and the smoke, he had less than half his strength and energy.

While the neighborhood fought the flames, two giants fought in the dark between the houses, grunting and cursing as they exchanged blows. Elizabeth lay on the ground, knocked unconscious by the crushing fall of Wyatte. Neither seemed to have the advantage until Crawford, only partially recovered, tackled the bosun from behind. Wyatte moved quickly, smashing a fist into his opponent's temple, and Toliver's world went black.

Georgiana, recognizing Elizabeth from the light of the soaring flames, crawled over to her. Little Jeremy tried to rise, but, Annabeth Younge clubbed him to the ground brutally with the butt of a pistol she had been hiding in her coat. Then she turned the weapon onto the two ladies. "Look what I've found... two pretty little birdies ready for cooking. The fire didn't get you after all... but while that may be good for us, it won't be that great for you... Miss Georgie."

She turned her head back to Wyatte, "Are you done playing?"

Wyatte nodded. Crawford, pinned under Toliver, called out, "Help me out from under this ox!"

Annabeth met Wyatte's eyes and an understanding passed between them. While Georgiana watched in horror, the big man brought his foot down on his former partner's head, silencing the man forever. Georgiana immediately began throwing up from shock and disgust, while her former companion sneered at her. To Wyatte she said, "The _Lady_ is still out. Carry her to the carriage. This one will walk." With a menacing sneer, she put the deadly end of her pistol right into Georgiana's face. "Walk, little birdy."

When they reached the blackened carriage, Annabeth threw open the door. Georgiana was startled to see the terrified face of Caroline Bingley looking up at her from the floor. Annabeth surveyed the inside and smiled viciously, "Tried to escape, did you? Well, we have no room for you anyway. Wyatte?"

With remarkable ease, the big man grabbed hair and dress with his free hand and yanked Caroline out of the carriage, ripping her dress in the process. Then he deposited Elizabeth's unconscious form on the floor in Caroline's place and glared at Georgiana, who obediently climbed in. Annabeth followed and Wyatte climbed up to the driver's seat.

Caroline, gagged, bruised, terrified, and half naked, was the only one who saw the little figure race up behind the carriage and jump onto the back as it hurtled away into the dark.

© 2018


	28. Terror in the Dark

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – Terror in the Dark**

 _ **AN:**_ _I am greatly enjoying the "guest" reviewer who, after reading each chapter, is "definitely" going to stop reading. I knew that I'm not a best-selling author material, but I didn't realize how terrible I was. It might be insulting if it wasn't so amusing. Like most of the other contributors, I am writing for fun, just as most readers are reading for fun. So please have fun reading... and if it isn't to your taste, I will not be offended if you don't read the next chapter... really... honestly... leave._

 _And to everyone else, thank you for reading. I hope that you enjoy. The angsty chapters are almost over._

 _Thanks to the reviewer who pointed out that I already killed off Lowry. The story plot was once much more complicated and I chose to simplify it, but my notes became a bit of a mess. So the Lowry of this and the previous chapter is now Pike._

Catherine Bennet almost fell over the blankets strewn haphazardly on the pebbled path, and it was only through quick reflexes that she managed to not dump the tray of cold meats and cheeses she was carrying to the people fighting the fire. It was this that made her pause, but it was the deep, rumbling groan that made her look off the dark path and over to where a large, misshapen lump moved. Her first instinct was to abandon the tray and run, but there had been something recognizable in that groan.

Thankfully, two servants came up behind her, an older and younger maid. With their presence, she felt emboldened enough to pass the tray over and to walk over to the shape. With a gasp, she recognized Bosun Toliver. "Bosun, are you well? Oh please, have you seen Lizzy?"

Groaning and coughing, Toliver rolled over onto his knees and tried to recover his senses. Catherine and the two maids gasped when the saw the second figure under him and saw his mangled face. Then they spotted the third, over to the side. "Bosun, what happened here?" Catherine demanded, trying to stir the man out of his stupor.

(Cough) "They war tryin' to take Miss Darcy. (cough, cough) Miss Elizabeth tried to stop'em." He exploded into a series of coughs that shook his whole frame. Catherine was torn between joy that Lizzy had escaped the fire and terror that someone had attacked them. Forgetting propriety, she patted the heaving back of the man who had protected her sister for years. She was desperate for more information, but couldn't make herself push the man.

The responsibility was taken out of her hands when her brother, cousin, Bingley, and Hurst rode up and, seeing her and Toliver, reared to a halt. Darcy was off and beside her in a moment, "What happened? How did the fire... Where are Elizabeth and Georgiana?"

Bosun Toliver managed to get his coughing under control enough to say, "They took'em. Three men I know of... mebe a lady."

"What!? How could you allow..."

"Cousin!" Colonel Fitzwilliam shouted to get his attention, "Look at him! Look at the two dead men. Your man didn't _'allow'_ anything. It had to be quite a fight. Now we need to focus on catching them. We didn't pass horse nor carriage, so they have to have gone in a different direction."

Darcy shook himself and turned to Catherine, "He's right. Please take care of Toliver. Find him a physician if you can. We're off." As quick as he dismounted, he was on his horse again and and the four men began riding. Bingley and Hurst hung back just long enough for Hurst to ask after his wife and for Bingley to express his thankfulness that his Catherine was alive and well.

The two men kneed their mounts into motion, but only got another hundred feet before yanking to a halt again, this time to avoid riding over the bound and prone form of Caroline Bingley.

oOo

Little eight year-old Jeremy Thomas clung for dear life as the carriage hurtled down the streets of London at speeds that should not be attepted. He wanted to use a hand to wipe the blood running down his face where the evil woman had his him, but he feared losing his grip. Instead, he gritted his teeth and held on. At the moment he couldn't think of a plan, but he would find a way to help Miss Georgiana and the Lady. He would also find a way to punish the man who had killed his friend the bosun.

He cringed a little as he heard the shrieking cackles from that crazy woman, even over the din of horse hooves and carriage wheels on the London road. All that he could do for now was pray for the ladies inside.

Georgiana had always been shy and retiring, except when among trusted friends and relatives. Now she was angry. Terrified, yes. Sickened by what she had witnessed, certainly. But she was also furious. That vile creature was _cackling_ , laughing and mocking as her brother's beloved, the person she already loved as a sister, lay crumpled, possibly seriously injured, on the floor of this horrible carriage.

As Annabeth held the pistol pointed at that little tart, she taunted, "You, with all of your fancy dresses and big dowry... and now your brother... the _Duke..."_ she practically spat the word in her disgust, "You tried to steal my George. You tried to take him from me... but it didn't work, did it? So then what does that..." she kicked Elizabeth's body, "that &%$ do? She tries to seduce him and _then_ she HAS HIM HANGED!" Again she kicked Elizabeth. Annabeth descended in a moment into sobs as she cried, "My Geoge!"

Georgiana couldn't stand to see her sister kicked again, so she did the only thing she could think of, turning the mad woman's attention back on her. With a coldly calm voice " _You_ are a _fool_ , Mrs. Younge."

"DON'T CALL ME MRS. YOUNGE!" Annabeth snapped, jabbing the pistol at Georgiana, " _I_ am Mrs. Annabeth _Wickham!_ I have been married to my George since I was seventeen!"

Georgiana looked back at the woman in shocked disbelief, and then quietly said, "You were _married_ to George Wickham?" Her voice began to rise as the full import of that revelation sank in, "You and George Wickham were _married_ and you schemed to have him _elope with me!?_ You disgusting... The pair of you deserved each other. Tell me, _Mrs. Wickham_ , he dallied with two of our maids, with the cook there at our house in Ramsgate, and with more than my brother would allow me to know about. If he was your husband, then why couldn't you keep him at home? Just how many women did your _husband_ seduce when he was married to you?"

"He _loved me!_ " Annabeth yelled and, forgetting the pistol, lunged at Georgiana with two clawed hands.

Georgiana had grown taller, older, and stronger since the previous year. She caught the shorter woman's arms as she attacked, but the older woman was mad with rage and determined to inflict all of the pain she felt on the younger girl. What followed was a nightmare as Georgiana fought silently against a shrieking, cursing animal. For the first minutes she held the woman off, but she was slowly losing the battle and Annabeth's clawed, grasping hands were only inches from her neck.

Elizabeth grunted and coughed as a knee impacted her side. Disoriented and bruised all over, she tried to make sense of her surroundings through the throbbing in her head. She was in a carriage, the sounds of horses and wheels were unmistakable... but where? Why? She had been in Dover House... and then there was a fire... and Jeremy found her and begged for help... Bosun Toliver...

… and someone... no, several attacking Georgiana! Her mind snapped to the present and she heard a mad, shrieking voice saying, "I'll kill you! I hate you! All of you! You killed my George! Now you're going to die, little Miss Darcy!"

Georgiana used her last strength to push Annabeth back, but it only lasted for a moment and then the creature was across the cab and through her defenses, her hands wrapped around Georgiana's neck... and she couldn't breath... and...

Elizabeth was kicked in the scramble and she rolled over to protect her bruised ribs, but that caused a new pain as pressure on her leg... on her leg!

Georgiana's world was beginning to turn black. Her entire world now was the fingers on her throat and the mad cackling of Mrs. Younge... no... Mrs. Wick...

Annabeth grunted once, a grunt of shock and agony, and then her fingers were gone and Georgiana was sucking in great gasps of air, trying, but failing to understand. Arms surrounded her and, for a moment, she began to panic, but a soft, familiar voice soothed her and small, delicate hands petted her hair and held her tight. Elizabeth was so intent upon helping Georgiana that, for the moment, she could forget that she had just driven her knife into that crazy woman's back. She recalled Toliver's words when he taught her: _If'n you 'ave to use that, than you use it. You don' wave it aroun'. You don' tell 'em yer gonna. If it be you or them, then make sure it be them._

"She won't hurt you anymore, Georgie. You're safe for now... but we won't be safe if we don't get out of this carriage. Can you move? Do you have any idea of who's driving? And is there were three. Are they all up top?"

Georgiana shuddered in memory, "There's only one... the really big man..." She rubbed her neck, her eyes haunted, "One was knocked out by the bosun. The other... he was trapped under the bosun... who was knocked out... and the big one..."

Elizabeth filled in the details in her own mind, squeezing Georgiana's hand and deliberately turning her sore body so that she could shield Georgiana's view of the body on the floor. After so many shocks in such a short time, it would be best if the girl didn't see the knife handle sticking out of her former assailant's back. "I understand. Say no more about it. I just hope that Bosun Toliver is all right... but, for now, we have to get out of this carriage."

Wilbur Wyatte heaved a sigh of relief when the shrieking and cackling finally ceased. As much as it worried him to be driving through the streets of London with that ruckus, he was questioning his alliance even more. _That woman's fer Bedlam, fer sure. Best I get rid o' her quickly, afore she queers the deal any more. I can get my own ransom er' else I can sell the pretty little things... after ah'm done withum._ He would take ample payment in pleasure after the beating he had taken at that other man's fists. Truly, if Crawford hadn't helped, he might have lost the fight.

He grinned, thinking about Crawford. It had done him good taking out his frustration on that lickspittle housebreaker. It made him feel better about his own beating... but now the rough roads were taking their toll on his aching ribs. _The * &%$ must'a broken one or two._

He slowed the horses and turned the carriage down a side street, wanting to get off the main route. He was sure nobody saw them go, but it was better to be careful. He thought he heard something out of the ordinary, but his throbbing head and side was distracting him... but some instinct niggled at his mind... something about that sounds.

Elizabeth hit the road with a grunt, absorbing much of it with her legs but then sprawling out. Georgiana had dived out of the other door and her own grunt had a note of anguish that spurred Elizabeth to ignore her own pain and crawl over to her new sister. "Georgie... are you well?"

Georgiana blinked back tears, bit her lip, and bravely tried to shake her head positively, but the pain in her arm was too extreme. "I... I think it's broken."

Wyatte turned again... and heard the same sound. He looked down and back, cursing when he saw the door of the carriage flapping open and closed. Yanking the horses to a halt, he stood in his seat and looked back down the road to where he saw one figure crawling towards another, "Damn and blast!" The horses protested as he forced them to turn, somehow avoiding the narrowness of the road, and finally headed the carriage back toward the figures who were now attempting to stand."

Jeremy had been nodding off when he heard the doors. The pain in his head throbbing, He saw a figure falling onto the road and was sure that it was Miss Darcy... but his tired brain was slow to understand. Then the carriage jerked to a stop, slamming him into the back and forcing him fully awake. He heard the big man's deep voice cursing and suddenly the carriage was moving again, turning and bumping off and onto the road, narrowly missing the buildings on one side. The horses sped forward again, this time in the opposite direction, before once again slamming to a stop.

The boy heard the big man climbing down and knew that the ladies he had sworn to protect were in danger, but he had no more idea than before of how to stop the man. With arms numb from gripping too long, he climbed down himself, as quietly as he could.

Wyatte hopped the last two feet to the road, grimacing at the impact, then walked back to look inside the cab of the carriage. He grunted when he saw the knife handle stuck into his partner's back, then reached over and casually pulled the weapon out. With the blade still black and dripping in the night, he walked forward towards the two young women trying to stumble away from him. "Ya' did me a favor, ladies. Now I won' haf to do with the witch mysel'... but that don' mean ah'm done with you two."

Elizabeth pushed Georgiana on and turned to face the brute, "Then take me and leave Miss Darcy alone."

"Now don' be givin' no orders, Lady. Ah'm done wit takin' orders from wimin. Besides, I got yer pigsticker here," he held up the menacing instrument, "So ya got nothin' ta bargin wit."

"I am very rich, Mister...?"

"No Mister, jes' Wyatte. I know yer rich. An' I know that yer Duke is rich too. So its only fair that I get a little... but it'd be a shame to let two such fine ladies go without a bit o' fun, now wouldn't..."

His words halted when he heard a distinctive click behind him. Stiffening, he turned slowly, the knife ready. When he completed his turn, Wyatte couldn't help but laugh. Before him, not five feet away, stood a shaking little boy with a pistol in his hands... not a large dueling pistol, but one of those made to be concealed... or for ladies. _That Younge... I should've killed her when..._ "That looks lak a predigious toy ya haf thar, little boy. Why don' you jes' give it over to..."

Wilbur Wyatte took a lunging step forward. Jeremy squeezed the trigger and the shot knocked him backward to sit on the road. The huge man just stood, stock still, as the red stain on his chest spread... and then his eyes slowly closed and he toppled forward.

It was another ten minutes before a harried Duke and his cousin, the Colonel, finally rode into view.

Oddly enough, it was only after the carriage rolled away with both the bodies and the corpses that the locals began to emerge from  
their homes.

OooOOoOo

Doctor Lewis stepped out of Bosun Toliver's room to the expectant faces of half a dozen people. Some were walking wounded themselves, but only Georgiana was absent. Her arm was broken in two places and the splinting had been grueling. She now slept under a strong dose of laudanum. Lewis saw the impatience on all faces and said, "The man has the constitution of a bull. He will recover." He allowed everyone a moment for sighes and exclamations before continuing, "He has two broken ribs, a broken nose, and his right hand is quite swollen. Those will heal. His biggest danger now is his lungs. He had inhaled a great amount of smoke... and it will take a long time to recover. I suggest that your friend needs to go someplace restful, with fresh air. Perhaps someplace near the ocean, with him being a sailor and all."

He looked at Elizabeth, who should be in bed herself, and shook his head, "There is a high level of stubbornness in this house. You could _all_ do with some time spent away from London, I fear... perhaps _after_ the wedding?"

"And the boy?" the Duke asked.

"The boy took a mean knock on his head, but he should recover well. The mere fact that he took on such an adventure _after_ such a blow speaks for itself. He will be fine..." He grinned more to himself than to the others, having been one of the few to hear the whole story, "... but you might want to find that young man a career with lots of challenge. He will never be fit to be a footman."

oOoOOoOo

In another neighborhood, in another respectable house, another doctor stepped out of another room to face only two people, a brother and sister, "She will recover... physically, Mr. Bingley, Lady Hurst. She was not violated... but she is also not rational. You may have complete faith in my confidentiality, but it would not be advisable for your staff to hear your sister talking. I've dosed her heavily with laudanum for now, but when she wakes..."

Mr. Bingley shook the doctor's hand. The good man bowed over Louisa's hand. Then, once he was gone, they looked at each other. In another moment Sir Hubert Hurst also stepped in. "This will have to be addressed with great delicacy. The Duke and Duchess..."

Charles Bingley closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "Yes." He tried not to remember, but the scene came back to him anyway. _When he and Hurst saw Caroline's bound and gagged body, they lept from their horses immediately. Charles had his coat off in a moment, covering his sister's embarrassment and shielding her from the biting cold._

 _He leaned over, scooping his sister into his arms and striding with purpose towards Archer House, with Hurst close on his heels. Louisa stepped out with a tray of food just as they approached. Quickly handing it over to another, she followed, quickly securing a room from the housekeeper._

 _Charles' only intention when he scooped her up was to get her out of the cold. Later he was grateful that it hadn't occurred to him to remove her gag. Louisa took on that task as soon as her brother laid her on the borrowed bed. While she fumbled with that knot, her brother and husband tackled the other ropes._

" _Oh, thank God! I thought you'd never find me! Is she dead? Where's my Duke? Does he know where I am, Charles? Louisa, you have to hurry and help me clean up. I can't look like this when my Duke comes for me._

" _Hush, dear, I think that you're having delusions," Louisa gently scolded, "You were just in a terrible situation. What you need is for a doctor to look at you and then you need sleep."_

" _Sleep!?" Caroline screeched, "I cannot sleep when my Duke is coming for me! Now that that country chit is dead and gone, he'll be over whatever spell she cast on him. He'll finally understand that I am the only one for him. Duchess Carlisle... oh, that sounds so wonderful!"_

 _With horror, Charles asked, "Caroline... what makes you think that Lady Longbourn is dead?"_

" _Don't be annoying, brother! Of course she's dead! I gave a very clear and detailed description of Miss Eliza to that mad woman and her partners. I even told her where to find her. I can't be absolutely certain, but I would swear that that huge brute threw her dead body into the carriage when he threw me out. They grabbed Georgiana too, but she's been annoying lately anyway, so it is best that she no longer be a burden. Sad really. We might have married her off to somebody important and increased the family's consequence even more. I hope my Duke comes soon!"_

Louisa borrowed a dress from Lady Archer. Charles tended to Caroline's cuts and abrasions, as best as he knew how. Hurst prowled outside the door and prevented others from entering. As soon as possible, the family made their escape with their protesting sister in tow.

Once she was secured in her room, Charles had ridden back to Archer House. Never was he more relieved than when he learned that both Elizabeth and Georgiana had been safely returned to their loved ones. He plastered on his best smile as he also received congratulations for the successful retrieval of his sister.

But as he prepared to return to his own home, he glanced up to where the lovely Miss Catherine watched him from a window... and he wondered what he was going to do.

© 2018

 _ **Note:**_ _If anyone is wondering why Elizabeth isn't more overwrought for having killed someone, the answer is that most people in such a situation either freeze or act. If the freeze, it can send them into shock then and there. If they act, then a numbness sets in and they tend to react later. For some, the mere fact that they don't feel bad is actually more haunting than anything else... no matter how terrifying the event._

 _I will also be criticized for how quickly everything resolved... but in my experience terrible events tend to happen quickly... and the memories can haunt for years. Don't worry, this story is not about PTSD. Let it just be understood that neither Elizabeth, Georgiana, nor Jeremy will easily forget the events of that night._


	29. Recovery

**AN:** _I apologize: I promised to have this done by New Years, but my creative edge was just not there. Everything that I wrote was just... well, it wasn't what the story needed. This is essentially a bridge-chapter, filling in and setting the stage for the wedding, etc., but I hope you enjoy it anyway. The wedding is next, but the story isn't over._

 _I should note that this story is entirely fictional and that there is no any relation whatsoever to the Carlisle family or that distinguished line. In searching for other information, I recently came across the actual history of that noble line and regretted choosing the name in consequence. Perhaps, sometime in the future as I clean up this story, I will choose a new fictional name._

 **Chapter Twenty-Nine – Recovery**

Elizabeth woke in a huge, plush bed, surrounded by warm bodies. She looked into the dark, allowing her eyes to focus, and recognized the two blond heads of Jane and Kitty, and then Georgiana's dark, wavy head of hair. Her newest sister... for that is what she was, even now, before any marriage, was curled into an almost fetal position against her side while the other two had bracketed them protectively.

She remembered the end of that terrible night now, with her beloved and his cousin riding out of the darkness. She remembered suddenly finding herself in Fitzwilliam's arms. Up until that moment she hadn't reacted to the night with tears or panic, but as she held him her body began to shake and the tears finally came.

She didn't remember much of the rest of the night. Somehow a magistrate was called and help was found to remove the grisly remains of their struggle. Neither she nor Georgiana had any desire to ride in that carriage, with its floor covered in blood. Another carriage was procured. The magistrate made an appointment to speak with all involved parties on the following afternoon, and they were carried away from the nightmare scene.

What she did remember was that she rode in the cab of the carriage in Fitzwilliam Darcy's arms... or in one arm, since the other was around Georgiana. Despite the supposed inappropriateness of their positions, nobody objected or cared. The Colonel sat opposite, a sleeping eight-year-old boy laying with his head on the man's leg.

Elizabeth rose now, carefully extracting herself from the protective arms of her sisters. It was still quite dark outside as she took care of necessities, but instead of returning to bed, she donned her nightgown, lit a candle, and stepped out into the hall. Her intention was to walk down the the Archer's considerable library, but her progress halted as she saw the figure stretched out uncomfortably in the chair outside of her door. It warmed her heart to realize that this great man had stationed himself outside of her door like a guard dog, ignoring discomfort to protect her and his sister.

Smiling softly, Elizabeth knelt, set the candle down, and lovingly touched the Duke of Carlisle's cheek. He remained asleep as she gazed at him and whispered, "You are the handsomest and best of men, Fitzwilliam Darcy... and I am the most blessed of women."

She jerked her hand back in shock when he opened his eyes and smiled. He captured her hand and replied, "And I am the most blessed of men, Elizabeth Bennet." His loving expression turned impish, "Now, what are you doing accosting poor, unsuspecting gentlemen in the wee morning hours, young woman? I consider myself quite compromised." His smile turned comically lecherous then, "You _do_ realized that Carlisle is not that far from the Scottish border... and Gretna Green. If you can't behave yourself, then I can always whisk you off to my new estate... with a slight detour."

Elizabeth pulled away as she stood theatrically straight, affecting shocked outrage, "How could you suggest such a thing. _My_ betrothed is the most upright and respectable of men. _He_ will be waiting for me at the altar in four day's time, Sir." She grinned, "Though the thought is tempting... especially since my mother will arrive today."

Darcy stood then and looked down into Elizabeth's eyes, "Are you truly well, my love?"

"I am well, Fitzwilliam," She had the disturbing thought that she shouldn't be well, but shook it off, "I was on my way to the library in hopes of finding something to read."

Darcy reached into his pocket and extracted a book of Shakespeare's sonnets. "Perhaps this will suffice?" She took it, read the cover, and rewarded him with a smile and a nod. He got lost in her eyes for a moment, but pulled himself back before doing what he truly wanted to do. Clearing his throat, he said, "Then I am for bed. Good night, my love."

oOo

Much later in the morning, but before the Bennets were to arrive, Kitty found Elizabeth strolling alone in the Archer's rose garden. The constable and magistrate had been and gone. Darcy and his party had returned to Darcy House. Much of their day-to-day clothing and supplies had been transferred to Dover House and thus lost in the fire, so Darcy's staff would be very busy restoring the family's life, as well as their own. The Duke had promised, however, to return for the evening meal with the entire Bennet clan.

Kitty took Elizabeth's arm, even though she was now five inches taller than her older sister. "How are you truly, Lizzy?"

Elizabeth used her free arm to reach over and squeeze her sister's hand, "I am well. Perhaps I shouldn't be, but I am well... though I wonder... shouldn't I feel guilty? I took a woman's life... but I feel nothing."

"I thought you might be feeling that way," Kitty said softly. When Elizabeth looked over at her curiously, she added, "You and Jane have always thought that I must not have realized what happened to Mr. Meriwether, but you were wrong. I know that I killed that man, Lizzy... I just don't feel guilty about it. He was trying to hurt Jane. He was going to kill you. I am proud of what I did."

The two sisters walked on in silence, pulling closer to each other. Finally, Kitty spoke again, "I think... no, I am confident that Lady Adele would not object if I told you a secret, Elizabeth." Elizabeth noted the sudden seriousness in her sister's voice and the fact that she was no longer "Lizzy." She looked up at her sister and prompted, "Secret, Catherine?"

"Yes... the truth about George Fitzhugh."

Elizabeth furrowed her brow and it took her a moment, but then she queried, "Lady Adele's husband?"

"I believe that everyone thinks that he was killed in a duel, Elizabeth?" Her older sister nodded, "That isn't the truth. Lady Adele told me the truth when I visited one time... you probably didn't know that I snuck over for a visit sometimes as well... usually when Mama was at her worst. Lady Adele was always to genteel and kind, and I never had to hear how you, Mary, and I were nothing to Jane and Lydia."

Elizabeth squeezed her sister's hand again, but didn't interrupt. Catherine continued, "I asked her about her nephew; whether I had killed him or not. She was honest with me... I suspect that she knew what I needed. She told me that it was probably my rock that was the greatest factor in his death, though he lingered for days after the farmer found him. I told her that I didn't feel guilty, as much to convince myself as her, I think. Then she told me a story."

They reached a bench in the garden. By mutual, silent consent, they both sat. "George Fitzhugh, she told me, was a brutal, mean, greedy man who liked hurting others. On the night he died, he came home after drinking and gambling. Not yet tired, he stomped directly up to the top floor, the servant's floor. Lady Adele told me that there was a very pretty young girl who had just begun working there and he had his eyes on her. That night he decided that he would have her."

Catherine paused and Elizabeth touched her leg, "You don't have to tell me this. I'm surprised that she would tell a girl so young such a story."

"But, you're wrong. She _should_ tell me the story, Elizabeth. Our families keep girls ignorant of the ways of bad men, and because we are ignorant, we become their easy victims. It isn't _protecting_ us when they keep us blind, Elizabeth. It is the opposite. Our society makes it easy for such men to move about freely, and usually without consequences for themselves.

"Now, on to my story. The girl had a locked door, so Fitzhugh was making quite a racket trying to get in with his drunken state. The other servants came out, but they were unsure of what to do. Our own laws often leave the servant class defenseless. Lady Adele, hearing the racket and ascertaining her husband's intent, took up one of his dueling pistols and loaded it. She explained that her father had taught her how as a child just for the humor of it. She took that pistol up the stairs just as George Fitzhugh kicked down the poor girl's door. Then she called his name so that he spun around to face her. She told him to go downstairs and go to sleep, but he only became angry and advanced on her... and she shot him in the chest."

Elizabeth sat back, shocked at the whole story. After a long pause, her sister continued, "Her servants bundled up his body and carried it out in the middle of the night to Hamstead Heath, where they placed him with the dueling pistol in his hand. The next morning, when the body was discovered, everyone assumed that he had been killed in a late night duel."

The sisters looked at each other and, surprisingly, smiled. "She was a remarkable woman," Elizabeth said with awe. "I doubt she would have killed him to protect herself, but when a servant girl was threatened..."

"Precisely. Her point to me was that I did what I did to protect two beloved sisters. Just as you did what you did to protect Georgie. There will always be bad people out there, evil people who believe they can do whatever they wish. They won't hesitate to harm us and those we love. Now there are now four less... well, four after the one with the broken jaw goes to trial. I'm not suggesting that you celebrate, but I also would not lose sleep over what you did. I think that Georgie is worth fifty of any one of that bad lot."

They sat in silence, enjoying the cool December air. Finally, Elizabeth added, "I often wished that Lady Adele had been my mother."

As if on queue, the Bennet carriage rolled onto the drive of Archer House.

oOo

Darcy sat back in the chair in his office and took a sip of scotch as he regarded his best friend. Bingley gulped his own, looking bedraggled and careworn. Finally Darcy said, "You are not responsible for Caroline's actions, Charles."

When the younger man snapped his head up, ready to protest, Darcy hurried on, "There was a time when you allowed her too much freedom, but not recently. When she went too far, you put a stop to it and you sent her north to your aunt. You could not have known that she would be so lost to sense and reason as this. Besides, as I understand the circumstances, she did what she did under extreme duress.

"That does not mean that I forgive her for pointing those criminals to Dover House... or for rejoicing when she thought my Elizabeth was dead. Yet I do not believe that she would have attempted bodily harm to either Elizabeth or Georgiana. It was the assault that unhinged her. Few women... few men even, could endure such a situation without some negative results."

"And yet Miss Georgiana and Countess Longbourn emerged triumphant from their ordeal," Bingley stated morosely, hating the comparison of their actions to those of his sister. He harrumphed and stood, "Well, at this very moment she is on a ship bound for Ireland. There is a private hospital there where she can be safely housed and where, Hurst assures me, she will be well treated... under lock and key. But what am I supposed to tell your lady... or Miss Catherine?"

Darcy also stood. It was time to prepare for dinner at Archer House, "The truth, Charles. They have their own embarrassing family members... we all do. Miss Catherine is a remarkable young lady. She will understand and she will not judge you any less for it. But if you don't tell her, if you conceal it, she will eventually find out, and that would be hurtful. The Bennet sisters are amazing women, my friend. Trust them."

Georgiana was waiting for her brother at the top of the stairs, looking a little forelorn. Darcy saw her neck and felt a moment of pure rage, but he tamped it down. After all, the culprit had already been effectively dealt with. "I'm sorry that you won't be able to be there tonight, Georgiana. I know that you wanted to be."

She smiled wanly, "It is fine, Brother. My maid Jocelyn assures me that she will be able to cover any scratches on my face in time for the wedding. And Kitty has already begun work with Madame de Bousette on a dress with a lace choker to conceal the bruising on my neck. I just... I just wanted to help with all of the wedding preparations."

"I know, my dear. If it is possible, then between them the Bennet sisters will find a way. As for tonight," he grimaced, "With Mrs. Bennet _and_ Miss Lydia there..."

Georgiana giggled, "Perhaps I am not too sad to miss that scene, Brother. Though Richard tells me that he has a plan too keep Miss Lydia in check."

"We shall see." Darcy kissed his dear sister's cheek and moved on to his chambers.

oOo

"Lizzy, you _must_ talk with your father!" Mrs. Bennet's strident voice demanded. "My Lydia needs the most modern and stylish dresses if she is to present herself properly! He won't intervene with Kitty, though I keep telling him that she can do _much_ better than the son of a tradesman now that you are to be a Duchess and Jane is a Countess... though mind you, I find that quite inappropriate, you pushing yourself past your older sister in such a fashion. _Jane_ should be a Duchess, as beautiful as she is."

"Mama," Elizabeth attempted, "Jane is perfectly happy where she is. She didn't marry Stephen to become a Countess and I am not marrying Fitzwilliam to become a Duchess." Fanny Bennet had breezed in and immediately begun making demands. Even news of the fire that had endangered part of her family had little impact on her. She had come to London with an agenda and would not be gainsaid. Naturally, Elizabeth had no intention of telling her mother the entire story. The truth would only ever be known by a few.

Her mother only harrumphed, not believing a word of it, "Regardless. Kitty insists on following her own path, but I will not be satisfied until Lydia is introduced to a prince!"

Lydia, acting unexpectedly docile, intervened, "I have no interest in becoming a _princess_ , Mama. That is against the law anyway. I _would_ very much like to be Mrs. Major Trevor Curtis."

"Well, I _do_ like to see a man in uniform," Fanny Bennet muttered, then raised her voice again, "Perhaps your Duke could _make_ Major Travis a duke, or at least an earl!"

Jane, who had just re-entered the room after seeing to certain household duties, gently led her disgruntled mother away, "It doesn't work that way, mother. Perhaps, if the Major does marry Lydia, and then distinguishes himself on the battlefield, he may be knighted, but any more is unlikely..."

While Jane led her mother away and tried to instill some reason, Elizabeth turned to her youngest sister. "You look well, Lydia. Have you seen Major Curtis again since the ball?"

"Not yet. But it has only been a few days. He did mention at the ball that he was invited to your wedding breakfast."

Elizabeth nodded, "Yes, I believe that Fitzwilliam did invite him. He seems to be a fine man... but do you _truly_ understand all that is involved in being an officer's wife?"

Lydia hung her head, remembering Colonel Fitzwilliam's set down. But she was more like her older sister than any realized, and she was certainly not made for melancholy, "I _think_ that I do... and I know that I am not ready, but I don't think that Mama can prepare me."

Her older sister eyed her solemnly, "Even admitting that demonstrates that you are on the path to becoming a woman. If you are willing, Lady Matlock has offered to assist. As you know, I will be off on my wedding trip for the next month at least. Jane is still learning her own expanded duties and finally able to spend time with Stephen. In truth, all of us are on the same path... we all have much to learn. Lady Matlock is a wonderful woman and she will help you... but she will brook no foolishness. If you cooperate, she will prepare you. If you insist on your own way, then she will have you on the next carriage home to Longbourn. What say you?"

Lydia, once again surprising her older sister, was not offended, "If she will help me, then I will cooperate, Lizzy. I do not wish to be the silly, embarrassing little sister any longer. And I really like Major Curtis."

Elizabeth hugged the tall, beautiful, and hopefully maturing girl, "Then so be it, my dear sister."

oOo

Dinner proceeded as predicted, though Lydia's behavior was a pleasant surprise to the Archers, the older Bennet sisters, and Darcy. Mrs. Bennet was silly, irritating, and nonsensical, but never silent. Mr. Bennet, rather than controlling his wife's behavior, sat back and watched with amusement. The dowager countess chose to hold herself back. Her dear friend, Lady Matlock, and Jane had committed to helping to constrain the woman at any public gatherings, but for tonight the dowager let the woman be.

Charles found a moment to pull Catherine aside and request to speak with her and Elizabeth privately in the morning concerning his sister. Mrs. Bennet witnessed the tete-a-tet and scowled at the pair, but did not intervene.

All in all, it was an uncomfortable dinner, but it was eventually over. In the morning there would only be three more days to the wedding.

oOo

Although it was not entirely... or even remotely appropriate, Elizabeth didn't care as she let herself into Bosun Toliver's room, though she did leave the door open. He was not in servant quarters. Rather, Jane had put him in one of the best guest rooms on the main floor while he recovered. She and the entire family were grateful for all he had endured to protect their sister... at least that part of the family who knew the truth.

"Ya ought not t'be here, my Lady," Toliver groused morosely. He was feeling quite put out that, twice now, someone else had needed to rescue his dear charge. He coughed painfully, the smoke damage still effecting him greatly.

"You are correct, as always, my dear friend. It is entirely inappropriate." She grinned as she took a seat beside his bed. "How are you, Bosun."

The huge man actually had tears in his eyes, "I failed ya agin', Miss Elizabeth. I..." he had to stop, wracked by coughs.

"Nonsense!" She scolded, "If it hadn't been for you, then I would have had to contend with _three_ men and that mad woman. Because of you there were only two... and that evil brute was so beat up that little Jeremy took care of him."

The pain-wracked man couldn't help but smile at that. With a roughened voice he said, "That Jem', e's a rum one."

Elizabeth touched the man's huge hand, "No more talk. You focus on getting better so that you can return to your duty. I miss my guard dog. Fitzwilliam and I talked. We have decided to go to Margate. You, Catherine, and Georgiana are going as well. The sea air will do all of us some good and help us to recover." She stood and squeezed that huge hand again, "So you focus on geting better. There will be no shirking on _my_ ship, Bosun."

"Aye, Aye, Ma'am."

 **AN:** Could someone tell me _when_ the ladies of that time made their curtsy to the Queen? I can't seem to find it.

© 2018


	30. Little Surprises

_To all of the faithful readers who have been with this story from the beginning: As someone (I have to go back and find the message) pointed out, the regency of the prince began in February of 1811, so Queen Charlotte, who went with her husband, would not have been involved in affairs during that year and never again thereafter. This means that that part of my story suspends disbelief entirely too much. For this reason I will be going back and reducing all of the year-dates by one year, so that the events of this chapter will take place in December of 1810._

 _It saddens me when I read the story of George III. I would imagine that it was the hardest on his queen. Many years ago one of my professors, perhaps the smartest man I've ever known, began having issues. He  
was eventually diagnosed with a brain disorder which killed him, but it was a long, grueling decline for a man who  
was celebrated for his brilliance and insights._

 **Chapter 30 – Little Surprises**

Catherine and Elizabeth watched with a mixture of bemusement and concern while Bingley paced the ornate rug in the second drawing room at Archer House. The sisters could tell from his mannerisms that he was not preparing to offer marriage, but other than that...?

Taking a deep breath, Charles finally started speaking. The sisters listened in silence as he talked, pitying the poor man as he revealed Caroline's mad intentions. Finally, when he seemed set to have an attack of nerves to rival Fanny Bennet, Catherine stood and stopped him with a gentle hand, "Mr. Bingley, please relax. I believe that I can safely say for both my sister and I that we do not hold Caroline's condition against you." She looked over at Elizabeth, who nodded solemnly in agreement. "I have known for quite some time that she is and has always been her own person, determined to do as _she_ chooses, completely without regard for you or your sister.

"I do not..."

Fanny Bennet, having just learned that her fourth daughter was sequestered in a room with Charles Bingley, hurried down the hall and burst into the room, determined to have her say, "Stop right there, _Mr. Bingley!_ And Lizzy! I am most grievously vexed with you! Have you no compassion whatsoever for my nerves? Kitty, you listen to me: you have two sisters who are now in the nobility. You have access to the very highest of circles in which to catch a husband. Surely you are not considering giving your hand to a man who doesn't even own an estate?! I will not have it!"

Mr. Bingley was pulling away from Catherine, but she wrapped her hand around his arm, "Mama, enough! We already had this discussion and I made myself clear. Mr. Bingley is a good, caring, and true-hearted man. He is everything noble and honorable, despite the fact that he bears no title. Above that, he is the man I love! I would marry Charles Bingley this very moment if he would ask me!"

Catherine colored and everyone else in the room was in shock at this blatant declaration. Fanny's mouth worked like a fish. Elizabeth smiled beatifically. Catherine tried to step away, but this time it was Charles who held on. "Do you truly mean it, Miss Catherine? Despite the truth in your mother's words? You could marry anyone you wanted now."

Sheepishly, Catherine nodded, but then she found her voice and her boldness returned, "You might be right. I could marry anyone... and I choose you."

Fanny moved to intervene, but a strong male hand clasped her shoulder. She watched in horror as the man she had just disparaged turned and knelt before her daughter, "Miss Catherine Bennet, I have long been in love with your beauty, your lively, brave spirit, your talents, and your kind heart. Will you make me the happiest of men and become my wife?"

With tears in her eyes, Catherine beamed as she answered, "Yes, Charles, I will."

"Well then," Mr. Bennet's deep voice interrupted, "I believe that you and I should find a private place in this mausoleum to talk about details, don't you think?" He smiled at his newly-engaged daughter, "Don't worry, my dear. I shall return him to you in one piece... if a little worse for wear."

oOo

Queen Charlotte listened to Reginald's summary of events without comment, never batting an eye at the omissions in his report. She had other sources, sources which had informed her of the sudden and clandestine removal of Sir Hubert Hurst's troublesome sister-in-law... and sources who knew _where_ she had been removed to. With her own husband's issues, she could hardly judge, though there was no comparison. _Her George's_ dedication to duty and his kindness were something she would always remember, while that shrew's blind ambition, biting comments, and petty cruelties were legendary.

There was another, far more nobly born, who had similar traits and who, if reports were accurate, was also seeking to incite strife and petty cruelties. And while she still had the power to insert herself, the Queen intended to do something about it.

Her Majesty knew that the Lords were even now working up the courage in their clubs and smoky back rooms, preparing to take the dangerous step of removing her husband due to his persistent and pestilent mental degeneration. It broke her heart to see her husband so. Theirs had been an arranged marriage, naturally, yet they had worked side-by-side for many decades. He deserved better than this, but she knew that it was not to be.

And so, Queen Charlotte would make two more demonstrations of power before following her husband into what would amount to exile, one private, and one public. "Thank you Reginald. We are gratified that all turned out well in the end. Now, We have two more tasks for you...

oOo

Jane and Elizabeth hugged their sister Mary and then smiled down at her very obvious protrusion, "I'm so happy for you both, my dear sister, and you as well, Ezekiel. Even with my pending wedding, Mama has not stopped speaking of her next grandchild."

Jane gracefully invited the couple to ascend into her home while Elizabeth held her sister's arms in an exaggerated show of support for the pregnant woman. "Catherine and Lydia will be here soon. We didn't expect you until this evening, so they are spending time with Georgiana this morning."

Dr. Ezekiel Jones took on his doctor's persona instantly, "How is she doing? Smoke inhalation can actually be quite dangerous." Nobody had yet shared the truth of the events of that evening, feeling that such matters did not belong in a letter. Elizabeth intended to tell them this evening, though she had no intentions of allowing the information to taint this moment, "Georgie will be fine. Bosun Toliver had the greater exposure, yet he will certainly also recover. When the wedding breakfast is over tomorrow, we are all heading to the a cottage by the sea to enjoy the air."

Mary squeezed her arm, "We suspect that there is more to your story, but we will wait until you are ready. For now, I would like to see your wedding gown." Her sisters, who had known Mary since her birth, were surprised to hear this. Obviously marriage had a softening effect on their younger sister.

Lord Archer met them at the top of the stairs and cheerfully greeted the newest arrivals. When the ladies continued up the stairs, he pulled the doctor off towards his office, "Ezekiel, how is your pharmaceutical enterprise coming along? The Admiralty might just be interested in exploring a standing order with you..."

oOo

That evening, the final night before the wedding, the Archers, Bennets, Gardiners, Fitzwilliams, Jones, Bingleys, and Hursts dined with the Duke and his sister at Darcy House. Darcy had offered to change the venue for the sake of his beleaguered staff, but they seemed quite offended at the notion, so he desisted. Despite all of the discombobulation brought on by multiple relocations _and_ the fire, The staff of Darcy House set a fine table that night, with Georgiana as hostess. If she said little that night due to her aching throat, it was not too apparent to the others.

The Hursts had arrived early, dressed with greater care than the others had seen before and, as soon as Elizabeth arrived, had requested a private meeting with the Duke and the Countess. Once alone in Darcy's office, Lady Hurst smilingly extracted a velvet box from her bag and handed it to her husband. Sir Hubert Hurst, with shoulders thrown back ceremoniously, stepped forward to the couple and extended the box to Elizabeth. With Darcy's assistance, she opened the box and gasped at the exquisite ruby and emerald pendant inside.

"Countess Longbourn," Hurst intoned with great ceremony, "Their Royal Majesties are aware that there are some who still question your elevation and your worthiness to take on the role of Duchess. Therefore, Her Majesty had requested that you accept this pendant and that you wear it during your wedding, at any official functions, and when you sit for your portrait." He paused for effect before continuing, "It was given to her by her brother, the Duke of Mecklenburg-Strelitz, in appreciation for her assistance when he first assumed the title. Now she wishes you to have it as a show of her regard. The Strelitz Jewel is well known and will be recognized by those in the highest circles... as will its meaning."

Elizabeth's hands actually shook as she reverently touched the jewel. Her first instinct was to protest that it was too much, but she knew that was impossible. Darcy covered her hands with his and met Hurst's eyes, "We are grateful... and we will ensure that each generation understands the significance of this jewel.

"In addition, Her Majesty has decided to host a gala at St. James House, in two weeks time, and you are requested to attend. She realizes that you intended to be off on your own for at least the next month, but feels that your attendance of this event is important." Not in a position to demure, Darcy and Elizabeth of course agreed.

Once the jewel was safely locked away, the two couples went out to enjoy dinner with their guests.

That night even Fanny Bennet controlled her tongue, mindful of the fact that her most troublesome daughter had elevated her family into the highest of circles. She fully intended to gloat once she returned to Meryton, but here, in this auspicious crowd, she felt overwhelmed. It was, perhaps, for the best. The Earl of Matlock, a man who took great interest in the management of his own properties, began a conversation with Elizabeth about all of her properties. Fanny was never the quickest person, but over the course of the dinner she finally realized _who_ owned Netherfield, and Longbourn, and now properties in another county... none of it made sense. After all, how could _Lizzy_ own all of those properties? And yet...

Mr. Bennet, having heard the same conversation and having watched his wife's growing disquiet, could only smile. Perhaps now Fanny would finally cease her endless complaints about her second daughter and her "hoydenish" ways.

OOo

Whatever introspection might have prompted Fanny's silence during the dinner, on the morning of the wedding there was none of it in evidence. With so many ladies feeling that they had a personal interest in Elizabeth's wedding, she was almost pleading with the clock to move and reach the hour of departure.

Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Carlisle did his best not to fidget as all eyes shifted back and forth from him to the rear door of Saint Paul's Cathedral. Finally, a signal was given and the huge double doors opened. There she was, his Elizabeth, dressed in a manner that made her look positively angelic as she walked down the aisle on her proud father's arm.

Darcy could not have described the gown that Elizabeth wore, but many others certainly could and did. In fact, the dress was one of the talks of the season, it was described in such detail and so often. All that Elizabeth knew was that it was lovingly designed by her sister and just as lovingly sewn by the Bousette sisters. Even Mama couldn't find anything about it to criticize.

The other talk would be about the very large, spectacular, but still fashionable pendant that the Countess of Longbourn wore, along with several pieces of Darcy jewelry. Those in-the-know recognized it as a piece often worn by Queen Charlotte. Before Elizabeth ever reached the front of the large cathedral, the news had spread to every corner of the vast room. Those inclined to denigrate the match began to re-think their position. _Perhaps the Countess was more closely tied to the Crown than they realized? It would be better to remain silent._

Darcy and Elizabeth noticed none of this. They did notice the encouraging and happy gazes of their close family and friends, but all of the remainder of their attention was quite fixed on each other. Their vows were the simple ones provided in the Book of Common Prayer, which was good, because it didn't actually require much of their attention. Darcy did hear when it was time to kiss his bride. Elizabeth later admitted that he did that quite well, though she did encourage further practice.

It was when they moved to depart that the celebration took a turn. Standing in two neat rows stretching from the door and down into the street, sailors dressed in their finest uniforms lined their way. At an order from Commodore Lord Archer, a deep and familiar voice barked, "At Arms!" Swords slid from scabbards and pointed up and in, forming a shining arch. Elizabeth, startled, turned to her husband, who seemed unsurprised. He smiled proudly down at his bride and said, "Shall we, Your Grace?"

With nothing left but to comply, Elizabeth nodded and walked proudly beside her tall, handsome husband underneath the gleaming tunnel of swords. When they reached the end, however, the final two swords lowered, touching together and blocking the couple's way. The Bosun, pushing through the pain of his throat, sang out, "Three cheers for the Her Grace, for the honor of the Fleet!"

Suddenly the air was rent with "Huzzah! Huzzah! Huzzah!" and from the volume, Elizabeth realized that there were many more sailors standing in the street among the watching crowds. The Bosun and his mate returned their swords to the arched position, and Elizabeth would swear that her dear guard dog looked as proud as any father. The Duke untied a hefty pouch full of coins from under his coat and handed it to Archer, then, with a voice loud enough to be heard by all, he said, "These sailors all look too dry, My Lord. I would like them all to raise a glass to my lovely bride, on me."

It is difficult to say which cheer was loudest after that.

oOo

The wedding breakfast, as agreed, was held at Matlock House, and their cooks did them quite proud, though neither the bride nor groom truly noticed. They had to endure endless congratulations from noble and common alike, though all that they really wished for was the chance to depart.

Two notable congratulations should be mentioned, however. The first was the arrival of the Prince, who, with his pending elevation to the highest seat, was both gracious and well-behaved... though he did spend a little too long in kissing the hands of each of the beautiful Bennet (or former Bennet) sisters. He did not linger long, however, and the air seemed somewhat easier to breath on his departure. The other was a couple from Meryton, Sir William Lucas and his lady.

"Capital, capital," Sir William declared in his usual boisterous manner, "Knew that you two belonged together from the very first assembly. As it should be. As it should be." Lady Lucas met the Duchess' eyes and added, "Yes, Your Grace, it is as it should be. I am only sorry that it wasn't always so."

Elizabeth smiled at her best friend's mother and squeezed the contrite woman's hand, "For every season, Lady Lucas. We won't be in Meryton much for the next few years with all that we will need to do... so please take care of Meryton for me. I feel safer knowing that our community is in the best of hands with you and Sir William on-hand. Please send my love to Charlotte."

Any bad feelings from the past were erased in that moment. Elizabeth was confident that, should anything need her attention, Lady Lucas would let her know.

Through the gracious intervention of the dowager and current Lady Archer and Lady Matlock, the way was made clear for the newlyweds to depart. They would spend two days alone in Margate before they would be joined by the others. There was little concern about privacy, as Darcy had leased a house with two floors and fifteen rooms.

oOo

Elizabeth Darcy, Duchess of Carlisle, Countess of Longbourn, lay on her side in the chill morning air, snug in her thick blankets, and contemplated the handsome, sleeping visage of her husband. She remembered well the very first time that she had seen him, at the auction, and then all of the subsequent moments. Then she remembered that horrible moment when she had seen the smoke and heard the gunfire. Yet here he was, only a few months after that first sighting, her husband.

He had been the first man who had ever inspired more than a common interest from her. In fact, he was the first who had ever made her heart race. Even that first time, from a distance. Others might jealously accuse her of fortune-hunting, but in truth she didn't care if this man didn't have a farthing. He was the only man she could ever love and marry.

"It is not considered lady-like to stare," an amused growl came from the direction of her focus.

Elizabeth giggled, "and what of our other activities since we arrived. How might those fit into the idea of lady-like?"

Darcy growled again and suddenly sprung up so that he was above her. Their eyes met and darkened with desire. "Oh, that was all _quite_ lady-like... and even biblical." He leaned down and kissed her hungrily, then pulled back, "Yes, quite biblical."

Any further discussion on etiquette was postponed then until much later.


	31. It's Good to be Queen

_**AN:**_ _Thank you to Oddybobo for clarifying_ _when_ _Queen Charlotte actually ceased functioning as the Royal Matriarch. To quote: "The Queen didn't disappear in 1811, and until 1814, she was the female figurehead for the kingdom-appearing at all formal gatherings and as hostess for the Monarchy. The Prince Regent and his wife were estranged. She likely had little to no real political power during that time, but she was Queen, and did continue to have allies. After the Regency Bill, it was said the relationship between the Prince Regent and his mother softened." I appreciate that, though I still have the quandary of my story line to deal with. This does help._

 **Chapter Thirty-One – It's Good to be Queen**

Lady Catherine de Bourgh wore a malevolent smile as she perused the Royal Invitation again. Her sources had confirmed that her dishonored nephew and that hussy would also be invited. Now it was time to implement her plan.

Lady Catherine Fitzwilliam had once been a great power among the debutantes of the Ton. In her younger days she had broken many another young woman who got in her way. Granted, she did not find her own Duke to marry, but that was only because the only one available failed to meet her stringent criteria for a husband. The man was far to stubborn and determined, whereas Lady Catherine had been seeking a tractable, easily controlled husband. If she had _wanted_ the single Duke, or even an Earl, be sure that _she_ would have prevailed!

Louis de Bourgh had perfectly matched her criteria, however. He was a noble, though only a Baron. He was very wealthy and in possession of a fine estate, though she had determined to improve the grand house as soon as possible. He was the last of the de Bourgh line, ensuring that no pestilent relatives would have any claims to his estate. And most importantly, he was a tractable, easily led man in his middle years. Lady Catherine had no desire to be under the thumb of any man. It was bad enough that her brother would inherit her father's title and thus become head of the Fitzwilliam family. That would _never_ happen in her home!

And so, despite the fact that her younger sister, Anne, had secured the prize of Pemberley, Catherine was more than pleased to drag Louis de Bourgh to the altar.

Naturally, the single ladies of the Ton at the time breathed a sigh of relief when Lady Catherine married. They hoped that her removal from the lists also removed a snake from their midst. Unfortunately, it was only another year before she was back as a matron, inserting her malignant presence into the workings of the season. The only relief was when she delivered an heir and a daughter.

Then, five years later, sickness struck down Baron de Bourgh and the heir, as well as almost killing both Lady Catherine and her daughter, Anne. Everyone expected that she would return in power soone thereafter, but she chose instead to remain at Rosings for most of each year.

Occasionally, the dragon would leave her lair and reach out her hungry maw to chew up some unsuspecting victim, but most of her focus was on her Anne and the marriage she was attempting to promote between her sick little daughter and Fitzwilliam Darcy, the heir to Pemberley.

Despite her distraction and self-imposed exile, however, Lady Catherine de Bourgh had kept her contacts. She used them now as she penned letter after letter, planning for the ruin of that upstart country hussy who dared to disrupt her plans.

oOo

Not many miles away from Rosings, in the small seaside town of Margate, Elizabeth and Darcy were joined by Georgiana, Catherine, and Bosun Toliver. The Bosun was immediately placed in a place of prominence on the porch of the great house, overlooking the sea. The young ladies, with accompanying protectors, of course, were free to roam the community and the beaches, almost without restriction.

Darcy and Elizabeth made occasional appearances, but disappeared just as often, either above-stairs or on long, private walks. That is not to suggest that their time was entirely spent on pleasure. The pair were constitutionally unable to completely relax, so they had brought the details of their estates with them. On the occasions when it suited them, they would have documents and plans spread across their dining room table, heads-in as they discussed their ideas.

It was a source of great amusement to Toliver and the two young ladies. In fact, Toliver, when his voice held-out, and Catherine often shared stories of "Lizzie's" industrious ventures and how, even as a very young lady, Elizabeth had raised the income and productivity of Longbourn. In her turn, Georgiana proudly told of her own brother's efforts, both before and after their father's death. All three agreed that it would be useless and pointless to try and hold the pair back from any venture they planned, even during their supposed honey-month.

Their most immediate scheme was the disposition of the property where Dover House had stood. Perhaps with the thought of progeny in mind, the Duke and Duchess agreed on a scheme to remove all traces of the great house and turn the entire property into a private park, to be enjoyed by the neighborhood. They spent many fond hours imagining their own children running about with the children of the Archers, Bingleys, and many more in the coming years. More often than not, after contemplating such bliss, they then adjourned to a private place to set about creating the reality.

Regardless of their own desires for peace and privacy, the date for the Royal Gala drew near, and the outside world once again intruded on the couple's lives.

oOo

Lady Catherine was out of patience with many of the ladies she had once considered allies... or at least puppets. They would persist in suggesting that, with the wedding past and the clears signs of Royal favor, it was too late to intervene. Lady Catherine would not accept such weak-willed thinking. She persisted, through dint of threats and bribes of influence, until she had assembled a bevy of powerful matrons who would answer the call.

Her plan was quite simple. As far as she was concerned, the Queen was basically a non-player in the Ton. She might be able to exert influence from the throne, but in the drawing rooms and ballrooms of London she was an outsider. What was needed, therefore, was an indisputable sign that, regardless of supposed Royal favor, Elizabeth Bennet would never receive acceptance from the people in society who _truly_ mattered. So the matrons would, as a group, await the arrival of the upstart and then, with great ceremony, they would turn their backs to the pretentious pretender and cut her.

Lady Catherine dipped heavily into the coffers to commission the most exquisite dress that the Ton had ever seen. Not for her the simple styles of this new designer Katerina! No, a true lady of fashion spurned such plain accouter in favor of fashion which made a statement. Lady Catherine intended to diminish that grasping tart in every manner, even in the comparison of her dress to that of the hussy. Not one detail escaped her planning. After all, in controlling the Ton, she considered herself a true proficient.

She arrived at St. James Palace earlier than fashion dictated, intent on giving backbone to any of her troop who might have caviled. It was a fine night for so late in the years and Lady Catherine de Bourgh was feeling her power as she exited her carriage and glided into the palace. She was old enough now to remember when this building had taken prominence, and it gave her a certain feeling of ownership. _This is my world, little girl, and you shall regret trying to take what is rightfully mine!_

Her name was announced and as she surveyed the already teeming crowd she was surprised to find so many already in attendance. _This younger generation does not know how to conduct themselves._ Irritating as it was, however, it also suited her purposes. That would only mean that there were sufficient witnesses to the hussy's humiliation. Now to rally her troops.

"Lady Catherine," a harried matron rushed up, "I'm afraid..."

"Of _course_ you are afraid," Lady Catherine snapped, "Which is why I have come early to instill some backbone in you and the others."

Another, dowager Countess who had always been one of her staunchest supporters in the past, tried to speak, "No, Lady Catherine, please listen, I do not think..."

"Well do not think then! Simply follow through with our plan as I presented it. We must gather together. They might arrive at any time!"

The first speaker wrung her hands and tried again, "But, Lady Catherine, there is a problem..."

"There are no problems that we cannot overcome if you will simply _do as I tell you!_ Now..."

A tinkling laughter could be heard from over at the raised throne dais, followed by other laughter, both male and female. Lady Catherine's sycophants flinched, looking down in frustration. Something about the interaction on that side of the vast room pricked at her nerves and set her back up, but she didn't know why. Perhaps it was that one of the deep, laughing voices sounded distinctly like her nephew, though that was impossible since the boy never laughed!

As if by some magic, the crowd parted between Lady Catherine and the dais. Her eyes involuntarily swiveled in that direction. Her body then turned, almost of its own volition. There, on the dais, in a semi-circle on either side of the thrones, sat several comfortable chairs. Lady Catherine immediately recognized Princess Esterhazy, Lady Castlereagh, Lady Sefton, and Lady Lamb. Seated with them were several of their spouses and two prominent Ducal couples, as well a the Duke of Carlisle... and that upstart usurper... seated closest to Queen Charlotte's throne.

As Lady Catherin stared, her "friends" melted away from her and into the crowd. She was suddenly snapped out of her reveries when a tall, distinguished man in Royal liverie cleared his throat and said, "Ahem, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, Her Majesty requests your presence before the throne."

With no choice but to comply, Lady Catherine de Bourgh made the long and humiliating walk across the great hall under the watchful eyes of the Ton, until she stood at the foot of the dais. She saw now that it had been deliberately expanded to accommodate the additional seats. She, on the other hand, was required to stop at the foot of the dais and curtsy to her Queen. Unfortunately, with that little chit in the position immediately to the Queen's right, it also seemed as if she was offering her curtsy to her.

" _Lady_ Catherine de Bourgh. Your father was the Earl of Matlock, We understand, though your own dear, departed husband was a _Baronet,_ " the Queen intoned with great authority, as if clarifying a point of confusion, "How delightful that you could make it tonight."

"Your Majesty," Lady Catherine managed to return.

"Ah, but I don't believe that you've met my special guests for tonight, have you?" Without waiting for a reply, the Queen continued, "Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Carlisle and Earl of Longbourn you know, of course. Now it pleases Us to introduce Elizabeth Darcy, _Duchess_ of Carlisle and _Countess_ of Longbourn." With gritted teeth, Lady Catherine de Bourgh was left with no choice but to extend formal greetings to her nephew's chosen.

Her humiliation was nearly complete, but Queen Charlotte was not done with her yet. " _Her Grace_ was just telling us a delightful story about her childhood. She is indeed quite a gifted storyteller. We _all_ ," she gestured to her distinguished guests, including most of the Patronesses of Almacs and leaders of the Ton, "have been enjoying her company most pleasantly. Your nephew had made a _fine_ match indeed, wouldn't you agree, Lady Catherine?"

Once again left without a choice, Lady Catherine was forced to answer in the affirmative, though her words were barely audible. Queen Charlotte met hers with purposeful intent, "We are pleased that you agree. Now, thank you for your attendance. I believe that it is time to let _Her Grace_ continue with her story." With that, she turned in her seat to give her attention fully to the petite, dark-haired lady with the laughing eyes. All other eyes on the dais followed suit, leaving Lady Catherine de Bourgh to back away from the throne and disappear back into the crowd.

She made her escape shortly thereafter, not allowing her coachmen to rest or change teams until she was safely back in Rosings. It was ten days before she left her rooms. She never left Rosings from that day on. The Earl of Matlock visited only once and took  
Miss Anne de Bourgh away with him upon his departure

© 2018


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 ** _Begins June, the Year of Our Lord, Eighteen and Fifteen_**

Fitzwilliam Darcy, the Duke of Carlisle and Earl of Longbourn, tapped his cane on the bottom of the roof, signaling for the coach man to stop. It was a tradition that the Darcy's always followed, but this time it held a greater significance. He climbed out and offered his hand to his wife. Elizabeth smiled lovingly at him as she stepped down and then both parents helped their two little boys, Bennet and William.

Together they all turned and took in the majestic and natural beauty of Pemberley. Though between them they now had vast estates throughout the kingdom, Pemberley was then and would always be home. The coachmen slapped the reins and continued down the rise toward the great house, but the little family remained. With each parent holding the hand of a boy, they completed their journey on foot, talking and joking about little nothings and great matters, depending upon perspective.

Since their marriage Elizabeth and Darcy had worked almost non-stop, traveling from estate to estate to set them in order. The task had been daunting, to be sure, but when completed the tenant homes were modernized, farming practices improved, manor homes restored or replaced, and townhomes either leased or serving other purposes, such as the wounded soldiers home. Other properties were sold and the moneys invested.

Most people, adherents and detractors alike had assumed that the couple would become a force in the Ton after such an auspicious introduction. Instead they had spent as little time in London as possible, other than that required to launch Georgiana. She had made an excellent match just this year, to a young man of both title and wealth, but also of great character and complete devotion to his lovely and talented bride. Darcy had balked at first, wishing to keep his beloved sister safe at home forever. Elizabeth's patient intervention had settled him and now Georgiana was Countess Whitecliff.

Now all of the properties were operation properly, with good stewards in-place, and the Duke and Duchess, along with their two sons, were coming home to roost. With the exception of necessary trips for repairs and oversight, the Darcys were now in Pemberley to stay.

The couple would continue in such a way for the remainder of their long lives. Two little girls, Charlotte and Jane, were born at the estate. Elizabeth made several trips to visit the dowager Queen, always taking her girls along. She cried genuine and heartfelt tears when the great lady passed. Through no ambition of her own, Elizabeth's connection with the royal families continued throughout her life, and more than once she was summoned for visits of counsel or pleasure.

When the boys were old enough, they would go on regular trips with one or both parents to learn the ins and outs of their future estates and to be known by their people. When each young man completed his time at Cambridge, he was given oversight of his future property. Bennet Darcy, Marquess of Carlisle, became a wise and outspoken voice in the House of Lords. William Darcy, Viscount Longbourn, was content to manage his sprawling properties and to help grow the medicinal plants used by Jones Medicinal Supply, the growing company run by Dr. Ezekiel and Mary Jones.

It should be noted here that, true to her Bennet girl roots, Mary obtained her own license as a physician at the age of sixty-three. Naturally, she was a popular figure in the burgeoning women's suffrage movement.

oOo

The Archers continued happily in London until the end of hostilities. Admiral Lord Stephen Archer and his lovely wife Jane, along with their three children, purchased property in Liverpool, where Stephen began a ship-building empire in partnership with Andrew Gardiner. Eventually the oldest Gardiner son, Patrick, married the oldest Archer daughter, Elizabeth, and took over the enterprise. Patrick's passion for steam led to their company becoming leaders in the steam-powered ship industry.

Little Jeremy Thomas spent his first years after the fire under the dual tutelage of Stephen Archer and Bosun Toliver. When he turned fourteen, he joined the Royal Navy as a midshipman. Eventually he became one of the first captains of Her Majesty's steam-powered flotilla. This was an effective training ground for when he also married into the Gardiner family and took over as the head of their shipping empire.

oOo

After a long engagement, Charles Bingley finally married Catherine Bennet. He grew and expanded his family's manufacturing empire, shipping many of his goods on Gardiner ships. Catherine's close relationship with the Bousettes continued as well, creating a clothing conglomerate that had few equals. Between them they became so wealthy that even Fanny Bennet would have been pleased had she been alive to see it.

When Jane Darcy came of age, she moved in with the Bingleys to share in her aunt's love for designing dresses. Although the notion of cousins marrying eventually became unpopular, William Bingley fell in love with his younger cousin and gained her hand as soon as he completed Cambridge. Since both had inherited their parent's stunning good looks, they became a celebrated couple and leaders in London society.

oOo

Fanny Bennet lived long enough to see her beloved Lydia marry Colonel Trevor Curtis and to wave at the docks when their ship sailed away, bound for India. Thomas Bennet had uncharacteristically offered to take Fanny on the scenic route home. She, instead, indicated that she would rather go straight to Longbourn.

When they arrived home, Fanny requested for Hill to have supper sent up to her room. When her maid found her the next morning, she was laying on the bed surrounded by clippings of wedding announcements, elevations, and various events where her daughters had been mentioned. Fanny Bennet had completed her life's work, marrying her daughters to wealthy men, and then closed up shop. She was intellectually challenged, sometimes thoughtlessly cruel, and altogether frustrating to her husband and family, but she had truly loved them all in her own way.

After the funeral, Thomas met with Elizabeth, since Longbourn was hers, and they agreed to ask the Jones to move in and take over until a Darcy heir was ready to assume the mantel. With that complete, Thomas purchased a house near Cambridge, moved his library, and settled in. On occasion he would visit his daughters and their husbands, but for the most part he remained close to the academic community. He even served on the teaching staff for a few years, though he found that he had little time for the duller students. His home served as the anchor for every one of his grandsons who attended college and also served as an unofficial club for the serious academic students and professors. He lived to the ripe old age of ninety, thereby proving that his wife had worried needlessly.

Lydia Curtis, nee Bennet, was wildly, passionately in love with Trevor Curtis and gloriously happy as his bride. Unfortunately, her reform did not last and all those delicious young officers in India became too much of a temptation. What might have happened with their marriage was never known, as Colonel Curtis was killed in a minor uprising just two years after their arrival. Faced with the choice of returning to the strictures of England or enjoying herself in the colony, Lydia chose to remain. She became the mistress of more than one prominent man even while spreading her charms however she chose. She never returned to England's shores, instead travelling the world and living a lifestyle that would curl the toes of Victorian England. Only vague rumors about her ever reached England and nobody ever linked her to her sisters prominent families.

Sir Hubert Hurst and Lady Hurst continued serving the Royals in various capacities throughout the growing British empire. Eventually Hughes was retired and elevated to Baron for his services. They never had children, so he petitioned to have his Barony transferred to Charles Bingley's oldest son. Unfortunately, it was denied and the title dissolved with the couples' passing. Their names figured prominently in many secret documents unearthed many years later, though many researchers never made the connection between Reginald and Hurst.

Caroline Bingley, determined to rescue her Duke from a horrible marriage, managed to successfully climb out of the second-floor window of the asylum where she was kept. Sadly, she was not as successful in negotiating the jagged rocks on the shore of the island. Nobody was ever quite sure how she intended to swim the seventy miles from the island to the mainland.

Bosun Toliver, having finished his task of preparing young Jeremy Thomas for service in the Navy, left the sea forever and followed his "little master" back to Pemberly. Against his protest, he was installed in one of the nicest first-floor rooms permanently. He occasionally drove his lady out in her little rig, but mostly he sat around Pemberley and, like a favorite uncle, told the Darcy children and other visitors stories about his sea voyages and battles. But his favorite story of all was the tale of the little master who became _the_ Lady of Longbourn.

© 2018

 _ **AN:**_ _Thank you for going on this journey with me. A special thanks to those of you who reviewed and helped me fix errors. There are still a lot of errors in this and my other works. I will need to pull in one chapter at a time to fix as many as possible, so please be patient._

 _I may post another story after all, titled "An Interrupted Journey." It jumped into my head and got lodged there, so I'm typing it out. Don't know yet if it will be posted_

 _Happy 2019. May this year be great for all of you. LFU_


End file.
